Scarce Bonds
by Aki Kanazaki
Summary: Naruto is being placed under a contract protection that is binding sasuke and him together against their wills, as their to be wedded, all thanks to Kyuubi and Itachi signatures. what is to happen with these two foes? Yaoi/shounen ai malexmale DONT READ IF NO LIKEY YAOI! Mpreg!Fluff!Random title, rp not chat format. story format Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Contract!

**Warning: This is a Role-play my friend and I created that is yaoi in which stands for boy to boy loving or man to man or guy to guy, however you put it, and has male pregnancy some fights (action=blood), swears, and other things, if you do not like any of these than I must question why you our in M~ rated area and did you not read the summary. So well besides that I hope you enjoy this fanfic knowing what you can't hold against me.**

**Disclaimer: Must I state the obvious. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! that is why I'm on fanfiction, and that is why their categories and that is why their TV shows, anime, books, and more that our already out, that your clicking on to read. In which cases is a stranger writing. so in other words these aren't our OC'S they our others, making these character not owned by me, but the author, therefore I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND THIS IS A DISCLAIMER. Now that settle, let the story begin =).**

The Headmaster of Uzumaki Corp. Kyuubi Uzumaki, sat on the arm rest of the black leather-ed couch in the hokage office with Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki reading over a contract that the former hokage had created for protection of the jinchuurikans in such cases if one of the jinchuurikans were in danger. Itachi Uchiha, and himself were the witnesses present for such courses to be taken, while Lady Tsunade, stood off to the side, to make sure the contract was sealed and set.

Tsunade however, was watching Naruto Uzumaki who was handcuffed to a rather angry anbu, and a chair in which both were desperately trying to get free from.

"Itachi I'm going to murder Kyuubi!" Naruto warned, as the anbu was grumbling under his breath for being chakara handcuff, while recalling the precise words as to why.'It so we can rather restrain Naru down as if he was just handcuffed to a chair he would take off running with it.'

"We need a lock pick," The anbu said dropping into the seat that they were handcuffed to but not sitting on and causing Naruto to stumble slightly.

"Lock pick hmm..." gazing at the handcuffs Naruto got an idea, "Ne~ Teme do you still have a Kunai on you or did they take yours away to?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. "Don't think so lowly of me." he mumbles, slipping his shirt sleeve up to show the small scriptures drawn on his wrist. He quickly pulls a kunai from seemingly nowhere and slides his sleeve back down. "What are you going to do if I let you pick the lock with it? Where will you go then?" he asks quietly. Itachi sighs, staring at the document. "So let's hurry this along."

Naruto let a small "che" slide from his lips, as he turned his head back to see the pleading anbu asking for releasement, as Tsunade scowled at Sasuke. " I'm just gonna release this baka and I, so we can handle this situation without being chain down mutts, like Kiba." he answered, his eye twitching the slightest as he wanted to shout at sasuke but that would of led him to still being handcuff to this guy, so he retain his infuriating rage inside him. Kyuubi snorted at Itachi eagerness, as he shook his head a little. "Did you read this documents?" Kyuubi asked Itachi.

Itachi nods, biting his lip. "I doubt that they'll like it, but it keeps Naruto safe. I'm sure they'll eventually get used to the idea. And it's very well laid out. So are we signing it?" he inquires, glancing at Kyuubi. A smirk slips over Sasuke's features at seeing Naruto refrain from shouting at him. He catches Tsunade's scowl, and it only proves to make his smirk become more triumphant. He starts to slip Naruto the kunai but pulls it back. "You owe me for this, Dobe." He looks in his eyes before giving it to him, not caring whether or not he's supposed to help them. But boredom does things to people.

Kyuubi right side of his lip quirked up into a small devious smirk, with his eyes gleaming ~hell yeah~ as he reached out to the oak side table beneath his left leg for the stray black ink pen. "The pleasurable thought of my brother becoming rattle up over his own protection, I doubt I can miss it." He voiced out his answer, not wanting to catch the other two's attention quite yet, until sign. Naruto snarled at the thought of owe~ing the teme, when Sasuke handed over the Kunai and saw the anbu flinch, "Not gonna cut your hand off geez,"he stated, inserting the blade tip into the lock he fiddled with it for a moment and then the handcuff slipped off his wrist, "Much better!"Naruto exclaimed."Naruto!" The Anbu called, holding up his own wrist where the handcuffs still dangled."Hold your horses I'm getting to it," Naruto said before picking the lock on the Anbu's wrist."So want to help me skin Kyuubi?"Naruto ask nonchalant to anyone in pacific.

Itachi snatches the pen and hands it over to Kyuubi, raising a brow at the reply. "So you like seeing your brother miserable?" he questions lowly, as not to draw attention to them. Sasuke stretches a bit and pops his back. "Hn." He thinks about the offer for a moment. "Kills time and assholes. Sure, why not." he comments apathetically.

"No." Kyuubi answered taking the pen from Itachi hand, as he raises his knee up onto the side cushion of the couch, placing the papers down onto his thigh, before uncapping the pen and signing the documents. Naruto snorted at Sasuke's response as the anbu to the side raises a brow. "Can we handcuff them two." He intercepted into the conversation between Sasuke and Naruto, based solely on revenge, from his point of view.

Sasuke shrugs like 'Sure' to the Anbu, stuffing his hands in his pockets and glancing at Naruto to tell him 'Let's go.' Itachi doesn't ask any further questions on that note, taking the pen and signing the document on Kyuubi's thigh. "There."

Naruto nodds his head in understanding, as the anbu asked the main question,"Oy, why we in a here anyways?" Looking to Sasuke and Naruto."I have no clue,"Naruto said shrugging, "I've given up trying to figure out what their doing and just try to stay alive, been working for two years, you might want to try it."Naruto stated sarcastically. Kyuubi smirks, pushing himself off the couch arms, as he slipped the papers into his hand before falling and maneuvered his way over to Tsunade passing them to her brute pale hands. "Thank you." she commented, still glaring at the others.

Sasuke gives Tsunade a 'fuck you' look, listening to the Anbu's question and Naruto's reply. The realization strikes him. -It had to be something drastic if they took the measure of tying Naruto down.- "Well I have a different take on this one." Sasuke says, quickly pulling a sealed shuriken from his wrist and throwing it at the papers. Snatching them from Tsunade's hand and pins it to the wall. -There,- He darts over to the document and takes them into his hands, using his Sharingan to looking over everything so that he can go over it in his mind if they take the papers away. Itachi stiffens and looks over at Sasuke, racing to him and taking the paper back. All the color drains from Sasuke's face as he reads it in his mind, his fists clenching at his sides. "Bastards...!"

Tsunade collapses back into the black swirly desk chair behind her, as she places her hand over her eyes letting out a groan that this isn't going as its supposed to be, as she spot Naruto from the corner of her eye with a raised questionable eyebrow."Their forcing you to marry Sasuke Uchiha." She states calmly, seeing Naruto's face go from confused to horrified,"No Bloody Way!" Naruto shouted out before glaring over at Kyuubi in realization they signed the paper. "You're agreeing with this! How the Hell do You Plan on Making Me do This!" He growled. Kyuubi falls backwards onto the black leather couch, breaking out in laughter, from both boy's reaction, as the couch squeaked with the clothing rubbing against the texture. "Oh god yes I agreed with it," he answered, not really taking this all serious.

Sasuke grits his teeth, shoving Itachi back on the couch and going to Tsunade's desk. "What, did you not expect us to find out about this?" he hisses, glaring so intensely at her that you'd expect her to burst into flames. "Why do I have to be wed to him?" he growls. Itachi sits on the couch, stuffing the paper in his pocket. "Sasuke, calm d-" "Don't tell me to calm down," Sasuke snaps, glancing back at Itachi who shuts up immediately. Itachi sighs and looks at Naruto. "It's for your protection."

Kyuubi sat up harshly, barely missing being slammed on by Itachi, as he looked over at the pissed off Sasuke. Tsunade let out a small sigh, as she raised her hand off her face, and leaned forward in the chair up to her dark oak-ed desk. "Because unlike all the other dumb asses out their, your chakara can contain Naruto from outbreaking into Kyuubi, and can also protect him from the akatsuki," Tsunade answered Sasuke question, as her hand made a motioning sign in a format of "Shoo shoo." not realizing the flaming aura around her. "Don't use that damn protection excuse on Me You Weasel!" Naruto snapped out angrily, biting the side of his lip. " I don't need the likes of him to protecting me from anything, as I can handle it myself, and I surely don't need to be Married to that TEME!" Naruto all but shouted, harshly

Itachi seems un-phased by Naruto's shouting, moving off of Kyuubi and looking at Naruto. "Actually, you can't. You're chakara isn't strong enough to retain yourself from Kyuubi. You need Sasuke. He has the strongest chakara in the village; therefore, he'll keep you in check." he elucidates. Sasuke digs his nails into the wood of her desk, shaking from anger. "Why couldn't you do it, hag? Or Itachi?" he questions, wondering why they would even trust him enough to be around Naruto so long.

Itachi words just fumed on to Naruto rage, as Naruto pierced part of his lip with his teeth, snarling at Itachi,"And you wonder why I can't control him."Naruto commented under his breathe. "Because I'm surrounded by idiots." Kyuubi watched Naruto a bit impressed at his control of shouting at the moment, before looking over at Sasuke. "Because that old hag will be killed off by old age or people one of these days, and well your his age, he doesn't want to be stuck with an old man, would you?" Kyuubi answered Sasuke, with another question.

Sasuke turns around to face Kyuubi, glaring down at Itachi. "He's only 23." he snarls before storming out of the room, determined to get the hell out of there before he snaps. Itachi frowns at Naruto. "He's not that bad to live with. You'll get along after you get used to the idea."

Kyuubi chuckled at sasuke attitude as he pushes himself off the couch, and makes a move to follow Sasuke. Naruto stared at Itachi in horror, as if Itachi had mentioned some forbidden things that should be unheard. "H-Have you not seen us before! I can't name a single time that he hasn't been a spoiled rotten asshole, that's to good for everyone." Naruto states, scowling at Itachi for even thinking he can get along with Sasuke.

Itachi bites his lip at Naruto's words, obviously not liking Naruto's choice of words for his younger brother. "That's how you see him now. But you know nothing about him really. And the only thing you've been acting like is an arrogant dick, so maybe you can both get to know each other." Sasuke takes off out of the tower, jumping from roof to roof. -What they're doing can't be legal- Who the hell cares; she's the Hokage!- He purses his lips and stops on the Hokage face, standing on them and looking out to the village. -So this is supposed to be my life?- the thought angers him immensely.

Naruto snarls in distaste of the words Itachi had used on him, as he turned on his heel, heading for the exit. " Tell him that, I bet you'll get the same response. HELL NO!" he exclaims before walking out the door, needing to get some fresh air, and maybe head home to his small apartment. Kyuubi took the roofs silently and neatly not wanting to make a racket on the houses as he makes it to the heads, and stabilizes himself on a pole instead of hopping onto the heads. " Ne~ Sasuke?" he hollers up wondering if he can calm him down with polite chit chat.

Sasuke's eyes fall on Kyuubi's figure, looking over his face and noticing the grave expression. "What is it that you want?" he asks, looking back towards the village. -I don't have a life. It's just been signed away for me to play caretaker for some loser.- "He's not as bad as you make him out to be." Itachi says softly before Naruto leaves, standing up and going to Tsunade. "Here. I request to go prepare the living arrangements, M'Lady." He hands her the document.

"I know you hate this just as much as Naruto. Thou have you ever gotten to know him? Or recall how this feud even started,"Kyuubi questions off, his head now tilting to the side trying to recall why this even ever started, but was seeing if that will bring down a small conversation as he had no clue what to say in the first place. Naruto slightly scoffed at the last question he heard before he exited the building, and started down the path to home. Tsunade reached her hand out, taking the documents into her hands and placing them onto her desk, "Thank you," she answered coolly, before nodding her head ~ Go ahead!~

"Hai." Itachi bows before Teleporting out of her office and to his house. He makes up a room for Naruto and even goes to the grocery store so they won't have to do without anything. "No." Sasuke would lie to Kyuubi, remembering exactly why he dislikes Naruto but not going to talk about it. "I'm not going to talk, if that was goal." he states flatly, never having been one to talk much around around.

Kyuubi snorted at sasuke response as he slid down on the pole into a sitting position, his knee drawled back, as his other hanging over the side. "Really your not gonna talk. Than what was that noise I just heard,"Kyuubi answered teasingly, before shaking his head. "It don't matter if you want to chat about that, all I'm asking is give my brother a chance." Kyuubi states calmly thou serious, as he knows he asking for a lot since he basically took sasuke life away from him.

Sasuke looks up to the sky blankly, his hands tucked neatly into his pockets as a chilly wind passes through. "He made it clear that there's no chance of that happening on either of our parts." He glances down at him. "What am I supposed to do? Beg him to give me a chance?" His gaze darts away as he pictures himself doing that, wrinkling his nose up in utter distaste. He remember the first words out of Naruto's mouth when Tsunade told them. 'No bloody way!' It only proves to anger him further.

Kyuubi frowns at the statement, understanding the situation, though sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto would already be harsh in this format. "He doesn't trust." Kyuubi states bluntly, lowering his head to look towards the nice slick bumpy pavement below him. "And though he a hyper snott nose brat, he not social. He is not able to understand other feeling as the first thing comes to him from people around him our cruel remarks and disgust, so of course it might be hard at first, but you got to earn it... somehow. Not pleading or anything just being their,"Kyuubi says quietly, in hopes of some understanding, from the other.

_Thank you reader out their that read this, I hope you read the next chapter or so tomorrow or the day after, as this is ongoing rp and posting live most of the time, so yeah. Well I hoped you enjoyed, if not I'm sorry. I would love to hear your comments harsh or not I dont care, serve them up. Well bye til next time. =)_


	2. Chapter 2: The start of something

_**Review~(last time)~ **__Kyuubi frowns at the statement, understanding the situation, though sasuke couldn't understand why Naruto would already be harsh in this format. "He doesn't trust."Kyuubi states bluntly, lowering his head to look towards the nice slick bumpy pavement below him. "And though he a hyper snot nose brat, he not social. He is not able to understand other feeling as the first thing comes to him from people around him our cruel remarks and disgust, so of course it might be hard at first, but you got to earn it... somehow. Not pleading or anything just being their,"Kyuubi explains, hoping somehow sasuke is listening to him, and might take this into consideration._

Disclaimer~ DO NOW OWN NARUTO!

Please enjoy the story =)

-Cruel remarks aren't something I'm not used to. The village murdered my family. They were embarrassed of me and now everyone in it hates me.- "You don't get it." Sasuke scowls before looking at Kyuubi. "There isn't any there to be at."

Kyuubi shook his head, seeing how Sasuke didn't understand him. "No you don't get it. Be the Monster of Konoha that wrecked havioc to the village and than sealed into a child that has now been labeled Monster, that comes with the territory of hatred from before you were even able to understand, to being left in apartment to handle your life yourself at age five, being alone as the children weren't allowed to be around you, as the villager took their hatred, anger out on you, in which case I will not explain what I mean their, as that not my right. and well lets just say the only place that gives you food is Ichiraku as any other store your not welcome in. You were able to do a lot more things than lock yourself in your home in a closet and plead for the day to be over. I wasn't even their for him til he turn thirteen. Your feud was before I existed, and for some odd reason I think its cause he found away to connect to you even thou its in enemy territory. So no you don't understand, til you walked a day in his shoes, as walking with him down paths isn't as much as he experienced." Kyuubi stated, before pushing himself up into standing position carefully, and began to turn, as the kids need to be left on their own to think.

Sasuke's hand instinctively finds its way to the curse mark on his neck, eyes falling to the ground. -He acts as if no one else has ever felt pain.- He pulls his collar up more over his curse mark, a bit insecure about people knowing he has it. Only Itachi and Tsunade are aware of it. "I'm going home. You should bring Naruto by later." And with that, he disappears to the confines of the Uchiha complex.

Kyuubi before leaping off the pole, caught a side glance of Sasuke expression, frowning as he knows Naruto not the only one who been buried with hurt. "I will." Kyuubi mumbled under his breathe catching Sasuke last wording before Sasuke vanished, as he landed onto the concrete ground, striding forward into the crowd. Naruto maneuvered his way through the crowd of people towards the center of trades mark, to lazy to jump from roof to roof to get home, as his eyes were trialing to the different sorts of sales people that people were trading with. His eye catching sight a small white tipped ear fox plushie, with a deep shade of obsidian colored eye, that gleamed with despair of loneliness. 'Hn of course the fox is going to be lonely its unwelcome he~...Oh wait I did not just delude myself into believing a plushie has emotion.' Naruto mentally thought, beginning to shake his head, as he couldn't believe he thought a plushie would show such emotions. Beginning to turn on his heel to move away from the plushie, he halted, letting out a small sigh, as he began to turn back towards it and move his way through the crowd for it. Standing in front of the stand, he reached out his pale tan skin hand for the ear of the plushie, and closed his finger onto it, before rubbing his thumb and pointer finger over the white soft fur, getting a feel of the plushie, before pulling his hand back, grasping onto the ear of the fox to bring it with him. Letting it sway in front of him, he turned to the broker who was giving a harsh look for even touching his things, and shook his head. "How much is it?" Naruto asks bluntly, wanting to get it over with. "Not for sale," the guy responded with a small disgusted sneer. "Than you shouldn't place it up." Naruto responded snarkly back, for the guy to shake his head at him. "So how much?" Naruto stated again, wanting the answer now, before he just takes and leaves with it. "I said-" "Not for sale, yet you have it up. If your not gonna answer, than I'm taking it,"Naruto stated repeating the guys words, as he turned his heel to show he's serious on taking it.

Sasuke swallows hard, not taking his hand from his neck. He can't get over the feeling that people are watching him, like somehow they know about it. -They couldn't possibly know about it. No one does.- Sasuke reassures himself, rushing through the crowd with his hood over his head. ~The only person you're fooling is yourself, Sasuke-kun~ He stiffens and bites his lip, pouring his chakara into the mark to force Orochimaru back. He zips up his black trench coat and pops the hood further up over his head.

The guys shifts behind the stand, glazing his eyes around the surrounding to see the others in disgust glaring at him and the kid, as surely stating ~I'm not shopping their~ as they refer the kid even being close to the stand. "Fine. Take it freak. But that all." The guy grumbles, as he starts to reach for his other trademarking stuff, seeing as the monster destroyed his sells today. Naruto allowed a small smirk to spread across his face, as he nodded his head in "Thanks" before voicing. "You would of had more customers if you didn't make a scene." and began to stride back into the crowd, clutching the plushie to his chest.

Sasuke keeps his gaze on the ground as people stare at him. He can hear their whispers and grits his teeth, knowing all too well that it's something about his clan and his past. "I can't believe they allow them to be back in the village. The traitors," he hears a woman whisper to her friend, making Sasuke bite his lip. They watch him and give fake smiles, making his stomach twist with hidden anger. -I hate you all-

Squeezing his shoulders in between the crowd of villagers, Naruto slid his heel back into another person shoe, and slid his left foot the other way, to press his back against the other, til hitting wall, his eyes clenched closed, squeezing the plushie in his hand. "Dammit." Naruto cursed regretting not using roofs, as he had walked down into villager invasion, known as trade market. The busy area in Konoha.

Sasuke keeps walking through the street before he feels heat brushing ever so lightly over his skin. His cheeks flush from the sensation and he glances around to see no one. -What?- The feeling comes again and he realizes that it's Naruto's chakra, frowning. -He probably got himself into trouble.- he groans before letting his bangs fall in front of his face. He puts on his black gloves and wraps a scarf around his neck and face so that he's completely hidden. -So why do I care?- He speeds off the source of the chakra, slipping through the crowd with ease. He spots Naruto being pressed against the wall and heads over. Swiftly, he pushes the people aside and takes Naruto's hand, pulling him behind him through the crowd. There's a blush hidden on his cheeks behind the scarf and bangs. -Please don't realize that it's me,- he silently prays.

Naruto eyes snapped open with a small jump to his body of his hand being tugged from his side. Startled from the action, his fingers wrapped around the guys gloved hand, not meaning to, as he jerked his hand back, lowering his head. "A-Ah gomen." Naruto muttered a quick apology recognizing the guy was trying to rescue him from the crowd, as he started to take a few steps forward, trialing after the stranger, as his other hand curled tightly around the plushie, unsure if this was safe or another trap. But either way not good to fight back if so, a trap. Recalling his earlier words to the others in the office. "I've given up trying to figure out what their doing and just try to stay alive, been working for two years, you might want to try it." ~Actually six and a half years~ Naruto mentally corrected himself.

_**Author note: I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have as much as the last chapter. We didn't get to roleplay much tonight. But oh well, well add more next. If you our continuing this ongoing fanfic. Well I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and will review cruel or kind remarks, don't care, as long as honest. So yeah. See ya next time, I update (tomorrow most likely) bye. =)**_


	3. Chapter 3:Arrangements

_**Review~**__Naruto eyes snapped open with a small jump to his body of his hand being tugged from his side. Startled from the action, his fingers wrapped around the guys gloved hand, not meaning to, as he jerked his hand back, lowering his head. "A-Ah gomen." Naruto muttered a quick apology recognizing the guy was trying to rescue him from the crowd, as he started to take a few steps forward, trialing after the stranger, as his other hand curled tightly around the plushie, unsure if this was safe or another trap. But either way not good to fight back if so, a trap. Recalling his earlier words to the others in the office. "I've given up trying to figure out what their doing and just try to stay alive, been working for two years, you might want to try it." ~Actually six and a half years~ Naruto mentally corrected himself. _

**_Disclaimer~ _**_Do not own Naruto!_

_** Please Enjoy the story =)**_

Sasuke slips back but nods at Naruto's apology, returning to his task at hand which is getting Naruto away from the crowd. -That fox plushie...It must have something to do with the Kyuubi. It seems to have sentimental value. But how did he get it if they won't allow him near the stands?- he wonders, holding Naruto's hand ever so gently with his own long, slender fingers. With his other hand, he makes the curse mark chakra flare, watching as the people in the street get shivers up their spine and stagger out of his way. "So it's good for something..." he mumbles under his breath, walking Naruto down the narrow path he created.

Naruto silently walked behind the stranger. His eyes gazed down at the ground, as he watched their feet walk past others. "So it's good for something..." Naruto heard, his ear perked in on whatever the stranger was talking about, wondering if that comment was striding towards him as an object, or about something else, but not wanting to voice out anything, he shoved the question into the back of his mind.

Sasuke leads Naruto into an alley before turning around to face him, placing his hand on Naruto's chest. He looks into Naruto's big azure eyes with his own deep obsidian ones before doing the hand signs and teleporting Naruto to the village gates. -This should be pretty close my house. And it's out of the crowd... Plus, it buys me time to change clothes before he gets to my house.- he thinks, teleporting to his room and rushing to his closet.

Naruto eyes shot down towards the hand pressed against his chest, slightly flinching before he lifted his head to look back up towards obsidian ones, not catching the hand signs, only spotting the eyes before Konoha gates came into view. 'Wha~ huh?' was the only thought process through his head, as his mind wander in confusion to what just happened. Turning his right foot heel around as he slid his left foot with, he faced Konoha village, from the rim of the gate, blinking a few times.

Sasuke quickly slips into a black V-neck shirt and tight blue jeans, stuffing his jacket, scarf, and gloves into a drawer before going to his mirror. The curse mark is visible in the shirt, making him bite the side of his lip. He gets out a few band-aids and places them over it until he can no longer see it, sighing. -So many faults.- He grits his teeth as he heads to the kitchen, preparing for Naruto to be here within a few minutes.

Kyuubi pressed down his foot onto another smooth slick oaks balcony, before pushing himself up and off it using his other foot to land on another platform above the village roads, as his eyes scanned across the crowd in search of the heat wave of light blue chakara Naruto contained, that was released earlier from Naruto for Kyu to use as advantage to find him. Naruto after a few seconds standing their like a dumbstruck idiot, shook his head, and began to moved forward for the Uchiha compound seeing as that would be were he was supposed to head, forgetting about his earlier thoughts of going to his apartment.

Sasuke walks into the kitchen and goes to the cabinet and grabs a snack. Nothing seems particularly appealing to him so he snatches a few tomatoes from the fridge and a paper plate, settling down on the couch. -I wonder...how long it would take someone like him...to notice the mark if we actually were married...- he thinks insecurely, biting into one of the tomatoes. Itachi comes into the room with a smile planted firmly on his face. "You've calmed down?" "Enough so not to rip your throat out, but don't push it."

Kyuubi seeing as he can't spot Naruto from above, presses off another building, hopping onto the ground in between two small crowds that formed near the particular area, startling them. Turning to one of the men in the group. The average 6'7 foot messy brunette brute, dressed in a sell pitch clothing, Kyu stepped forward towards him. "Bright blonde hair kid, with azure colored eyes, male about this." Kyu leveled his hand shakily around the height of Naruto size. "tall. Have you seen him?" Kyuubi questioned.

The brute thinks for a moment before it hits him. "He was walking through here a few minutes ago before a man dressed in black took him. They went that way." he points in the direction of the Uchiha complex. Itachi chuckles and disappears into the many rooms of the vast area that is the house. Sasuke finishes his snack before taking the plate back. -Dobe should be here any minute.-

"Aw thanks." Kyuubi responded alongside with a small bow of gratitude, before turning back around and streaming the chakara into the soles of his feet, before hopping back onto the roof, and started running across the roof tops to the Uchiha complex. 'So Sasuke got to him before me...Interesting.' Naruto turned onto a small pathway towards the right of him that sidetracked from entering the village, starting up towards the Uchiha compound, before realizing he still held a plushie in his arms, making him halt, as his head shot both direction in search of his surrounding for anyone, before letting a small sigh of relief pass through his lips. Moving over to a small untamed greenish red bush, Naruto knee-led down on to his knee about the bushes height, as he with drawled the plushie from his arms and shoved it into the bush, before taking out a small shurikan from his pouch on the side of his jeans, and staking it into the bush roots.

Sasuke rests his eyes for a moment, exhausted from his lack of sleep lately. He's only been back in the village for a month now and hasn't been able to sleep from his paranoia. He leans back into the couch, temporarily dozing off. Itachi is surprised to see his brother resting and covers him in a small blanket. A small crosses his face. -Finally.-

Standing back up from the dirt ground pathway, Naruto brushed off his pants with the pats of his pale tan hands. "Don't worry I'll be back for you." Naruto stated to the plushie, sounding ridiculous to his own ears, as he turned to face the direction of the complex, seeing it from this distance as he looked back to the bush were he placed his plushie. "Ja~nei.."He said before moving again towards the complex. Kyuubi bounced off the edge of the roof top into the trees that surround a lil of the Uchiha complex. His eyes spotting a glance of a blonde figurine moving, making a small smirk spread across his face, as he hopped down from the branch onto the pathway a little ahead of Naruto. Leaning back against the tree he came off, he allowed himself to wait for his little brother.

Sasuke clings the blanket to his chest, face innocent and somber. There are black bags beginning to form under his eyes, and his skin is even paler than normal. Itachi sits down beside him, slowly running his fingers through his younger brother's hair. -You don't even realize what you're doing to yourself, do you?- His eyes trail down to the band-aids on Sasuke's neck, frowning. -I thought I had freed you from this...I was mistaken, Otouto.-

Naruto halted with a small smile spotting the crimson red unruly hair from a minor distance. Kyuubi pushed himself up right from the old willow tree, rolling his eyes at Naruto idiotic smile. "Are you coming?" he questioned boredly, turning on his heel to step towards the concrete steps of the uchiha complex, as they weren't very far from the mansion type house. "No duh."Naruto answered as if Kyuubi was stupid, as he took a few steps, before darting forwards towards Kyuubi side, instead of trailing silently behind, getting a chuckle from Kyu.

Itachi senses his guests' chakras near the entrance and stands up, going silently over to the door as not to wake up Sasuke even though he'll have to wake up in a few minutes anyway. He opens the door and leaves it open before going and preparing four glasses of iced water for them.

"So Blue or white?" Kyuubi asks out of nowhere stepping forward through the big fancy Uchiha gates, as he watches Naruto tilt his head in confusion."What for?" he hears Naruto ask in curious toned voice. "Well Blue is the symbol for "purity". Not white, as white was mourning, until black became the new mourning, in other words white is the symbol of "flaunting" even though they arranged it to be the new "purity" but I just still don't see it being "purity" so I'm keeping it as "flaunting." I don't think green would suit you as it symbolizes "ashamed to be seen" Thou you might be ashamed for others to see you in a guy or lee love for green color attire. Grey is if your going far away, thou your not as your stuck here, and well Red, I prefer not to see my baby brother even thinking in that format. So yeah. There's other colors but I just don't see them working. So blue or white?" Kyuubi stated, returning back to his questioned, as his eyes gazed up and the already welcoming opened doors.

Naruto stared at Kyuubi dumbstruck as to what Kyuubi was even rambling on about, making Kyuubi sigh in disappointment for not even bothering to just pick a color. "Its for the wedding. So we can get the preparations together."Kyuubi explained, gaining two widen azure eyes, filled with horror. "No wait? What?"Naruto words stumbled out of his mouth. "Your wedding to complete the marriage contract?"Kyuubi repeated.

Itachi sets the glasses on the table, glancing at Sasuke's exhausted features before going to the door. He smiles warmly at them, ushering for them to come in. ""I prepared a few documents to discuss on the details so you know what you're getting into." he tells them before walking back to the living room quietly, trusting them to follow. Sasuke is clocked out on the couch, having crashed from all the stuff today.

Kyuubi turned his head towards Itachi ,hearing Itachi voice from the doorway, they were so kindly standing in front of, as he nods his head "alright." before turning back to face the stunned Naruto. Naruto turned his head away, seeing how Kyuubi was watching him as a hawk, as he lowered his head, and bit down on his lip, as he shook his head to clear his emotions a little. "You know what?"He muttered under his breathe to Kyuubi, as he realized Kyuubi explanations on the colors. "I can't get married. I'm impure." he stated as his answer, before pushing past Kyuubi, entering into the house, to follow Itachi as Itachi expected. Kyuubi face draining of all its color at Naruto words. Leaving him frozen and not able to take another step into the house, as he had clearly heard the honest sorrow in Naruto voice stating the horrors of Naruto past.

"You can take a seat beside Sasuke." Itachi tells Naruto softly, trying not to wake Sasuke up until it's absolutely necessary. Sasuke's hair is falling over his face just as it was earlier, his head facing the ceiling from how he's positioned with the blanket. Itachi frowns at seeing Kyuubi halt at the door. He goes back to Kyuubi, analyzing his expression. "Are you alright, Uzumaki-san?" he asks formally, searching Kyuubi's eyes for an answer.

Naruto nods his head in understanding of what Itachi trying to do, as he smiles softly a the sight of a sleeping Sasuke, before shaking his head like ~what the hell? Why did I smile for the likes of him?~ before taking a side corner of the couch, and sitting down carefully. Kyuubi jumps a little from the startling interruption of Itachi voice. Taking a deep breathe in and letting it out, he allowed a small fake smile spread across his face in acknowledgment of Itachi's question. "Haha. Yeah. I'm fine. Sorry about that didn't mean to make you worry." Kyuubi answered Itachi, taking a step forward to enter the house, as he replaced his mask up to cover his emotions.

Sasuke's breathing is shallow, looking somewhat relaxed as he sleeps. Nevertheless, the thoughts captivating his mind in his state of unconsciousness are less than relaxed. A memory plays on in his head, his features remaining apathetic and stoic. "I know what a fake smile looks like." Itachi whispers as Kyuubi comes in, frowning as he closes the door behind them and heads back to the living room. "Can I get you guys anything? Hungry?"

Naruto eyes were gazing over Sasuke sleeping face features, spotting the little bags beneath the eyes, before he heard Itachi return into the room. "Why are we here?" He asks ignoring Itachi's question completely, just wanting to get down to the point. Kyuubi lip twitched at Itachi response as he goes fourth into the living room hearing Naruto response to Itachi question, making him shake his head.

"We need to talk about the living arrangements and wedding; stuff of that nature." Itachi explains, taking a seat next to the recliner, which is where Kyuubi is supposed to sit. Sasuke's jaw clenches before he wakes up, stiffening at feeling the different chakras around him. He looks around quickly and lets his guard down as he sees who it is. He wipes his eyes tiredly and groggily tries to fully drag himself awake.

Naruto stiffens at the mention of wedding arrangements, as he sure as hell wasnt ready to go public with what he told his brother barely. "So? What about living arrangements?"Naruto questions to get something started away from the wedding stuff as he was pretty sure he living in his apartment still. Kyuubi shifts on his feet, looking down at the recliner deciding if he really wants to sit, but because of manners he takes a seat at the chair, as his eyes glances over to groggily over on the couch. "Morning Sasuke." He states, knowing full well it isn't but cant help but saying "morning."

Sasuke hears Kyuubi talking and his eyes fall on him, staring for a moment before the words register in his mind. -Morning?- "What- How long was I-?" He semi-frantically pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the date and time, seeing that he was only asleep for 15 minutes. His cheeks flush with embarrassment and he pouts, bringing his knees to his chest and leaning his face in his arms. "You'll be living here so that Sasuke can keep an eye on you 24-7. You need to be kept in check, so we will move your things here as soon as possible." Itachi tells Naruto, trying hard not to upset him.

Kyuubi raises a hand up to his mouth, holding back the laughter that was gonna erupt from watching Sasuke reaction, as he glances at Naruto who quickly turned his head away from staring at Sasuke. Naruto watches Sasuke pull out his cell phone in a rush, from Kyuubi words, before he turned his head away not wanting to be caught by sasuke that he was watching him before hearing Itachi word. His eyes growing wide at "so that sasuke can keep and eye on you" like he was some sort of pet. Taking a deep breathe in and letting it out, in attempts to calm his nerves down as he knows he not in the bests of situations to blow up, he shakes his head, before voicing out "No." As he surely as hell not going to be contained under supervision as a wild beast, and he has his own home that he been paying rent for, and is not gonna up and ditch that for this.

"You asshole," Sasuke mumbles at Kyuubi, wiping his eyes again. "It's not funny." He buries his face in his arms, trying to clear his mind but unable to wipe the pout off his face for being so dumb. Itachi sighs. "Unfortunately, it wasn't a question. It was on the contract. This is for your safety and the village's, Naruto. You must live here. Otherwise, Sasuke has to live at your house." Sasuke snickers when he hears the last statement like 'That's not gonna happen.'

"I know. I try my best."Kyuubi responded through his cuffed had to Sasuke mumbles, before snickering to sasuke statement that "it's not funny." Naruto scowled at the response that was retorted back to him. "I didn't sign it. You guys signed it. So I don't got to follow the contract, as I'm not the one who agreed with it, in therefore I answer "NO."" Naruto retaliated back, beginning to press his hand down into the cushion that sunk in, preparing to stand up and leave.

Sasuke flips Kyuubi off at the snicker. "Try to be cooperative. Kyuubi has custody over you, and Tsunade and I have custody of Sasuke. Even if you are adults, in your cases, you must have someone over you. You don't have to speak to each other or even see each other for that matter. You just have to choose a house that you'll share. Sasuke is the only one who'll be able to control the demon if worse comes to worse because he's the only Sharingan wielder there is. Plus, he's the most qualified to fight against Akatsuki. You both need this, so please, just try to make it work. The consequences that Lady Tsunade mentioned are far worse than you two having to be roommates." Itachi warms sympathetically, trying to get Naruto to listen. "Consequences?" Sasuke looks up from his arms to Itachi, the last part being the only part he caught from the conversation.

Kyuubi grinned at sasuke flipping him off, as he turned his ear to listen in on the conversation now, as he caught the "custody" whole out ordeal, making him mentally go "oh shit" as the rights he was supposed to fill out. 'Oh well Naruto doesn't know about me not being an official guardian. So no need to fret.' Kyuubi thought. Naruto bit his lip trying to restrain his anger, as he heard Kurama chuckling from behind his caged bars, at the whole ordeal. 'Do they really believe that pitiful human, can contain me. What a joke.'Kurama snickered, as Naruto mentally thought "Shut up." before gazing over at Sasuke and back at Itachi. "What are the consequences?"

Itachi swallows hard at realizing that he spoke of the consequences, wishing that he hadn't. "Without someone to keep an eye on you and contain Kurama, the elders decided that you will be taken to a hide out on a deserted island to be kept for the rest of your life. The other possibility is that you are kept under constant surveillance in a chakra cage made especially for Kurama's chakra." he tells Naruto reluctantly before turning to Sasuke. He grits his teeth before speaking. "This is the only way to gain redemption for your past. If you don't do it, then you'll be kept in a maximum security prison for the rest of your life. ...The most likely punishment is your execution.." Sasuke's heart skips a beat, stiffening and losing all of his color. -Execution- he repeats in his mind, anger and frustration building up inside of his chest. -If it comes to that, I will murder every last person who stands in my way of leaving.-

Kurama broke into laughter that erupted his chakara to flow openly, through Naruto, as if stating ~I would love to see that~ as Naruto turned his head in shame for not subsiding the chakara down in time, as he began to flow his light blue chakara over it, mixing them into each other. "whatever. I'll stay." Naruto muttered, not because of some wimpy surveillance or island, just because they want to execute Sasuke.

Sasuke grits his teeth in anger at the thought of dying by Tsunade's hands. -Never- Before the curse mark sends a sharp pain through him, making him wince. It's not like the normal pain, though. -That bitch, what did she do to me?- he thinks angrily about Tsunade before his Sharingan activates on his own. "What-?" He glances over at Naruto like, 'What's happening?' Itachi looks at Naruto before it hits him. "Is Kurama acting up?" he asks, knowing that Tsunade rigged Sasuke's Sharingan and curse mark to signal that Kurama's chakra is leaking. -That bastard is toying with me, isn't he?- he thinks breathlessly, grimacing and holding his curse mark. "Can't you handle it? It's such a small amount of chakra." he looks at Naruto, not even trying to show that he's pissed off at having everything act up over a tiny leak.

Naruto groan seeing how looks seemed to turn on him, as he paced his elbow on the couch arm sinkin his chin into it. "He not 'acting up'." he answers Itachi, as he can hear Kurama laughing at him for not covering up his chakara on time, before hearing Sasuke. "I don't need to handle anything, rigged sharigan boy. He just simply amused at the moment."Naruto states, allowing more his chakara to flood over Kurama, as he feels Kyuubi eyes on him, making him roll his eyes and he mentally thinks ~ Can you shut up now?~ to Kurama.

Sasuke's eye twitches at being called 'rigged Sharingan boy.' "Obviously you do because I can't deactivate my Sharingan." he says coarsely, deciding that he might as well take a look. -The seal is so weak now. No wonder his chakra can seep through so easily. Maybe I can repair some of it.- The curse mark pulsates, and his breath catches in his throat as he clutches it. "If think is going to happen every time he's amused, then I'll be damned if nothing happens about it," he says breathlessly, turning to Naruto and moving him to look into his eyes so he can capture him and get inside of his mind. -I'll repair the seal and put a few bindings on his chakra. They should hold for at least a few days. And there'll be no more leaks and no more Sharingan.- he thinks, annoyed at the fact that all this is happening over such an insipid nuisance.

Naruto sneered hearing Sasuke making decision out loud, before he felt Sasuke hand, causing him to flinch as Sasuke tried turning him to face him. Pulling back out of Sasuke grasp, he let out a small growl, raising his hand to shove sasuke back. "FINE. I'll deal with him." Naruto stated, really hating to be forcefully grabbed and moved around and shit. Closing his eyes he let out a shakey breathe as he summon Kurama cage infront of him, and allowed his conscious body to make form in the liquid water, as he stared up at Kurama. "Shut your yap, before I fuckin hit you, you retarded fox."He scowled, none of this coming out into the room for Itachi and Sasuke to hear. "And if I do?" The blasted fox retorted back at Naruto, making naruto lip shift into a frown for everyone to see, as it was both physical body and mental body. "Than I wont hit you."Naruto stated, knowing Kurama was wanting something back if he does "shut up." Seeing Kurama snarl at that response, Naruto let out a sigh and thought over the options he can do, before coming to one. "I'll owe you in the near future just not these few weeks. How about that? Does that sound good to you?" Naruto questioned, getting a devious smirk back, as Kurama shoved him back into the real world, as his way of saying "yes" as he brought the chakara back down, deactivating Sasuke sharigan. "There. Happy?"Naruto snarled at Sasuke.

"Not at all." Sasuke growls back before his Sharingan deactivates, and he relaxes. His cheeks flush a bit as the curse mark stops pulsating. He leans back into the couch, looking a bit dazed. "We'll speak to Lady Tsunade about you Sharingan being rigged so tightly and ask about her fixing it." "Ask?" Sasuke question Itachi incredulously. "I'll tell the bitch to fix it. And it's not just the Sharingan that acts up." he tells him, moving his hand from the curse mark that remains covered by band-aids. "Keep him under control until then." Sasuke says flatly to Naruto. -If that's what it does for a tiny amount, what will happen if the seal- His stomach churns at that thought, imagining at the intensity of the pain he would feel in the curse mark. -She had to rig it, too. Not because it was necessary, but instead because she hates my guts.- he fumes. "Because next time, I will fix it."

Naruto snarled a bit more at sasuke, cause he fuckin placed him in debt to Kurama, and when that time comes that Kurama wants him to pay up, he's screwed. Leaning his chin back into the palm of his hand he saw Kyuubi eyes on him, with the look ~spill~ making a light shiver up his spine. "Owe."Naruto voiced to Kyuubi, not giving much detail, so he doesn't reveal anything. Kyuubi glanced over to sasuke glaring at him for a minute before releasing it as he has no point of doing so if the kid doesn't understand. "Twerp don't get on the demons bad side."Kyuubi just stated as a warning as he already knows Kurama wants to kill Sasuke, and that Kurama and Naruto our on truths if sasuke makes one mistake hes a goner. "So now what?"Naruto questions towards Itachi.

"I don't give a fuck what side of his I'm on. I don't step on egg shells for anyone." Sasuke hisses, guessing that the fox is going to try and escape now just to cause him pain, but not caring. -I dare him to try something.- "Which house will you live in?" Itachi asks Naruto, staying quiet about everything else because it isn't his place to say anything.

Kyuubi chuckles a lil at how riled up Sasuke getting, seeing exactly what sasuke thought on the fox. "If amusement causes that much pain. What in right mind would you want to play with Kurama, who can easily raise his chakaras for you?" Kyuubi questions before his eyes widen, as he didn't mean to reveal the nine tails name. Naruto thought about his apartment but the thought them crowded in it, made him shake his head. "Here. If that alright with you?" he answers, ignore the other two now.

"Because when he does, he'll have hell to pay." Sasuke says as a warning, knowing that he can control the fox from back experience from Madara. He sees the look on Kyuubi's face and as the realization hits him, his expression goes blank. "I already know his name and your stories. Madara already revealed everything to me, so there's no use trying to keep me in the dark." he tells him, relaxing into the couch. -And it's not just the pain I'm worried about. ...It takes a lot to control the curse mark and something like that could trigger it..- "That's perfectly fine. It's a pleasure to have you in our home." Itachi says politely, smiling softly. "There is a room already furnished for you. But of course, if there is anything you'd want to bring from home, that's acceptable as well."

"Aw... thanks."Naruto responded a bit shocked from the fact their was already a room prepared for him, as he thought of things back home he would need, only for his semi smile he had been carrying dropped, as the only thing he really did own that was his was one picture frame and the plushie he got at the trades market. "I don't think we got to worry about bringing things over here. "He muttered mainly to himself. Kyuubi stared at Sasuke blankly for a few minutes trying to process what Sasuke said, before his face drained of color, as his eyes widen in horror. "Wa-wait? No! What?" Kyuubi started to stumble over his words, trying to process where he might of met Madara, as his chakara started to rise from panic.'No no no he can't know about me... He can't they will have me excuted. No they can't know.' Kyuubi was mentally thinking before his thoughts were interrupted by Naruto suddenly standing infront of him, hands on both shoulders shaking him. "Snap out of it."Naruto hissed, before Kyuubi shoved Naruto off him. "I'm fine I'm fine" Kyuubi slightly shouted to get Naruto off him, as his chakara return to normal.

The curse mark throbs for a moment before it stops and Sasuke puts his hand on it, looking at Kyuubi and Naruto. "What's wrong?" he questions, wondering what the big deal is. Itachi looks at Kyuubi, biting his lip. "Are you going to be alright, Uzumaki-san? Do you need anything?" he asks worriedly.

Naruto sighed in relief seeing as he ended the minor panic attack Kyuubi had, as he turned back around to face Sasuke. "Lets end the chat about you guy's know Kurama and all that because of Madara."Naruto states calmly, before moving over to his corner seat, and taking a seat again. "Cause lets me point this out. If you don't contain it, you know nothing about it." Naruto said hoping that will resolve the issues as he looked over at Itachi hearing Itachi question. "You don't got to be so formal."Naruto says, as they going to be living together. Kyuubi gave off a nervous laugh. "Aw nothing."he lies.

Itachi blushes and nods. "Then I should call you Naruto?" he asks. Sasuke frowns, rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He leans back into the chair. "So what else is there to discuss?" "We can discuss the wedding at another time. Now we have to decide who is the husband and who is the wife." Itachi states bluntly. Sasuke snickers. "Isn't it obvious?"

Naruto nodded his head "yes" at Itachi question, before perking into the next conversation, Kyuubi scooted to the end of the recliner as this was the conversation he want to listen in on. "We can discuss the wedding at another time. Now we have to decide who is the husband and who is the wife." Kyuubi heard Itachi say, making him chuckle, as this is one for sure up for arguments. Naruto scowled hearing Sasuke implantation of wanting to be husband, making Naruto shake his head. "Of course, this goes as well as for the other insignificant things that I need in my life, He's uke I'm seme, he wife I'm husband."Naruto stated, as if he so the husband in this case.

Sasuke raises a brow at Naruto. "There's a height rule, you know. Short men aren't semes. I'm the husband. Sorry, but you're uke. You're not built very masculine either." Sasuke tells him flatly, considering he has a six pack abs. Itachi's cheeks flush when he realizes what he just did. "Why don't we flip a coin?" he suggests nervously, seeing as how this won't blow over well.

Kyuubi lets out a small cracked up laugh, falling back into the seat, as he sure as hell didn't expect Itachi to recommend a coin. Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke flat out excuse as to why he should be seme. "Sorry but your wife, as the first ones in denial first are usually the ukes. And the height rule doesn't matter, as some gay marriage you'll see their same height, so what then. You cant use height to decide who seme," Naruto explains, rolling his eyes, as if that was the most obvious thing on earth.

"If they're the same height then it's whoever like having dick shoved in their ass ok." Sasuke's eye twitches at having to say that. "You look a lot less manly than me. Plus, I'm stronger. I'm seme." Sasuke says firmly, scowling. Itachi blushes and sighs, running a hand through his hair. "Sasuke, you're heads. Naruto, you're tails. We're flipping a damn coin, alright." He snatches a quarter from his pocket and hands it to Kyuubi for him to flip it.

Naruto eyes widen in horror of Sasuke words, as he just couldn't understand why anyone would want someone dick shoved up their ass, as he could feel the heat flushing over his face for the fact Sasuke was so blunt, making him turn his head away, looking over towards Kyu. Kyuubi snickered, taking the coin from Itachi hand, and just tossing it up into the air in the directio where it would land back on Itachi, instead of him having to look at the results.

Sasuke watches the coin like his life depends on it. Itachi catches it and glances down at the side that's face up. "Sasuke is seme." he says, wondering if that's a good or bad thing. Sasuke smirks cockily. "Hn." Is the only thing he says, triumphant in having fate on his side for once.

"Hell no! There's no bloody fuckin way he seme!"Naruto broke into an outburst, jumping up from the couch as he moved over towards Itachi. "Redo!"He exclaims, wishing that was a two tail side coin. Kyuubi shook his head, chuckling a little. "Come on Naruto we just got to pick out the color of your dress as I was planning earlier, "Kyuubi stated teasingly, before frowning as that conversation wasn't the best of ones. Naruto eyes gleamed with hatred towards Kyuubi, stating ~say another word and no doubt I will be picking Red.~

Sasuke stands up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He hears Kyuubi's comment on a dress and his smirk deepens. "You sure you've got the figure for that?" he taunts before walking to the bathroom. Itachi sweat drops, wanting to slap Sasuke. "It's not like you'll actually be having sex. It will just have your name under wife. And you can wear a tuxedo." He shoots Kyuubi a look like 'He's already having enough trouble with this.' -And my brother's life is on the line here.- Sasuke shuts the door the bathroom and splashes some water in his face, a bit nauseated from eating earlier. He hasn't been able to eat or sleep since he got back. -Doesn't seem like that's going to change any time soon either.- he thinks somberly, sitting in front of the toilet and holding his mouth to try and stop the nausea. -I'll just stop trying-

Naruto scowls hearing Sasuke comment, as he wanted to turn around and plop Sasuke a good one, before hearing Itachi comment. "Damn right I'm not having sex with him!" Naruto all but shouts, as hell he didn't even want to see that any further in his future than his past had on him. Tossing one more heated glare towards the bathroom, he let out a small defeated sigh, for it is Sasuke life. "Fine. Tuxedo. And damn hell Red and White."Naruto states, before heading over towards the bathroom, and slamming his fist against the door. Kyuubi gave off a nervous half smile, scratching the back of his head, from Itachi look. "Well at least he choosed." Kyuubi stated, knowing that was Minato's colors for hokage but red isn't very well nice represented into the wed colors.

Itachi can't help but find Kyuubi's nervous smile adorable, willing himself not to blush. "Alright, red and white. Sasuke will wear black and red." he says, smiling as they got that settled without any bloodshed. Sasuke double over the toilet and retches harshly, one hand shakily grasping the bowl for balance and the other holding his dizzy head. He hears Naruto's fist with the wall and chuckles weakly before heaving dryly again. Nothing comes up, but his stomach still turns itself inside out. He coughs and heaves until his throat is bleeding, leaning his forehead on the bowl and panting.

Kyuubi tilted his head back and fourth, seeing as it can do, before he lets out a light laugh, in particular of how Itachi settled that. Naruto hears a loud movement crash sound from the other side of the door, and takes the handle into his hand, ripping the door open without a care if the door was locked, as he shoved his body against the door alongside to push it open. "Are you alright?" He asks before his eyes can keep up with the scene, and see Sasuke hunch over the toilet. Moving into the bathroom, he grabbed the towel off the rack, and flicked the handle up on the sink, before shoving the towel under the faucet of cold spiraling water, before flicking it off when it was damp good enough, but not to drippy, as he went to crouch down beside Sasuke.

Sasuke hears the door open and lifts his head up enough to look at Naruto out the corner of his eyes, trying to keep his vision straight. "Wh-What are you-" he whispers before covering his mouth and swallowing hard a few times to keep from puking. He's struggling to talk because he's almost heaving on every word. "d-doing?" he finishes, still struggling to catch his breath. "Y-You shouldn't-" He buckles over and retches again, coughing the blood from his raw throat into the toilet. -Last time I try to eat- he thinks coarsely. Itachi blushes at Kyuubi's laugh. "What's funny?" he asks confusedly.

Naruto eyes widen in horror of the sight of Sasuke vommiting blood, as he could feel himself upchucking in his throat as he leaned forward placing a hand onto Sasuke shoulders,as slightly rubbed circles into Sasuke back trying to connect his finger with the chakra stream so he can flow it fluently to soothe sasuke muscles and more, as he took the wait washcloth in his right hand and reached it forward near the toilet, but retreating from the toilet to sasuke forehead, were he placed the cool rag on. "Don't talk."Naruto stated, as he started finding the connection points in sasuke back, beginning to open his vent of chakra throu his finger to add into sasuke stream, for support of retreating the blood back into sasuke system. "Have you been eating right?"Naruto muttered to himself not meaning to voice his question, its just the two times he seen vommit blood was mistreating metabolism, and well other one was more of an injury. "You."Kyuubi answered, his eyes widening as he watch the blush seep across Itachi face, finding it quite cute.

"Well I always wanted to be a comedian." Itachi smirks, still blushing but letting it subside. "So you're going to be living at your house alone?" he asks, the thought just hitting him. He's a bit sympathetic because he hates not having Sasuke here, and can imagine what it's like for Kyuubi and Naruto. Sasuke's panting again, his face white with nausea and his eyes rimmed red. He's shaking a bit and sweating, holding his stomach that's starting the ache from how they contract when he retches. "You d-don't have to do th-is..." he whispers, leaning into the cool rag on his forehead. As his chakra vents open, his head clears up enough to see straight and he can breath better. He hears Naruto's question and snickers weakly. "Th-This is what-" he retches but won't open his mouth, swallowing hard. "ha-happens when I eat..."

Kyuubi smiled at the lil joked given off before hearing the question, causing him to tilt his head back in thought. "Mm...yep... I guess so,"He answered, tilting his head back up towards Itachi. Naruto shook his head "no" as he wanted to help, as he shifted his body behind sasuke a lil and trialed his hand down the spine to get more vents open, while he pressed the clothe to Sasuke forehead abit harder back trying to get sasuke to lean his head back and lean the rest of his body into him, as he hears Sasuke answer his question. "So yeah. You haven't been eating right." Naruto responded back, rolling his eyes. "Your starting with solids to fast, for your body to handle." Naruto explains, as he remember watching that person in the hospital next to his room, in similar situation.

"I d-didn't think that a tomato would be th-that hard to digest," Sasuke says breathlessly, leaning back into Naruto against his will. He's just too tired. His cheeks are flushed pink as he's a bit out of his head from the dizziness. His nausea starts to subside as Naruto goes down his back. "How am I s-supposed to eat right?" he whispers, looking up at Naruto with his red rimmed eyes before he closes them. Itachi frowns at Kyuubi's reply. "You're more than welcome to stay here as well if you want?" he offers, not liking the idea of him having to be by himself.

Naruto smiles a small sad smile, not wanting to frown and dampen the aura, as he runs his hand smoothly around in cirlces on sasuke back, while his other hand flipped the towel over on Sasuke forehead, wanting his head to stay cool as cool as he can with the towel. "You like tomatoes? So were gonna have to start with tomatoe soup half of a half a cup of it. Thou tomatoe soup is a bit thick, well have to add more water to get it to lighten the thickness." Naruto answers as he thinks of how he gonna do that."See your metabolism isn't able to handle solids at the moment, because your supposed to build it with the support first, such as soups and such. So when you hate the tomatoe, your stomach must of tooken it straight to the acid, before it could reach the actually digestion process completely."Naruto explained, wondering if that will help Sasuke understand. Kyuubi smiled at the offer, finding it hard not to accept, but shaked his head 'no' lighty, before vocalizing answering it. "I don't want to intrude into your home life."

_**Author note: Thank you reader that our still following this im sorry if this chapter is beyond confusing to you guyz well be clearing it up in later chapter, since now we have got a idea how to uhm rp this lol. we got plans for the rp now lol so yeah. well i hope you continue to read, please leave your comments below. and well thank you!(I'll be editing this later this chapter so if you read improper spelling or something make no sense you should of waited for the thirty minute update that will come later today lol so yeah just fyi)  
**_


	4. Chapter 4:Hospitals

_**Review~**__Naruto smiles a small sad smile, not wanting to frown and dampen the aura, as he runs his hand smoothly around in cirlces on sasuke back, while his other hand flipped the towel over on Sasuke forehead, wanting his head to stay cool as cool as he can with the towel. "You like tomatoes? So were gonna have to start with tomatoe soup half of a half a cup of it. Thou tomatoe soup is a bit thick, well have to add more water to get it to lighten the thickness." Naruto answers as he thinks of how he gonna do that."See your metabolism isn't able to handle solids at the moment, because your supposed to build it with the support first, such as soups and such. So when you hate the tomatoe, your stomach must of tooken it straight to the acid, before it could reach the actually digestion process completely."Naruto explained, wondering if that will help Sasuke understand. Kyuubi smiled at the offer, finding it hard not to accept, but shaked his head 'no' lighty, before vocalizing answering it. "I don't want to intrude into your home life."_

**_Disclaimer~ _**_Do not own Naruto!_

_**Please Enjoy the story =)**_

Sasuke struggles to stay conscious, leaning back into Naruto exhaustedly. The rag on his forehead is helping with his fever, taking shaky deep breathes to calm his stomach. "It's been hap-pening for a long time now..." He lays his head against Naruto's soft chest, too dizzy to hold his head up. "I don't know what made it happen..." he mumbles a bit out of his head. Normally, he would just be passed out on the bathroom floor until he could push himself up to go to his bedroom. He takes a few minutes to calm his stomach before sitting up. He clutches the sink and pulls himself of, panting as his bangs fall over his face like before when he helped Naruto. "I'm gonna go get some water..." he whispers. "You wouldn't be. If you don't want to stay, then you're more than welcome to come over during the day so you don't have to be at home by yourself. I'm sure Naruto would enjoy having you here." Itachi smiles and blushes, thinking that he might like it if he came, too.

Naruto listen silently to Sasuke words, keeping the chakra flowing evenly, as he add a little more of his, from time to time, before Sasuke shifts up into sitting position, before moving for the counter. Naruto starts pushing himself up, reaching out to grab sasuke shoulder. "I'm gonna go get some water..." he hears Sasuke whispered, making him grasp onto Sasuke shoulder and try to restrain him from doing so. "No you're going to the couch to rest. I'll grab the water." Naruto stated dryly, for no room to argue, as he shifted himself around, so he can easily position himself to help Sasuke move into the living room. Kyuubi chuckled lightly, hearing Itachi persistence of keeping him here, as he smiles, at the small blush on Itachi face. "If I'm not really intruding, I'll stay. Unless you like the visitation idea, better."Kyuubi replied as his answer, seeing as either way he here, so leaving it up to Itachi.

Itachi's blush deepens at Kyuubi's chuckle before hearing his reply, smiling happily. "You can stay." he tells him, embarrassed at his own eagerness. -Do I like him?- Sasuke frowns at how worried Naruto is now. "You shouldn't get so worried...This happens all the time...It's nothing new," he mumbles, straightening up and looking himself over in the mirror. He's sickly pale, and his eyes are still red. -I don't want them to see me like this...Naruto already has...- he thinks insecurely, hating to show weakness. "I'll just go to my bedroom ok..." He says, bringing his hand to his mouth as his stomach churns a bit. "Why...do you care?" he asks, his blush camouflaged with the fever induced flush across his cheeks. -He was mad, but now he's worried about me...From the way he usually acts, he loathes me...-

"Ok. Well than , its a pleasure to be welcome into your home."Kyuubi replied in the most formal manners that he has. Since he learned manners from a text book. Naruto frowns listening to Sasuke mumble, as it sounds like no one has even bother to try helping him on this case, catching how Sasuke wants to be in his bedroom than the living room, he guessed it was for the comfortable bed, as he nodded his head in understanding. "I'll help you up there, than get you, your water."Naruto responded to Sasuke declaration of wanting to be in his bedroom, before hearing Sasuke question as to why he cares. Making him bite back on his lip. "I'm not that heartless."Naruto muttered under his breathe, as he's not the one to let someone suffer, when he can help. "If your not feeling well, I'm gonna help."

Sasuke looks down at the ground from Naruto's reply, utterly confused. He's never had anyone care about his well-being before, and is ambivalent about it. -Itachi might care if I'd tell him...- he thinks somberly. "There's a first.." he mumbles under his breath at Naruto's last statement, making his way shakily to the door as his vision distorts. -Maybe...Maybe this has something to do with Tsunade did...- "Don't worry about me, ok...It usually subsides after an hour or two." he assures Naruto, wondering why Naruto would care when no one else does but not questioning it. -Should I say thank you?- Itachi smiles and nods. "It's a pleasure to have you, Uzumaki-sama." he says with his usual politeness. "Is there anything you need from your home?"

Naruto scowled at how lightly Sasuke was taking his condition, as he heard how Sasuke said "There's a first.." making him abit more irritated, not towards Sasuke, but the others for not realizing the pain Sasuke was suffering. "No I will worry about you. I might fuckin dislike you and whats going on. But It doesn't mean I don't care what happens to you."Naruto responded, as he moved forward towards Sasuke side, using his hand on Sasuke shoulder to lift Sasuke arm up and around his shoulder, as he slid his left hand around Sasuke abdomen, his finger laying sprawled on Sasuke abdomen, to send chakra streams in for Sasuke stomach. "And for an hour or two you suffer this, well than I guess were going to be spending a lot of quality time. Til we get you back on track."Naruto stated. Kyuubi let off another smile, seeing how easily Itachi is able to flow out manners than him. "No. Nothing."Kyuubi answered Itachi question.

Sasuke scowls at how weak he feels, never having anyone see him like this. "It doesn't make any sense... It should've healed it by now..." he thinks aloud about the curse mark, as it usually heals everything. -And I can't go to the hospital...Not that I would if I could...- He keeps his eyes to the ground and holds onto Naruto, getting to his bedroom. A breath of relief escapes past his lips as the pain in his stomach subsides. "This will fix on its own." he persists stubbornly. He opens the door to his bedroom and goes to his bed, slowly sitting down and sighing. "You don't have to watch me. You can go back to the living room." he reassures. "Would you like to choose a room?" Itachi asks Kyuubi.

Naruto raised a brow towards what Sasuke was rambling about, before he moves forward towards the door so Sasuke can open it, as he follows in behind, watching Sasuke take a seat on his bed, persisting he will be fine soon. "So water. Do you want ice in it?"Naruto asks, choosing to ignore what Sasuke saying. "Is there one preferably next to yours?"Kyuubi asks, as he would like to be near someone his age that wont make a racket in the morning, unlike his brother does.

Sasuke shakes his head, wiping his eyes tiredly. "Thanks," he mutters under his breath, unable to recall the last time he'd said that. Sasuke lays back on the bed, shivering and covering himself with the blanket. -What is this...? The pain isn't...I shouldn't be feeling this way...Maybe it has something to do with the curse mark.- he ponders. His hand finds the band-aids on his neck, biting his lip. -It won't take him long to see it if he's going to be by my side all the time. I'll have to pretend I'm not sick.- "Yes, but it's Sasuke's. Although, I think it would be nice for the boys to share a room to get to know each other." Itachi smiles.

Naruto eyes widen, hearing the small "thanks" making him smile lightly, as that was sure as hell the last thing he was expecting to ever here. Watching Sasuke lay back on the bed, bring th eblankets over himself, Naruto frowned, as it seem the fever wasn't going down at all. Moving forward, near the bed, Naruto places his knee onto the cushion, sinkin it in, as he leaned the rest of his body forward, hovering over sasuke, while he reaches a hand to Sasuke forehead. "Your welcome." He responds to Sasuke thanks earlier, trying to be polite, as he presses his hand against Sasuke forehead, biting his lip at the radiating heat. Kyuubi tilted his head a little hearing how Sasuke room next to Itachi's, before hearing the recommendation. "That would be good for them. After all their going to be newly weds."Kyuubi answers back.

Sasuke feels Naruto's icy hand against his forehead, his eyes glazed and cheeks flushed bright pink. His eyes trail up to Naruto's and he frowns a bit. He sees Naruto bite his lip. "What's wrong?" he asks, shivering. Itachi nods his head in agreement, taking Kyuubi's hand to lead him to the bedroom before he blushes badly. "My apologies," he tells him, embarrassed for being so rude as to just touch someone without their consent.

Kyuubi eyes widen at his hand being taken before pulled up and dragged to the bedroom areas. "My apologies," he hears Itachi tell him, making him chuckle lightly, as he wrapped his fingers around Itachi's pulling him back a little. "No worries."He answers. Naruto lowers his eyes to Sasuke obsidian colored eyes, making his breathe hitch, at the memory of earlier, his saviour. Shaking his head, to clear the thoughts away, he watches how sasuke eyes glazed over and how sasuke face was flushing over, before hearing Sasuke question, and watching his frown appear. "Nothing. You just got a fever." He answers, watching sasuke shiver. Slidding his other leg onto the bed, so he semi sat, hovering over Sasuke, on his bed.

Sasuke trails his eyes over Naruto's slender figure that hovers above him, a bit confused. "What are you doing?" he whispers, looking up at Naruto. -Kurama is surprisingly quiet.- he thinks, meaning that he was expecting him to constantly be trying to escape. "Don't look so worried...This is nothing." Itachi can't keep the smile from appearing on his face, holding Kyuubi's hand and leading him to Sasuke's bedroom. As he opens the door, he sees Naruto on top of something and tries not to laugh. "You guys are getting along a hell of a lot better than earlier."

Naruto blinked his eyes in confusion of the question, as he was just checking over Sasuke fever, not realizing he had shifted onto the bed. "What do you mean? I'm checking on your fever."he answered, abit clueless, before he leaned back away from Sasuke, his eyes widen in realization how he was positioned over sasuke was a bit of a sexual out look, making him blush, before hearing Itachi behind him, making his face flush over, bright red. "Aw uhm its not what you think," Naruto stuttered out, his voice stumbling over his words, as he turned his head away, and made motion to shift off the bed. Kyuubi chuckled seeing Naruto reaction, as he had a small smirk spread across his face.

Sasuke stiffens when he hears Itachi and Kyuubi, sitting up abruptly and sending his head spiraling. Nevertheless, he stands up and grabs a jacket. "There was something in my eye." he lies, trying to hide that fact that he feels godawful. "I'm going to walk to the store." he says, his throat a bit sore from retching so his voice is slightly scratchy. He pulls the hood over his head, trying to cover up his shallow breathing as he walks past Kyuubi and Itachi out the door. He wants to get out of there before they notice that he's sick. -One person too many have seen me like this. I'd rather keep it at one.- His head is spinning and the room feels like it's beating down on him, but he still walks out weakly. His legs feel as if they weight a thousand pounds. Itachi frowns and turns to ask Sasuke something but he's already out the door, making him frown. "What was going on?" he asks, wondering what exactly happened to make them no hate each other's guts.

Naruto feeling the bed shift, turned his head towards Sasuke, hearing his excuse, and watching him stand up. Jumping up at the motion as he saw the look of dizziness in Sasuke eyes, he followed quickly behind Sasuke out the door, hollering. "Be right back!" as he ran towards the front door and out, catching up with Sasuke, he placed a hand on Sasuke shoulder and pulled him back. "What the hell!"he exclaims, shaking his head. "You shouldn't be moving around." Kyuubi hearing Itachi questions, shrugged his shoulder in confusion, watching Naruto chase after sasuke.

Sasuke stops when Naruto grabs him, turning to face him. "Sp-Speak for yourself," he tells him, wiping his eyes and swaying a bit. "Itachi d-doesn't know about this...I want to keep it that way." Sasuke mumbles, forcing himself to start walking again. "If there's anything you want from the store, speak now." Itachi frowns at that, a bit worried considering the way Naruto and Sasuke ran out of there.

Naruto face twisted in confusion, as to why he would want to hide it, before re grasping Sasuke shoulder, and pulling him back. "Speak for myself, what?" Naruto questions, trying to keep him their, til he has a good excuse why Sasuke can't go to the store. Kyuubi raised Itachi and his hands up, pulling back towards his chest. "Don't worry about it. When time comes, they will tell us."he says trying to support some comfort seeing, seeing Itachi look.

Sasuke scowls at being pulled back. "I can move, ok. I told-" He holds his head, light headed from standing. "you that I'm fine. It'll go away soon, so there's no point in worrying about it." -What can you do about it anyway.- he thinks, taking a deep breath to try and calm the dizziness. He sways a bit, frowning. Itachi nods, looking up at Kyuubi. "Maybe. Sasuke doesn't like to tell me anything."

Naruto lowered his head, as he shifted it to look somewhere else, making him look like he was giving a dejected look, as his foot shifted beneath him uncomfortable, from the scowl, as he wast trying to help sasuke go back into the house and relax instead of making it worst, but seeing Sasuke say those words, but his face showing a different expression, that gave off a look of rejection, Naruto dropped his hand from Sasuke shoulder, sinking it into his side. "Fine. Go. I guess I shouldn't had even bothered trying to help you."Naruto states, his right foot slight, to twirl him back around, as he started for the complex entrance again. Kyuubi gave Itachi a soft sad smile. "He might. But Naruto will come if its an emergency."Kyuubi responded.

Sasuke is overcome with guilt at Naruto's expression, always having hated this particular emotion for what it makes him do. He turns around and starts after his betrothed. "N-Naruto, wait, I-" His legs give way underneath him and his eyes roll back, falling limply to the ground from exhaustion. Itachi nods, catching the smile. "My apologies for bringing you into my troubles." he apologizes, still being polite.

Naruto halts hearing Sasuke voice. "N-Naruto, wait, I-" before it cuts off, making him turn on his heel, just in time to see Sasuke body crashing into the ground, causing him to cringe,"Sasuke!" Naruto shouts, darting forward to Sasuke unconscious body, as his azure eyes fill up with guilt cloaked in panic. "You Idiot! I told you shouldn't be out here."Naruto said to no one, as he crouched down, beside Sasuke, reaching his hand out to grab Sasuke shoulder on one side, as he reaches his other one out to sasuke other shoulder, pulling Sasuke onto his lap, while he situates the rest of his own body, so he can grab slip a hand beneath Sasuke leg. "No. no. its fine."Kyuubi says shaking his head, as he lets out a small snort, at Itachi politeness.

Itachi blushes badly at the snort. "Want to go look for them?" he asks, still a bit worried. Sasuke's breathing is ragged and he's trembling slightly, shoulder aching from the curse mark. The flush on his cheeks is deepening, the hood of his jacket falling back to show his face. He swallows hard and coughs, twisting his hand subconsciously in Naruto's shirt.

Naruto slid his arm underneath Sasuke knee caps, as he pulled Sasuke frame towards his chest, and used one of his own knee caps to press into the ground, as the other rised, his right arm wrapping securely around Sasuke broad chest, as he tried to push himself up into standing position to carry Sasuke, only for the dead weight to drop him back onto his knee, making himself cringe. "Gyahh come come on." Naruto mutter to himself for encourage to stand back up, only for him to look back towards the complex, knowing Sasuke doesn't want the others to know, but is in to much of a panic to care. "ITACHI!KYUUBI!" He all but hollered. Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement, before hearing something coming from outside, his ear perking a lil.

Itachi's eyes wide and he darts off to the source of the scream. "Naruto," He darts outside and rushes to Naruto's chakra, seeing Naruto on the ground with Sasuke in his arms. He goes to his side and starts to lift Sasuke into his arms, only to have Sasuke's hand grip on Naruto's shirt tighten. Sasuke's face is pained as he clutches Naruto's shirt, breathing hitched. Itachi bites his lip. "Naruto, what happened?"

Kyuubi's eyes our wide in shock, as he watches Itachi dart from the room, making him run over towards the window, trying to glance outside in search for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto tightly holds Sasuke close to his chest, before seeing Itachi darting towards them, and taking Sasuke into his own arms, feeling Sasuke grip tighten on his shirt. "H-h-he pas-passed out."Naruto stuttered out his answer, biting the side of his lip, as he moved forward towards Itachi, so he make the grip on his shirt relax a little from closeness.

Sasuke can sense Naruto's chakra near him and his grip loosens, giving Itachi a chance to pull it away. He stands up with Sasuke, holding him to his chest and heading in the direction of the hospital. "Are you coming?" he asks calmly, looking back at Naruto as he walks. Sasuke's gasping for breath, the seal on his neck burning and making his left arm tremble and tense from the pain.

Naruto was staring down at Sasuke features, before Itachi stood with Sasuke, leaving Naruto to stare at the ground for a moment, before hearing Itachi question. "Aw uh..."yes" no." Naruto answered, keeping his head lowered to the ground, as his stomach churn, feeling the knot in his stomach tighten, as he heard Itachi footsteps trialing away from him. Kyuubi silently watches from the window after spotting them, as he reaches his hand for the latch, unlocking it, as he shoved the window open, planning to follow Itachi.

Itachi doesn't waste any time, darting off to the hospital with Sasuke in his arms. Tears are burning in his eyes, but he forces them back enough to last till he gets to the hospital. Just as he enters the emergency room, a crowd of nurses blow his way. "I'm sorry, sir, but you're going to have to leave. We've been given strict orders not to treat Sasuke Uchiha." Anger boils in the pit of Itachi's stomach. "He needs help, and it's your duty to help him." "We can't. Now we must ask you to leave. He's not allowed in here." A few people cower away from Sasuke, who's getting paler and paler by the minute. Itachi's shaking from his anger, planning to go and demand for Tsunade to treat him. "Where is Tsunade?" he growls, anger pumping through him.

Kyuubi followed through the trees, making it to the hospital as he watches Itachi barge into the building. Walking in through the doorway, he listens in on what the nurses our saying, his eyes gleaming a dangerous red, as he moves next to Itachi, looking at the nurse trying to blow Itachi off. "Listen Bitch. You either get a fucking doctor in here or this hospital crumbling down when I leave."Kyuubi states, before she even can think off walking off, as he could feel his orginal chakara, Kurama's, boiling.

Sasuke's Sharingan activates when Kyuubi's chakra flares, gasping in his unconscious state and groaning. He keeps gasping and choking for breath, the curse mark absorbing more of the toxic chakra. The nurses can feel the threatening chakra burn against their skins, fear evident in their eyes. "B-But Sasuke Uchiha is-" "Is what?" Itachi hisses, daring them to say something. Tsunade pushes her way through the crowd of nurses to Itachi, going to Sasuke and frowning.

Kyuubi eyes glance over to Tsunade, his eyes reading pure threat, if they don't get Sasuke fixed, as he fixed his eyes again with the nurse. "If you were about to say "traitor" you might want to relook at yourself. For not helping a person part of Konoha places you under that catergory, as Sasuke has surpassed Traitor, and is a part of Konoha family again."Kyuubi stated to her, before his hand grabbed her shoulder and pushed her away from them, as he moved to Tsunade. "I'm not in the mood to hear "No" so you better damn well fix up Sasuke, and turn down that Rigged curse that fuckin reeks like hell, and tune the sharigan down some more."Kyuubi bluntly states, irriated that Itachi upset, which is fueling on with his demonic aura.

Sasuke throws his head back with a pleading moan of pain that comes from Kyuubi's chakra. Tears slip down Itachi's cheeks, clutching Sasuke to his chest. "You are the ones who made him into what he is now, and then you punish him for it." he speaks his thoughts out of anger, glaring at Tsunade. She sighs and glances at Sasuke. "Fine. Bring him to my room so we can run a few tests." she tells them, ushering them to follow her up the steps to the hospital room. Itachi is right behind her, holding Sasuke tightly. Sasuke is almost as white as Orochimaru, pain exploding from the curse mark and all the chakra it's absorbing.

Kyuubi core of his chakara milds down a lil seeing how Tsunade gonna help, but still is up their, forgetting the cursemark and sharigan react to kurama's chakra. Following behind, he watched the nurses and doctors spread apart from them, as his eyes started to dawn his chakra reaching them still. Looking down at Sasuke figure and see the pain stroke face, he bit his lip. 'well damn.' he mentally cursed as he didn't mean to cause the pain, so he began to take deep breathes in and letting it out, to mellow his chakra down maximally, without others knowing.

Sasuke's pulse races, and sweat leaks down his face. He's shaking badly from the pain, jaw clenched and his mouth open with the gasps and moans. As Kyuubi's chakra starts calming, Sasuke starts taking sharp intakes of breath, the pain starting to subside again. Itachi grinding his teeth, so frustrated. "I expected more of him considering he's been able to take so much more pain before." Tsunade comments, making Itachi have to refrain from slapping her. "If you hadn't made it to where just being around Naruto makes him sick, this wouldn't be happening." he hisses, laying Sasuke on the bed in the room. Tsunade rolls her eyes but nods, going to Sasuke and pulling his shirt off. "Hm. He's lost weight since the last time I saw him. It doesn't look like he's been eating." She pulls the band-aids from the curse mark and it, along with the seal she put around it to rig it, is spinning with flames. Frowning, she places her hands on it and releases the seal. Everything stops. Sasuke stops gasping and trembling, face going relaxed. "Is Naruto alright?" she asks Kyuubi, seeing as how it was reacting to the Kurama's chakra. She gets to work on redoing the seal so that it's still rigged to absorb the chakra, but not as heavily and not to such small quantities. -His body is rejecting the Kurama's chakra.- She bites her nail. -Maybe if I create a place to harness it,-

Kyuubi bites back a snarl for even thinking Sasuke should tolerate the pain, as that would flat out make Naruto lock himself up, not wanting to hurt others, before watching her set out to do work, pressing her hand to the mark. ""Is Naruto alright?" he hears her ask, making him raise a brow for a second, as he doesn't know if he alright, before realizing she asking because of the mark reaction. "Aw uhm yeah. I believe so."Kyuubi answer, abit nervously, feeling abit bad for raising his chakra.

"Then I don't understand why it would react so heavily to it. His body was absorbing it like crazy, but there's no leak." Tsunade purses her lips into a thin line before placing her hand on the mark. She tries to siphon some of the Kurama's chakra from Sasuke's body, but it burns her skin enough to make her jerk her hand back. "He's absorbing the chakra, but it has nowhere but the curse mark to go. It must be getting harder and harder to control." Tsunade frowns, her hand trembling from the chakra. She places her hands on his stomach and starts pulling the chakra to form a mass in his abdomen. "What are you doing?" Itachi questions, watching carefully. "Creating a place for the chakra to store itself." "What's the catch?" Tsunade glances back at him like he's stupid before she gives up on it. "If the curse mark absorbs too much of the Kurama's chakra, the chakra pouch will rupture and his organs will boil."

Kyuubi eyes widen in horror of what she just stated about "chakra pouch will rupture and his orgain will boil" taking a small step back, his mind wheeled in the possibilities of how much chakra that will take. "Um uh is their a uhm way to halt that chakara, from doing so?"Kyuubi questions, raising his hand to his neck and rubbing it, as watching Sasuke curse was making his neck gain goosebumps. "Or is their away to berid of that curse?"

"Itachi had tried once to eliminate the curse mark by drawing Orochimaru out and killing him. But now Madara resides in him as well, and this is the only way to keep him from destroying the world." Tsunade admits, knowing that they pretty much used Sasuke as an escape goat with that, but it had to be done. Itachi looks like a deer in headlights, picturing Sasuke's face if his organs started boiling. "I don't want your chakra pouch anywhere near him it there's even the slightest possibility that might happen." "There's a way he can save himself. If the pouch fills with so much chakra that it bursts, he can pour that chakra back into Kurama. But if he's not near Naruto when it happens..." Itachi swallows hard. Sasuke is relaxed on the bed, the chakra siphoning into the pouch and relieving him of all the pain.

Kyuubi frowned at that news, lowering his head to stare down at the ground for a moment before another questioned popped up. "How do you relieve the pouch into Naruto?" he asks.

"Sasuke has to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to get to Kurama's cage and pour the chakra back into the cage." Tsunade explains, glancing at Itachi and seeing his petrified expression. "I would let you do this for him instead but he's the only one with enough chakra not the be killed when the chakra goes into him." she sighs, hating to admit that. "He'll need to come regularly for me to check how full it is. As of now, just try to keep Naruto in check, and he'll be fine." she tells them.

Kyuubi tilted his head in thoughts of that,'poor in cage, or bien next to him.' Kyuubi thought, mentally chucking, as he was Kurama, but not. Before catching the keep Naruto in check, and frowning, as he gonna have to keep an eye on his chakra himself.

Itachi nods, definitely going to help keep Naruto in check. He looks to Kyuubi. "Get Naruto to let Sasuke repair the seal so that it's less likely to leak out." he tells him. -If Sasuke dies, Naruto loses all hope of protection from Akatsuki.- Sasuke's eyes slowly start to open, blinking and groggily taking in his surroundings. "Naruto..." he whispers, remembering that Naruto's back was the last thing he saw.

Kyuubi let out a nervous chuckle, as he was pretty damn sure it was Karama who was leaking the chakra."Um uh sure."he answered, before catching a glimpse of Sasuke eyes opening, making him turn to him, catching him whisper "Naruto" name. Naruto was sat still on the ground, outside the complex, his arms wrapped around his legs that were drawled back in his chest, as his face was buried into the top of his legs. His stomach still churning in guilt as he shouldn't had turned his back on Sasuke, should of sticked with bribing him still back, and keeping an eye on him, as his mind was wheeling in with panic thoughts of him not being okay, and some him being okay, but pissed off with him.

Sasuke pushes himself to sit up and grimaces, his muscles sore and achy from the earlier pain. He holds his head, trying to remember what happened. "Where is-?" Sasuke asks, looking around for Naruto but not seeing him. The thought hits him that Naruto's by himself and that if someone tries to hurt him and the Kyuubi's chakra leaks, he's screwed. "Let's go." he says, standing up and heading for the door. -I think...I hurt his feelings...He's probably still mad...-

Kyuubi stared at Sasuke watching his sudden movements and small talks before Sasuke got up and headed for the door, making him look over at Itachi. "Is he ok?" Kyuubi asks, swearing the muscles and some other parts of his body must hurt.

"He's fine. He'll just feel like he was beaten within an inch of his life for a while." Tsunade tells Kyuubi. Itachi nods and goes to Kyuubi, wanting to follow Sasuke. Sasuke gets out of the room and heads down the hall, getting stares from every direction. "Sir, you can't be in here." a nurse tells Sasuke, grabbing his arm and pulling him to the door. He resists beating the hell out of her before he's thrown out the door with it slammed in his face. He sits outside the door, ignoring the stares he gets.

Kyuubi grabbed Itachi hand, following after Sasuke to watch the nurse toss Sasuke out, making his eyes widen. "You follow him."Kyuubi states to Itachi, releasing his hand, as Kyuubi started to move over to the nurse, biting his lip and chakra down.

Sasuke stares at the ground, not understanding why people think they can treat him that way. Nevertheless, he doesn't care. -I already know I'm hated. It only makes them feel powerful to show me just how much they loathe me for living.- he thinks, wiping his eyes tiredly. -They already warned me about going to hospitals. I'm not allowed to seek medical attention because the elders see it as a fair punishment.- he thinks depressingly. Itachi nods to Kyuubi and goes out to Sasuke, sitting beside him. "Hey, how do you feel?" "Fine." The nurse going back to what she was doing like she didn't just throw a kid out of the room.

Kyuubi marches up to the nurse, placing a hand onto the nurses shoulder, with a fake kind smile, that you wouldn't believe was fake. "Hey miss?"

**Author note: Thank you reader that our still following. I hope you guys continue to read, please leave your comments below. and well thank you!(I'll be editing this later this chapter so if you read improper spelling or something make no sense you should of waited for the thirty minute update that will come later today lol so yeah just fyi)**


	5. Chapter 5:Author's note Need help!

**Author Note~ **_Okay so um we have the next two chapters or more ready for you guys, so no we didn't just suddenly stop on you. Its just were in the process of looking for an editor who can clear em up for you to read, so we can just post them, as we try figuring out how this rp is going to go. So I'm gonna give you guys the option we post non edited, and you can detect the errors for us and we will fix it or you can wait for however dang long it takes for us to gain an editor so we can post your liking. Well thats all I want to say, so message/review us with your answers._


	6. Chapter 6:Idk what to name thesechapters

_** Thanks guy's for waiting patiently for the next update =) I had this lovely helper who helped me edit some of the spelling and writing. In which I owe them for. Thank you Princess Merleen. If theirs highlights in this fanfic its because those were some of the parts that got easily confused, and will be explained at the bottom. (But that only if it shows the highlights in the fanfic as well.) Well I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_  
**_And sorry for making you wait Skyglazingmaro, but Princess Merleen had already sent me the review asking to so I wasn't gonna denie them of editing, and well they did it as soon as they could. But thanks for the idea, and deciding if Princess Merleen wants to continue the editing and more or not, will decide if the next chapter are edited or not. Kay?  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!  
_**

**_ and not let the story begin =)  
_**

The nurse turns around to face him, setting her tools back on the cart. "Yes?" she asks courteously. Sasuke leans his head in his arms on his knees, fatigue hitting him hard from today. "What did Tsunade do?" he asks Itachi, not bringing his face up to look at him. "Your curse mark was absorbing too much of the chakra and your body was rejecting it. She created a pouch in your abdomen to absorb the chakra instead, so you'll feel less pain. That's only if it's small amounts. If a large amount is absorbed, then your curse mark will react, too." "What did she say would happen if the pouch filled?" "Then the chakra will mix in with your own." Itachi lies, not about to freak Sasuke out with stress. Sasuke nods and pushes himself up, his neck and back cramping, not to mention the massive headache he's got. "I'm gonna go make sure Dobe isn't in trouble. You and Kyuubi can catch up." he says before walking off, thinking of all that Naruto had done for him today. -I still don't understand why...Or this feeling...It's a cross between anger and guilt...I don't very well like it.- he thinks flatly, heading out to where he and Naruto last were. He gets to the gate but spots a ruffled bush, going over and seeing a fox plushy stuffed inside. The realization hits him as it's the one Naruto had earlier, causing him to pick it up. -This should repay my debt. Someone could've easily stolen it by now.-

Kyuubi with drawled his hand from her shoulder, now knowing he has her attention. "Would you like to take a step outside with me?"He asks."It will only take a minute."Naruto sighed after a few moments lost in his thoughts, as he began to shift around on the ground. His leg still curled, as he pressed his hands down onto the light brown dirt ground, getting ready to stand up, as he with drawled his head from his kneecaps, only for him to blink his eyes at the rush of coldness that hit his face. Raising his right hand to his face, he pressed his first and second finger to his cheek feeling a light almost dried out tear track."What the hell?"

Sasuke carries the pulshy in his arms as he saunters silently to the spot where he last saw Naruto. He stops when he sees Naruto sitting on the ground, walking up silently behind him. -I wonder what he's thinking.- he ponders, coming up behind him before standing in front of him and holding out a hand to help him up. He keeps his gaze averted in the other direction, still embarrassed about earlier. The plushy is hidden behind his back, deciding to give it back after Naruto stands up. "Are you alright?" he asks stoically, slightly worried because the curse mark was absorbing chakra when he was at the hospital and away from Naruto. The nurse nods and follows Kyuubi. "What do you need, sir?" Itachi stands up outside, leaning his back against the wall to wait for Kyuubi. -This village could never understand Sasuke. They're the reason his life is like this, and they still blame him for the way he is.-

Naruto body jolted with a jump, as his head snapped up, startled, "Sasuke." Naruto accidentally spoke out loud, meaning to mentally think that, as his eyes scanned Sasuke for any signs of Sasuke hurting or dizzy, before catching Sasuke question. Making him shake his head, as he took Sasuke hand, beginning to push himself off the ground. "Umm uh yeah, are you okay?"Naruto answers. Kyuubi kept up his small smile, as he led her outside the side entrance of the hospital, into a small alley way. "I just need you to stand right there."Kyuubi points towards in front of him, "For a minute."

The nurse is skeptical but does as Kyuubi says, remembering that she saw him with Sasuke. Not wanting to be any trouble to get hurt, she nods and stands where she's told, "Y-Yes, sir." Sasuke takes Naruto's hand delicately like before, helping him up before giving him his hand back. "Yeah, I'm fine." He still doesn't look at Naruto, staring off in the direction of the hospital. -This curse mark is nothing but a burden...They won't allow me medical attention, but perhaps it's because they don't know that Madara and Orochimaru are sealed within the curse mark. In the result of my death or weakening, they would escape and these bastard would pay for their stupidity.- he broods before remembering that Naruto's still beside him. "M-My body was just absorbing Kurama's chakra as a toxin and causing me to fall ill. Tsunade took care of it." he says, waiting a moment before taking the plushy from behind him as a distraction. "I found this in a bush near here. Some kid must've lost it. I was going to take it to the lost and found, but thought that maybe you would enjoy its company more than a child." He hides a blush, holding the plushy out to Naruto. -Please don't piece it together that it was me earlier...- he silently prays.

Kyuubi smiled in appreciation as he reached his hands out to her shoulder, placing them both hands down on her shoulder, as he allows a small amount of chakra to seep through his fingers, his eyes gleaming a darker red than before."Would you please look into my eyes for a moment?"He asks, his smile becoming a devious smirk. Naruto stood up dropping his hands from Sasuke's as he patted his pants down, to clear the dirt, before hearing Sasuke answer, making him bite his lip a little from the guilt stirred in his stomach, making him lower his head for a second, before hearing Sasuke next wording, making his head shoot up, to the sight of his plushy.

"Aw company, from a stuffy, haha why would I need such a thing?"Naruto laughed off pathetically, as if he doesn't need it, though his hands, take the plushy out of Sasuke hands in no time, making himself blush from embarrassment of acting as a fool.

Sasuke notices how eager Naruto is to have the plushy back, slightly smirking before he hides his amusement, "Hn. So I'm still going to the store. You may join me if you'd like. It doesn't seem like Kyuubi and Itachi will be home for a bit." he comments, before feeling his chakra fluctuate. "Is Kurama acting up?" he asks, looking back at Naruto because it's the same feeling as earlier without the pain. He wrinkles up his nose at the smell of it, activating his Sharingan on his own and looking Naruto over. "No," he thinks aloud. "It isn't coming from you... Does anyone else posses Kurama's chakra?" he asks, knowing that it's Kurama's from the smell but unable to find it. -It's such a small amount, though. Maybe I'm just missing it because it's so insignificant.- The nurse looks into Kyuubi's eyes horrified, the smirk sending chills up her spine.

Naruto mouth open about to answer, "Alright." Wanting to come with, before closing his mouth at the next question that came before he could answer, "No." he answer seeing how Sasuke was reacting, making his eyes widen in realization it was Kyuubi, as he hears the next question, making him shrug his shoulder, in lies. Kyuubi grinned as he felt Kurama suck her conscious form into the cage, through his eyes, reeling his brain into the cage as well, to see Kurama stood up behind the cage, his paw reaching through the bars, barely as a claw, as Kurama spotted the girl dead flat in the center of the room. "You sent a girl."Kurama growled towards Kyuubi, as he kept his eyes on the girl. "Yes. I thought you would like to play with her," came Kyuubi response, as he moved up behind her, grabbing her shoulder in this realm, and shoving her forward towards the cage. "Unless you don't, then I guess I could have my fun with her." Kyuubi said, gaining a growl in denial, as he pressed the girl into Kurama's paw.

The feeling comes again and the smell becomes stronger, making him cover his nose. "Naruto, what's Kurama doing?" he demands, knowing for a fact that something's happening with his chakra. The woman screams out in terror, paralyzed as she's given to the demon. In reality, she stands there with her eyes dull, quiet as a mouse.

Naruto eyes kept set on Sasuke reaction, unsure how to react, before seeing Sasuke raises his hand to his nose, covering it. "Naruto, what's Kurama doing?" he hears Sasuke ask him, a bit demanding, making him shrug his shoulder."I don't know! I'm not his babysitter."Naruto responded. Kyuubi winced at the women scream, before he saw Kurama paw wrap around the women, the tip of his claw covering over the woman's mouth, as he yanked her into the cage. "And what do I owe you, for bring me a possession of Konoha?"Kurama asked the tone still as deep and harsh as ever, as it echoes through the room. "Protection," Kyuubi replied, his smirk widening. "For who?" Kurama asked. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."Kyuubi answered, gaining a snarl, as the fox knew where this was going, "Fine." Kurama stated, before shoving Kyuubi out of his realm. Kyuubi stood in front of the dull eyed women, grinning, as he was brought back to reality. "Goodbye." he states to the lifeless thing, before walking back into the hospital and heading for the front.

Itachi waits outside for Kyuubi, absently tapping his head from side to side with the beat of a song in his head. The smell suddenly fades and so does the feeling, making Sasuke gain a look of astonishment before going stoic again. "Let's go." He turns on his heels and heads for the store without another word, going back to his silent self for now since the pain is gone.

Kyuubi exits out of the hospital front doors, spotting Itachi towards the side tapping his head. "Hello there. Naruto semi frowned towards Sasuke, not understanding what the hell happen, but shook his head, and began to follow Sasuke, wondering why he was following him though.

Sasuke stuffs his hands in his pockets, sauntering into the store. The moment he walks in, people are staring at them like they're a band of freaks. But putting the demon of Konoha and Konoha's biggest mistake together gets that. Sasuke walks in, ignoring their stares and walking down the aisles. "Choose some things to snack on for tonight. I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow." Sasuke tells Naruto, still not looking at him as he goes down the aisle to get something for Itachi and himself. A store manager follows Sasuke to make sure he doesn't try to steal anything. Not that he'd need to considering Sasuke's filthy rich. Itachi looks to Kyuubi and frowns. "Hey. It's none of my business, but may I ask where you were?" Itachi asks, trying not to be nosy but wondering when he left the hospital.

Naruto had halted at the entrance of the store, his hands fidgeting as he had clutched his plushy that he had regain, to his chest. Trade markets were one thing to him, but a store was another. Watching Sasuke enter into the building going straight for an aisle, he peaked his head in, around the corner of the door to see the store workers in there, head turn and scowl at him, making him queasier. "I'm sorry sir, but no one's behind you." A lady spoke up behind Sasuke, as she grabbed another box of brownie mix off the shelf, overhearing Sasuke statement. Kyuubi side of his lip dropped a little seeing Itachi frown at him, before hearing his question, making him grin. "Aw I was in the hospital taking care of a bitch."Kyuubi answered.

Itachi raises a brow curiously at that. "What makes her a bitch?" he asks. Sasuke stiffens when he hears that, glancing behind him and scowling. "Thanks for telling me that before I made an even bigger fool of myself." he mumbles before going back to the entrance where Naruto is. "What's wrong?" he questions, not used to being scared of going anywhere because he accept that fact that he's hated. He already knows his life is nothing but a nuisance, but these are the people who made him this way so he figures they should suffer with him until he most likely kills himself. He notices Naruto looking at the employees and turns his attention to them. -So this is the problem?- He activates his Sharingan and puts them in a Genjutsu so that they can't do anything, turning back to Naruto. "Alright, let's go."

"She shoved your brother out the door."Kyuubi replied chucking at the raised brow, as he reached a hand out to take Itachi's, to drag him off away from this area. "You're welcome." the lady responded, earning herself some scowls from the other people, as she rolled her eyes at them. Naruto flinches hearing Sasuke voice beside him all of a sudden, making him turn his head to face Sasuke. "Not welcome." he answered barely audible, before seeing Sasuke genjutsu the others making his eyes widen at Sasuke like ~what you do that for?~ before hearing Sasuke state it's alright to go in.

"They are nothing more than mindless idiots. If they choose to get in my way, then I do away with them; welcome or not. Whether or not they hate or stare at me is no matter to me. They can eat shit and die for all I care." Sasuke tells Naruto flatly, waiting for him to come in with him. "Just show me the people who bother you and I'll fix it." he says, just wanting to get in here and get out without any more stops. People shake with fear at Sasuke using a Genjutsu, fleeing the store. Itachi frowns at hearing about Sasuke being shoved before taking Kyuubi's hand, smiling again as he follows him. -What is this feeling?-

Kyuubi smiles seeing as how Itachi took his hand as well as he started to head to nowhere in particular. "So what do you want to do?" He asks. Naruto sighed hearing Sasuke response, as he took a step into the building, going for the aisle Sasuke was in before, his stomach churning a little, as he just wanted to get out of there soon. "Don't worry about it." Naruto answered Sasuke responses.

Sasuke keeps walking to the aisle behind Naruto, glaring at everyone except the woman who'd spoken to him before. "Grab a few things to snack on tonight for you and Kyuubi. I'll go to the grocery store tomorrow." he tells Naruto, making sure that he's here this time. He saunters down the aisle and spots onigiri, his stomach growling loudly when he spots it. It makes him blush badly, taking it from the shelf and walking back over to Naruto. "I guess we should move Sasuke's things into Naruto's room." Itachi says, still smiling happily for getting to hold Kyuubi's hand. -Do I like him?-

Naruto nodded his head "yes" before he watched Sasuke saunter down the aisle, with the lady behind him chuckling. "What?" Naruto questioned, moving over to a shelf to see what they even have in these stores. "He had to check if you were there." The lady responds with a small smile, from what he could tell from the side glance he gave her. Turning back around he tilted his head a little looking at the lady, who didn't display a disgusted or any sort of harsh look. "Do you know what's a good snack here?" He asked, seeing as she being kind to him, as she gained a nod of "yes" from her. Kyuubi felt warmth wash through him at the sight of Itachi smile, as he thought about the idea Itachi recommended. "I guess, who's goanna tell them their sharing a room."

"I think I'll tell them considering they don't seem to be at each other's throats right now." Itachi chirps, blushing at how happy he's coming off. -I must like him. I never embarrass myself this much around anyone.- Sasuke's stomach keeps growling so he grabs a couple of tomatoes as well, feeling suddenly starving. -Well I haven't really eaten in over a month so I should be.- he thinks flatly, keeping an eye on Naruto.

Kyuubi grasp on Itachi hand tighten, as he was feeling overwhelmed with the heat of Itachi smile, and the small blush that spread a smile across his face. 'What is the matter with me?' he mentally thought, as he was already becoming overprotective of Sasuke for Itachi to continue to smile, and keeps on snagging Itachi hand, liking the feeling of Itachi finger tangled with his, as well all his other thoughts in the back of his mind, that he's trying to lock up, keep on telling him to jump him. "Okay."He answered, just wanting to keep Itachi happy. Naruto watched as the lady turned her cart, aiming it back down the other way of the aisle, as she turned to look back at him. "Here, follow me."She stated, before she started down the aisle. Naruto nodded his head, starting after her.

Sasuke follows behind them silently, suddenly very protective of Naruto. He watches the people in the store suspiciously, all of them having turned into cold blooded killers in his mind from the moment he walked in the door with Naruto. He looks at Naruto's face, letting his eyes glide over his soft features. -He really isn't ugly.- He blushes lightly, "Heh, ok. Let's go." Itachi says happily, holding Kyuubi's hand as he walks towards their house. "Mm, want anything to eat?" he offers, glancing over at him with his innocent obsidian eyes.

Naruto followed her towards one of the back sidelong walls, as she halted in front of a row of drinks, chips, candy, and more, reaching her hand to a pink box on one side, and a red one. "Strawberry or chocolate?" she asked, as Naruto glanced over towards the shelf, trying to figure out where she picked the box out from. "Str-Strawberry." he answered out nervously, not used to someone being nice to him. "Okay."He hears her, as she reaches her hand up to the second shelf to the top, his eyes spotting the boxes, as she started to pull a few down, beginning to pass them to him. "Strawberry pocky." she stated, as he wrapped his fingers around one box, starring down at it, as she scooted down the aisle a little more, grabbing more things off the shelve, and turning to him, as he spotted her glance stating that he should be following, as he moved forward, taking the things she passed to him, arranging from strawberry items, to chips, and drinks. "Aw...um…uh," he stuttered after another item was shoved into his hands. "Yes dear," she answered his incoherence, halting as she turned to face him. "I uh think this is uh a bit much." He answered, staring down at his hands that were full of junk food. "Of course dear it is. I'm goanna have you try them, outside, and what you like you can take with you, and I'll take the others." she responded, shaking her head. Kyuubi breathed catches at the sight of Itachi beautiful obsidian eyes, Itachi voice going distance on him for a moment, before coming to at the edge, as he regain his breathe. "Aw…umm wh-what?" he chocked out.

"That sounds fine. You ready?" Sasuke asks Naruto, glancing at him before taking a hundred dollar bill out of his pocket, being the smallest bill he has at the moment. Itachi chuckles lightly when he hears Kyuubi. "I asked if you wanted to get something to eat on the way home?" he asks again, swinging their arms a bit absently. "Just us, It'd be nice to do something calm before the boys get back and wreak havoc." he jokes, still smiling bright as ever.

Naruto stared a bit stun at what the lady said, before jumping at Sasuke voice. "You really got to stop doing that."Naruto exclaimed, not meaning for that to come out, but Sasuke kept on startling him out of nowhere. "And umm yeah" he answered. Kyuubi face heated up in a small blush, embarrassed that he just sounded like a total fool. "Aw sure, that would be nice." he answered agreeing with Itachi, as he turned his head to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckles and smirks at Naruto's reaction. "Maybe she can show you where the Pamprin is, too, Dobe." he teases, taking the snacks from them so they won't have to carry them. He sets the on the counter and hands the cashier the money. Itachi half laughs and pulls Kyuubi with him, noticing the blush that makes his own deepen. -He looks so cute when he blushes.-

Naruto scowls at Sasuke simple minded tease, as he hears the lady behind him chuckle. "I don't know. I think you need them more," he responded, back, following Sasuke to the cashier; thou standing back a good mile from the cashier. Kyuubi let out a small "che," from Itachi half laugh, following Itachi to wherever there going exactly, as he tried to wipe the blush off his face.

"I've got my own at home." Sasuke retorts sarcastically, rolling his eyes and snickering. The cashier bags up the food and hands them to Sasuke along with the hundred dollar bill, backing away from him without a word and keeping his head down. Sasuke hides a sigh, staring at the ground for a moment before walking out. He expects Naruto to follow, not looking back. -Why do they always have to do that?- "What are you hungry for?" Itachi asks Kyuubi, looking around at the different restaurants.

The lady behind moves forwards paying for her stuff, as Naruto shook his head. "Buy some painkillers than, bitchy." Naruto retorted, following them out the door, happily, and eagerly, before halting a few feet from outside the building. 'Chakra,' Kyuubi mentally thought with a small frown, as he sure as hell wouldn't be able to explain that one." I don't know. What do you like?" Kyuubi questioned, his eyes side glancing to the restaurants.

Sasuke snaps out his trance when he hears Naruto's voice, turning around to face him. "Calling the kettle black, aren't we?" Sasuke snorts, meaning about calling him 'bitchy.' He opens the bags with Naruto's food in it for him. "Here, choose the one's you like." He tells him, "Sushi. Do you like it?" Itachi asks Kyuubi, looking back at him. "Hey, do you feel ok?" he asks worriedly, seeing the frown.

Naruto snorted at Sasuke, as he grabbed the bag from Sasuke hand looking down into the bag. Moving his hand with in the bag he pulled out the pocky he first seen the lady pulls down, and began to pop it open. "You got to try them with me?"Naruto stated. Kyuubi frowned shifted into a smile for Itachi, not wanting him down, just because he didn't know what to choose. "Yeah," he answered, about the sushi, as he started to tug Itachi towards the sushi place he spotted.

Sasuke starts to decline the offer before he smells the pocky and his stomach growls, "Mm, sure." He blushes badly, taking out a pocky and waiting for Naruto to do so. Itachi walks with Kyuubi, still frowning as he senses Kyuubi's chakra. "You're low on chakra. I could give you some of mine if you'd like?"

Naruto snatched the pocky from Sasuke's hand, breaking it into a smaller piece, before handing it back over."Can't eat too much solid yet."Naruto explained, as he raised his hand to Sasuke stomach, and began seep chakra into his abdomen to help dissolve it so he doesn't get sick from eating the pocky, as he placed the other piece of the pocky into his mouth. Kyuubi frowned seeing how Itachi frown didn't drop, before he heard Itachi speak up."You're low on chakra. I could give you some of mine if you'd like?" Making him lick his teeth instead of his lips, so he wasn't notice able. "Aw no I'm fine." He answered, as he didn't want to take too much chakra from Itachi.

Sasuke's blush deepens when Naruto says that, allowing him to touch his stomach. "Thanks." he mutters so only Naruto can hear it before taking a bite. Itachi pulls Kyuubi to a stop, slipping his hand up Kyuubi's shirt to his chest. "This will only take a second." he whispers before pouring his chakra into him.

Naruto allowed a small smile to spread across his face, as he chewed on the pocky, actually liking the flavor. "You're welcome." he responded, after swallowing the pocky down, as his fingers slid a bit as if he was untying something accept flat on Sasuke stomach, loosening the vents of chakra and acid in Sasuke abdomen. Kyuubi halts at being tugged to a stop, as he looked up at Itachi wondering ~what~ before his eyes widen at Itachi hand going up his shirt, making him shiver, as a blush spread across his face, "This will only take a second" he hears Itachi whisper, as he fills the chakra entering into him, his muscles relaxing, as he accidentally let a hum of delight slip his lips, making him blush even more. Turning his head away, he muttered a small "Thanks," his body leaning into the chakra source.

Itachi's chakra is warm and sweet before he pulls back, smiling at Kyuubi. "Does that feel better?" he asks. Sasuke's eyes widen when Naruto fixes his insides, letting out an unintentional sigh of relief. "That feels a lot better." he whispers, finishing his pocky.

"Definitely," Kyuubi purred out on accident, making him find himself clasping his hand over his mouth, as he could feel the warmth seep into his chakra core, leaving his outside cold again. Naruto grins hearing the sigh of relief, as he was guessing he was doing it right. "Its better," Naruto exclaims, with drawling his hand from Sasuke abdomen. "Cause I only saw it once, and one screw up and you would have been in much more pain."Naruto states, before placing the pocky box to the side, and grabbing a few more snacks and trying them out before situating the piles out of likes and dislikes, before the lady exited.

"You were riding on a guess?" he asks incredulously before deciding to let it go like hell, his whole life has been a guess. He watches Naruto separate the food before taking a bag of chips from the dislikes pile, blushing more. "I like these." he says a bit childishly, holding them to his chest. Itachi giggled and blush, nodding. "Mmkay, that's good." He removes his hand and slides it back down to Kyuubi's, entwining their fingers.

Naruto let out a nervous laugh, nodding his head in response to Sasuke question, before seeing Sasuke take a bag and childishly hold the bag to his chest, making him chuckle,"Than keep em."Naruto stated to Sasuke response. Kyuubi face coated into a deeper shade of red, his hand entangling into Itach's as well, as his other hand still hid his face that had a soft warm smile, from hearing Itachi giggle. "Keeping on acting how you do, I might just end up pouncing you."Kyuubi said jokingly, as a tease, even thou he was mentally thinking ~I want to Jump you~

Itachi chuckles and looks up at Kyuubi, innocence still plaguing him. "Well you better be careful. I bite." he jokes, not taking it seriously as he giggles and smiles, pulling him towards the sushi place. Sasuke flashes a small embarrassed smile before realizing what he's doing, masking it.-What? I never smile. How did Naruto...?-

Kyuubi chuckled back a bit childishly as his eye gleamed in joy, while he grabbed the sushi shop doors, and opened them. "Well than you can explain to the kids what happened." He retorted back. Naruto eyes widen seeing the small embarrassed smile, before a soft kind loving kind of laugh came out, making him smile, his eyes closing to keep that image in his head of Sasuke smiling, before he heard the lady voice, making the smile go away being replaced for the public one, and his laugh was halted. "Aw hey. Over here." He called her over, as she walked over, and he started to point out the ones he disliked, and she began to gather them, and leave him with the good ones.

"No way, I already have to tell them they're sharing a room so this is all on you," Itachi laughs, walking in through the door with Kyuubi, trying to recall the last time he could actually have fun with someone since he got back. Sasuke shivers at Naruto's laugh, confusion flashing in his eyes. He's never had anyone laugh like that near him before. It isn't a snicker, and it's not a sarcastic or harsh laugh. -I don't- The woman interrupts his thoughts, and he scowls. He takes the bags for Naruto so that he'll only have to carry the plushy. "We ready to go?"

Kyuubi chuckled in response, shaking his head, as he dragged Itachi over to a nice table near the window. "No I don't have to tell them that, there already fiancés so they would have to accept the first part, now on our part you would have to explain that." Kyuubi retorted back. Naruto nodded his head in gratitude for the help, as he turned back to Sasuke, having the bags taken out of his hand, as he clutched the plushy to his chest, not needing that kidnapped, before hearing Sasuke wording. "Yeah, I'm ready." he answers.

Sasuke turns towards the house. "Let's go." he says, starting to walk off but slowly so that Naruto can catch up first. He can't stop thinking about his onigiri. -Fuck not eating solids. I want Onigari and will take the consequences.- he thinks flatly. Itachi chuckles and sticks his tongue out at Kyuubi. "What kind of sushi do you want?" he asks, taking a seat at the table Kyuubi picked.

Naruto waves a quick bye to the lady as he moved forward to catch up with Sasuke. "So what do you want for dinner?" Naruto questions, wanting to know what Sasuke wants, and what he can do about it, so he can have some. Kyuubi slid into the seat across from Itachi, smiling at Itachi childish attitude, as he listens to the question. 'I already ate.' he mentally thought, chuckling. 'Only if he knew.' "Ootoro," he answers, since he can't tell Itachi that his chakra was good, and that he was full.

"Mmkay." Itachi chirps. "Sounds good to me, I'll have the same." he says, smiling. "May I ask if you are a shinobi?" he asks, still polite as ever. "Onigari and tomatoes, if you don't like that, I think we've got some ramen in the cupboard, but you may share my food if you'd like." Sasuke says, trying to be nice since Naruto had been taking care of him. -Best not be an ass until my debt is fully paid.-

Kyuubi chuckled lightly at Itachi small chirp, as he leaned back into the seat. "Ootoro, Ooo is white tuna, the expensive type, as toro is fatty tuna, so were having tuna sushi." Kyuubi explained, not able to resist it, as it was an old original name for it, "May I ask if you are a shinobi?" He hears Itachi asks, as he kept his face stoic, not wanting to show any signs of reaction to that question. "Yeah," Kyuubi answered. Naruto chuckled lightly, listening to Sasuke answer, as he nodded his head. "I'll share with you, so you can stomach that." Naruto replies.

Sasuke stares at the ground, still not used to the idea of someone willingly helping him. "You don't have to help me." he tells him, feeling like an even bigger nuisance than usual. Itachi nods before hearing the answer to his question. "What rank?"

Naruto understanding why Sasuke saying that, shook his head, as he would have been dying for this help when he was younger, but he didn't have it. "No. I don't have to help. Do I?" Naruto started to say, smiling a little, as he spoke up this next part. "But I want to." Kyuubi raised a hand to the back of his head, scratching it, as he was becoming nervous, with how many questions might be coming towards him. "My rank isn't supposed to be talked about, but since it's you. I guess its fine to tell, I'm an anbu." He states, as if he was actually placed in rank, that would be his level, but no if they knew about him, he would be executed.

Itachi nods his head in understanding. "I'm not a shinobi anymore." he comments, feeling weird for putting all the heat on Kyuubi. "You're a lot different...from anyone else I've met..." Sasuke tells Naruto, his gaze still averted to the ground.

Naruto raised his left hand out, reaching to Sasuke chin to pull it up, and turn Sasuke face to look him in the eye. "No duh, teme, I'm not goanna leave you."Naruto stated with a small grin, before releasing Sasuke chin, and started to move a little ahead of Sasuke towards the complex, his face heated red, as that was not what he expected to do. 'Damn. What is he doing to me?' Kyuubi sighed a little bit in relief, before hearing Itachi not a shinobi anymore, making him bite his lip, as he wondered why he didn't use that excuse."What happened?"He asked.

Sasuke blushes terribly, gazing into Naruto's eyes again like earlier and feeling his heart skips a beat. Naruto's words sink into his head and he looks away, breathing a bit hitched at that. He stays quiet, nervous about what he might say if he gives his mouth any control. Or better yet his heart. "They don't trust me enough to do it anymore." Itachi looks down at the table, frowning.

Naruto stayed silent, feeling a bit awkward about what he said. Kyuubi eye widen a little as he raised a brow, but wasn't going to persist on this subject, unless Itachi wanted to talk, "Their retards. Don't worry about it."

"How old are you?" Sasuke asks to break to silence, speeding his pace to walk beside Naruto. "Heh," Itachi smiles sadly. "Do you have a job?"

"Sixteen."Naruto answered, raising a brow at the random question. "And you?" Kyuubi smile started to drop a little, seeing Itachi sad smile. "Nope." he answered.

"The same, I think I remember you from rookie nine." Sasuke says, trying to remember where he'd seen Naruto's face besides the day they'd met. Itachi can't help but chuckle at how blunt Kyuubi is with that. "What do you do all day?"

Naruto eye twitched, at the mentioning of it, "I think I remember" making him bite back on his tongue. 'That arrogant prick, doesn't remember me.' Kyuubi smiles hearing Itachi chuckle, as he thought about the next question. "Laze around reading books." He answered.

Sasuke frowns, noticing how this is only making Naruto angry. "I don't remember...I don't remember...anything besides the first time we met...Do you remember it?" Sasuke asks, glancing over at Naruto. Itachi perks up at that. "Have you read Where the Red Fern Grows?" he blushes, that being his favorite book even though it's for children.

Naruto took a deep breath in before releasing."I remember it all."Naruto bluntly answered. Kyuubi eyes blinked in confusion of the name, as he frowned. "No, I haven't. I've been reading on-" human society, so I can fit in. "Random things, but haven't came across that one yet." Kyuubi says, saving himself.

"You should try it. I used to read it to Sasuke when he was younger. I think he still has it," Itachi smiles. Sasuke looks down at the ground. -I can barely recall it...I remember his face...but that's it...I remember that I'm supposed to be mad at him...but I don't know why...- "Can you...remind me of it?"

"Okay."Kyuubi replied seeing the waitress come up to them. Naruto halted, turning on his heel to face Sasuke, as he stared at Sasuke in the face, wanting to see if he's serious about remembering the past with him, or is just acting.

Sasuke stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks away. "I remember...It was the day I woke up at the hospital...and went back to my house...everyone was dead...I went to the dock...and then..." he bites his lip, only having flashes of Naruto's face."I don't remember anymore than that." "Two orders of ootoru, please." Itachi orders for them. "Anything to drink?" she asks and Itachi looks to Kyuubi.

Naruto stared at Sasuke horrified of what he remembers; his breathe hitching, as he moved forward taking Sasuke onto his hands, embracing him. "I'm so, so sorry." Kyuubi bit his lip in thought of drinks before answering "water" and looking over at Itachi with a "thank you for ordering." look.

Itachi nods. "Water and a coke." he tells the waiter before he leaves to get it. Sasuke's stunned when he's taken into Naruto's arms, stiffening before leaning into him. "Why are you sorry?" he whispers, confused. No one's every apologized to him for that before. -Naruto is the opposite of everyone else...He goes where no one has before...It must be because...he cares...-

"So what do you do during the day time?" Kyuubi questioned once the waitress walked off. Naruto grip tighten as he couldn't find it in him to release Sasuke yet. "Because no one should ever have to remember those memories, once you released yourself from the horrors, just to be shot back down."Naruto answered, as he remembered Sasuke personality afterward, how they got him to open up a little, and had made a team.

"But I'm sure you have bad memories, too...We remember them one way or another...Talking about it doesn't make them go away or intensify. So don't be sorry. It's fine." Sasuke assures Naruto, reluctantly hugging him back. "Can you fill in the blanks for me? On how we met?" "I read, go to work, and practice my ninjutsu." Itachi answers, smiling.

Kyuubi smiled in returns of the answer, his brow quirking up. "Where do you work?" Naruto shook his head, as he pulled back from the embrace. "We have bad memories, thou were released cause we used them to become the person we are today?"he responded, before reaching a hand out to Sasuke and taking it into his, as he began to drag Sasuke over to the Konoha park, remembering the decks our on the other side. "Instead of telling, I'll show you where."Naruto answered.

Sasuke blushes but holds Naruto's hand, following him. "The person we are today," Sasuke repeats, wondering how that's supposed to be positive for him considering he's a traitor. "A clothing store." Itachi blushes slightly. "I have to try on the clothes."

"Yeah, the person you created. Not what others labeled you to be."Naruto explained. Kyuubi eyes widen hearing Itachi mention clothing store, and him trying them on, as a model, making his mind reel in thoughts, that was making a small blush seep into his face. Lowering his head to hide the blush. "Neat."

"Not really. It's kind of perverse when you have people doing it just for the hell of it." Itachi comments, pouting. Sasuke nods, still following Naruto. -He believes in his own worth. I think I'm starting to remember him...-

Kyuubi gave off a nervous smile, his mind mentally scolding himself as he was already thinking dirty about it a few minutes ago. 'Wait why am I~' "Uh yeah I guess it is perverse but it depends on the person."Kyuubi responded. Naruto had a small smile appearing on his face as he was recalling the memory of the first time he had seen Sasuke and thought he was alike.

Sasuke is stunned when more memories flood his mind. "I was sitting on the dock..." -I felt so alone and ambivalent...I had no one...- "And then I saw you...You were walking by yourself from the playground...I pretended not to be paying attention, but I was." -You were alone and so was I...It made me feel not so alone...- Itachi cocks his head to the side in confusion. "Like who?"

Naruto halted once again in front of Sasuke, turning back around to face him. "D-Did you read my mind?"Naruto asked a bit shocked, as it sure felt like it. Kyuubi let off a nervous laugh as he realized Itachi attention span to others our very low. "Well like anyone. Everyone who sees you trying on a new clothes have different thoughts. Some perverse some clean and some critic."

Sasuke looks a bit confused, blinking a couple of times. "I don't...I don't know where that came from...Usually, I can't remember any of it." Sasuke says more to himself than to Naruto. "And then you smiled at me...And I saw you giggle...So I did the same...I decided that we were the same...I wanted to know you..." Sasuke's cheeks flush, not realizing what he's saying as he's just describing what goes through his head. "I know that. But you can tell when someone is being perverse." Itachi says before blushing. "You can see it in their eyes."-Like I saw it in yours...- His blush deepens, and he smiles nervously. "Heh, forget I said anything."

Naruto stared at Sasuke in momentarily shock, as that what he felt when he saw Sasuke for the first time, a connection, or a bond. That he couldn't show the next time they saw each other. Grinding his heel into the concrete and turning back in the direction of the park where he could see the children running around in circles, climbing the playground toys, and swinging. He let out a deep breath that had hitched in his threat, allowing another small smile spread across his face. "Our bond." he whispered, as that was what Sasuke was remembering. Kyuubi gave off a nervous laugh, turning his head away, as a light blush crawled across his face. "Hn yeah sounds good."

Sasuke's eyes widen at that before anger fills them, his fist clenching at his side, 'A bond?' "Dammit...That's the last I remember...I don't...You look so familiar, but that's it. All I remember...is that I'm supposed to be mad at you…" Sasuke looks away, frustrated with his pathetic excuse for a memory. He grits his teeth. "They meant something to you, didn't they?" Guilt washing over him. Itachi chuckles and brushes his hair from his face, glancing out the window at the night sky. "The skies are more beautiful in Konoha than any other place I've been to. They're so clear and the stars are amazing."

Naruto smile dropped into a small frown, as he lowered his head, unsure how to answer that questioned, seemingly as Sasuke just remembers being angry with. Kyuubi eyes drawled up to the sky hearing what Itachi was saying about them, as he smiled in agreement. "Yeah, it's not so dark and cold as I always thought they were."Kyuubi said quietly, barely audible, but he wasn't existent in Kurama cage, and well when he was created, Kurama always gave him back the memories of what happen to them.

"I guess it's what you make of them." Itachi says, his smile faltering a bit as he remembers the gorgeous night it was when he murdered his clan. -It's still beautiful to me, but it'll all be one where the sky was a hell for Sasuke.- "What's your favorite color?" he questions randomly. Sasuke slowly tried to calm himself, waiting a moment before turning back to Naruto. "What was I like when you knew me?" he would ask, not wanting to dwell on the anger because it's pointless until he remembers why.

Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement, as he turned his head to face back towards Itachi. "My favorite color?" he repeated the question, tilting his head as he hadn't thought about that. As all he ever saw at first was red, so when the other colors came into contact he thought they were all outstanding."I-I don't know. What's yours?" Naruto bit the side of his lip, as he crouched down onto the ground, needing to sit for a little bit. "You were an ass, a teme. Who always wanted revenge."Naruto started, as he reached his hand out to the ground, his finger beginning to glide across the rough surface. "You always thought you were too good for everyone. You had every girl on your heel."Naruto jaw clenched when his finger ran across a rigged sharp rock. "But you were also kind, arrogant but kind. You worked hard, you helped others, though you would, "hn" to avoid questions, and you were lonely, but easily amused. You were a lot of things. But you felt so alike."Naruto answered.

Sasuke leans back against a tree, staring up at the sky in thought. "But people liked me then...didn't they? I was respected." His gaze falls back to the ground, a snicker escaping past his lips. "But to be honest, I can't very well remember anything between ages 5 to13. It's like part of my life is gone. And it sounds like the good part." He stuffs his hands in his pockets, looking down at Naruto. "Tell me about the times I was kind." "I've always liked black." Itachi admits. "It can represent darkness, or the place just before the light." he blushes when he realizes he sounds really weird. "Any colors in particular that you favor?"

Naruto smiled a small sympathetic smile, as he leaned his head back to look up at Sasuke. Raising a hand to Sasuke hand that was hanging to his side, he took it into his hand, and gently pulled down on it, wanting Sasuke to lower down with him. "Well I can't say you were pacifically nice to anyone, you just showed it in your own unique way."Naruto stated, still gazing up at Sasuke awaiting for him to sit near him or reject him. "You defended me... a few times. And I was to blind to realize it."Naruto voice lowered into a whisper, as he wasn't sure if telling their times were good, or should he talk about the others, but he couldn't say as he wasn't the others. "You never left anyone out in team 7. Our test to become ninja's, you actually went against Kakashi words, and had helped us pass."Naruto tangled his fingers into Sasuke's, not meaning to, as it wasn't self conscious. "We had two bells, and three lunches. One for Kakashi, and two for the people who gained the bells, leaving one out."Naruto began, finding a memory to start. Kyuubi smiled lightly at the answered he received, seeing how black was unique in its own way like that. "I guess...red... I was brought to by it."Kyuubi answered whispering the end, as he could remember the warmth that came off the flaming chakra as he began to form into a form outside Naruto body, a human form.

Sasuke slowly sits down next to Naruto, entwining his fingers with Naruto's as well. He kept his blush at bay from the contact, sitting down next to Naruto and listening to the memory. "I wasn't that hungry. And sensei was being a dick so I liked going against what he said." he says, more as a reflex before realizing what he said. "I remember that." A shy smile spread across his features as well as the matching blush on his cheeks before masking it up again. "What do you mean?" Itachi asks, slightly confused on the 'brought to by it' part.

Naruto chuckled a little hearing the enthusiasm through Sasuke voice, at remembrance of the memory he was speaking of. "Yeah well, Sakura and you got the food, as I was tied to a post. You guys were told not give me any, and I was being resistant of even taking any, as you ended up turning to me, even thou I said no, lying to myself, and gave me some of your food."Naruto explained on with the memory. "That was one of the times you were kind. Thou I don't know if you were doing it for your pride or not." He added. Kyuubi breathe hitched, as he didn't think he said that out loud. "I-uh-uhm means that our parents had coated my room that color, and stuff raising me on it, as K-mom liked the color." Kyuubi answered half panicky, trying to find an excuse, another lie for his wording.

Sasuke nods, looking up at the sky again before laying back on the lush green grass. "It wasn't...I know it wasn't. You just kept staring at my food, and your stomach's chronic rumbling pushed me into it." Sasuke smirks, remembering that day. Thinking for a moment, he remembers the time at the bridge. His smirk falls, resting his eyes. "I don't know if this actually happened or if I'm just making it up, but do you remember fighting Haku on the bridge?" he asks quietly, getting flashes but not fully recalling it just yet. Itachi nods in understanding, not going to press on that subject. "Do you have any idea about why Sasuke and Naruto don't like each other?"

Naruto grinned at the compliment his stomach gained and was about to comment on it, before hearing the next question." No your no-not making that up..." Naruto answered, his whole attire falling, as he had really thought he lost Sasuke at that time. Kyuubi mentally "thanked" Itachi for not going on that subject, before hearing the next question, making him set back in his chair a bit more. "Nope." he answered, knowing he can get it from Kurama. The waitress was walking back to their table with the food.

"I was hoping I was." Sasuke admits, sighing. "What exactly happened? I was fighting Haku and his clan members after Kabuto resurrected them, and he kept saying that he remembers me. And then he said your name. But I have no idea what he was talking about." Itachi frowns a bit at that before the food gets there, smiling at the waitress. "Thank you." She bows with a smile before walking away. "It smells nice." Itachi chirps to Kyuubi.

Naruto turned his head away from Sasuke, his hand slackening on the grasp of Sasuke's, at the mentioning of the others resurrection, and the memory of their battle. "You went too far saving a monster that's what happens."Naruto bluntly stated, pushing himself up off the ground, completely releasing Sasuke hand, as he started back for the complex. Kyuubi licked his lips at the sight of the meal, mentally scowling at himself for making Itachi frown. "Yes it does." He responded to Itachi, wondering if there was away to adapt to human food, so he didn't need chakra, but could try what looks good more.

Sasuke is surprised to see Naruto get up and walk away at his question, frowning and closing his eyes. "It's one thing to let them call you that, but it's pathetic when you call yourself that as well." he tells Naruto bluntly, still unmoving. Itachi chuckles at seeing Kyuubi lick his lips. "Well that's not sexy at all," he teases, taking a bite of his Ootoru with his chopsticks.

Naruto halted, his breathe hitching in his throat, for a moment at Sasuke word, before he scowled, and turned around. "It's not pathetic to call yourself one, if you know it's the truth."Naruto sneered, before turning on his heel back to the direction he was heading. Kyuubi had his chopsticks in hand with a piece of ootoro on it, ready to take a bite, before hearing Itachi comment, dropping his ootoro as a blush spread across his face. "Oh shut up!"he scowled, turning his head away as he tried to will the blush away.

"And it's even more pathetic to lie to yourself." Sasuke states flatly, rolling his eyes and standing up, wanting to go train. He aches to practice, not having done anything in a month now. Plus, he needs to let off steam. Itachi pouts at being yelled at. "I was only kidding. My apologies." he apologizes formally, noticing the blush and trying not to blush himself. He's a bit confused on if he's supposed to take him seriously or not when he looks too cute when he's aggravated.

Naruto kept on walking trying to act as if he ignored Sasuke wording, as he clutched his plushy even tighter to his chest, his hand going white on the outside from the strain as the inside was turning dark reddish purple, his nails piercing the skin a little. "I'm not lying." He muttered under his breath, as he came across the path that led to the Uchiha complex. "Am I?" Kyuubi rolled his eyes at Itachi formality, shaking his head as he shook the blush off after a few seconds, turning back to face Itachi. "I can't help lick my lips if I like the looks of something."Kyuubi muttered under his breath, as he scooped up another piece of sushi from his plate, seeing as the other dropped to the floor.

Itachi nods, still pouting seeing as how Kyuubi's mad at him now. "Never said I didn't like it." He pops another piece into his mouth before putting one of his pieces on Kyuubi's plate in pay out for making him drop his. Sasuke scowls and runs off with the bags, going out to the training grounds and waiting a moment. -What technique should I try? Mm...Susano'o." Sasuke decides, activating his eternal Sharingan and practicing the creation of his warrior with his dark purple chakra pouring out of him in such large quantities that it singes the ground.

Kyuubi snorted seeing the irresistible pout on Itachi face, as he whined about "Never saying he didn't like it" making him grin a little. "Oh so your attracted to it, are you?" he asks, watching Itachi plop a sushi down onto his plate, as he just placed another sushi into his mouth, finding it hard to eat more than three for what he consider food is chakra. "Ahh no, I don't need anymore."Kyuubi stated calmly, shoving the plate in front of Itachi. "But you can have the rest if you like." he stated, smiling. Naruto got to the front door of the complex, before he pressed his back against the door, unsure if he just goes in, as he slides down the door, into sitting position on the porch, allowing his mind to wander of Sasuke words in irritation."I am a monster. Not just because people say so, but I was born with it." Naruto muttered under his breath, not understanding how come Sasuke said he lied.

"Susano'o," Sasuke whispers before his chakra pretty much explodes out of him, trees being thrown and laid back into the ground. He screams with the sudden power, a devious grin taking over his features at the adrenaline pumping through his veins. -So much chakra...It feels- "amazing" Sasuke laughs malevolently, pumping his chakra out further and setting things on fire with purple flames. The beast stands at least a thousand feet up in the air, it's eyes possessing his Sharingan. "Let's see if I can do a Chidori with this..." Itachi blushes before giggling, grinning at Kyuubi. "If I said yes, would it offend you?" he teases, before the sushi is offered to him, making his blush deepen. "Yum," he giggles again, not even noticing that he's doing it.

Kyuubi snickered seeing the blush much more clearly before the tease came out. "If you said yes, I might just take you then."Kyuubi responded, before he felt a strong wave of chakra hit his core, making the chakra inside him overwhelm with dominance of taking that power into his own possession. Kyuubi raised a hand to his mouth, as he knew that core that the chakra reacting to was Karuma's, as he felt sick to his stomach from how strong it was, not one able to eat as strong as chakra as Kurmama. "I think I'm going to be sick." He muttered through his hand, as he pushed the chair from beneath him, starting for the bathroom. Naruto felt Kurama chakra rising eagerly at the amount of force the chakra that passed by him, hit him. 'Susano' Kurama voiced echoed into his head, as he could hear Kurama growl in delight, as he shook his head, using his chakra to force down Kurama eager one, as he thought along the lines. 'Not your meal.'

Sasuke grins, lifting his sword up to the night sky full of clouds and calling the storm to create a Chidori the size of the complex itself. He feels Madara's chakra pumping into him as well, only proving to make his chakra flare out. "God, I miss when I could just let loose on everything!" he shouts into the night, getting the sudden urge to destroy the village and everyone inside of it. "Wouldn't you know that no one's staring at me or calling me a traitor now? Bastards, I should kill every last one of you!" he speaks his thoughts, blood lust in his eyes for a brief moment, but knowing he can't because Itachi is somewhere in the village. The chakra sends chills up Itachi's spine, standing up. "It's Sasuke," he whispers, watching Kyuubi run to the bathroom sick. -Is he ok?- he runs into the bathroom behind Kyuubi, wetting some paper towels to hold to Kyuubi's head.

Kyuubi was knee led down over one of the toilets in a stall, the renascence of the sushi he just ate and the chakra he gained from Itachi alongside his in the toilet, as he was heaving a little bit, before he threw up into the toilet again, his throat becoming dry, as his center core, not Kurama's, started to drained. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around his abdomen, feeling it clench and churn for a few seconds. Naruto felt his body jump to his feet from the chakra increasing, as Kurama was a happy jumping fox in him muttering "food, food, food" making him sick to his stomach at the thought of human chakra being devoured by this demon. "I'm going I'm going." Naruto muttered, starting into the tree, and darting towards the training area, needing to knock down that chakra a peg or so, before he wastes all his chakra trying to shove Kurama down.

Sasuke shoots his Chidori out in every direction besides towards the village, wanting to work on a new technique. "Amaterasu," He smirks, looking around to find a target. He glances just outside the village and spots a few enemy nin from the Hidden Mist village. They're only jounin, but enemies so Sasuke doesn't care to waste them. He focuses on them before shouting; "Amaterasu!" and watching them burn alive from the flames that don't extinguish. -Ha, so I can use it with my Susano'o. Interesting.- Itachi is right at Kyuubi's side, pressing the rag to his forehead and biting his lip. "What happened?" he whispers, rubbing Kyuubi's back.

Kyuubi clenched his stomach feeling the bile rise up his throat again as he felt the cold cloth hit his forehead, were some sweat drops were forming. His eyes all watery as he could feel more of his chakra draining, as Kurama rises in his. "To mu-," he started before he leaned forward again, hurling into the toilet, his hand reaching to Itachi who had the rag on his forehead, and kept it still, needing the coolness, as his body was beginning to heat. "Ower," (What is this supposed to be? Is it a name?)

he spat out barely, as he felt his chakra bubbling low. Naruto grabbed one of the branches near the field, and swung off it into the center of the flaming mess, as Kurama red eyes were forming into Naruto's. 'Stay out of it, you damn fox.' He mentally cursed, his feet darting towards where Sasuke was.

Itachi swallows hard before pushing more of his chakra into Kyuubi, sensing that Kyuubi's is dangerously low. "Sasuke should stop soon...I promise..." he whispers, still rubbing circles in Kyuubi's back. Sasuke senses Naruto's chakra and turns to where it's coming from, scowling. -Dammit- "What do you want?" he asks to Naruto, his voice booming with the power. The curse mark is pulsing, and he can hear Madara talking to him. ~I taught you how to use the technique, my dear boy...Why let him spoil your fun?~ Sasuke bites his lip, finding it tempting but pushing it back. -I need to stop soon anyway. If I engage combat with any anbu, I'll be executed. Or so they think.-

Kyuubi felt his stomach twist into a painful knot as Itachi added chakra into his own system, adding more to the vile that uprising in his throat, as he hovered over the toilet, closing his eyes to not see the awful sight of chakra blood and anything him, trying to spew out. Naruto shot his hands out to the side as if to grasp onto something, as the booming voice seem to rattle his being. "I need you to stop." he hollered his answer, as he felt Kyuubi chakra seeping making him shove it more back in fear of angering Sasuke in any sort of form. "I can't restrain Kyuubi chakra any longer if he hungers for the taste of you."Naruto explained.

"He hungers for my chakra?" Sasuke smirks deviously. "As if he really could." he says flatly before feeling his curse mark throb. -His chakra is leaking out.- he sighs, biting his lip. -So this is my life. I'll never be able to use Susano'o or any other powerful jutsu.- The thought angers him, and his chakra flares up. "If he insists on being a glutinous fool, then I'm going to fix the seal." He looks into Naruto's eyes, going to the cage with Naruto while he releases his jutsu on the outside. The flames burn out and it's as if there's a scar on the Earth. "So this is Kurama. I think we've met once before. Though, I can't really remember." Sasuke says, keeping his chakra calm and his Mangekyo activated. He walks up to the bubbly mess that it Kurama seeping out of the cage, reaching out a hand to one of the bubbles. "It's a shame." He pops the bubble and suppresses Kurama's chakra, watching him fade away in tiny bubbles. Itachi stops pouring chakra into him, pursing his lips. "You're burning up," he whispers, feeling the heat radiating from Kyuubi's body.

Naruto bit back on his lip seeing the devious smirk, making his stomach flop a little, as he watches Sasuke for a moment before he's entrance into the cage. Naruto watched Sasuke walk up to the nine tail fox, watching him seal him, as Kurama had a gleam of triumph, that spoke Sasuke made a mistake, but wasn't goanna do anything yet, all do time. "Sasuke," Naruto called in the cage, wondering why Kurama didn't tell him to "fuck off". Kyuubi attempted pushed back away from the toilet, as the stench was becoming to unbearable, but his body lolled to the side, with him groaning, as he could feel his muscles constricting as well as pain coursing through his body, before a seal was placed on his core, making him choke on his own airway. "urt" he tried to voice his throat constricting as he could feel his stomach trying to berid of more chakra. "S'ke."

Sasuke goes to the seal and starts repairing it, using both his and Madara's Sharingans to fix it and make it stronger. "There." Sasuke turns to Naruto before leaving his mind, walking off towards the house without another word. He stuffs his hands in his pockets, his expression apathetic. He grabs the bags as he walks, needing to take them home. -It's worthless to have power and not be able to use it.- he broods. Itachi's eyes are full of tears, not knowing what to do. "I need to get you out of here," he whispers, lifting Kyuubi into his arms with his ninja strength and carrying him out. "Take more of my chakra. If you have to puke...Try not to get my face..." He pours his chakra into Kyuubi as he rushes home.

Kyuubi raises a hand to Itachi face; his body leaned completely into Itachi, as he slides his thumb over Itachi cheek where the tears are streaming. "T-Th." he gasps trying to speak, as his throat sounds all croaky and harsh. "Ou" was all he could manage to spill of his gratitude, his eyes closing momentarily as he was trying to sooth his own pain with the flowing warmth and gentleness of Itachi's chakra, as he could taste the sweet core of it on his tongue. Naruto frowned seeing how Sasuke up and left so quick, as he could tell he had done another thing to upset him. "Fuck." he cursed, collapsing to the ground, as he allowed his mind back into Kurama cage, just needing someone to talk to.

Sasuke walks off towards his house, upset although he won't show it. -What's the point of staying in this village? It's not my home. Everyone hates me here. I'm being punished by people I could easily kill. And I can't use my powers.- He clenches his fists, wanting to scream and hit something. ~Why don't you leave again? You could have a little fun with no rules. Remember how you loved it? Getting to murder with no regrets? Just go have some fun, and when the fun is over...~ "Kill myself..." Sasuke whispers, sighing and looking up at the sky. -Why don't I do that? I've got nothing to lose.- he thinks as he walks into the house." "Will you be ok?" Itachi asks nervously, going as fast as he can and seeing the house in the distance.

Kyuubi let out a shaky breath as he tried to voice his thoughts only couldn't as his body felt all shook up, so went with nodding, as he focus his mind on Itachi chakra core and his not wanting to take too much, even thou his body is sucking in the chakra like no tomorrow. Naruto sat in the middle of the chamber, with Karama laid in front of the cage, them both lost in a small conversation.

Itachi tries not to show it, but he can feel his chakra being drained of him. "We're here," He approaches the door before running in, laying Kyuubi on the couch and getting him a glass of water. -Killing myself would end it all in itself...No one would care, so I could just do it now to get it over with...So what's stopping me?- Sasuke ponders before hearing Itachi come in behind him. He turns around to look at Kyuubi, a bit confused. "What happened?" he asks, shocked at seeing Kyuubi look like he was just beat repeatedly with a cane.

Kyuubi bit the side of his lip when being placed down onto the couch, his hand reaching out to grab Itachi arm, but misses when Itachi takes off to the kitchen, leaving him to curl up on his side, as he allowed the chakra to settle in his vein. "What happened?" Kyuubi hears Sasuke voice come from somewhere nearby in the house, as he was about to respond but his stomach went for another loop, everything inside determine to get under control.

Sasuke frowns at Seeing Kyuubi like that, walking off to the bathroom and wetting a rag. He comes back with the rag and places it on Kyuubi's forehead before going to the kitchen. He fetches some crackers from the cabinet and brings them back to Kyuubi. "These help with nausea." he tells him. "Are you cold?" Itachi comes back with the water and holds it out to Kyuubi, biting his lip nervously. "Can I get you anything else?" -He's low on chakra.- Sasuke notices.

Kurama after a few good damn minutes began to get fed up talking with the host, as Naruto seemed to be just a lost cause on what to do or not do. "Kit, just go back home and talk to them. I don't need your bothersome questions aimed at me." Kurama said as nice as he could be without losing his touch, before shoving Naruto out of his chamber, hearing Naruto physical body stumble outside from the sudden shove. Naruto blinked in shock as he was booted out of the chamber once again. "Oh thanks Kurama. You told me to come talk with you if I need to, and you just shove me out." Naruto said in a semi complain, rolling his eyes, as he began towards the Uchiha residence again. Kyuubi slid an eye open when he felt the coolness of a rag hit his forehead, making his other eye open, as he stared up and a walking of Sasuke who came back with crackers. Seeing the crackers in his hand, he shook his head "no," remembering how harsh human food was on him when he first barfed it up, before hearing the next two questions, "sl-sleep." he stuttered out, as that were all his mind was wandering to besides wondering if Itachi was okay.

Itachi nods and brushes the hair from Kyuubi's face. "I'll sleep here," he says, sitting on the floor beside Kyuubi on the couch. "That way if you need me, you can just wake me up." he says softly. Sasuke tosses a blanket and pillow at Itachi before heading to his room. "Oh, Sasuke, you have to share a room with Naruto tonight." Sasuke stiffens, turning around and glaring at Itachi. "Move your things into his room." Sasuke scowls before going into his room, throwing his pathetic excuse of a wardrobe into a tote. He stuffs his boxers, shirts, hoodies, and pants into it, still only filling half of it. Sighing, he shoves his blankets and pillows in it as well before heading to Naruto's rooms. It hits him that he forgot his journal on the nightstand, but no one will be sleeping there tonight so it doesn't matter. He puts his things away before fixing one of the beds for himself, tossing Naruto's bags onto his bed and his own on his.-I wonder where Naruto is.- he ponders before falling back onto the sheets and resting his eyes. -Killing myself would make me weak, wouldn't it? I'm the guy who 'killed' Orochimaru...I'm the guy who defeated Madara...I'm the guy who's chakra can surpass that of Killer Bee...And I'm still weak...-

Kyuubi nodded his head lightly, "yes," as he shifted slightly onto his side to be able to stare down at Itachi, even thou his eyes were beginning to droop close. Naruto stared down at his hands that contained the plushy still, as he walked into the complex, only for his eyes to drift over to the sofa, and his eyes widening. "Kyuubi!" he all but shouted, running over towards the couch, to see Kyuubi cringe at the loudness. "Itachi what happen?" he asked spotting him to the side of the couch, as Naruto kept his eyes mainly on Kyuubi sensing the chakra drain, and placing his hands onto Kyuubi chest, to catch his dozy eyes staring up at him, as he pressed down onto his chest and started to seep Kurama chakra through his hands to him.

"We were out at a restaurant, and Sasuke's chakra was really strong...I think that may have been a trigger, but he became violently ill. He's dangerously low on chakra as well." Itachi tells Naruto, chewing his lip nervously as he watches. Sasuke bites into his Onigari, lost in thought.

Naruto blinked a few times as to why Sasuke chakra would cause him to get sick, as he looked over Kyuubi frame his eyes switching to a bit of redish blue, to get a better look of the chakra frame that was made up in front of him. "So you don't eat the same amount," Naruto whispered seeing the chakra core, as Kyuubi nodded his head weakly, knowing Naruto still learning about him. Naruto turned his head to face Itachi with a small smile."He's goanna be fine. He just can't stomach strong chakra like that bursting out of nowhere." Naruto explained, as Kurama worked thru Naruto's hand to heal his own creation, before releasing back, allowing Naruto to take his hand back, as the chakra started to finally restore thru out Kyuubi's body, knocking him out cold.

Itachi looks to Naruto, taking in what he says. "So he feeds off of chakra?" he asks, not seeming weirded out or anything of the sort. He looks back at Kyuubi, slipping his fingers through his hair. -Thank God, you're goanna be ok.- "Sasuke did this to him?"

Naruto let off a small smile seeing the relief in Itachi looks. "Yeah, His appetite thou isn't for powerful chakra, so when Sasuke chakra came into range, he must of accidentally started to absorb some. Making him sick to his stomach." Naruto explained, wondering if Itachi seen this situation before.

"Sasuke's chakra's always been toxic. When he fought Yoroi at the Chunin exams and Yoroi absorbed some of his chakra, it set up a virus inside of him and he died the next day. It's from Orochimaru though, so you can't really call it Sasuke's." Itachi thinks aloud, blushing when he realizes that. "Heh, sorry."

Naruto lets out a chakra shaking his head. "No sorry. Thou I think it was all of Sasuke, his chakra combined with the other chakra might have been too large." Naruto said, his eyes wondering to the back rooms wondering if Sasuke here.

Itachi nods, seeing Naruto glance back at the rooms. "You two are sharing a room so he's in your room right now." He braces himself for Naruto to have a fit, just waiting for it. Sasuke finishes a cake of Onigari, still lying back on the bed silently. -I was different when I was younger...I had pride...I thought my clan was special and bearing the name was like a medal. But everyone was just ashamed of me. Even now, they don't want us in their village.-

Naruto eyes widen at the announcement, as he squeezed his plushy in his arms tighter. "Wait? What? Why?"He stuttered out nervously, his head turning towards the direction of his room before looking back at Itachi. "Do we-we get our ow-own individual beds?"He asks, trying to cover the shaking at the thought of sharing a bed with someone.

Itachi chuckles at that, his cheeks flushing. "I'm not trying to get you to have sex. Just share a room. You have individual beds, dear." he tells Naruto. -And I hate them. I want to murder them all in one night like they made my brother do with our flesh and blood! So what the hell is stopping me!- Sasuke hisses, sitting up abruptly in bed with the urge to break something pounding his mind.

Naruto shoulders tensed at the word "sex" before sighed in relief of what Itachi said, his shoulder slumping, as he relaxed his grip on the plushy. "Okay. So it's like missions." Naruto stated as he doesn't do the sleep over situations.

"Exactly," Itachi nods, smiling. "He might be asleep, though. So try not to wake him up." he tells Naruto, thinking that because Sasuke's been quiet for a while now. Sasuke bites into on of his tomatoes before getting up and putting band aids on his curse mark and stripping of everything except his boxers to get into his night clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror, relieved when he doesn't see anything over his six pack like he would expect the pouch to look like. -I'm paler than usual.- he notices, looking at his skin in comparison to his short black boxers. -And my hair's getting too long.- It falls down about mid back now, spiking out from his messing it up on the bed.

Naruto nodded his head "alright" taking that as a sign Itachi trying to send him off to bed, as he turned on his heel to face the bedroom. "Goodnight." he tells Itachi before heading to the bedroom.

"Pleasant dreams," Itachi smiles, lying down on the floor next to Kyuubi.

Sasuke gets his clothes ready and tosses them on the bed, brushing his long hair first. He finishes brushing it and tosses to brush on the night stand.

Naruto reaches a hand out to the door handle, clicking it open, as he pulled it open, and slid in, closing the door behind him, trying to be quiet, not realizing the lights and movement in there as his mind is all focus on quiet. Naruto slid his heel across the floor, turning around to see Sasuke dead straight ahead of him in his boxer, startling him. His eyes glazing down Sasuke muscular abs and pale skin attire. "Aw umm uh th-they eh said you were sleeping. I'm sorry." Naruto said, quickly turning back around as he reaches for the door handle, fumbling around with it, as it continue to slip out of his hand.

Sasuke rolls his eyes at that like 'He still gets nervous to be around men in their boxers? Tch. Sure he's not gay.- "It's fine. You can come in." he says flatly, turning around and slipping a pair of sweatpants on. He raises a brow at Naruto's fumbling with the door handle. "You know, I think I greased it for this very moment when I came in here." he says sarcastically, finding it funny how nervous Naruto is now.

Naruto bit the side of his lip, leaning his forehead onto the door, as he had a small blush creep-ed across his face. His right hands staying on the doorknob, trembling slightly, as he held the plushy closer to him. "Aw uh umm no thank you." He stated to Sasuke first comment, not feeling comfortable with seeing guys in their boxers really, before hearing the next part, making him scowl a little. "Asshole," He whispered under his breath.

"Hn," Sasuke says, slipping on a baggy black tee shirt and sitting on the bed. "You can stop trying not to get a hard on, Dobe. I'm fully clothed now besides my feet and face. Hope that won't be on any inconvenience." He teases, lying back on the bed sideways with his legs hanging off. -I wonder what he was doing before he got here.-

Naruto abruptly turned around facing Sasuke beyond pissed at Sasuke word, as he tossed the plushy at Sasuke face. "YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE I WOULDNT GET HARD OFF THE LIKES OF YOU, IF YOU PAID ME TO."Naruto all but yelled, before turning back around yanking the door open, as he darted out if slamming it right behind him, Heading straight for the bathroom, as he could feel his eyes watering. "I'm not fucking like you." He muttered, entering the bathroom.

Sasuke stands up and goes after Naruto, feeling a bit guilty now. -Dammit, I hate this emotion. He puts his foot in the bathroom door so that Naruto can't shut it. "Naruto, I didn't mean it. I was only joking with you." he admits, frowning and waiting for the door to smash his foot. "Are you upset?" He wills his eye not to twitch, feeling like he's coaxing a teenage girl out of the bathroom instead of Naruto, but still guilt ridden

Naruto scowls feeling the door interrupted from closing, as Sasuke voice came through the door."Naruto, I didn't mean it. I was only joking with you." Pressing his body against the door, he attempt to shove it close, not wanting Sasuke to see him as well as he didn't want to see him."Leave me alone!" Naruto hissed, as he heard Sasuke next question, making him growl as he didn't even bother to answer that one.

-I might have a better shot at that if you weren't trying to morph my foot with the wall.- Sasuke thinks but doesn't say it out loud as speaking his mind is what got him in trouble in the first place. "Alright." He pushes the door open more to get his foot out before leaving. He goes to the bedroom and out the window, climbing up to the roof to think. -I haven't wanted to kill myself so badly before...- he thinks depressingly, sitting at the top and pulling his knees to his chest, He rests his head in his arms that lie on his knees, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly so he won't scream.

Naruto felt the door slam close behind him, as he sunk down to the floor, drawling his legs back, and wrapping his arms around his leg, as he buried his head into his knees, feeling the choked up sob in the back of his throat as he wouldn't even bother allowing it out, openly, and free.

Sasuke scowls, feeling terrible now. -He's crying. I made him cry.- He grits his teeth, taking a kunai knife from his pocket. -I'm nothing but a burden...I'm mean...I'm worthless,- The words only prove to make him angrier, pressing the blade to his wrist. "So why can't I do it!" he shouts out of frustration, his voice cracking and his hand shaking. -What's getting in the way! Why can't I just end it! No one would care anyway!- He buries his face in his knees. "That's the problem..." -I want someone to care...I want someone to cry when I'm dead...I want someone to remember me..." he thinks, shoving the knife back in his pocket and running his hands through his hair."Why can't I just-?"

Naruto lifted his head swallowing plain out air, as he shifted his legs to lay out a bit straight, pressing his hands down to the tile floor, as he pushed himself up in standing position. Turning to face the mirror over the sink, he frowned. His face was pale at just the words Sasuke used, his eyes gleaming over with held back tears that he forced to keep hidden, and the side of his lip all bruised. "Freak..." he muttered at his reflection, turning to the door and ripping it open, as he didn't feel good staying alone at the moment. Moving down the hall he made it to the living room, and stepped up behind the couch, turning around to press his back to it, and slid down into sitting position there.

Sasuke gets up from the roof, finally tired of sitting there. His emotions are overwhelming, never having felt this way before. -I don't know what to do- he thinks, standing up and leaving. He goes down to the 7-11 near his house, walking in and going straight to the alcohol section. -Everyone else can drink this shit when they're depressed.- he scowls, grabbing a bottle of hard liquor and bringing it to the counter. The cashier starts to say something, but Sasuke's glare almost makes the poor guy shit himself so he quickly bags it up as Sasuke pays, heading out with his pound of booze. He saunters out to the complex, going to the part that's still blocked off with the yellow tape. He could never bring himself to remove it, having too many memories. Even after coming here every day after school, he still couldn't take it down. -I came home and no one was there. No one to tell about my day at school. No one to spar with. No one to hold me when I cried...- He pops the cork out of the bottle and takes a swig.

Naruto drawled his knees in as he leaned his head on his shoulder, with his arms wrapped around his leg, pulled in tight, his body itself all shaken up badly in racks of trembles, as he recalled his first time as Sasuke puts it "Being hard" he didn't even know what they were doing and why he was feeling like that. 'Like that monster. You like that.' Naruto recalled one of the guy's words as he shook his head, starting to clench his eyes close, only for the hands of the guys to reach out and grab his hair slamming it back into the concrete wall. Tears started to fill Naruto eyes as the images started to flash by his eyes.

Sasuke steps over the tape and keeps walking, looking around the streets. He remembers the faces of the kind men and women who used to greet him every day as he came to and from school before they were slaughtered. He takes another big gulp of booze, starting to feel everything wind down. He keeps walking, going to the place where he and Itachi would sit and talk. He remember the talk he had with Itachi about how an older brother is there for the younger brother to hate and grow stronger. -That bastard,- Sasuke's eyes burn with tears from his anger. -It hurt more because I'd had it once before. I had a mother who read me to sleep, and a father who worked, and a brother that played with me! I had it, and then they took it away...!- "I was four years old!" he screams out at the nothingness, getting up and walking into the house. -This is where he killed them...Where he slit their throats in front of me and watch it over and over until I was sick...- He's so mad that he's shaking, drinking more of the liquor as the tears start leaking.

Naruto body went rigid as he watched the scene where his younger self struggle against the others, as there was three of them. The blonde shook his head and clamped his teeth down. Something cold rested on his throat and he gulped, looking up at the Leader's erection. The blade pressed down mildly and he growled at whoever was holding it. Slowly, he slid his tongue up towards the hard shaft and gave the tip a tentative lick. The guy's hips jerked ever-so-slightly and Naruto licked it again, sliding his tongue up and down before the guy forcefully lifted his head making him gasp as the guy took advantage and shoved his dick into Naruto mouth.

The taste of him filled Naruto senses, the musky smell and taste overwhelming. The guy began to slide into Naruto mouth up and down causing Naruto to choke on the length as the guy called it "deep-throating" in which the man to let out a small groan, before letting him slip back out momentarily. In that moment, there were hands at his hips and then, immediately after that, the guy shouted "Get up." yanking him up by the hair and shoving him over towards the crates were he told Naruto to "Lay down on it. On your stomach." not giving Naruto the time to move, Naruto let out a strangle cry, not meaning to, as his mind was locked down into panic attack, his arms clutching around his legs much tighter, as the tears were streaming freely.

"You ruined everything! I could've been different! I could've been normal! I wouldn't be hated! I wouldn't be a compulsive liar! I wouldn't want to kill myself! I wouldn't drink! I would come to you with my problems! I wouldn't have the nightmares! I would have a heart!" Sasuke's voice would break and he would slide to the floor, tears drenching his cheeks. He would chug half of the bottle and set it down beside him, putting his face in his hands. "I'm dysfunctional and a mess; I don't understand people and I hate everyone...I hate them so bad it hurts, and I always feel alone. Even when I'm around a crowd, i feel so alone and it makes me sick..I know I'll never be happy. I'll never be satisfied with my life like this...I just want to be gone...I've made more mistakes than I've taken breaths, and I just want to die...I want someone to kill me...I wish Itachi would've killed me when he killed my clan..." he whispers brokenly, sobbing silently as he tries to stop it.

Kyuubi groaned at the guilt wrenching feeling he got in his stomach, as his eyes began to flicker open. His body still aching from every course and inch of his frame. Pressing his hands down against the cushion of the couch, which sunk with his weight, he blearily looked around the room, his eyes fogged up with sleep. Sliding a leg over the sofa side onto the ground he pushed himself up, into standing position, as he took a step over Itachi, a bit wobbly. 'Sasuke...'he mentally thought, swearing he was feeling a drunk sort of chakra than the usual up going sort. Naruto bit his lip, holding back any other sounds that might erupt from him, as he watched the other guys move forward, one walking around to where his face was and arms and grabbing them to hold him still as another slid a leg over his back sitting on him, his hand reaching back and holding his hips still, before something cold and hard pressed against his tight hole suddenly shoved in. Making his younger self scream out in pain as he heard one of the men said, "opps did that hurt slut," sarcastically.

Sasuke stands up and downs the rest of the bottle, smashing it against the wall and tossing the glass in his hand out of rage. -I want to destroy this village...I want everyone in it burned alive...Itachi said that when I got back, it would become my home again...He's a liar...- "I don't want to do this anymore...I've never been strong enough...Everyone's a liar...Every day is a different story...I can't keep it together when everything's always changing..." he whispers, wiping his tears away before heading out of the house. He uses the wall to walk because he's woozy and staggering, his face expressionless. "I'll go take a shower and go to bed...And when I wake up...I won't talk to anyone...I'll leave early to avoid confrontation...And I'll never talk again...I can't make anyone cry if I don't...I'll just stop..."

Kyuubi trialed to the front door, slamming into a few side tables and walls on the way there, as he grabbed the door handle and ripped it open. Taking a step out he allowed the fresh air to hit him, his mind becoming a bit clear from it. "Sasuke," he just calling out a bit croaky, as he took another step down from the porch, as he could sense Sasuke chakra out there. "Sasuke," he called out again.

Sasuke hears Kyuubi's voice and scowls, not really comprehending what he's saying. He picked tonight of all nights to have his first ounce of alcohol. He jumps up on the roof, wanting to go straight to the bathroom without any confrontation. He slips in through the bedroom and goes to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. -I just...need a shower...- he thinks, turning the water on as hot as it'll go before stepping in, not caring that he's still in his clothes. He lets the water burn him until it's just numbness. ~Story of your life.~ Madara says even though Sasuke isn't listening. He just lets the water run down his back and hair.

Kyuubi scowls detecting the sense of avoidance from Sasuke chakra, as he rounded around on the door starting back inward into the house, heading up to the room Sasuke took cover into, and pressed the door open going over to the bathroom door, as he allowed his chakra to go undetected, seeping it back into Kurama core, waiting for Sasuke. Naruto face was beyond deathly pale, as he jerked himself out of the memory, feeling bile in his throat, but swallowing it back, as he pushed himself back up off the ground, only for him to stumble back and fall backwards onto the couch. His body freezing of its trembles as he expected body contact from Kyuubi, insuring his insecurity even more, as if he expected his brother to hurt him. Waiting a few minutes for a reaction, his body regains its self, shaking out of fear of waiting, as his heartbeat raced, for him to realize nothing was below.

Sasuke slides down the back of the shower, sitting in the tub as the shower rains down on him. He doesn't say anything or move for around fifteen minute before standing up, getting out dripping wet and going to the sink. He brushes his teeth before heading out, opening the door to see Kyuubi. He looks up at him but doesn't say anything, just wait. He's still in his earlier clothes, the water from taking a shower with his clothes of dripping to the floor. Itachi gradually wakes up, sitting up on the floor. He realizes that Kyuubi's not there, but feels Naruto. "Naruto? Are you alright?" he asks softly, gently rubbing Naruto's arm.

Kyuubi shoulder leaned up against the wall, as he holds onto the rim with his left hand, feeling his chakra drain, as Sasuke was taking longer than he thought. "Come on come on." he muttered before the door open, and he released the seal meant charm on his chakra, sighing in relief as he grabs Sasuke shirt sleeve, before sliding down to the floor, feeling more exhausted than a few minutes ago. His grip still tight on Sasuke shirt. Naruto eyes widen with fear, as he shot up away from Itachi hand, his body curling automatically into the couch arm on the other side. "P-P-Please n-no more pl-please." Naruto stutter out frantically, as his mind went back to the hands that were reaching out for him, not realizing he really back in reality, as his arms are wrapped around his stomach tightly, and he continues to attempt to curl deeper into the couch as if he could break through it and escape."Why were you drinking?"Kyuubi asked once he caught a little bit of a hold of himself.

Sasuke presses his forefinger and middle finger to Kyuubi's wrist, pouring some of his bittersweet chakra into him; the way it is when he's normal and without power. After a few minutes, he stops. He completely ignores the question and slips out of his shirt because Kyuubi's grip is iron, walking off silently to Naruto's bedroom. He doesn't feel like talking, wanting to go to sleep and never wake up but knowing those two things will never happen. He slings everything off his bed before laying on it, staring at the ceiling stoically. Itachi frowns and stands up. "Naruto, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you. It's Itachi." he whispers, slowly taking Naruto's hand and rubbing his thumb over the back of it to see if Naruto recognizes him and will let him touch him.

Kyuubi growls at how much the Uchiha seem to like to feed of their chakra so easy, as he watches Sasuke walk off to Naruto bedroom, before he stands up, following behind not one to give up so easily, as he reaches out to Sasuke shoulder and pulls back on it, to bring Sasuke back towards him, while his other hand hooked around Sasuke abdomen, pulling him into an embrace. "Please Sasuke talk to me."Kyuubi stated, pulling Sasuke down to the floor with him, "You don't have to tell me about what happen, but just tell me what's causing you to react this way. Please." Naruto bit down on his lip feeling his hand taken away from his fetal position, making him release a small whimper. "Pl-please, please no more." he pleaded, his hand slightly tugging away, but to scared to yank it out of the other hand, incase of making them mad with him. "Please."

Itachi knows it's taking it a step far but he wraps his arms around Naruto and hugs him, kissing his forehead. "Naruto, wake up." he soothes, rubbing his back. "It's just a dream. You don't have to be afraid anymore." he tells him sympathetically, wondering what the dream could be about to make Naruto act like this. Sasuke is stunned when he's pulled into an embrace, stiffening and sitting on the floor. He doesn't know how to respond to Kyuubi. -I went out drinking to where my parents were murdered? I made your brother cry? I was thinking about killing myself?- "I'm just tired." Sasuke says, staring at the ground apathetically. He tries not to say anymore than he has to.

Naruto body went rigid at the feel of warm arms wrapping around him, as his breathe hitched in his throat, causing his held back sob to come out choked up a bit, as his hands went to the front of Itachi, pressing against his chest, about to push away, before feeling a kiss on his head. Blinking a little a bit from the light kiss on top of his head, his trembling slightly lowered down, making his brain process try to form what's exactly going on. Pressing his hand against Itachi chest to push his upper torso away from Itachi's, he looked up at Itachi with startled eyes. "I-It-Itachi?" Kyuubi shifted his arm a little where his hand was on the back of Sasuke back, rubbing small circles, as he used his left hand to drawl Sasuke head closer, tucking his head underneath his chin, as he held him. "Will you talk to me in the morning?" he asks, his voice sounding a bit desperate, as he felt something terribly wrong with Sasuke emotions at the moment.  
Itachi nods, frowning worriedly at Naruto. "What's wrong, love?" he whispers, calling Naruto love as he is going to be his younger brother in law. He runs his hands through Naruto's hair, looking into Naruto's frightened sapphire eyes. "Are you alright?" he whispers. Sasuke leans into Kyuubi's chest, shrugging. "I don't know..." He keeps his eyes open, the bags underneath them growing darker from insomnia. And tonight's not goanna be the night that he'll start sleeping again.

Naruto took a few minutes to register what Itachi said as to his surrounding before a break of tears erupted from relief. Baring his head into Itachi chest, his hands clung to Itachi shirts, his trembles returning a little bit stronger than they were a few seconds ago, as he just allowed himself to cry into Itachi chest, not able to hold himself together any longer. Kyuubi nodded his head lightly against Sasuke top of his head, so he can know that he understands, while he kept Sasuke in a firm gentle caring hug, continuing to rub his fingers across Sasuke back in circles, as his left hand allowed his fingers to slide down between Sasuke strands of hair. "You know when you were your younger arrogant self. You were all Naruto could talk, and complain about. He would come home every day with this set up beat up punching bag over his bed and practice attacking it and then go to school every day to challenge you. Just because he wanted you to acknowledge him and have you consider him a worthy opponent or hell with it he wanted to be your friend, and well one day you were heading down to the yellow tape house with Naruto trialing you. And well Naruto watched you stand in front of it for a few minutes before going forward and entering, he didn't know what you did afterwards since he didn't bother to follow you in, but when you came out he saw how sad you looked, and his first reaction was to cheer you up. So like how you pick on him, he ran up to you and challenged you with a fight. I think that was the first day you actually smiled after awhile. I just hope one of these days you can smile like that again."Kyuubi stated, leaning his head back against the wall. "Cause that when you came to life."

Sasuke leans into Kyuubi, stationary. His mind is a bit fogged up from the alcohol, and he has to take the words slow. "I don't remember..." he says, a little saddened by that considering it sounds like a nice memory. -I smiled...Today was the first day that I've smiled in years...I don't know if I should like it or loathe it. Happiness is artificial because it never stays, so what's the point?-Itachi stiffens before wrapping his arms around him securely. "Shhh..." he whispers, slightly rocking Naruto back and forth as he rubs his back. "What happened?" he asks, stunned that Naruto is crying. -Sasuke,- "Did Sasuke do anything?" -I'll tear him a new ass hole.- His eye twitches.

Kyuubi smiled sadly hearing Sasuke doesn't remember a thing about it. "Don't worry... It will come in time."Kyuubi said lightly, as he buried his face into the top of Sasuke hair. "Or maybe it's time to start over, and create new memories." Naruto shook his head rapidly, feeling the irritation from Itachi after he asked "Did Sasuke do anything?" His hand clenching into the cloth as he opened his mouth to answer only for him to choke on his voice and close his mouth, shaking his head even more, his tears feeling as if they won't end.  
"We'll talk about it when you're ready," Itachi whispers, kissing Naruto's forehead and holding him to him firmly. "Can I get you anything? Something to drink?" he offers. Sasuke doesn't say anything, his wet bangs covering his face. "You're getting wet." he tells him, not really wanting to talk at all. It feels like it did after his parents were gone; when he stopped talking and stayed away from people.

Naruto leaned more into Itachi embrace, shaking his head "no," not wanting Itachi to leave him, at the moment. Afraid the memories will suddenly return if being alone. "St-stay. Pl-ple-please." he whimpered out. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder not really caring if his shirt gets soaked. "I don't care if you want to talk or not. I just don't want to see you alone and hurting." he states, as he doesn't want to leave Sasuke by himself.

"Alright. Want to watch TV?" Itachi offers, snatching the remote and putting Two and a Half Men on for background noise in the hopes that Naruto will feel better. "It's ok. I'm not going to go anywhere until you say it's ok." he reassures. Sasuke rests his eyes, taking in Kyuubi's words. "Why is it different all of sudden?" He wipes his eyes; his cheeks a bit soaked with the tears from earlier and shower water. "I do better when I'm alone, and Tsunade fixed the pain..." he mumbles drunkenly, not realizing what Kyuubi meant by 'hurting.' His head is spinning a bit but not taking his memories away like he'd thought it would. -Next time I'll try two bottles.-

Naruto pushed back from Itachi a little to look back at the tv hearing each and every word Itachi said, as his hand still curled instinctively into Itachi shirt. Watching the picture motion on the screen, he shifted a lil so he was still leaned against Itachi, nodding his head "yes" to answer Itachi question, as his trembles had lowered down just into minor ones, and his tears were beginning to slow down. Kyuubi frowned shaking his head at Sasuke's words. "It's different because Itachi, Naruto, and I care for you," he states.

Itachi covers them up with the blanket, wrapping his arm around Naruto's shoulder and using the other to hold his hand. "Just relax." he soothes, wishing that he still had Mangekyo Sharingan to put Naruto to rest until morning. Sasuke pulls away stands up, a bit woozily. He wants to laugh at that statement, but doesn't really react. -You only care about me because I can save your brother. And if you would've seen his face when he ran out crying, you would know that Naruto doesn't give a flying fuck about me.- "If you need more chakra then come to me instead of Itachi because I've got more to spare." he mumbles tiredly, staggering drunkenly to the hall and using the wall so he doesn't fall on the way to their bedroom. He won't allow himself to grow close to anyone, not wanting to ever feel the pain of losing everything again.

"I-I'll try." Naruto responded hesitantly, as the sick churning in his stomach weren't halting their actions from the flashes of memories that ran through his head. Kyuubi shook his head at the flashes of reactions that ran through Sasuke eyes. "I'll go to Naruto if I need more chakra." he responds, before pushing himself up and walking after Sasuke behind him, meaning what he said that he didn't want Sasuke alone.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, making his way to the bed. He throws everything on it onto the floor and just fall onto the bed, closing his eyes but not being able to rest. It's always like this. -Even in company, I feel alone.- "Go check on him." "What all have you done today?" Itachi asks reluctantly, wanting to get Naruto's mind off of whatever his nightmare was about.

Kyuubi stepped forward into the bedroom, walking around Naruto bed, and sitting himself down on it. "You mean Naruto." he asks, to Sasuke last comment. "Trade market, store, and arguments with Sasuke." Naruto stated quit bluntly his eyes focusing on the screen as best as he could before a small rack of shiver ran up his spine at the mentioning words in the show. "And hurting...you?"

"Nothing really, just hung out with Kyuubi and took Sasuke to the hospital. Why were you guys arguing?" Itachi inquires, glancing over at Naruto and taking in his features. He doesn't press on the hurting part, not wanting to bring back any memories in the state Naruto's in right now. "Yeah," Sasuke whispers, pulling the covers over his head as well as his body.  
Naruto shrugged his shoulders his mind drifting off to what happened to Sasuke before his face turned into an upright scowl, for even bringing back such horrid memories. Kyuubi snorted, as he fell backwards into the bed. "Kid if I went to Naruto I would be more lost than I am on handling these situations. I barely know Naruto except for what he and another have been telling me."Kyuubi answered, frowning a little at that statement, but was the truth.

"And you know me?" Sasuke asks, still expressionless as he lays on the bed. "What happened?" Itachi asks, curiously before thinking about it. -He's such a crude asshole sometimes.-

"Nope, but I wanna."Kyuubi answered a bit too cheerily for his taste, as he snarled at it. Naruto bit back down on his lip, shaking his head, not wanting Itachi to be angry at Sasuke, as his hands started to go limp on Itachi shirt.

"Naruto would feel better if his brother was with him." Sasuke changes the subject, burying his face in the pillow. Itachi frowns at Naruto shaking his head. "Did he upset you?"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "Naruto would feel better with someone that wasn't the cause of his hell."Kyuubi retorted, as Sasuke wasn't getting rid of him that easy. Naruto shook his head again, lying, as he knew he couldn't voice a thing without breaking.

"I never said I would come with you." Sasuke mumbles. "I'm going to sleep. You can go in there now." he would persist. Itachi bites his lip. "He did. I'll talk to him about it later,"

Kyuubi scowled hearing the twerp take it the wrong way. "You didn't create, hell, you saved him from it, as I was~"sealed up inside him as Kurama~ Kyuubi finished in his head barely catching himself,as he grabbed a pillow from beneath his head and slammed it onto his face, groaning into it. 'Dammit II'm not cut out for this whole comforting thing.~ Naruto eyes widen at how well Itachi seen through his lie. "AW NO." he shouted, turning to Itachi his yes pleading "no" as he shifted his body away to get a clearer look. "He ah uh didn't know. I uh walked in on him, and umm, well… he said uh something, that umm triggered my me-memories." Naruto started to stutter out frantically, as he didn't want Sasuke getting yelled at.

"I'm sure that what he was saying to you wasn't nice, though, was it? He was probably being a jerk." Itachi scowls, obviously not happy with Sasuke's attitude lately. -He said he was going to try and be nicer than usual since he got back, but obviously he's failing.- "You don't have to explain yourself to me. But he'd rather have you there than strangers." Sasuke tells Kyuubi, his tired eyes struggling to stay away which is not fair because it's just a tease since he won't be able to sleep.

Naruto frowned deepened as he lowered his head looking down towards sofa's cushion, his hand beginning to tangle his fingers into the bottom of his own shirt, as he retreated them from Itachi shirt."H-h-he wa-was messing me, uh with dir-dirty jokes, and I sorta uh blew with the uncomfortable atmosphere of him being in his um boxer and sa-saying I was get-getting hard, bu-but I di-didn't like it, as it re-reminded me of the uh, villagers."Naruto nervously explained, his body slightly trembling as he had let on more than he wanted just to protect Sasuke. Kyuubi snorted hearing the tiredness in Sasuke voice. "Strangers? How could you be strangers when I showed up in his life just a few years ago, and disappeared on him to return. If I have to say he knows you guys better than me." Kyuubi stated.

"He shouldn't brag about that." Sasuke whispers, wiping his eyes. "He loves you, so go..." Trying to get rid of him so he won't have to talk anymore. Itachi's stomach clenches at that, tightening his fists. "He makes me so mad sometimes." Itachi groans, scowling. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. He was only kidding. But he'll learn to put his foot in his mouth." he says flatly.

Kyuubi frowned a little before shaking his head, responding "nope," as he decided to become quiet for Sasuke while his thoughts ran across what Sasuke said. Naruto eyes slightly start to coat over with panic, as he shook his head, once again. "N-no i-it's alright it's just if I uh was just... normal I could of umm played along with his joke..."Naruto responded, biting down on his lips a bit harder as the words "slut" "whore" and "freak" started to play in his head.

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" Itachi asks, looking at Naruto with concern in his eyes. -I can read him like a book.- he thinks sympathetically, looking into Naruto's eyes. Sasuke goes quiet, closing his eyes and waiting on a sleep that will never come. -Maybe sleeping pills would help...Or more booze...-  
Naruto tooth pierced a little into the side of his lip, as a metallic taste came forward onto his tooth, before he began to open his mouth and close it for him to reopen it. "Be-because I-I do-don't want to tell hi-him the-they tou-tou-tou, touched me"~ Naruto stuttered out his voice cracking towards the end, as he couldn't finish his sentence, with the newly fresh batch of held back tears beginning to burn at his eyes. His trembles becoming a bit stronger, as he couldn't believe his mouth was betraying him into telling Itachi. Kyuubi eyes were set on the ceiling, as he wondered why the two could be so damn stubborn.

Sasuke frowns after half an hour of trying to sleep. -I'm an embarrassment to our clan...I've never avenged my family or my brother...All I've done is make a fool out of myself...They're probably ashamed of me...- Itachi hugs Naruto again. "Shh, we don't have to talk about it." he whispers, rubbing Naruto's back and rocking back and forth again.

Naruto buried his head into Itachi chest, his hands tightening around the bottom of his shirt, as he let out a small painful whimper, "I-It hu-hurts." Tears finally streaming out of his eyes, again, as he whimpered out again that it hurt, that it hurts really bad, not understanding why it had to happen to him.

"It's over now, love...Shh, don't cry over the past...It doesn't matter anymore...Try not to think about it," Itachi bites his lip, hugging Naruto close to his chest for comfort.

Naruto sniffled a few times into Itachi's chest, nodding his head in understanding, but not feeling completely soothed out, as his body was quite rattled up. "C-C-Can I go to bed?" Naruto stuttered out tiredly, as he didn't want to disturb Itachi of his sleep any longer than he has, his body letting off small trembles, while he raised a hand to his eyes trying to rub them clear.

Itachi nods, kissing Naruto's forehead. "Would you like me to walk you?" he offers softly, searching Naruto's eyes for any sign that he'll be ok to go to sleep yet.

Naruto eyes are purely cloaked with hurt, fear, and tiredness from the earlier events. Naruto nods his head "yes" towards Itachi question, not feeling much strength inside him to actually go alone.  
Itachi nods and stands up, reaching a hand out to help Naruto up.-Maybe Sasuke will be good for the rest of the night.- he prays, thinking that he'll chew his ass out if he's not.  
Naruto reaches out a shaky hand out, taking Itachi's as he pushed himself up, stumbling slightly, before regaining his balance. "Thank you." Naruto says, lowering his head to stare down at the ground.  
Itachi wraps an arm around Naruto's shoulder slightly so he won't fall, noticing how he staggered as he stood up. He slowly leads Naruto to the bedroom, taking it little by little for Naruto.  
Naruto followed Itachi lead to the room, grateful for the support, even thou his stomach churned with guilt for asking for so much. Reaching the room, he reached out to the door handle and click the door open, to see a red head in his bed. Kyuubi turned his head towards the door being open, looking over at Itachi and Naruto, smiling lightly. "Naruto, Itachi." he said shifted up, into sitting position as he tossed his leg over the bed, getting ready to stand.

Sasuke stays silent, pretending to be asleep at the moment. Itachi helps Naruto to his bed, flashing a smile to Kyuubi. "How do you feel?"

Naruto smiles a small sad one to Itachi, muttering, "thanks," again, as Kyuubi moved off the bed, allowing Naruto to climb onto the bed and lay down. "I'm good."Kyuubi answered, his eyes drifting to Naruto, but shaking it off, as he would know due time.

"What were you doing in here?" Itachi asks a bit confused on that. "You're welcome," he tells Naruto, glancing at Sasuke's bed and wondering why he smells alcohol.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder, grabbing the edge of the blanket on Naruto bed and dragging it over Naruto, seeing how Naruto just buried his head into the pillow with no thought of blankets. "Guess I was chilling." he states, as he walks around the bed and grabs Itachi hand, tugging on it for Itachi to follow. Naruto slid his arms up to his head, as he started to prompt his head up on one hand, as he ran the other across his eyes, still a bit watery from earlier, as his trembles were still going through him.

Sasuke frowns under the covers, sensing Naruto's chakra unwillingly and feeling how shaken up it is. -I don't understand anything...- he thinks, still pretending to be asleep. Itachi holds Kyuubi's hand and follows him into the living room. "What did you guys talk about?" he asks, wondering why Sasuke would talk to a stranger but thinking it's nice.

Naruto bit his lip as he stared straight ahead at the headboard, tiredly, as his slight trembles and flashes every time he closed his eyes, kept him awake. "Fuck, why did it have to happen to me." Naruto cursed, dropping his hand from his chin and baring his head into the pillow. Kyuubi pulled Itachi over to the couch, dropping down on it, as he responded. "He didn't. I just wouldn't leave him alone."  
-That's something everyone wonders, whether it be spilling coffee or having a beast sealed inside you.- Sasuke thinks somberly, pulling the cover down a bit and revealing his face, but keeping his eyesclosed. -But I always wondered...why it wasn't me...- "Naruto had a nightmare." Itachi lays beside Kyuubi, frowning as he thinks about how scared Naruto was. "Sasuke triggered it."

Naruto shifted a little in his bed, making a soft creaking noise, as he scowled at himself, mentally thinking "freak," before lifting his head from the pillow, not able to settle his ass down to fall to sleep. Kyuubi dropped Itachi hand, and wrapped his arms around Itachi shoulder, pulling him into an embrace, not understanding why and if to be questioned upon he would reply ~look like a comfortable stuffy~ before hearing Itachi words. "Triggered what?" he asked.

"Naruto's nightmare," Itachi leans into Kyuubi, sighing worriedly. "Sasuke said something, and Naruto fell apart..." Sasuke holds the cover to his chest, listening to Naruto shuffle on the bed. -I wonder if he's alright.- he thinks, willing himself not to say anything.

Kyuubi bit the side of his lip wondering if that what got Sasuke upset. "I do-don't think Sasuke meant harm." Naruto scowled as he wasn't getting anywhere with his mind besides deflating his ego. Shifting a little more, he finally slid his leg back off the bed, deciding maybe a shower would help.

"The floor is wet." Sasuke says out of nowhere, not caring as he knows he's not going to be able to sleep, and he's used to it. He hasn't slept in over two months now, and just doesn't care. "He needs to know what he can and can't say. He can't just be blunt and rude constantly." Itachi frowns.

Kyuubi shook his head at Itachi's response, as he raised a hand to Itachi scalp, sliding his fingers into Itachi hair. "I think we're all going to be in the same position, on this one."Kyuubi responded, tilting his head back, to look up at the ceiling. "Naruto doesn't tell people what's hurting him, so no one knows what to say around him. Like today before I came into the house, I said something that triggered a upset reaction from him. I didn't realize till after wards what he meant. I think its Naruto who trying to adjust to us, so he doesn't become to hurt anymore." Naruto body went rigid, startled, from the incoming voice across from his bed. "Aw umm uh thanks," Naruto stuttered out, as he decided against a wet floor, leaning back into his bed.  
Sasuke sits back up, exasperated at this point in his insomnia. -I can't sleep again,- he mentally whispers, laying his head in his knees and wrapping the covers around him. -God, I'm so tired...- he mentally groans. -What exactly made Naruto cry earlier? I was only joking with him and he fell apart.- He changes the subject in his mind. "That's why we should try to get to know him before being so loose with our tongues." Itachi says, thinking of ways that they could get to know Naruto better. -Maybe would could have dinner together tomorrow night or something.-

Kyuubi would shrug his shoulder unsure what to think of the whole ordeal. "I don't know. Naruto not used to socializing except when he pulls out the hyper active act, acting as everything alright. I think Naruto wants to feel "normal" as he considers it like, he feels like not a part of us, but wants to."Kyuubi answered, as he knew he could get the answer from a grumbling Kurama who couldn't deny his own self, in fear his own self would strangle him to death from the outside. Grabbing the blankets, Naruto drawled them back over himself, as he flipped onto his stomach again, prompting himself up on his pillow.  
Sasuke wipes at his eyes, standing up and walking to the door. He walks out and saunters silently to the kitchen, wanting to get some water and something for his head ache. -It's probably from the liquor.- Sasuke thinks, stuffing his hands in his pockets as gets two water bottles from the fridge. He goes back to the room and tosses one on Naruto's bed for him before sitting on his own. "It can't hurt to try. Maybe it'll help him feel more comfortable around us. What if we had dinner together one night or something?" Itachi persists.

Naruto slightly squirmed hearing Sasuke shift off the bed, as his eyes darted to Sasuke watching him leave the room, making him set his gaze onto the door Sasuke exited from for a few minutes, before Sasuke suddenly reappeared tossing him a bottle of water. Blinking a few times he stared down at the bottle of water and then back up at Sasuke who went back to his bed. "Aw thanks." he muttered once again. Kyuubi tilts his head, shrugging his shoulder a little. "Okay," he answers.

Sasuke sits on the bed, nodding to Naruto and opening his own water. He chugs about half the bottle, just wanting to fall asleep. He closes his water and lies back down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Itachi rests his eyes, leaning into Kyuubi's chest. "So you feel ok? You're not feeling sick?"

Naruto reaches his hand out to the water bottle, tangling his finger around it, as he tugged it back towards him, using his other hand to plop the lid off, as he raised the water bottle to his lips, tilting his head back, and allowing the water to slide in. ~aww~ he mentally thought, loving the cold fresh water running down his throat, as he pulled the bottle away from his mouth, smiling lightly. Kyuubi arms wrap around Itachi waist, holding Itachi to his chest, as he lies down on the couch. "I'm fine. I feel as good as new," he answered.

-So he's not still upset about earlier. That's good.- Sasuke thinks, closing his eyes and sighing silently. ~Why do you do this to yourself? You know, I know how you could sleep...~ "Just shut the hell up," Sasuke groans out loud, still drunk so he doesn't realize that he said it out loud. ~You make a fool of yourself, Uchiha.~ "You eat chakra?" Itachi glances up at Kyuubi while lying beside him on the couch, curiously.

Naruto body tenses at the groan, his eyes flashing fear for a mere second, as he wasn't expecting the sudden shout, his water bottle dropped and spilled onto his bed. "Aw umm… uh sorry" he stuttered, sitting up frantically, as he grabbed the bottle, his eyes scanning the room for something to dry the bed, as his body racked in more trembles, causing him to curse under his breath, as he just hopped off the bed heading for the bedroom exit, knowing he can't clean the bed if his mind is acting rational, needing fresh air. "Yep," Kyuubi answered a bit too cheerily for his like, thou he doesn't need human food so all well goes well.

Sasuke's cheeks flush, sitting up abruptly. "No- wait- I wasn't talking to you; I was talking to Madara." he tells him like it makes sense, when in all reality it only makes sense in his head. "I'll get the mess. I'd offer you my bed, but it's soaked as well so I'll just get you more sheets." Sasuke says, mentally chewing Madara's ass out as he goes and gets a towel to clean up the mess. "What did my chakra taste like?" Itachi asks, a bit intrigued by it.

Naruto freezes at the doorway of their bedroom hearing Sasuke's excuse that he wasn't talking to him when he groaned that out. "M-Ma-madara?" he stuttered out, fear slightly coating his voice. Kyuubi eyes widen at Itachi's question, a small blush forming on his face. "Aw uh uhm..." he stutters out nervously, as he tries to find the right words without sounding like a pervert. "An uh bittersweet gentle taste, that was cloaked with an uh umm certain umm uh flavor... I can't really name, as I hadn't tasted before, but was quite addicting." He answered, as most of the time he would answer with an emotion feeling type instead of trying to name flavors.

~I sense his fear.~ Madara chuckles. "Yeah?" Sasuke asks, wondering why Naruto looks so scared all of a sudden as he starts to dry the mess on the bed. -What did you do to him?- Itachi smiles brightly at hearing that his chakra is addicting. "Really? Yum," He giggles.

Naruto lowered his head a little in thought, as it must be like how Kurama sealed in him. Turning back around to face his bed, he moved back towards it, thinking maybe he can clear it, if he asks questions about Madara and him. "S-so do you talk to him? Like have small conversations with him?" Naruto questions, walking up to his bed, as he reaches out for the blankets to start pulling them off. Kyuubi chuckled hearing Itachi giggles, as he nodded his head "yes" towards Itachi's question. "Yes yum. Thou usually when you describe a flavor its through emotions and reactions and stuff. So that probably why I can't tell you the last flavor," Kyuubi explained.

_**Author notes: Thank you for continuing to read this fanfic, I hope you will join us for the next chapter, and will review with your harsh or nice comments in the end.  
**_

_**Paragraphs that might of been confusing to you:  
**_

_**Sasuke carries the pulshy in his arms as he saunters silently to the spot where he last saw Naruto. He stops when he sees Naruto sitting on the ground, walking up silently behind him. -I wonder what he's thinking.- he ponders, coming up behind him before standing in front of him and holding out a hand to help him up. He keeps his gaze averted in the other direction, still embarrassed about earlier. The plushy is hidden behind his back, deciding to give it back after Naruto stands up. "Are you alright?" he asks stoically, slightly worried because the curse mark was absorbing chakra when he was at the hospital and away from Naruto. The nurse nods and follows Kyuubi. "What do you need, sir?" Itachi stands up outside, leaning his back against the wall to wait for Kyuubi. -This village could never understand Sasuke. They're the reason his life is like this, and they still blame him for the way he is.-**_

(This paragraph wasn't written by me, this was by my roleplay buddy, but I believe what she was stating was Itachi was outside the hospital waiting for Kyuubi. and how she was  
describing it was; Itachi was leaning against the building.)

"Aw company, from a stuffy, haha why would I need such a thing?"(This makes no since, I think you are using the wrong word, company means a business.)

The word "Company" has two references. One a business and two is to stay with someone, to not make them alone. Or something along those lines. I don't know how to explain it, but its like to accompany some one, not to leave them alone.

Naruto mouth open about to answer, "Alright." Wanting to come with, before closing his mouth at the next question that came before he could answer, "No." he answer seeing how Sasuke was reacting, making his eyes widen in realization it was Kyuubi, as he hears the next question, making him shrug his shoulder, in lies. Kyuubi grinned as he felt Kurama suck her conscious form into the cage, through his eyes, reeling his brain into the cage as well, to see Kurama stood up behind the cage, his paw reaching through the bars, barely as a claw, as Kurama spotted the girl dead flat in the center of the room. "You sent a girl."Kurama growled towards Kyuubi, as he kept his eyes on the girl. "Yes. I thought you would like to play with her," came Kyuubi response, as he moved up behind her, grabbing her shoulder in this realm, and shoving her forward towards the cage. "Unless you don't, then I guess I could have my fun with her." Kyuubi said, gaining a growl in denial, as he pressed the girl into Kurama's paw.

(Here Naruto is stating that he was going to say something, but he was cut off by another question Sasuke asked.)

Sasuke chuckles and smirks at Naruto's reaction. "Maybe she can show you where the Pamprin (No idea what that is, but its miss spelled.)

_**is, too, Dobe." he teases, taking the snacks from them so they won't have to carry them. He sets the on the counter and hands the cashier the money. Itachi half laughs and pulls Kyuubi with him, noticing the blush that makes his own deepen. -He looks so cute when he blushes.-**_

(Pamprin~ I have no clue what that is either. I didn't write this paragraph either. Sasuke and Itachi is my partner writing, and I do Naruto and Kyuubi. But from what she said here I believe she is referring to a medicine or... eh lets just say a guy pmsing/ on a period.)

The lady behind moves forwards paying for her stuff, as Naruto shook his head. "Buy some painkillers than, bitchy." Naruto retorted, following them out the door, happily, and eagerly, before halting a few feet from outside the building. 'Chakra,' Kyuubi mentally thought with a small frown, as he sure as hell wouldn't be able to explain that one." I don't know. What do you like?" Kyuubi questioned, his eyes side glancing to the restaurants. (Is this supposed to be restraints? Or restaurants? )

Restaurants. Their looking for a place to eat.

"Yeah, the person you created. Not what others labeled you to be."Naruto explained. Kyuubi eyes widen hearing Itachi mention clothing store, and him trying them on, as a model, making his mind reel in thoughts, that was making a small blush seep into his face. Lowering his head to hide the blush. "Neat."

(The person you want to be the person you have become is what he is stating, not what others call you. Like people like to label us as "Preps" "druggies" "traitors" "liars" and much more, so what Naruto is saying is that be yourself and ignore others words, cause that's not what you are.)

Kyuubi clenched his stomach feeling the bile rise up his throat again as he felt the cold cloth hit his forehead, were some sweat drops were forming. His eyes all watery as he could feel more of his chakra draining, as Kurama rises in his. "To mu-," he started before he leaned forward again, hurling into the toilet, his hand reaching to Itachi who had the rag on his forehead, and kept it still, needing the coolness, as his body was beginning to heat. "Ower," (What is this supposed to be? Is it a name?)

Right hear Kyuubi in a lot of pain, and so the words are being broken up, as if it was real. When your in a unbearable pain, you can't really speak clearly either, as the pain is messing with your thought process, screwing your words over. Kyuubi was stating to much power that sasuke was causing.

(What is berid supposed to be? I don't understand.)

Be rid means~ to get rid of stuff, to eliminate or reject stuff. Like when you get sick and hurl or something, your eliminating the bad stuff in you, your body rejecting it. So you kicking out kind of.

Kyuubi raises a hand to Itachi face; his body leaned completely into Itachi, as he slides his thumb over Itachi cheek where the tears are streaming. "T-Th." he gasps trying to speak, as his throat sounds all croaky and harsh. "Ou" was all he could manage to spill of his gratitude, his eyes closing momentarily as he was trying to sooth his own pain with the flowing warmth and gentleness of Itachi's chakra, as he could taste the sweet core of it on his tongue. Naruto frowned seeing how Sasuke up and left so quick, as he could tell he had done another thing to upset him. "Fuck." he cursed, collapsing to the ground, as he allowed his mind back into Kurama cage, just needing someone to talk to.

(another broken up area.)

Naruto blinked a few times as to why Sasuke chakra would cause him to get sick, as he looked over Kyuubi frame his eyes switching to a bit of redish blue, to get a better look of the chakra frame that was made up in front of him. "So you don't eat the same amount," Naruto whispered seeing the chakra core, as Kyuubi nodded his head weakly, knowing Naruto still learning about him. Naruto turned his head to face Itachi with a small smile."He's goanna be fine. He just can't stomach strong chakra like that bursting out of nowhere." Naruto explained, as Kurama worked thru Naruto's hand to heal his own creation, before releasing back, allowing Naruto to take his hand back, as the chakra started to finally restore thru out Kyuubi's body, knocking him out cold.

(Naruto explained, as Kurama worked through Naruto's hands to heal his own creation. is stating Kurama chakra (the nine tails) is coursing through Naruto hands to heal Kyuubi. and well the creation part comes in later, backing up why there is Kyuubi and Kurama, cause if you realize in the show their the same creature. but in the fanfic, kyuubi isn't but is and so he has a back story to him. The rest of the sentence is how the chakra is returning to Kyuubi body, and so much at once, it puts Kyuubi to sleep.)

Naruto lifted his head swallowing plain out air, as he shifted his legs to lay out a bit straight, pressing his hands down to the tile floor, as he pushed himself up in standing position. Turning to face the mirror over the sink, he frowned. His face was pale at just the words Sasuke used, his eyes gleaming over with held back tears that he forced to keep hidden, and the side of his lip all bruised. "Freak..." he muttered at his reflection, turning to the door and ripping it open, as he didn't feel good staying alone at the moment. Moving down the hall he made it to the living room, and stepped up behind the couch, turning around to press his back to it, and slid down into sitting position there.

(He's holding his tears back, not wanting anyone to see them, as well as he didn't want to see them)

Kyuubi scowls detecting the sense of avoidance from Sasuke chakra, as he rounded around on the door starting back inward into the house, heading up to the room Sasuke took cover into, and pressed the door open going over to the bathroom door, as he allowed his chakra to go undetected, seeping it back into Kurama core, waiting for Sasuke. Naruto face was beyond deathly pale, as he jerked himself out of the memory, feeling bile in his throat, but swallowing it back, as he pushed himself back up off the ground, only for him to stumble back and fall backwards onto the couch. His body freezing of its trembles as he expected body contact from Kyuubi, insuring his insecurity even more, as if he expected his brother to hurt him. Waiting a few minutes for a reaction, his body regains its self, shaking out of fear of waiting, as his heartbeat raced, for him to realize nothing was below. (Is this what you meant?)

( Right here Naruto just realizing he didn't land on his brother, as he been trapped in past memories, blocking him from acknowledging his surrounding so well.)

_**If their is any other parts that I missed that our confusing, please pm me, and I will explain what I believe happen there. Thank you for taking your time to read this and I hope you come back. Please review. were not judgmental. =)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7:Puu

_**Starglazingmaro~ Haha yay! I was worried this chapter was as small as the other chapter, since my partner and I get on at like 1 am and rp for a lil bit... well I'm glad to here that it made up for the wait. And yeah, Sasuke needs to open up ~puu~ its so irritating knowing the background and coming up with ideas for the rp over pictures, but not actually getting it into the rp. Oh well, It will come in later.**_

_**Thank you readers for coming back for the next chapter =) I hope you will like it, Thou this one won't be edited, as are editor going to be busy for awhile, so I hope you can handle non editing for awhile.  
**_

_**Well here it is.  
**_

_**Disclaimer~I do not own Naruto or the characters!  
**_

"Ah ok." Itachi nods, smiling and hugging Kyuubi. "That's pretty cool. You could've told me, and I wouldn't have tried to get you to eat normal food." Sasuke walks to the closet and gets more sheets for Naruto's bed, a bit dazed and sleepy. "Hn. Yeah. Usually he only talks to me when he wants me to kill or wants to take over my body." Sasuke yawns silently, wiping his eyes. "And then he gets Orochimaru to annoy me as well."

Kyuubi closed his eyes smiling as Itachi arms wrapped around him hugging him, before adding the last comment, making his smile slanted, "But I like trying your guys food." he answered, his arm tightening around Itachi. Naruto frowned hearing the conversations Madara talks about with him and adding Orochimaru into them. "Well damn. Kurama more nice than them when it comes to conversations."He mutters, mentally thinking ~only because he doesn't want to die as well~ getting a chuckle from Kyuubi. "So is that all they talk about with you?"he asks, not realizing he even muttered the first part.

"We could try it again one day if you want?" Itachi offers, smiling and burying his face in Kyuubi's chest. "Yeah, or about destroying the village. He gets annoying." Sasuke says before catching Naruto's first statement. "Wait, he can talk? What does he say?"

Naruto rolled his eyes a little at the thought of Madara talking about destroying the village, as he pulled off the wet sheets. "Of course he would talk about that. Don't they all." he stated in a half bored tone, as he recalled Kurama at first, rampaging about it, before hearing Sasuke next question and his eyes widening as Kurama scowled at him for saying such things. "Aw what? What are you talking about, he doesn't talk." he tries to pull a fast one on Sasuke, gaining a laugh from Kurama for such a failed attempt. "Hn...maybe."Kyuubi answered, not really wanting to take Itachi chakra away as he did earlier his body not getting enough of him, as he was so addicting.

Sasuke cocks his head to the side, wiping his eyes. "Ngh, but you- never mind." he mumbles, going over and fixing the sheets on the bed. "So you've met Madara?" he asks, getting a bit groggy. "Have you ever had normal food before today?" Itachi asks Kyuubi, still curious.

"Yep."Naruto answers hearing Kurama breathe hitched, stunned. ~he's drunk~ was all naruto could think, as he had smelt it earlier on Sasuke breath even thou he was across the room. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder slightly. "Ramen." he answered, as he had some not much but some.

Sasuke helps put the sheets on, pretty much screwing up the entire thing and just staring at it for a moment. "Maybe you should try." He says, seeing as how he just tangled them all up on the bed. Sasuke goes and falls back on the bed. "I have no idea how my bed got made." "That's one thing I haven't tried from here. Mother and Father insisted on Onigari and fish, so that's what I've had. Does Naruto like ramen?" Itachi asks, thinking he could make that for dinner tomorrow.

Naruto laughed lightly at Sasuke, as he grabbed the edges of his sheets, beginning to work them out of there tangle. Kyuubi snickered at the reaction he could see on his brother if he heard Itachi say that. "He loves it, and well if you don't learn the taste of ramen, you most likely will be tied down and forced to eat it by him."kyuubi responded, as his mind wandered how he had ate that foreign stuff.

Itachi chuckles. "Then why don't we make that for dinner? I could ask Ichiraku how to make it." he offers, seeing as how he and Ichiraku are good friends. Sasuke wipes his eyes and stares at the ceiling, drifting half out of it and half in. It actually feels pretty nice.

Kyuubi let out a small yawn, his body feeling drained for the day, and exhausted as he answered "sure" before raising a hand up to Itachi eyes, covering his sight. "Now thats planned. Sleep."he declared. Finishing making his bed, Naruto collapsed forward onto it, muttering "night" to the sleepy sasuke across him, as his mind ran through the day, wishing he had his punching bag to practice on.

"Night." Sasuke tells Naruto, glancing at the clock before turning the light out. -5 in the morning.- Itachi chuckles and closes his eyes. "Mmkay." he whispers, starting to drift off.

Kyuubi smiled, slipping his hand off of Itachi face back to Itachi waist. "Night" Naruto nods his head in recognition of Sasuke night.

Sasuke sighs and covers up, wishing that he could get to sleep. -Booze obviously doesn't help with insomnia.- Itachi falls asleep in Kyuubi's safe arms.

Kyuubi drifted off into the back of his mind, out cold.

~Next day!~

Sasuke's in the kitchen, sitting at the table with his head on his arms. "Gah..." he mutters, feeling like he's going to puke but knows he's not going to. His head pounds and he scowls. -Fucking liquor...- he curses. Itachi is fast asleep in Kyuubi's arms, still sleepy considering it's only 8.

Naruto was dragging his legs out of the bedroom, his head hanged low, as he entered the kitchen, collapsing forward onto the stool. Kyuubi eyes cringed together before sliding open. His sight blurry as there coated in sleep.

Itachi snuggles closer to Kyuubi for warmth, sighing in his sleep. Sasuke stands up and goes to the coffee maker, fixing them each a cup and setting Naruto's down in front of him. He doesn't say anything, taking a drink of his in the hopes that it'll help with his head ache.

Naruto scowls at the sound of the cup being placed on the counter, his hand reaching out to the mug, and pulling it back towards him lightly, his eyes cringing close at the sound it makes, even though its beyond light. "Fuck." Naruto lets out a curse, just deciding to halt the cup next to his chest, as he was to lazy to pick the mug up, as well couldn't stand the sound, making him turn around on the stool, like "forget it" Kyuubi eyes glanced down to Sasuke seeing Itachi all snuggled up in his arms, making him smile a groggily smile.

Sasuke almost has the cup to his lips before nausea hits him, setting it on one of the various coasters that reside on the kitchen table before racing to the bathroom. He locks the door behind him, barely making it in time to heave into the toilet. It makes his throat burn, but his stomach feels a lot better. "S-Stupid booze.." he hisses. Itachi smiles lightly in his sleep.

Naruto groans at Sasuke abrupt stand up, darting to the bathroom,"SHUT UP!"Naruto hollers, hating the sounds of the house at the moment, wanting everything to shut up and become quiet. Kyuubi jumps abit startled from Naruto hollers, his eyes shooting down to Itachi, panic crossing his eyes in hopes he didn't wake Itachi.

Itachi stiffens and pretty much hides in Kyuubi's chest before shooting up quickly. "Wh-What-?" he asks, wiping his eyes frantically and looking around for something to be wrong. Sasuke retches again before standing up and holding his mouth nauseously, going to the sink and splashing water in his face. He flushes the toilet before hearing Naruto's shout, clenching his fist in aggravation as he just wants to go in there and use Chidori to break everything in spite of the blonde bitch.

Naruto head returned back to the counter, laying against the cold tiles, his hands over his ears, as morning and no sleep creates a bad headache with all the surrounding sounds. Kyuubi bites the side of his lip mumbling,"Sorry Naruto cranky."

"Is he cranky in the morning?" Itachi asks groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes and covering back up. Sasuke leaves the bathroom and the house, going out to get something for his head. Peace. He heads out to the pharmacy, deciding to get Goody-powder for him and Naruto.

Kyuubi nodded his head, slightly. "Only if he doesn't get his sleep. In which his ears can hear ten times louder than a regular human, thanks to Kurama, creating headaches for him on top of exhaustion. "Kyuubi explained. Naruto bit down on the front of his lips a bit harder than originally, piercing the skin, as he tried focusing on the pain than the sounds he was hearing, catching Kyuubi's. "I can hear you dammit, kyuubi."

Itachi nods, still a bit confused but understanding why sounds would give you a head ache when they're so loud. "I've never seen anyone react like that to insomnia. Sasuke hasn't slept in months, but he doesn't really react to it." Itachi whispers before hearing Naruto, sending shivers up his spine. "Why don't we go out for a bit so he can have some peace and quiet?" he offers quietly, trying not to be too loud for Naruto's liking. Sasuke stuffs his hands in his pockets, stalking into the pharmacy and going straight to the designated isle. Suddenly, a familiar face stands in front of him. "Kiba." Sasuke hisses, aggravated at the fact that the mutt has the nerve to get in his way. Kiba glares into Sasuke's eyes. "What are you doing here?" Kiba demands, making Sasuke's eye twitch. "I'm getting something for Naruto's head ache. I'm pretty sure that Drontal isn't on this isle."

Kyuubi eyes widen at the mention of sasuke not being able to sleep for a month, causing him to frown. "I'm sorry to hear that." Kyuubi commented, wondering if Sasuke okay at the moment before catching the second of what Itachi whispered. "Yeah, sure we can do that. Any idea to where you want to go."Kyuubi answered, shifting a lil into Sitting position, as he has Itachi pulled back into his chest. Naruto groaned his head spinning in pain, as he continue to hear the two in the living room rambling, alongside all the noises surrounding the house, with small creaks, movements, and much more. "Can't anyone listen now a days. "Naruto grumbled, lifting his head up from the counter, as he started to shift to stand up.

Kiba grumbles and scowls as Akamaru approaches him, growling at the former rogue ninja. "Look, I don't know who you're trying to fool with this normal guy act, but I know it's just a matter of time before you break. But if you ever hurt Naruto again or act out on anyone in the Leaf, I'll be sure that your ass is having your last meal in a cell. Catch my drift, Uchiha?" Kiba snarls, remembering how upset and betrayed Naruto felt when Sasuke left. -I will never let him do that again and get away with it.- Sasuke looks the other way while Kiba is talking before looking back at him. "You really think you're in any position to make threats? I've surpassed you and all of your precious comrades, so don't bother making these empty promises." Sasuke growls, becoming severely angered at this. "Everything all right, Kiba-san?" The cashier asks from the counter, glancing at the two. Kiba sighs and nods to the woman. "I'll let you come here this time because you're getting something for Naruto." He hisses before walking off with Akamaru. Itachi leans back into Kyuubi, covering up with the blanket in his lap. "The park?" he mouths up to Kyuubi, trying not to make any more noise.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders "sure" with a small smile spreading across his face, when Itachi leans more back into him. 'Why is it I'm so comfortable with him in my arms?' Naruto started towards the bathroom, his ear twitching at the sounds of his own feet, padding across the floor.

Sasuke grits his teeth, his fists clenching at his sides. "Just shut the hell up!" he shouts out in rage, tired of everyone ridiculing him talking down to him. He snatches the medicine from the shelf and goes to the counter, slamming it down. Just as the woman is about to say something about it, he activates his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan with the intent to kill in his eyes. "Silence is golden," he hisses lowly, handing her the money before he hears Kiba behind him. He turns around and glares into Kiba's eyes with hatred. "I'm so close to burning you to the ground it isn't even funny." he whispers, his head and heart pounding. Kiba doesn't move, gritting his teeth as Sasuke storms out with the medicine. ~Just one more reason to obliterate this village. You're at your breaking point, Sasuke. I've never seen you so on edge.~ Madara tells Sasuke, only to be ignored as Sasuke keeps walking to the house, trying to calm down. ~It's the way they look at you...isn't it, Sasuke-kun?~ Itachi stands up and folds the blankets, looking back to Kyuubi like 'Ready?' with a chirpy smile on his face.

Naruto groaned as he stopped his feet from padding to the bathroom a few inches from the bathroom, as his head rung in annoyance, starting to agitate Kurama as well. "well kit you can either move forward to the bathroom and wash your face, or we can be stuck in front of the bathroom do nothing" Kurama stated quite harshly, gaining an annoyed grumble from Naruto, muttering something along the lines "this is your fault for in tuning our ears together." Kyuubi slid his leg over the couch, nodding his head "yes" wondering if he should shout when they leave to just annoy naruto more.

Itachi saunters to the door silently in his socks, slipping on his shoes and opening the door slowly so it doesn't make as much noise. Orochimaru's voice rings in Sasuke's ears, making him stop dead in his tracks as Orochimaru hasn't spoken in a while. ~They act like you're scum...You can see it in their eyes that they think they're better than you...They take no blame in their sins, do they? They slaughtered your family like cattle, yet you're the traitor...They murdered their own...They were always embarrassed of your clan. They secluded you off from the rest of the village! They bred your hatred, and you are forced to take the blame and bear their hatred! And you loathe them for it...They deserve to die by the hands of their hidden mistake...Don't they, Sasuke-kun?~

Kyuubi pushes himself off the couch, bending backwards a lil to pop his back, before he started to walk towards the door. "WERE TAKING OFF NARUTO, SO DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID." Kyuubi hollered, as he slipped on his shoes, hearing an agonized groan, before a loud thunk down the hallway, causing a devious grin to spread across his face, as he turned to Itachi, nodding his head "ready." Naruto hand shot to his ears, gripping them delightly, as he felt like his head was being stabbed repeatly, causing him to groan out a painful sound, as his legs buckled. Tears starting to well up in the side of his eyes, as he heard Kurama worried voice, before matrons of curses to Kyuubi.

Itachi's eyes widen at that, frowning nervously. "Why did you do that?" he whispers softly, his heart beating faster at the fact that Naruto's head must be aching from that. ~And no one even sees how exhausted you are...You're about to break, and you know it...It's their faults for not realizing it soon enough.~ Madara whispers, making Sasuke hold his head as his heart rate quickens. -Shut up...You don't know anything...!- ~How long has it been since you slept? Almost three months now? And how long has it been since you've been able to eat on a regular basis? About the same? And the killing...You've been so long-~ -Shut up! Everyone just shut up!- Sasuke mentally screams, snatching the receipt from yesterday from his pocket and a pen from his other pocket. He quickly scribbles on it, his hands shaking too bad to write like he wants to. 'This is for your head so drink it. And so help me God if you say anything about how noisily I open the packet, I'll scream at the top of my lungs until both our ears are bleeding.' he writes before racing home.

Kyuubi chuckled nervously at Itachi's frown. "Habit..." Kurama frowned as his kit stayed curled up against the wall on the floor, calming himself down from cursing Kyuubi ta high hells. "Ne~ kit why not we return you to bed?"he asks nervously, gaining a "shut up" and "no" as Naruto securely held his hand tightly to his head, wishing he hadn't stayed up to late, as he becomes more aware of his surrounding when he grouchy.

Itachi takes Kyuubi's hand and pulls him away before they can cause any more ruckus for Naruto, heading for the park. -I hope he's ok...- Sasuke darts into the house with his ninja silence, going to the kitchen and getting two glasses of water. He doesn't say anything and doesn't think about anything because if he does, he'll break. He carries the two glasses soundly to where Naruto is, bending down and setting the glasses on the ground. He hands Naruto the receipt with the note on it, looking up at him like 'Got it?'

Kyuubi chuckles tangling his fingers around Itachi's as he follows Itachi towards the park. Naruto cringed hearing someone come up towards him setting down a glass on the ground infront of him, causing him to lift his head, with a pleading look for silence, before being handed the receipt, as he let out a small sniffle of pain, with a single tear sliding down the side of his cheek, as he read over the note 'This is for your head so drink it. And so help me God if you say anything about how noisily I open the packet, I'll scream at the top of my lungs until both our ears are bleeding.' Nodding his head carefully "yes" he looked back up towards Sasuke for the packet.

Sasuke opens the packet and pours it into the water, holding the water out to Naruto. He sees the tear leak down Naruto's face and looks away. -I'll have to remember to get him sleeping medicine as well...from the pharmacy on the other side of the village...- He fixes his water and chugs it. He doesn't understand the emotions churning in his stomach, wanting to scream, cry, and punch something all at once. Nevertheless, he keeps his composure. Itachi holds Kyuubi's hand as they walk to the park, not really noticing it. "Konoha looks so much different from before."

Naruto nods his head in gratitude, taking the cup into his own hand, flinching at the sound the water makes when it crashes into the side of the cup, as he wrapped his finger securely around it, bringing the cup up to his lips, and tilting his head back, as he allowed the drink to flow into his mouth, down his throat. ~Kurama please block your chakra from disolving drugs and posions~ he thought, pleadingly. Kyuubi eyes scanned around his surroundings, taking in every inch of the place. "What do you mean?" he asks, as he doesn't really see the changes.

"The last time I've actually been here was eleven years ago. They've added and taken down things since then." Itachi explains, looking around and smiling. Sasuke doesn't move any more, leaning against the wall and bringing his knees to his chest. He rests his head in his arms, tired and aggravated. -What exactly causes insomnia?- ~Stress is normally the culprit. You haven't been able to let loose in a while. You're building up your emotions again and resisting the urge to exert your chakra and kill. It's taking its toll on you. And no one notices.~ Madara chuckles at the last part, thinking that the Leaf village is a band of fools.

Naruto sighed in relief when he finished the cup of water filled with medication, as he leaned his head back against the wall, his hand taking the cup away, placing it to his side. "Ha-have you ate yet?" Naruto question, still cringing as the meds haven't taken over yet, as he tries to be kind to his savior, wondering if he should use the jutsu again so sasuke can eat if he hasn't. "Cause we can start today, getting your system back to normal, if you want, as that and you not sleeping, doesn't go well together." Naruto explains. Kyuubi eyes showed registration of understanding to Itachi reason, as he chuckles," So what changed for you?" he asks, wanting to know the changes.

"I'm not hungry." Sasuke says quietly, resting his eyes a moment before hearing Naruto's next statement and stiffening. ~Perhaps he's not as dense as I hypothesized.~ "And I do sleep." Sasuke says, knowing it's a lie but not caring. ~Ha! What, 30 mins the other day? Yeah, that really makes up for the 2,160 hours straight you've been up!~ Madara snickers. "They have sleeping medication at the store if you want me to get you some." Sasuke offers Naruto softly, trying not to hurt his head. He doesn't know why he cares as he never has before, but he just doesn't feel like being an ass or anything for that matter. "They rebuilt the academy since I've been gone. And thy added things to the park by the dock as well as Tsunade's face to the Hokage faces. Just a lot of things." Itachi chirps.

Naruto frowned listening to sasuke words and lies, making him lower his head. "Why do you do that? Why do you keep lying and think I won't notice it?"Naruto asked, his voice a bit shakey. "I can tell you haven't been sleeping, and if you want to get back on the right track, I am here."Naruto muttered out the last part, as his fingers wrapped around the bottom of his shirt, not understanding why he saying this or anything. 'Maybe its because you still care' Naruto heard Kurama voice speak up from the shallow edge of his cage. 'After all your the one that chased after him til the end, when he left.' Kyuubi tilted his head at all Itachi mentioned, thinking of those area's. "Yeah, I guess they did."Kyuubi responded as he hadn't been out much those few years he was created, en case he might be caught.

Sasuke looks away when Naruto mentions his lying, leaning his head back against the wall. "I lie...so that we don't have to talk about it...Not so that you'll believe it..." he admits, wiping his eyes that now have deep purple bangs underneath them. "Maybe later." Sasuke says to Naruto's second statement, standing up and stuffing his hands in his pockets again. "Do you need anything else?" he asks, glancing down at Naruto. "I missed it a lot." Itachi smiles and pulls Kyuubi with him into the park. "I thought Sasuke would've as well, but he only seems to be aggravated with everyone in the village."

Naruto heart clenched oddly, making him bite the side of his lip, as he was rejected helping Sasuke at the moment. 'See you do care.' He hears Kurama chuckle, as he hears Sasuke ask the next question. "Yeah. I need to learn how to shut up a parasite."Naruto said barely audible under his breathe, in pure sarcasm, earning a growl from Kurama. 'And hear I was being nice to a twerp like you.' Kyuubi smile sadden at the thought of sasuke being mad at the village and how Itachi had missed a lot of his child hood here. "Maybe its for the best, that we missed a lot of things here."Kyuubi responded not meaning to add himself into that part, but was thinking of Sasuke and Itachi. "After all the village seems to never change in people but in buildings."

"You could try asking me. It's never worked before, but you know, couldn't hurt." Sasuke rolls his eyes, figuring that Naruto was talking about him considering he has no idea that Kurama talks. "I'm going to read in the living room if you need me." Sasuke says to Naruto, walking away with his glass of water to his bookshelf in the living room. "True. How long have you been gone from the village?" Itachi asks Kyuubi, glancing up at him.

Naruto blinked a few times at what Sasuke said, before his hand shot up over his mouth, and he broke into laughter, falling over onto his side, as he cringed a little at his loudness. 'Oh my god oh my god Kurama did you hear him. He really thought I was talking to him.'Naruto started ramble mentally, as he got Kurama shaking his head muttering 'children now a days.' Kyuubi bit back on his lip as he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say I left when Kurama attacked, and showed up when Naruto turned thirteen or even if that what he should say. Cause he surely can't say he Kurama even thou he is a part of him. "Uh uhm..."

"We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. So Tsunade-sama thinks of Naruto as her younger sibling, correct?" He blushes. "I've heard from other villagers that she has a thing for Naruto alone." Sasuke almost trips when he hears Naruto laughing his ass off, his own cheeks flushing at that. "What...did I...?" he mutters, checking himself over briefly to make sure he doesn't 'look' like a complete retard.

Kyuubi smiled at how Itachi changed the subject, before letting out a snort. "Yeah. I guess she does have a thing for Naruto, but I don't know much about it."Kyuubi answered. Naruto body shaken up with erupted laughter, as he sure as hell wasn't expecting that one, while Kurama rolling his eyes at the twerp that semi entered his cage, laying sprawled in the water. 'If you don't want to make a fool of yourself, why don't you just come all the way in so he doesn't hear your laughter anymore.'Kurama recommended as he was pretty sure sasuke was mentally confused and checking himself.

"Did Naruto and Sasuke know each other before?" Itachi asks Kyuubi, seeing how it's like they've known each other forever. Sasuke is thoroughly and utterly lost, quickly looking himself over in the mirror in the living room and frowning. ~Maybe it was your joke.~ Madara snorts. Sasuke scowls at that, his cheeks reddening more. -I could be funny if I tried.-

"What do you mean?"Kyuubi questioned not completely understanding the question. "I know they known each other when they were kids, and went to the school, but I don't know much more than that." Naruto nodded his head in agreement with Kurama idea, as he enter his subconscious into Kurama cage, his outside physical body, just abruptly turned silent, as his laughter enter Kurama chamber, making Kurama regret what he said.

Itachi nods at this new-found information. "So they've got a past." he says more to himself than to Kyuubi, wondering how they were like when they were younger. Sasuke goes to his bookshelf, still blushing as he picks out the book about Madara Uchiha. -I want to learn his techniques. You must know of them and their originality; therefore, you will teach me.-

Kyuubi tilted his head in confusion, as he wanted to answer "No duh" but didn't bother to. Naruto after a few minutes of released laughter, began to sit up in the cool water, raising a hand to his eyes, and wiping the soaked cloth across his them. "Are you done?" He hears Kurama question, as he nods his head "yes" before he brutally kicked out of his conscious into his physical body, with increasing chakra, that made his body jolt and hit the wall behind him. "Fuck."he cursed, his hand shooting to the back of his head.

Sasuke saunters over to the couch and lays back on it, opening up the book. ~Says who? You don't own me.~ -The hell I don't. I'll kill myself without murdering anyone in this village. You'll die, too, you know. You aren't the nine tails. NO ONE will revive you so you do as I command. Your chakra is mine.- ~A little demanding today, aren't we?~ Itachi continues to think about the matter, wondering what he missed while he was gone. "Sasuke has my eyes." he says out of nowhere, figuring that if he tells Kyuubi something about them, he'll open up about him and Naruto.

Kyuubi step halted slightly, as his mind wheeled in what Itachi said. "Wa-wait? Wh-What?" Kyuubi stuttered out, choking on his own airway, as his eyes stared wide up at Itachi. Naruto growled under his breathe at Kyuubi, as he started to shift, to stand up, as the medicine finally fully kicked in.

"After Sasuke killed me, Tobi implanted my eyes into Sasuke so that his Sharingan would never lose it's light. With it, he gained Mangekyo Sharingan and Eternal Sharingan. These eyes were transferred from another ninja. That is why I no longer possess the Sharingan." Itachi explains like it's the most normal and least complicated thing it the world. Sasuke's eyes trail over all of the hidden techniques that Madara used, his eyes widening. -There are so many amazing jutsus...Which one to learn first...!- ~This book has never been seen by anyone. The documents it contains are of which Madara collected himself.~

Kyuubi stared at Itachi, blinking a few times at the announcement, unsure how he should of reacted. "well ehm um I'm sorry... for uhm your loss."Kyuubi said in bits of pieces, unsure what to say or do or anything from what he just heard, as he tried thinking of something else to say or do. Naruto started towards the library area in the house, where he heard Sasuke enter, halting at the doorframe, as he peeked his head inside.

Itachi chuckles, stuffing his hands in his pocket and looking away. "Just thought I'd tell you that. Feel free to ask anything you'd like. I just figured that I would give you a change to get to know me if you'd ever want to." The room is full of bookshelves and cases with hundreds and thousands of books, all organized with the Dewey Decimal System. Sasuke sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, flipping through the pages of the book with his Sharingan activated. -Nevertheless, I will master the jutsu of Madara. Knowledge is power, but power is amazing.-

"Aw uh ok." Kyuubi responded, his stomach churning with the weird sensation of the weirdness in the few words that were just spoken. "Well uhm than it goes the same for me. If you have any questions, I'll try answering the best I can about them." Kyuubi declared, wondering if he should share equal good amount of information Itachi did, now. Naruto blinked his eyes a few time in shock of the size of this place. 'Damn...'

"Are you an Uzumaki?" Itachi asks, starting small. The basis of his analysis is the fact that Kyuubi has the signature red hair, and he is Naruto's brother, but his chakra doesn't feel like that of an Uzumaki clan member. Sasuke senses Naruto's presence and glances up at him, raising a brow. "Hn?" he asks, wondering what exactly Naruto wants.

Kyuubi bit the side of his lip, wondering if its okay to be honest, before recalling Naruto had multiple last names. "No." he answers. Naruto jumps a little startled, as his eyes were set on the book, before sasuke "hn?" scaring him. "Aw uhm... was just looking."he answers nervously.

"You may choose one to read if you'd like." Sasuke tells Naruto before going back to his report analysis book of Madara, still canning the jutsus with his Sharingan. ~So you're going to ignore him now?~ -Shut up.- "May I ask..what is your last name?" Itachi asks, not wanting to press to hard and make Kyuubi mad.

Naruto nodded his head, stepping forward into the library, and strutting towards one of the shelves, his eyes scanning down the shelf. "D-do you have anything on, chakra based human forms?" he questions, wondering if he could get more information from the book than Kurama, cluelessness. Kyuubi tooth pierced through the skin of his lip, making his teeth retreat from his lip, as he licked the blood that was forming. "M-my last name?" he questioned, more to himself, as he tried thinking of Kurama last name, only for him to realize they don't got one. "I-uh-don't know...it."

"Oh," Itachi says, slightly feeling bad for putting Kyuubi in the heat. "Now you can ask me something." he tells him, wanting him to feel like they can trust each other. After all, they're going to have to trust one another when their brothers are wed. Sasuke nods, standing up and going to check the Dewey Decimal System before going straight to the books. Then, it hits him. -Why would he want to know about chakra based human forms? ...Kyuubi..It would explain a lot...- Sasuke thinks suspiciously before shaking the thought from his head. "Mm, what exactly do you want? The history on it, the medical science about it, the bingo book of targets who are human based chakra forms, or the anatomy of how they're formed?" Sasuke asks Naruto, glancing back at him as he has almost a full row of books on the subject at hand.

Kyuubi nodded at Itachi "oh" his feet shifting beneath him a bit uncomfortable about that, as he doesn't know if he has one or not. "If its not to much. Why you leave?" Naruto turns to where Sasuke standing, tilting his head in thought of Sasuke words. "I think I need the anatomy of how they're formed, and the history on them."He answered, hearing Kurama perk up at the sounds of information to figure out how Kyuubi got stucked out there and didn't return to his chakra core, like plan.

Sasuke nods and grabs a few books down, handing them to Naruto. "If you don't understand some of the words, come and ask me." he tells him. Itachi looks away as he speaks, still ambivalent on the topic. "To protect the village. Sasuke was only five years old when it happened. Our clan was planning a coup d'etat to overthrow Konoha. As a leaf village Shinobi and a member of the Uchiha clan, I was to be a double agent and give the information of the coup d'etat to the Hokage. I was merely a spy at first...But then they gave me another task...I had to annihilate my clan. With the help of Madara Uchiha...I murdered everyone in my clan in one single night...Sasuke was just getting home from the academy when I had to kill our parents...He walked in as soon as I slit their throats. I couldn't kill him, though. I had failed in my mission, but Sasuke hadn't even known about the coup d'etat. So I left him with hatred to grow stronger and fled the village as the Hokage and Elders ordered. I've protected the village on the outside and kept it a secret, in return that Sasuke grow up believing that our clan was respected and that he never find out about it. We both failed..."

Kyuubi lip slid into a frown, as he could feel Kurama thoughts asking if he understood now. That this village should of never lived through his attack, and much more. "I-I'm sorry." Kyuubi said, feeling bad for asking such deep question, as such. Naruto nods his head, reaching his hands out to take them, as he pulled them to his chest, and started towards the corner of the room to sit.

Sasuke goes back to the couch and plops down, reading over every technique. ~There's only one problem.~ -!- ~You can't use ninjutsu since you're back in the village.~ "Naruto, why did you stop me yesterday when I was training?" Sasuke questions, suspicious of that. Itachi flashes a small fake smile. "Heh, don't be. I told you to ask any question you wanted. There's no reason that you shouldn't be allowed to know."

Naruto slid down the wall, sitting back against the wall, as he set the books to the side of him, placing the first one on his lap, before hearing Sasuke voice perk up. "No reason." he lied, as he slid his hand down the side of the book, flipping it open, as his mind was set to read, than answer honest on that part. Kyuubi scowled seeing right through the fake smile. "Yes I should be. You just faked your expression meaing I pressed to far."Kyuubi exclaimed, releasing Itachi hand, to raise it up to his head in thought of how he could fix this.

"Then I'm going out to train." Sasuke says flatly, standing up with his book on Madara in hand before heading out the door to the living room to leave. "I'll get over it. It doesn't matter. I told you to ask whatever you wanted, and I do not regret that statement." Itachi tells Kyuubi, frowning.

Naruto hands dropped the book, as he hopped onto his feet darting after sasuke, just in time to grab his shoulder before sasuke left the complex. "Pl-please don't." Naruto said almost breathe less, as he didn't expect that fast of a reaction, neither did he expect to say those words. Kyuubi bit back on his lip, knowing that he needed to share something, but didn't know what, until his eyes widen in realization, even though he didn't ask naruto, he was going to tell. "You know when I stood outside your door yesterday when we arrived, frozen. It was because Naruto and I were talking about colors for the wedding preparation. Well technically he didn't know. But when he found out, naruto admitted something, that I didn't expect. I was asking him to pick between Blue and white, thou hinting to blue more, and well. Naruto mentioned he couldn't get married than, for he was neither color. The colors represent purity, thou white represents more of a bragger on money. Naruto and declared he was impure. I'm not sure on the whole story, thou naruto had hinted he had lost his virginity."Kyuubi said, frowning as he didn't know if that was good enough to make up with on information, but it was his brother he was talking about.

Itachi frowns, looking away before turning back to Kyuubi and smiling softly. "Naruto...is the purest child that I've ever met. Purity isn't judged on the sexual status of a person, it is based on the intentions in their hearts. And when I look into Naruto's eyes...All I can see is vulnerability and innocence. His heart is pure, and that's all that matters." Sasuke turns around to face Naruto, raising a brow. "And why not? You just said that there was no reason." he points out.

Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement, turning his head away. "Though I don't think Naruto knows that." he responded. Naruto bit the side of his lip, nervously, racking his brain for an answer, as his hand kept a tight grip on Sasuke shoulder. "B-Because you said you would help me with the words I don't know."He responded finding a quick excuse, as his mind coarse over other thoughts encase that didn't work. 'Don't you mean your worried.' he heard Kurama voice perk into the conversation.

"We need to make sure he knows it." Itachi tells Kyuubi, actually caring about Naruto's well being and self esteem. "I'll give you my cell phone number and you can text me if you get stuck." Sasuke tells Naruto, not actually owning a cell phone because he finds them useless, but wanting to know why exactly he can't go train.

Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement. "But how?" Naruto blinked a bit stupidly at the truth he can state there. "I don't own a cell." he answered.

Itachi thinks a moment before he finds a way. "If we tell Sasuke, he'll take care of it." he says. Sasuke scowls. "Neither do I." he mumbles before going back to the bookshelf and putting the book back. He gets out another book on the history of his clan that's written in the code that only the Sharingan can decipher. He must've read this one a hundred times before. -so much for training.-

Kyuubi looked at Itachi nervously, not sure if that a great thing to just spill to Sasuke. "I don't know. Naruto not very open with this stuff, and I don't think I should of brought it up." Kyuubi responds. Naruto smiles a lil, dropping his hand to his side, as he re enters the library and moves over back to his corner, grabbing the book he was about to begin before the charade.

_**Author note: If you have any questions, or are confused, please message me so i can solve them for you, or place it in the review so i can explain in the next chapter. Well i hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and will leave your comments. Please review. til next time. bye.**_


	8. Chapter 8 sorry for the late update

**_Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter will make up for it. Its not because i was editing it, as you'll see its not edited. But its rather the fact i accidentally mixed it up with the other folders, so if this is out of place on a spot, please message me as soon as you can, so i can fix it, but yeah that was the issue._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!  
_**

**_And here it is!  
_**

"As soon as you finish that book then I'm going to train." sasuke persists, not about to give up on it so easily. "Sasuke won't talk about it. He avoids those kinds of conversations. But he would know what to avoid talking about at least." Itachi frowns.

Naruto scowled at the thought of Sasuke training, as he flipped through the first few un needed pages, to where the book actually starts. "Than I guess your training tomorrow," he answered, as he wasn't that fast of a reader, and now was determine to go even slower. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Well see in due time what needs to be done."Kyuubi answered.

"Why don't you come to the training grounds with me, and read your books?" Sasuke offers, sitting up and crossing his legs with a brow raised at Naruto. Itachi nods, still walking with Kyuubi. "Do you think it's ok to leave them at home by themselves?" he rethinks, seeing as how Sasuke had Naruto in tears yesterday.

"And suffocate from your chakra over burst again?" Naruto asked, raising a brow from his book, before shaking his head. "Nah. I think I like my breathing better, than an over rational Kyuubi on a hungry spree, with a power thirst teme, showing off his new techniques."Naruto answered, his eyes scanning down at the text in front of him as he raised another brow, though through confusion. Kyuubi chuckled catching the worry in Itachi tone. "If sasuke pisses naruto off again or places him tears. I doubt you should be worried about Naruto cause twice in a row, probably would mean sasuke suffering from Naruto temporarily allowing Kyuubi chakra out for a lesson."

"Hungry spree?" Sasuke asks confusedly, wondering what the hell Naruto is talking about. Itachi nods, sighing at the mental picture of coming home to Sasuke all banged up and not knowing why. "I know, but I want them to get along. They're going to have to live with each other, so fighting isn't a goal they should set."

Naruto mentally rolled his eyes at his own stupidly of his words. "Aw its nothing." he mumbled, glaring at the word, as he knew sasuke was their to help, but couldn't bring himself to asking for it, so was just glaring daggers into the page. Kyuubi halted his steps, taking a step in front of Itachi as he grabbed Itachi other hand with his other one, holding both hands in his. "I know that your worried, and that you want them to get along, but that takes times. For right now we should just sit back and watch til their ready to show more progressed." Kyuubi stated, his eyes looking into Itachi obsidian pair. "Now that that's said. We should change the subject, and the topic in are mind, and try to enjoy this time of day when were not dealing with them."

Sasuke shuts his book and stands up, sauntering over to Naruto. He takes a seat beside him, glancing down at the page. "So what word are you having trouble with?" Sasuke asks, recognizing the look Naruto's giving the page as that of the one he used to have when he was younger and tried reading this type of material. Itachi's cheeks flush and his eyes widen, nodding in understanding. He looks up into Kyuubi's eyes with his own innocent ones. "Um, w-what do you want to do today?"

Naruto face slightly flushed with a light tint pink, embarrassed as he recognized the word, but didn't. "Adamant." he answers. Kyuubi smiled seeing the small flush cross over Itachi face, as he released one hand, and pulled Itachi other hand towards him, his foot twirling to face the direction they were going. "Mm I don't know. I'm not used to getting out of the house, so let's do something you find entertaining.

"Persistent with one's own ideas, and refusing to be persuaded or change one's mind." Sasuke answers, knowing the definition by memory. "Do you like to swim?" Itachi asks Kyuubi, smiling and holding his hand.

"Thanks." Naruto muttered, his eyes crossing over the word now, as he read on. Kyuubi brought Itachi hand close to his side, wanting a good grip, but wasn't understanding why. "I-uh-yeah" he answered, not knowing for reals.

"I haven't been swimming since I got back so we can go pick up some trunks from the store over here." Itachi chirps, smiling and slightly swinging their hands happily. Sasuke nods, wiping his eyes. His stomach growls, causing him to scowl. -Just shut up for once.-

Naruto eye caught glance of the rumbling stomach, as he sighed, setting the book to the side of him. "Come on."he states to sasuke, pushing himself up, as he grabbed sasuke hand on the way up, dragging him with. Kyuubi grinned at the smile, as he nodded his head "okay" looking over towards the store.

Itachi leads Kyuubi to the store, wondering what kind of trunks they'll have in there. Sasuke blushes and stands up, sighing. "Just read the book."

Naruto scowled at Sasuke response shaking his head. "No. Your coming to the kitchen with me, and getting food into that system."He answered, his grip tightening around Sasuke's hand, tugging him towards the kitchen. Kyuubi grabbed the store door handle, and pulled it open, before stepping to the side to let Itachi in first. "Ladies first."

Sasuke doesn't object, knowing good and well that he's starving. He's actually pretty relieved at the thought of eating, although he doesn't show it. Itachi blushes terribly at being called a lady. "Asshole." he says, walking in and chuckling.

Naruto walked into the kitchen, his eyes widening at the size of it, as he hadn't realized it, earlier in the morning when he entered it, sleepily. "Go pick a food."Naruto exclaimed drawling his hand forward, and shoving Sasuke into the kitchen. Kyuubi snorted, "thank you. I hadn't thought you known my middle name." he responds, following in behind.

Sasuke reluctantly walks into the kitchen after being shoved, going to the cupboard and looking around. There isn't much considering Itachi has been eating out on missions and he's never home. "Are you hungry?" he asks Naruto, wondering if they should just go out to eat considering the lack of food here. Itachi snickers and leads Kyuubi to the swimsuit section. "So just pick one that you like. I'll pay." he tells him, looking around at the trunks.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, uncaring. "I don't know. But you got to pick something light, so your stomach can contain it."Naruto answers vocally. "Uh I'll pay you back when we get home."Kyuubi responded, moving forward towards the shelves of swimming shorts, his eyes gazing across the colors and designs, as he also checked price to keep it low.

"Nah, it's fine. I've got money to burn." he mumbles the last part, slightly wishing that they didn't have so much money because they don't know what to do with it. He looks through the trunks and finds a pair that are black with a red boxer smiley face on the front. He grins. "I like these." he says, picking them up. "What exactly is light?" Sasuke asks, wondering what he means by that. -So I haven't eaten in two months, and I have to go on a diet.- he snorts at the thought.

Kyuubi snorted at the thought of to much money, wondering if these people ever change currency's. "Okay." Kyuubi responded, watching Itachi select his, as Kyuubi eyes darted over the racks. ~Why do humans call boxers swimming trunks? Whats the difference?~ he mentally thought, reaching a hand out to pure black ones, and pulling it off the shelf. "Not to harsh of a solid. Soups, oranges... because of there juice... banana's cause of there softness, tomatoes, oat meals, and a variety of soft foot, or liquid formats." Naruto answers, thinking on what he stated, wondering the other types, but couldn't quite recall them. "They help with anorexic, food loss, and much more, to build up the digestion system, so it can start to tolerate solids. First two or three weeks is soft food, light, whatever foods. Than you start to add a solid like rice, and just a really light soft solid, from there you add to your polite a variety of foods, than you got your digestion system set right."Naruto stated, oddly not understanding why he explained it thoroughly like that.

"I'm not anorexic." Sasuke scowls at that, slightly knowing that he is but not purposely. "I guess I'll get tomato soup. We can go out and get something. Do you still like Ichiraku ramen?" Sasuke asks, glancing over at Naruto. Memories of Naruto have slowly been coming back and he remembers that Naruto loved ramen. "Those look nice." Itachi smiles, ushering for Kyuubi to follow him to the check out line.

"Of course your not. You had an appetite loss."Naruto answered with a small smile towards the scowl, before hearing the next question. "Yeah, I still like ramen. Who wouldn't?" Naruto responded, rolling his eyes like that's the most stupidest question on earth. Kyuubi blinked at the odd comment, as they were just pure black, before being rushed to the check out line."Uhm uh ok."

Sasuke's eye twitches and he looks away, blushing. "I was wondering if you'd wanna go to Ichiraku's," he says, trying to mask his embarrassment. Itachi hands their trunks to the lady and pays before handing Kyuubi's back to him and taking his own. "Okies. Ready?" he chirps.

Naruto face broke out into a large grin, as he moved over to Sasuke taking his hand, nodding his head. "Yes yes yes. Please" he responded eagerly, slightly tugging at Sasuke hand to go. Kyuubi took his trunks into his hand, still not seeing the difference in them. "Yep."

Sasuke blushes even worse at feeling Naruto's soft hand in his own, at a loss for words as Naruto tugs him along. "Uh- Yeah." he says, still not looking at Naruto. -So Ichiraku's makes him happy? I'll have to remember that for future references.- Itachi leads Kyuubi outside, walking in the direction of the lake. "So when's the last time you went swimming?" he asks curiously.

Naruto finger tangled into sasuke ruffed up but gentle hands, as he started towards the doorway, excitedly, grabbing the handle and ripping it open, as he dragged Sasuke out the door. "Many generations ago,"Kurama answered sarcastically, mentally wondering ~Does Kyuubi even dip his feet in a lake~ "How bout you?"

Sasuke follows Naruto, absently thinking about their connecting hands. He remembers how he led Naruto through town before, wishing that he hadn't worn gloves if Naruto's hands felt like this. -What is this feeling?- he thinks, a bit hostile towards himself. Itachi half laughs. "About a year ago." he smiles, having to watch himself so he didn't slip and say 'Kisame and I went swimming.'

"So so so what type of ramen...oh wait your having tomato soup, darn it."Naruto started to ramble, before realization dawned teme wanted soup. "Mm?" he hummed in thought as he hated walking in silence, but didn't know what to say. Kyuubi bit the side of his lip, as he nodded his head showing he heard, thinking for a few moments before frowning as he couldn't give a real answer. "Do you often go with other people?"he asked.

"Is ramen light enough to eat?" Sasuke asks, figuring that it is considering that it's soup but deciding to eat it instead. He's far too lazy to go to two places to eat. Itachi nods. "It's not that fun when you're alone. It's more like a bath rather than swimming." he admits.

Naruto eyes gleamed seeing how Sasuke was thinking of eating some. "Yep!" Kyuubi let out a small "awe" as that sounded boring. Just going with yourself. "So if you went swimming last year... and you weren't in the village. Who did you go with?"

Itachi knows that he's caught now, not going to lie to Kyuubi but hoping for his own sake that he doesn't know the Akatsuki members' names. "I went with Kisame in the Hidden Mist village." "Alright. So...What kind of ramen are you getting?" Sasuke asks, having no idea what kind to get so he's just going with whatever Naruto picks.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder, unsure who that is, as he smiled. "Did you guys have fun?" Naruto scowled as that was his question, he was gonna ask. "Aw uhm uhhhhh..."Naruto mouth opened and closed, as his thought process worked what flavor he wanted. "Pork..."

"Didn't you always love miso ramen?" Sasuke asks, the thought just now hitting him that Naruto always asked for miso ramen with extra pork. "Lots." Itachi smiles, relieved that Kyuubi doesn't know who Kisame was. "Does Naruto like to swim?"

Naruto eyes widen hearing Sasuke remember his likes, making him feel all warm on the inside, as his smile widen. "Yeah!" Kyuubi saw the relief in Itachi, making him make a mental not of ~Kisame~ name, before the question appear. "Oh hell no. Naruto can't swim."he answered, as that was one of the few memories Kurama gave him.

"Ah, well that sucks. Sasuke doesn't really care about the swimming part. He just hates how pale he is." Itachi says, chuckling a bit at that and blushing. -So never ask Naruto to go swimming.- he thinks, making sure that he'll remember it. "Would you rather us get that instead?" Sasuke asks, hiding a blush when he realizes he said 'us.'

Naruto nodded his head eagerly "yes" a bit speechless from his own enthusiasm. Kyuubi chuckled hearing Sasuke excuse for not swimming. "If Naruto could swim I doubt I would live in a house anymore."

"Why don't we teach him then?" Itachi offers, figuring that if they can find something Naruto likes, they could all do it together. Sasuke stuffs his free hand in his pocket as he walks down to Ichiraku's with Naruto, going inside. Nostalgia chills him to the bone as soon as he steps in.

"Next time we go swimming."Kyuubi answered, wanting to just be with Itachi right now, not the twerp. Naruto darted up to the stool of Ichiraku grinning. "Ne~Oji san!"

Sasuke takes a seat beside Naruto, feeling a bit foreign here and glancing around. He sees Ayame and nods, trying to be polite. "Okies." Itachi chirps, pulling Kyuubi to the lake. "So go behind a tree and change." he tells him before going behind the trees himself and slipping into his trunks.

Kyuubi stared down at the trunks and held them over his waist instead of going over to the tree, forgetting if caught seen, he might be questioned, as his body apparated into pure red foaming chakra, slipping into the trunks, as he began forming his body into the trunks, the clothes earlier wore dropped, as he became clearer back into human form in the trunks. "Done." Naruto looked over at Sasuke abit concerned from the reaction, as he heard oji san shifting around from behind the curtain.

Sasuke's a bit anxious, not used to being in public. He swallows hard, keeping his apathetic composure and waiting for Naruto's Oji-san to let them order. Itachi slips off his boxers and into his swim trunks, stepping out with his clothes folded in his arms. He sets them down and takes his hair down, letting it fall over his back and shoulders. His body is slim, but muscular and pale, contrasting with his dark hair and trunks. He turns to Kyuubi and smiles. "Mmkay."

Oji~ san comes out from the back, grinning at the sight of Naruto and Sasuke. "Well if it ain't my two favorite customers. Who would of known You would be back so soon Sasuke. Now what can I get you two?"Oji~san asks, leaning over the counter smiling at the sight of them together. Kyuubi had to turn his head away hand over his nose, as a blush flushed his face from the sight of Itachi slim body.~what the hell? What happening to me?~

Itachi smiles and walks over to Kyuubi, looking him over. "You look nice in your trunks." he tells him happily. "So we gonna get wet?" Sasuke is surprised to be welcomed so openly, a little speechless. -Why would he...?- It's actually the first time someone has spoken to him in a place of work unless it was to insult him. "Two orders of miso ramen with extra pork, if you don't mind." Sasuke tells him, still shocked like 'Did that just happen?'

Kyuubi squirmed a lil from the gaze over him and the comment. "There just trunks."he answers, before his eyes gleamed at the next question."Of course we are."He stated, grabbing Itachi hand to drag him over to where the water begins, grinning a lil. Oji~san chuckles, as he reaches over to Sasuke ruffling his hair. "You always did like to grow up faster than others." he comments, smiling as he turned back around, shouting "Okay! Two orders of miso ramen and extra pork."Naruto grinned seeing the shock on Sasuke face, as he kept his eyes forward.~Not everyone how you think they are~

Sasuke eyes widen at his hair being ruffled and then the statement from Oji-san. It just baffles him. He doesn't understand why Oji-san would be so kind to him, a small smile taking hold of his features. He doesn't understand this feeling, but his entire body relaxes. He actually feels wanted and normal for once as Oji-san treats him like an old friend. -He doesn't...hate me...?- Itachi smiles and follows Kyuubi, pulling him into the water with him before yanking his hand back and wrapping his arms around himself. "Oh snap, it's freezing!" he laughs.

Oji~san came back a few minutes later, placing the ramen bowls on the counter in front of them. "There's your two miso soup extra porked raman boys. Hope you enjoy."he states, before taking a seat in front of them behind the counter. Naruto picked up the chopsticks to the side of him, "Itadakimasu" he said, before digging in. Kyuubi frowned when his plan was destroyed, before he wrapped his arms around Itachi upper torso, knowing below him was freezing cold water, and pulled Itachi back, as he slid his foot so he would fall backwards taking Itachi down with him.

"Arigato." Sasuke says to Oji-san before whispering "Itadakimasu", and beginning to eat. Itachi's eyes widen as he realizes what's going to happen, burying his face in Kyuubi's chest to slightly brace himself before they hit the water and scream. "You jerk," he laughs, wrestling his way free and looking like a soaked cat.

Naruto engulfed most of the bowl down, before setting the chopsticks down, and picking the bowl itself up, and tilting his head back to pour the juice and the rest of it into his mouth. Kyuubi snickered, as he wrapped his arms around Itachi, holding him down through his wrestling ways towards freedom. "I can jerk if you want. Its a simple dance step isn't it."he teased.

"You're a smart allelic." Itachi chuckles, giving up on his wrestling attempts and instead to slip underneath his grip which is futile as well. Sasuke gawks at Naruto, barely halfway done with his own ramen. "Want another bowl?" he asks, astonished.

Naruto chuckles setting the bowl down, as he looked over at Sasuke. "Aw nah... if I eat to much I got to start paying."Naruto explained, as the first few is free than the rest is pay up in cash. Kyuubi snorted, shaking his head. "Your attempts are futile kitty kat, so I would give up if I were you."

"I thought I was paying in the first place." Sasuke says, slightly confused on that concept. Itachi pouts before getting an idea. "Tch. Please." he snorts before pressing his lips to Kyuubi's, kissing him deeply before pulling out of his arms when he's stunned. "Haha," he grins, sticking his tongue out at him and blushing because he actually liked it.

Oji~ san shook his head towards Sasuke wording. "No my boy. I haven't seen you in years, this is just a welcome back gift." Oji explained instead of Naruto. Kyuubi eyes widen at the pair of soft lips that pressed against his, his grip lightening up a lil, enough for Itachi to escape and stick his tongue out at him, making him regain his composure, as he sat up licking his lips. "Oh I see. So were playing dirty now. Are we?" He says pressing his hands against the rocky bottom of the lake, and sitting up, smirking deviously. ~I'll play that way.~

"I can play dirty all I want. What are you going to do about it?" Itachi retorts cockily, smirking down at Kyuubi. His cheeks are still flushed from the kiss and how juicy and rough the kiss was. Sasuke blushes a little and nods, feeling a bit dumb now. "Thanks a lot." he tells him, still a bit confused on the whole kindness thing.

"Oh I don't know, maybe this" Kyuubi body movement flowed easily into a quick standing position, as he grabbed Itachi with his right arm, pulling Itachi near his body, as his left arm wrapped around Itachi waist, his foot sliding behind Itachi to force Itachi to lean back, as Kyuubi leaned forward pressing his rough lips against Itachi's a bit harsh but gentle with eagerness. ~fuck. Now I gone to far. But he tasted so good. And he started it~ Naruto chuckles as he passes his bowl back to oji, who got off the stool to return the bowl to the back room. "Oji~ san always had a soft spot for you. He's not like the other villagers who would turn against you. He doesn't care if you did something wrong as long as you returned and learned your lesson."Naruto said, not understanding why he said that, but shrugged that thought off.

Sasuke nods once, looking away in thought. He doesn't quite understand why his eyes sting with tears, forcing them back to regain his composure. -What...is this...feeling?- he wonders once more, wanting to get his book on emotions to figure it out. The most emotion he's had lately is hatred and grief, but this is new. Itachi's eyes widen and he starts to pull away before he feels Kyuubi's hot lips against his own, his whole face flushing as he kisses him back. "Th-This isn't- fair-" he gasps into the kiss, his voice a bit choked as he clutches Kyuubi's shoulders.

Naruto frowns seeing the held back tears in Sasuke eyes before he regains he watches sasuke regain his composure. "You okay?" Kyuubi felt a rush of relief course through his body, as he wasn't pushed away in rejection, "when is life fair?" he whispered against Itachi lips, before taking Itachi bottom lip in between his white teeth, allowing his tongue to slide against Itachi lip, as he lightly sucked on it, asking for permission, to enter Itachi cavern.

A small whimper escapes past Itachi's throat as Kyuubi chews on his lip, his eyes glazed in obvious need and want. He parts his lips for Kyuubi to enter, wrapping his arms around Kyuubi and clasping onto his bare back. Sasuke looks back at Naruto, having completely regained control of himself now. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he asks.

Kyuubi grinned, as he slid his tongue into Itachi mouth, rimming the top of Itachi cavern as his tongue wrapped around Itachi's wet pink one in and embrace. His teeth pressing lightly down onto the tip of Itachi's tongue, slightly glazing across the top of it, as he started to bring it back towards his mouth sucking lightly on it, as his left hand slid to the edge the top of Itachi trunks. His finger tips gliding lightly across the soft skin of Itachi's waistband. Naruto shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know. Just didn't look it a few minutes ago."

"How so?" Sasuke asks, finishing his ramen. -Remorse.- the emotion finally analyzes in his brain, and his eyes widen a little. -That can't be it...I've never felt guilt for this...So why now?- Itachi's cheeks are flushed and he gasps at his tongue being sucked on, shivers rippling down his spine. He feels Kyuubi's finger on his waistband, his eyes widening and holding Kyuubi tighter as a shaky moan is torn from him.

Naruto bit the side of his lip, shaking his head. "I don't know. You just show something every once in awhile, so I don't know." Naruto answered, not really wanting to explain himself. Kyuubi mind was starting to haze over with pure lust, as he trialed his finger tips around to the front of Itachi waist, his finger sliding upward over Itachi abdomen, as he set his palm down upon it, spreading his finger out across Itachi stomach, while a small shiver ran up his body from Itachi heated moan, sending it straight down to his manhood, that began to grow. ~God, I want to take him~ Kyuubi continue to move his tongue around Itachi's, as he began to nip down on it, playfully.

Itachi breaks the kiss, needing a little bit of dominance for his Uchiha ego. He bites Kyuubi's neck, pouring his chakra through his teeth and smirking. His abs contract underneath Kyuubi's fingertips, trailing his own nails down Kyuubi's back. Sasuke stands up, once again stuffing his hands in his pockets but only after he slips a one hundred dollar bill under the bowl. "You ready to go?"

Kyuubi breathing was a bit rigid before he let out a gasp of pleasure, from Itachi smooth rough teeth sinking into his neck, seeping in the delightful heated chakra into his core. His body strained muscles began to sink into relaxation, small shivers running up his back from Itachi nails, as his hand slid up Itachi abs to one of the small pink nipples, pinching it, while he leaned his head to the side giving Itachi more access. Naruto catches the slip, glad Oji was back there or else he would rip Sasuke head off. "Yeah" he answered, pushing himself up from the stool.

Sasuke heads out of the stand, expecting Naruto to follow him. He watches the people stare at them again, gritting his teeth before he realizes something. They aren't just looking at him like that; They're glaring at 'them' like that. -They never look at me so intensely when I'm alone...It's because I'm with Naruto that they...- Anger boils in his veins and he turns back around to Naruto, clenching his fists. "Did you ever give up your dream of becoming Hokage?" he demands. Itachi squeaks when his nipple is pinched, feeling his cheeks burn. He bites and kisses up Kyuubi's neck, not even thinking about the fact that they're in public. His pale body is flushing pink, pressing his body against Kyuubi's and grinding against his erection.

Naruto follows out of the stands behind Sasuke, before halting at the sight of glares, and taking a hesitant step back, recognizing a few or dozen faces in the crowd, as he bit the side of his lip, not understanding why Sasuke stopped right outside this stand, in front of the villagers. "Did you ever give up your dream of becoming hokaga?" he hears Sasuke demand, beginning to shake his head "no" but freezing, as he wasn't sure anymore, making him lower his head, with his bangs in front of his eyes, trying to hide from the others eyes, and the question. "I-I don't know." Kyuubi began to slightly pant from the small kisses and nips up his neck, as he began rolling Itachi nipple in between his index finger and thumb, before a small moan erupted from his throat from the over heating friction against his fully erected cock.

"I-I think it's obvious...who wins..." Itachi whispers shakily in Kyuubi's ear, gnawing on the lobe before pulling back completely from Kyuubi and splashing him with the water. He grins and sticks his tongue out at him, still blushing terribly. Sasuke bites his lip, fully facing Naruto and looking deep into his sapphire eyes like he had before teleporting away. -He looks so broken...It's because of these villagers...- "When we were younger, it was all about becoming Hokage. Everything in your life revolved around getting stronger and getting people to acknowledge your existence. That's why I don't..." Sasuke voice breaks off, and he swallows hard. It's hard for him to keep his composure with this. "Do you remember what I told you that time with Haku? I thought that they would be my last words, but I told you never to give up on your dream... If you've given up on it already so easily...then I don't know who the hell I'm looking at anymore." Sasuke whispers, turning around and walking off towards the house.

Kyuubi eye widen when Itachi pulled away whispering those words into his ear, as he could already feel his body missing the loss warmth. "Wait? What?" he asked, blinking before he felt the cold water hit him, making him jump from the startling reaction. His face beyond heat in flush from what they were previously doing, as his eyes were half coated now with lust and other half in confusion, as he stared around him trying to take everything that happen in. Naruto eyes locked with Sasuke his eyes widen at the deep obsidian color they were, as recognition crossed his eyes, before hearing Sasuke wording, and his heart clenching in pain with the truth of those words, making him stumble back into the ramen shop from all the villagers eyes glaring and Sasuke words coming cross his mind. "I-I di-didn't g-give up," naruto stuttered under his breath to no one in particular, irritated at the fact they thought he did. "I-I didn't." Oji san frowned coming back from behind the counter, hearing Naruto words, as he walked around the counter, and grabbed Naruto arm to pull him back to a stool, feeling as if the kid might of trapped himself in his mind, in thought. "Naruto?"

Itachi smiles playfully, steeping out into the water so that it's up to his waist. "You're not gonna chase me?" he chuckles, amusement flickering like a fire in his dark eyes. Sasuke fumes off to his house, glaring at the ground as his heart pounds inside of his chest. The villagers continue to stare at him, making him want to turn around and slaughter each and every one of them. "I'm tired of all these worthless-!" He bumps into Rock Lee from not paying attention, backing up and raising a brow at Rock Lee. "Sasuke, I had heard that you returned to the village but hadn't believed it." "Believe it." Sasuke mumbles, walking past Rock Lee only to have his arm grabbed. "Wait, I would like to talk with you about-" "I'll talk. If you'll let me fight you again." Sasuke turns around, his eyes gleaming like a mad man's. He's finally going to be able to have a real fight again. Just the thought makes his curse mark tingle.

Kyuubi snorted at Itachi wording, as a small glare formed in his eyes, daggering toward Itachi. "Oh no I will... Just not in the manor you think."He responded before his hand reached out snatching Itachi arm and tugging him towards the side of Kyuubi his other hand landing on top of Itachi head, as he slid his foot around Itachi ankle, making sure to hit hard on the ankle to knock him out of balance, before he slammed Itachi face into the lake, but halted Itachi face from hitting the ground. "I didn't. I didn't give up." Oji heard Naruto muttered, as he had realized the kid has been getting lost and small words have been getting to him. "Of course you didn't kiddo. They just don't know."Oji spoke, catching Naruto attention as he lifted his head up, eyes glancing up to him. "But I don't know if I want to be hokage anymore. But I don't want to give up." came naruto response. "Is there a reason you wanted to be hokage?" Oji asked, smiling as that was probably the reason the kid was lost. He had forgotten his goal.

Rock Lee smirks at Sasuke. "I would love to fight you again, Uchiha. Maybe this time you'll remember that your Sharingan won't affect me." he taunts cockily, letting go of Sasuke's arm and heading to the training grounds. Sasuke keeps an apathetic expression, but can feel the blood thirst arising inside out. ~You want it as bad as I do.~ Madara snickers. "Maybe this time your sensei won't pull us apart when it's just getting fun." Sasuke grins, arriving at the training grounds right behind Lee. ~Don't kill him too quickly-~ -Kill him? No...I'm going to have some fun...- ~Just try not to waste chakra on this idiot.~ Itachi analyzes everything that's happening, swinging the foot that was knocked off balance up and using Kyuubi as a push off to get out of his grip. He shoots up out of the water, standing on the surface dripping wet. He smirks at Kyuubi. "Don't expect so less of me, Kyu-kun."

Naruto stared up blinkly at the old man, before the question hit him full force, in remembrance it was to earn the villager respect. Nodding his head "yes" slowly before hearing oji san ask "what?" making him gape for a minute before answering. "I want the villagers respect. Not to be treated as a a monster."

Oji~san smiled, nodding his head. "Than what are you moping around for. Skedaddle." Kyuubi chuckled, a smirk spreading across his face. "Of course not."

"Then show me what you can do." Itachi challenges, smirking and readying himself for Kyuubi. Sasuke smirks at Lee, standing in front of him on the field. Lee takes his stance with one arm behind his back and the other held out in front of him. "Make your move, Uchiha." he tells him. "Will do." Sasuke races at Lee with a chidori aimed right for Lee's forehead. Lee attempts to move but finds himself paralyzed, his eyes widening. Sasuke stops mere inches in front of Lee, a sinister grin on his features. "When did you...?" Lee whispers, horrified as he feels Sasuke's chakra emerging from all around him. "From the moment you looked into my eyes in town, you were under my Genjutsu."

Kyuubi bit the side of his lip, his eyes beginning to drift upward to stare at the sky. ~ well I guess if Sasuke not doing anything strenuous from what I can feel, than its ok~ he thought, before shrugging and responding "sure." Naruto grinned, as he hopped off the stool again, nodding his head in gratitude. "Thank you!" he answered, before moving out of the stand and back into the village, pushing himself into the crowd of glares, as he starts to hear there words and feel there shoves, before he starts his path to the uchiha residence.

"It's a pity, too. Having to eat your words about my Sharingan being useless with you. And here I thought we were going to have a little fun. Well allow me to give you a taste of just how much power I've gained since our last fight with a move you inspired." Sasuke muses before kicking Lee in the face, knocking his body up in the air and jumping up with him. "Lion's barrage!" he shouts, punching him before bringing his leg down on Lee and slamming him into the ground. Lee screams as he hits the ground, tasting blood in the back of his throat. "Remember this fight, and remember how easily I defeated you. That way when you hear people talking about me, you'll know that I'm permitting them to talk about me when I could easily destroy them all." he growls. "You may have gotten stronger...But you're still broken...Just like the last time we fought..." Lee spits, earning a Chidori through his heart. The genjutsu ends and Lee's body collapses in the middle of town. "You weren't as big a challenge as I expected." Sasuke says flatly, starting to walk away from Lee's unconscious body but getting surrounded by villagers. "Look what he did to Lee-san!" they scream. Sasuke raises a brow at them, wondering what exactly they plan to do now that he's surrounded. "What's wrong?" Itachi asks worriedly, seeing Kyuubi's hesitation and sensing the disturbance in his chakra flow. "Is something wrong?"

Naruto was almost back to the mansion before hearing and seeing the surrounding of people, gathering towards a field, making him groan, as he hopped onto the closest tree, and darted towards the area, swing off shallow branches and hopping, before landing crouched in the last one a few feet from sasuke and lee~ hearing the screams. Taking in the sceen he quickly estimated genjutsu and was playing around. Shaking his head he hopped out of the tree in front of the villagers, next to Lee. "Are you guys really that pitiful."Naruto groaned, stepping up to the villagers. "There's a difference from violence and sparring, so might as well calm your asses down, and quit accusing Sasuke of being a traitor when he just purely was playing."Naruto started before remembering Sasuke words, making him want to prove he didn't give up his dream. "Or else your gonna be majorly screwed over when I'm hokage, and I can't take your words, with your delusional minds." Kyuubi shook his head before looking back up with a grin. "Nope~ nothing," he answered, sliding his foot back in the water, as he raised a hand, motion his fingers like ~come and get me~

Itachi smirks and does a couple of hand signs, making a mini version of Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. He hurls the water of it at Kyuubi, chuckling because it's only like three feet tall and frankly very adorable. Sasuke feels his heart skip a beat when he hears Naruto's voice beside him, his eyes widening. -Why did he...?- The villagers slightly back away at Naruto's words, feeling a little like stereotypical idiots. "You can't honestly say it's a false accusation!" one of the villagers shouts, making Sasuke roll his eyes. He hears Naruto talk about becoming Hokage, nostalgia making his stomach flutter with butterflies. -What is this?- he pushes it back and turns to Naruto, grinning. "So you've got a soft spot for assholes? Let's go." He takes Naruto's hand gently like the last time he lead Naruto through the village, tugging him with him through the crowd who makes a path.

Kyuubi snorts at the kawaii ness of the water dragon, as he simply took a side step with a lil chakra in his feet to make it hard to notice that he has moved, as it still played a trick on the eyes long enough to make it look as the water dragon hit him, as he stood by the tree on land. ~how should I go about this?~ Naruto was about to comment, before hearing Sasuke words uprise over there's and take his hand, catching him off guard. "aw uh sas-"his voice was cut off when sasuke started to move through the crowd, were he had to bite his tongue from shouting release him, not one comfortable going through crowds, that had to make him dodge every step he takes from the people.

The crowd moves away from them when they see that Sasuke is coming towards them, a bit of fear rushing through them as they scramble away. Sasuke leads Naruto through the now open space and towards his house. He's never had a fear of the crowds or intimidation from them, always having felt like the outsider who makes the crowd feel no so high and mighty. Even now, he shows no fear of any of them as if they don't exist because they don't deserve his acknowledgement. Naruto is about the only one he's ever acknowledged as another equal human being. Itachi moves the liquid through the ground and brings it back out under Kyuubi, twisting the liquid around Kyuubi's leg. He can't contain a small giggle at how petty this is, blushing as he races towards Kyuubi.

Naruto sighed as he kept on trampling over his feet following sasuke, with a small sigh. "so why you go against lee?" he questioned. Kyuubi snorted, as he let a bit of chakra release evaporating the water as he jumped into the branch above them, and hopped down behind Itachi, his index finger pressing against the back side of Itachi head ~poke~ he thought, before with drawling hopping a few steps back. "Ne~ Ita~kun if you actually want a chance to hit me, you might have to move it up a few steps from the water element chakra." Kyuubi said abit teasingly.

Itachi chuckles and smirks, turning around. "Hit you? Who said I was going to hit you?" he muses, raising a brow at Kyuubi and smiling innocently. As soon as they're near his house, Sasuke releases Naruto's hand. He shrugs, apathetic again. "Because the memory of the last time we fought came back. I thought I'd settle the score. I would've much rather have gone against your mutt of a friend, though." he tells him, still sore about Kiba's words yesterday.

Naruto eyes widen in realization of sasuke hands warmth and roughness once Sasuke released his hand, felt right. "Mutt friend?" Naruto questioned unsure, as he looked down at his hand, chuckling a lil. Kyuubi snorted, rolling his eyes at Itachi comment. "Well than tell me what kind of spar are we going for Mr. I act innocent but really I'm guilty." Kyuubi stated, with a raised brow of his own.

"But you think I'm guilty for all the wrong reasons." Itachi chuckles. "Why don't you try coming at me again if you're so sure of yourself." Sasuke actually has to think a moment to remember what exactly the guy's name is. "Akamaru. No, wait...That's the actual dog. Hn...Kiba." he says, saying it a few times in his head before deciding that it's right.

Naruto brought his hand up to his mouth, trying to hold back his laughter, as he could feel the tears well up for a moment, before going back down."I-I-I see..." Kyuubi tilted his head in thought of what Itachi meant before shrugging his shoulder, and raising his hands to make a simple sign that placed him right in front of Itachi, were he poked Itachi on the forehead grinning. "Poke."

"It was either Kiba or Ino." Sasuke second guesses himself again, wondering who the hell this person is and not realizing he's being laughed at. "Well I know it was the dude with the monster dog thing." he says, still thinking over it in his head. -Maybe it wasn't either of them. ...Maybe it was Shino.- Itachi blushes and moves back, nipping Kyuubi's finger. "Bite." he chuckles.

Kyuubi yelped, startled from being bit, as his hand shot back, before he glared at Itachi. "Oh I see you just want to bite is that it..huh?" Naruto twirled on his heel to face the other direction, his body curling inward, as he dropped to the ground, hand clench of his mouth tightly, restraining from laughing at the name calling Kiba was getting.

"You didn't have a problem with it three minutes ago." Itachi smirks, teasing him as his own cheeks flush at that. Sasuke turns around when he hears Naruto's footsteps stop, blushing madly when he sees Naruto trying not to laugh it him. "A-Alright, I change my mind, it was Shino." he says, feeling extremely stupid but trying to somewhat redeem himself by getting it right eventually. He looks away, turning the same color as the tomatoes he's so fond of.

Kyuubi flushed at the mentioning, as his hand snapped up and poked Itachi in the forehead with enough pressure to make him stumble back, as he turned back around to walk away from Itachi, towards the water. ~its not my fault you entrapped me in emotions I cant understand~ he thought, sitting down next to the water, scooting his feet into the water. Naruto broke, he broke into pure laughter, falling onto his side, not able to contain it.

Sasuke can't help but feel like an utter fool at being laughed at so blatantly, letting his bangs fall over his face to mask his burning cheeks. "Well dammit, who was it?" he slightly whines, irritated. Itachi staggers back before going to sit next to Kyuubi, frowning. "What's wrong?" he asks, wondering if he did something wrong to upset him.

Naruto dropped his hands from his mouth, his arms wrapping around his stomach, as he tried to breathe through the laughter coming out as gasps. Attempting to answer he burst into tears, as the laughter rised higher, wishing someone would just give him an oxygen tank as the laughing was becoming unbearably painful. Kyuubi bit his lip unsure if what he was feeling was making him seem like a freak, but that couldn't be helped. If people knew he was just a piece of Kurama they would hate him. "I'm sadistic playful, and whatever categorize as an ass hole for a reason."he started seeing as there no reason to lie, as he took a deep breathe in and let it out. "But that because I don't know the difference in emotions. And when you said what you said just a few minutes ago I felt embarrassed, but I couldn't name the other emotion stirring inside me, so it pissed me off." he answered.

Sasuke's eye twitches as he momentarily gets a little think bubble where his cartoon self is strangling Naruto. "It's not that funny." he murmurs, putting his hood over his head and stuffing his hands in his pockets. Itachi frowns at that and slips his hand to Kyuubi's, entwining their fingers. "You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not embarrassed about liking when your hands were all over my body..." His cheeks flush, his body aching a bit for the feeling to come again.

Naruto rolled onto his side looking up at Sasuke with watery eyes as his laughter started to die a lil from Sasuke voice, not sounding so happy. "K-k-kiba" he answered sasuke question, still chuckling, as he raised an arm out towards sasuke. Kyuubi hand tighten around Itachi's, as he looked up into Itachi obsidian eyes smiling a little. "Couldn't help it. My body and mind wanted more of you." he stated, his eyes still lost in confused with the emotions, but trying to drop it cause he doesn't want Itachi frowning.

Sasuke helps Naruto up from the ground, still pouting and blushing. "You could've told me that 4 guesses a go." he mutters. "Really?" Itachi looks up at Kyuubi, still blushing but smiling a little from Kyuubi's smile. -I think I might...I might like Kyuubi...!-

Naruto snorted, as he wrapped his hand around sasuke's resisting the help, as he pulled sasuke to the ground with him, grinning. "I-I couldn't resist."he responded. Kyuubi nodded his head "yes" blushing.

Sasuke slips when he's yanked to the ground, falling on his ass next to Naruto. He scowls a bit at Naruto's words, wanting to die of embarrassment now. "Obviously not." he sticks his tongue out at his blonde fiance. Itachi's cheeks flush deeper. "I don't want you to have to help it..." he whispers, pressing his lips against Kyuubi's much softer than the last time.

Naruto chuckled, as he layed back onto the ground, grabbing the bottom of sasuke shirt and tugging it like ~lay lay~. Kyuubi eyes slightly widen with more of warmth coursing through them, out of happiness and delight, his hand wrapping around Itachi slim waist, pulling Itachi more into the kiss, as he pressed back against Itachi moisture soft slightly swollen lips.

Itachi places his other hand on Kyuubi's bare chest, kissing him gently and slightly with need. His heart is pounding against his chest, and he can hear Kyuubi breath. -Is this what it feels like to like someone?- Sasuke rolls his eyes but obediently lays back next to Naruto, gazing up at the sky. "Are you still friends with Sakura?" he asks, remembering how Naruto used to try to ask her out constantly. Jealousy strikes him at that, but he hides it.

Naruto wrinkled his nose in distaste of her name. "Rather not." he answers, as he supposedly put her under the delusion after her confession to him that they could still be friends, when he tried to berid of her, but couldn't. ~annoying bitch~ Kyuubi arms formed an embrace around Itachi waist, as he lightly nipped on Itachi bottom lip for permission of entrance, before he slid his tongue across the rim of the lip were he nipped, caressing it.

"Do you have any girls that would be upset if they knew you were getting married?" Sasuke asks, his cheeks flushing at how personal his questions were becoming. Normally, he would never ask these questions as to avoid awkward conversation. ~Come on, you know you're itching to know whether or not he loves someone else.~ -else?- ~Someone other than you. You know it's killing you.~ Itachi parts his lips for Kyuubi, closing his eyes as the kiss. He wraps his arm around Kyuubi's broad back and slides his knee onto Kyuubi's lap to better position himself to lean into Kyuubi.

"Do you have any girls that would be upset if they knew you were getting married?" Sasuke asks, his cheeks flushing at how personal his questions were becoming. Normally, he would never ask these questions as to avoid awkward conversation. ~Come on, you know you're itching to know whether or not he loves someone else.~ -else?- ~Someone other than you. You know it's killing you.~ Itachi parts his lips for Kyuubi, closing his eyes as they kiss. He wraps his arm around Kyuubi's broad back and slides his knee onto Kyuubi's lap to better position himself to lean into Kyuubi.

"Nope."Naruto answered grinning a little. ~ I'm the number one hated most in the village. Give me an advantage to run from that stuff.~ Kyuubi slid his tongue into Itachi wet heated cavern, rubbing against all inside surface, tasting Itachi, as he pulled Itachi closer to his body, as if there was to much space still between them.

"Hinata always had a thing for you. Is she still alive?" Sasuke asks, remembering how she would faint whenever Naruto was around and always blushed as she watched him. Although, Sasuke had spent his time observing her and comparing it to how Naruto looked at him. ~You liked him.~ -We were nothing more than teammates.- ~I can see your memories. You were head over heels in love with him. ARE head over heels in l-~ -Shut up! You throw that word around so loosely! Naruto is a boy! Love can only be felt between a man and a woman!- ~You sound homophobic. -Shut the fuck up.- Itachi gasps and wrestles his Kyuubi's tongue, his hand trailing down Kyuubi's chiseled chest.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders towards the first question. "I thought she liked Kiba. Besides...uhm I don't like girls."he answered a bit shyly his voice raising below even a whisper. "and yeah...she alive." Kyuubi slid his tongue around Itachis, placing it in an embrace, as his front two teeth pressed down to hold Itachi's still, as he lightly sucked on it, showing dominance, while his body shivered from the touch coursing down his body, making his urge to touch Itachi's frame hard to resist, but was scared once started he would be rejected oddly. ~why do I fear rejection? I never had before.~

Itachi whimpers at his tongue being sucked on, his only defense against moaning or groaning. He takes his fingers down Kyuubi's abs, wanting to keep the mental image of them in his mind. Sasuke's cheeks flush terribly. "Y-You don't- B-B-But you-" He mentally slaps himself for getting that reaction considering he doesn't very well like them either. "I don't like them either." he admits.

Naruto frowned hearing sasuke stutter about the first response before cutting off, wondering if Sasuke was against gay's, but he wasn't really into guys either, its just his general preference even though he rather be near no guy who wants him in that format, knowing they want him just for his body. "I know you don't like them." he replied to the second comment, as he thought about it some more, seeing as he just pure out doesn't like being anyone wanting that relationship, it just means their there to hurt him, with false love. Kyuubi gasped a lil at Itachi soft pale hands gliding all over his chest, as he continued to fight back against Itachi tongue, his finger tip slightly glazing across Itachi hip side, as he could feel his lungs burning a lil, needing air, and to taste more of Itachi.

Itachi finally has to break the kiss, leaning his forehead on Kyuubi's chest and panting. He feels Kyuubi's fingertips on his hip, shivering at the sensation. -I'm pretty much asexual. No one appeals to me, really. I've never had time for such insipid things as those. Sexual preferences have never been a question up until now.- Sasuke analyzes, hearing Madara and Orochimaru cackles. ~You're telling us that you never had a thing for Suigetsu!~ they snort, breaking off into laughter. Sasuke's eye twitches at that, scowling. -I never had a thing for Suigetsu!- He hears Naruto's statement and blinks a few times. "And how do you know that I don't like them?"

Kyuubi breathe was rigid, once the kiss was broken, feeling himself drained from all of it, as he felt the warmth from Itachi forehead seep into his shoulder where Itachi rested his head. "You know your a damn good kisser." kyuubi commented, not one to handle silence long, as usually that were everything gets uncomfortable. Naruto tilted his head a lil back, staring back at the sky, thou not bothering to lay next to sasuke, feeling uncomfortable with his reaction as well as memories had barely but had scratched the surface, making it hard for him to touch anything or look at someone. "Because you didn't seem like it when you were younger. You were bored."

"I don't like men either." Sasuke says, remembering the feel of Madara's hands groping him and gritting his teeth. -I don't like any of them. I don't want to feel another person touch me like that ever again...- ~You know you liked it.~ Sasuke sits up abruptly, bringing his knees to his chest and glaring at the ground. "I always thought you were straight because you always tried to go out with Sakura. I don't remember you liking any guys, so I just figured you didn't like them." he admits. ~It crushed your chances of ever being with him, didn't it, Sasuke-kun?~ Itachi blushes at that and chuckles breathlessly, smiling. "Really? No one's ever said that to me before. You're not bad yourself." he admits, thinking that he's had the hottest and most spontaneous kisses of his life today.

Naruto bit the side of his lip nervously, as he muttered on accident. "I only acted to like her in hopes the others would stop." Naruto stomach churned at how well that went, but than how long he had persisted, and still took it. "Eh... I wasn't saying you like guys, I was just stating you didn't look interested."Naruto spoke up to the first comment, as he didnt realized he commented on the other outloud, so acting as all was good. Kyuubi face flushed as he nodded his head "yes" to the "really" holding Itachi frame close to him still. "Thank...you."

"Others? What others? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asks, stiffening as he racks his brain for anything he can remember about 'others.' His overprotective side is coming out. Or his possessive side, rather. -Naruto, what have these villagers done to you?- Itachi leans into Kyuubi's chest, resting his eyes for a moment as he feels safe in Kyuubi's strong arms. "Want to go check on the boys?"

Naruto body tensed at the mentioning of part of his thoughts. "Uh I mean the annoying bitch that like to stalk me...eh heh that all."Naruto said quickly covering his earlier comment with an excuse, as he had the urge to stand up and leave, all of a sudden. His right hand clenching into a fist, as his other pressed down against the ground. "Are you thirsty?... I am.. Im going to go get some water."He states, now fully pushing himself off the ground, and standing, starting towards the complex. Kyuubi smiled softly, as his eyes were slightly closing, but opening as soon as they fully closed. "sure." he answered, abit disappointed on finding them, but maybe could help them out of train of thoughts like these.

-You're the worst fucking liar I've ever heard in my life.- Sasuke thinks, rage pumping through him, although he keeps his composure. "I'm going for a walk before Kyuubi and Itachi get back." he says, standing up and taking off through the trees. ~You're going to search for the men who-~ -Yes.- ~How are you going to do that?~ -I've got a plan.- ~What will you do once you've caught them?~ -You ask too many questions for your own good.- ~...You're going to kill them.~ "Mmkay." Itachi says softly, standing up and heading for his clothes. He gets them and quickly changes back into them behind the trees.

Naruto didn't bother to respond as he took off to the complex finding himself entering it and going straight to his bedroom. Grabbing the plushie off the bed and holding it to his frame, he dived into the bed, buring his face into the pillow, as he pierced his lip a lil bit. ~kuso kuso kuso why I have to think about~ naruto mentally cursed as he could feel his stomach churning badly with sickness, at the sick ways those guy did it, his eyes stinging with irritation. Kyuubi pushes himself up as well, repeating his earlier event, turning himself into chakra and forming into his other clothes, before settling as a person. "Do you think there at the house?"

"That's my best bet. Sasuke doesn't like being out in daylight. As for Naruto, I'm not entirely sure." Itachi admits, coming out fully dressed again and going to Kyuubi. "We won't know until we get there." Sasuke doesn't reply to Madara but just keeps going through the forest. He heads for Tsunade's office, planning to use his jutsu to make her spill every detail she knows on who used to hurt Naruto. -Perhaps Kakashi will know as well.- he schemes, walking into the Hokage Tower and ignoring the people who tell him he's not allowed inside. -I'm tired of this village and its people. They need fear, and I will be their sole provider.-

Kyuubi snorted, nodding his head "okay" as he reached a hand out for Itachi's but halted, just incase he didn't want to. Kurama sighed watching Naruto fume with hurt and such, before the boy actually cried him to sleep, the sleep he missed last night because of this subject.

As Sasuke is walking up the steps to Tsunade's room, he zips up his black trench coat and once again puts on his black gloves. -I will find these people, and they will pay for their sins.- He barges into the Hokage's room, putting a Genjutsu on the Anbu who try to stop him. "I'm going to make you bleed information." Sasuke hisses, always having hated this woman as he walks up to her desk. "What is it that you want, Uchiha?" "I want to know the names of every person who hurt Naruto." He says. Just as she's about to respond, he forms the hand seals and presses his hand to her forehead. "And you're going to give them to me." he quickly begins scribbling the names on a sheet of paper that was strewn on Tsunade's desk. Itachi meets Kyuubi halfway and takes his hand as they head back to the house, pondering the various things the boys could be doing.

Kyuubi felt a wave of Kurama chakra enter him, with a small whisper. "Be queit, when entering the house." making Kyu chuckle at the thought he already knew, and Itachi was pondering on thoughts.

Itachi glances up at Kyuubi when he chuckles, raising a brow. "What was that?" he asks, wondering what made him chuckle. Sasuke stuffs the list in his pocket and turns to the Anbu. "I wish to possess your mask." he tells him, holding out a hand as the anbu place his fox mask in Sasuke's awaiting hand. "Hn." Sasuke slips it on before jumping out the window to find these cowards. ~Are you going to tell Naruto?~ -...- ~It's going to be in the newspaper. He's sure to find out. And your name is gonna be written all over it.~ -I'll take full responsibility for my actions when I need to.- Sasuke thinks flatly, looking at the first name on the list. "Kohaku Tenzuna." -It's your lucky day.-

Kyuubi smiled a guilty smile of being caught. "Naruto chakra really calm, so he out cold, and yet your stranding through your head for answers." Kyuubi answered honestly.

Itachi blushes at Kyuubi's words. "How do you know what I was thinking?" Sasuke walks up to the door of the man's house and knocks impatiently. As the door opens, a woman's face is revealed. "I'm looking for Kohaku." "Why?" "I need to speak with him. It's urgent." The woman nods and goes for her husband. Moments later, a man approaches the door. Sasuke wastes no time in splattering his brains on the wall with a technique he created himself.

Kyuubi bit the side of his lip as he had no answer for that one. He had just seen it in Itachi expression. "Uhm uh..."

Sasuke watches as the man's body collapses on the floor, his wife's screams forever sounding themselves in his ear drums. -That felt...- ~amazing.- Madara finishes for him as Sasuke heads to the other houses. After splitting open the heads of about thirty other men and leaving their families in peril, Sasuke starts to smell the blood that drenches his clothes and hair. He wrinkles his nose up, but can't help but to lick his lips. ~You are gaining my hunger for this, Sasuke-kun~ Sasuke's breathing hitches. As he's about to blow the next guy's brains out, he instead shoves his hand straight through the guy's chest and rips his heart out of him literally. -I didn't do this just for revenge. I did this for a message.- "You tell everyone that Naruto Uzumaki is off limits. No one is to treat him differently, and no one is to talk about him. Because if I see it, this will happen to all of you while I dance in your showers of blood." He squeezes the heart in his hand before it pops and splatters on both him and the woman. He turns and leaves her there as a crying mess. -Fear is power, and I will have it.- Itachi chuckles and smiles, pulling Kyuubi with him. "Guess you're just psychic."

Kyuubi snorted shaking his head. "No. Your just becoming to vulnerable."

Itachi pouts. "I'm not vulnerable. Just readable when I don't care to hide it." Sasuke's heart is pounding, and his mouth is watering. His lust for blood is making his body ache with withdrawals. -D-Damn you, Orochimaru!- he thinks, resisting the urge to lick the smudge of blood on his finger. ~You're killing them too fast, my boy. You need to make them suffer if you really want revenge for your friend. Madara whispers to Sasuke's now easily influential mind. Sasuke nods, waiting for the guy to approach the door. -I'll make this one suffer a miserable death.- He pins him to the wall with a kunai pressed to the throat. The fear in the man's eyes makes Sasuke's mouth tug upwards with a sinister grin. "Tell me, sir, do you remember Naruto Uzumaki?" Recognition flashes in the man's eyes. "You know, I'd like to tell you that if you promise never to talk to him again, never to touch him again, never to look at him again that I won't kill you. But that would be a lie." he snickers coldly, sticking his kunai in the man's mouth. "You will have your last words stolen from you as you stole his confidence, you twisted bastard!" Sasuke yanks the knife sideways and cuts up from the corner of his mouth to the side of his ear. Not even thinking about it, he brutally stabs the guy in the stomach repeatedly so the guy rips his mouth open further by screaming. Sasuke has a look of impenitence of his features, turning and walking away as his wife and children stare at the sight quietly.

"Mmhmm"Kyuubi hummed teasingly, as if he doesn't believe it.

"It's true." Itachi persists. "I could hide it if I wanted to. Unlike the thoughts you had in your head when I told you what I do for a job." Itachi smirks up at Kyuubi like 'Yeah, I saw it.' Sasuke keeps going down the list, seeing that he's only got a few more left to do away with. -Good...I don't know how much longer I would've been able to- ~Sasuke-kun, just give us one little taste...What fun is maiming your prey if you're not going to taste of you reward?~ Sasuke feels his hunger grow, licking his lips and scowling. "D-Dammit," he whispers, going to the next door and not even bothering to knock. He breaks the door down and goes straight for the man sitting on the couch, sitting on his lap and snapping his arms backwards so he can't struggle as much. "One little taste couldn't hurt..." he whispers, slitting the guys throat and lifting the mask enough to drink from it. The man coughs and chokes on his own blood as Sasuke gulps it down, unable to control himself before the thought hits him that he can't remain at one house for too long. He slips his fingers into the cut before literally ripping the guy's throat out and fleeing the scene.

Kyuubi udder facial expression showed "fuckkkkk" but in a sarcastic way as a light blush ran across his face, at the remembrance. "I can do the same to, but what fun would that be? Hmm?"

"Judging by your tone, not a lot." Itachi snickers, pulling kyuubi into the compound. He opens the door and saunters in, slipping his shoes off by the door. He takes in the silence, wondering if Sasuke is here or not even thought Sasuke's usually quiet. Sasuke storms off to the last house, deciding to make this last kill worth it. -I'll use his body to give a literal message.- he thinks, going into the house and tying the guy up with a rag in his mouth so he can't scream. The man is crying like a bitch and desperately trying to get free. "It's no use." Sasuke growls, dragging the man out to the Hokage faces and hanging him upside by him feet from one of the faces. He takes the man's shirt off and begins carving into the guy's skin, listening to his cry and whimper. "Your justice will fall as blame goes to all because of the fear that you feed from your jinchuuriki, and your sins will bleed red; take the message from the dead." he carves, leaving the man to bleed to death as he heads back to the Uchiha complex. He can taste the copper in his mouth and licks his fingers, craving the taste of the hot crimson.

Kyuubi snorted as he let off a goofy grin. "Only for missions, and serious talk."

Sasuke slips the mask off, blood all over his mouth and neck from where he was drinking it like his life depended on it. -Did that satisfy your hunger?- he hisses to Orochimaru, storming towards the house. ~That lust was both yours AND mine. You craved it as badly as I did, Sasuke-kun.~ Sasuke scowls as races into the house to avoid questioning, going straight to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Itachi smiles at the grin, finding it the cutest thing he's ever seen and kissing Kyuubi's cheek. "Agreed." he chuckles before seeing Sasuke dart past him, the faint stench of blood hitting his as Sasuke retreats to the bathroom. -Fuck-

Kyuubi "che'd" before spotting Sasuke dart in alongside Itachi, his nose overbeared with the smell of blood, making him turn around and go to the door for fresh air, as its heavily stronged scented. "Tell your brother to wash himself spotless, please." Kyuubi snarled, opening the door as he exits, and closes it behind him, darting a good few feet away from the house. Reaching a hand up to a small branch above him, on the tree behind him, he pulls himself up into it, as he makes sures the leaves fall into his face, helping the scent of blood get out of his sense. "Why the hell would he smell like that?" Kurama chuckled catching the wift of blood from the blonde boys nose, as a malicious grin spread across his face. "Now only if he could kill the rest of this darn blasted village." Naruto nose wrinkled in response of the smell in the house, his hand clutching the pillow cover, tighter, alongside his plushie, as he pressed the side of his face into his clenched fist, whimpering "no more" still en traped in his memories, even thou he stayed asleep, his hair sprawled over his face.

Sasuke locks the bathroom door behind him, stripping of his clothes. His pale skin is covered in the hot mess of crimson, making his stomach ground from the smell. ~Poor kid. You haven't had it in months now.~ Madara muses as Sasuke bites his shirt to get some of the blood out and into his mouth. -O-Orochimaru, make it st-stop- he ordered in his mind, the lust returning in his eyes. Before he can make a move to like his mask clean, he turns on the shower and gets in. The water on the bottom of the tub is nothing but a cloud of red, sending shivers up his spine. ~You want more, don't you? But what will you do to get it?~ -Shut up!- Sasuke thinks, lathering his sticky hair in soap and trying to get the blood out of it. Itachi races for the bathroom but hears Naruto's voice from the bedroom, having to check on the blonde first. He hears Naruto's whimpering, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing Naruto's back to try and help. He knows that Naruto needs the sleep so he tries to help him while leaving him asleep.

Naruto body cringed away from the touch, as he seemed to curl into a fetal position in his sleep, embracing the plushie into his chest, trembling a little. "Please. Please. No more." he cried out before the next scene in his memories, shot himself awake, slightly, his eyes still gazed over with sleep, but now staring up at the dark figure on his bed, making him move back, but feels the hand on his back, that was effort ing to give him comfort, so moved towards the touch. "I-Itachi?"

Itachi kisses Naruto's forehead, frowning worriedly. "Are you alright?" he whispers soothingly, looking down at Naruto. Sasuke takes a quick shower, scrubbing his skin until it turns a little raw pink color. He gets out and grabs some clothes from the basket on the edge of the sink; a simple black tee shirt and black shorts. He dries his hair with the towel and takes the clothes to the laundry room, throwing them in the washing machine by themselves as not to ruin any other clothes. He goes outside and runs a hand through his wet hair, trying to figure out the conflicting feelings he's having.

Naruto nodded his head "yes" half heartly, as his eyes kept on wanting to close, now knowing who's with him. Kyuubi caught a glance of the door opening as he wasn't to far and saw Sasuke standing outside. "Ne~ twerp."he hollered, seeing if he can catch the brat attetion.

"Would you like something to drink?" Itachi offers, wanting to help Naruto in any way he can at the moment. -It was a dream about the men, wasn't it?- he asks in his head, deciding against asking it aloud. Sasuke scowls at being called twerp, turning to Kyuubi in the tree. "What is it?" he questions a bit hatefully, not in the best of moods after slaughtering 50 men.

Naruto shook his head, his hand reaching up the pillow and drawling it back down to his head, as he closed his eyes muttering. "Sleep." Kyuubi chuckled at the anger issues sasuke was having as he hopped down from the branch, taking a few steps before he was in front of Sasuke. "So you enter the house reeking like blood, heading for the shower before coming out all grumpy. Damn and I thought I had issues,"kyu snorted, rolling his eyes. "Beside the point, doubt you want to tell me so just simply answer this, and honestly. I can seek lies. Are you alright?"

Sasuke starts to retort to Kyuubi's first statement, his nerves and patience low as of now, before he hears his question. "Just because you seek them doesn't mean you'll find anything. What makes you ask if I'm alright?" Sasuke questions, wondering if he looks alright or like the mess he feels like. Itachi nods, tucking Naruto in with the blanket. "Pleasant dreams." he tells Naruto before walking out silently. He leaves the door open so that he can come check on Naruto every so often to see if he's sleeping alright.

Kyuubi eyes drifted to the side at the quesetion." You just have the same look my friend has after they uhm done something." he answered, mainly talking about how he killed the villagers who attacked naruto at age thirteen and well afterwards wasn't feeling right oddly. ~ maybe its a naruto thing. You get close to him for to long and than you have those mixed emotions~ Naruto hummed his night, before he out, making Kurmama chuckle, shaking his head as all nighters were not good if it interrupts the time your supposed to be awake.

"What did he do?" Sasuke inquires curiously, thinking more about Kyuubi's question. He honestly doesn't know if he's alright because he can't describe what he's feeling right now. It feel like he didn't actually ripped the villagers' throats out and drink their blood, yet he knows he did. Itachi goes to the living room and fixes it up a bit before changing into his pajamas. It's beginning to get dark outside, and swimming makes him a bit sleepy himself. He sense Kyuubi's and Sasuke's chakras outside.

"Uhh that stays personal, let just say he was very confused afterwards."Kyuubi responded, not really wanting to go into detail on worthless information, as he looked up at the sky, seeing how its about to set.

"Alright." Sasuke says, figuring why bother explaining to Kyuubi what he just did when Kyuubi keeps iron bars around his own secrets. "I'll be back later." Sasuke says, putting his hands in his pockets as he walks off. The feeling from earlier comes back and makes his stomach churn. -Why do I feel remorse? It felt amazing, so why now?- he scowls, running a hand through his hair. -I wanted to kill them. They deserved it.- He remembers their faces and grits his teeth. They accused him with their eyes, looking down on him like they always do. ~Next time, leave no one alive. They don't deserve to look at you like that and live.~ Itachi goes to his bedroom and lays back on the bed, thinking over the day.

Kyuubi snorts, shaking his head, as his footsteps began after sasuke, just purely following. His head tilt back as he wrapped his arms criss cross behind his head, leaning back against them. His feet slightly kicking in the air when he's walking, slightly childish.~wonder what Itachi doing?~

Sasuke sighs when he hears Kyuubi following him, and noisily nonetheless. -I can mark getting drunk off the list if he's going to stalk me.- "Why are you following me?" he asks, wondering if Kyuubi knows something. Itachi can't get his mind off the kisses today. -He makes me feel so...- His stomach growls and interrupts his thoughts, frowning and getting up to get something to eat.

Kyuubi shrugged his shoulder in response, as he began to whistle, his chakra already sneaking into Sasuke so if Sasuke does try to disappear his chakra form will be dragged with.

Sasuke's pouch absorbs Kurama's chakra, making his stomach flutter and his curse mark burn. -Naruto? It's not a lot of chakra, so maybe he's just training or something.- ~Why let him spoil your fun? You can still get a few drinks with him tailing you. It isn't like he can do anything about it.~ Sasuke walks down to the store by their house, going straight to the aisle with the alcohol. He honestly doesn't care if Kyuubi watches him. "I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm staying at the complex." he tells him from behind him. -I'm going to get something stronger this time. I still remembered yesterday.- Itachi goes to the kitchen and makes a sandwich with what they've got, retreating back to his bedroom to eat it.

Kyuubi let a small "che" slip passed his lip, as he shook his head, at the stench of alcohol hitting him from where he was outside the door, but not to far out, just enough so he didn't enter but could see Sasuke.

Sasuke snatches a bottle of rum from the shelf as well as some tequila, going to the counter and paying before walking out. He doesn't know why, but it makes him feel weird to drink in front of Kyuubi. Nevertheless, he opens the bottle of tequila and takes a swig. "You can go home now. I'm going to the other side of the complex." Sasuke tell him flatly, walking out towards the house. Itachi sits on the bed and takes a bite of his sandwich, wondering they're doing.

Kyuubi rolled his eyes like ~isn't it obvious I'm not leaving you alone~ as he followed Sasuke to where ever Sasuke was going towards in the complex.

Sasuke's eye twitches at that, aggravated at being stalked. He heads towards the side of the complex with the yellow tape, staying silent and downing the tequila. He steps over the tape with grace as not to touch it or break it, having a great deal of respect for the place where his parents died. He doesn't look back at Kyuubi, knowing he's there.

Kyuubi halts in front of the caution tape, his body crouching down, as he raises a hand to the caution tape, poking it. ~It says no trespassing... why?~

Sasuke turns around and glares at Kyuubi. "Don't touch it. Walk over it." he tells him, remembering that even when he was five he never touched the tape. He simply stepped over it to preserve everything. He never even took the tape off the floor where his parents' bodies were found in a mess of blood.

Kyuubi hand snaps back to his side, as the curiousty overwhelmed his mind, causing it to take over him for a moment. "What's it for? Why does it mention no trespasing? Isn't this tape?" he asks, like a lost child, his head, peaking around the corner of the door edge, spotting a glance of the inside. "Isn't this just a house, like eveyone calls it..."

"The Anbu Task Force placed it there to mark off the scene where my clan was murdered. It was there to keep out bystanders, so yes, it is tape." Sasuke says, a little impatient and frustrated with having to talk about it. "It's more than a house. You wouldn't understand it." he says flatly, turning around. "If you plan to stalk me, then let's go."

"Of course I wouldn't understand. I don't know much about this this reality, since I've been locked up most of my life."Kyuubi answered carelessly, his mind still childish, but he just found out this is how people handle murders in this village. "Hey. Im not stalking."Kyuubi exclaimed, following behind sasuke.

"Hn. Could've fooled me." Sasuke says to the second statement, completely ignoring the first one as he walks towards the room where his parents were murdered and where the tape is on the floor. "I come here to think, so don't expect me to talk much." he says, opening his rum and sitting down beside the tape. "Want any?" he asks Kyuubi about the rum.

Kyuubi snorted rolling his eyes before catching the next bit of Sasuke words. "I didn't expect you to. I just probably tagged along cause Naruto doesn't allow me to follow him much." Kyuubi answered, looking down at the rum bottle in distaste. "Is it good?" cuz it smells awful.

"You tell me. I've never had it." Sasuke admits, hearing that rum is extremely strong so he just figured that downing the bottle would make him forget everything. And on top of that, he's never had alcohol before yesterday. "And how does Naruto get rid of you?" Sasuke asks, wondering because Kyuubi's stuck to him like glue no matter how rude he is. He finally just gives up on getting him to leave. Itachi gets up and makes his way to Naruto's bedroom, deciding to check on him.

Kyuubi chuckled shrugging his shoulder clue less to the taste of rum. "If you try it first, and it taste good, ill take a sip."Kyuubi states, biting on his lip nervously, as he gets a lil caught off with the next question. "He has things to hold against me, and he has that stupid excuse why I shouldn't go out." Kyuubi answered in a half snarl.

"It must be a pretty good excuse because I'm getting drunk, and you still refuse to leave." Sasuke comments, taking a swig of the rum and coughing when he pulls back. It burns his throat but actually tastes pretty good, not that he enjoys drinking in the first place. He just wants the effect of it. "It's not bad." Sasuke says, holding the rum out to Kyuubi if he wants to try it.

"Of course it is."Kyuubi snorted staring down at the bottle of rum that was now being passed to him, from Sasuke opinion of it being good. Reaching out a hand, he grasped the bottle, making him take a deep breathe in from nervousness of the cause of this drink can cause, as he tips his head back and presses the drink rim to his lip, taking a swig.

Sasuke watches Kyuubi's reaction curiously, his own mind becoming a bit hazed. He's just starting to feel the buzz, obviously holding his alcohol well. Which makes it a problem considering he wants to get wasted enough to forget the world. Itachi goes silently to Naruto's bed, looking over his features and gently brushing the stray strands of hair from his face. It reminds him of when Sasuke was younger and would fall asleep in his bed waiting for him, watching Naruto's solemn features. He feels nostalgic as he kisses Naruto's forehead and walks out as not to wake him.

Kyuubi hand with the rum shot back, as he let out a harshed rough cough from the burning sensation in his throat, making his other hand came up to his throat, slightly scratching at it, to go away. His chakra not liking the alcohol itself, started to burn down but back up, fluctiorating between lit and not, while his eyes stung at the sensation. "Fuck." he cursed his other hand shoving the alcohol back at sasuke, not wanting it anywhere near his system again. Kurama chuckled feeling his other piece chakra waver from the bitterness of alcohol. ~Seems hes my goody two shoe chakra~ he mentally thinks, before frowning, as that means no alcohol will be coming to him anytime soon. Naruto face lighten up at he light touches of Itachi pushes a strand of hair from his face, as well as the light kiss on his forehead. Opening his eyes a bit dazed, he watches Itachi walk out of the room, making him shift a little, as he had been a sleep to long.

Itachi retreats back to his bedroom, sitting on the bed boredly. Sasuke takes the rum back, raising a brow at Kyuubi like 'Damn, what the hell did you just drink?' "Are you alright?" he asks, a bit confused on Kyuubi's reaction. He takes another few gulps of it, letting it burn his throat with a grunt. His mind is dazed, and he is having trouble thinking straight.

Kyuubi after a few seconds of choking up a lung, expression turned back slighlty back to normal, as he started to spot the daze look on Sasuke face, from the blasted alcohol he just sipped on. Reaching out, he grabbed the two drinks, sasuke had, in both his hands, and turned back to the entrance, before tossing the rum first on to the ground, hard enough where it shattered. "Your drinking to much." he states, before the other alcohol burns in his hand, the liquid seeping into the class. "so lets go back." Naruto got up to his wobbly feet, looking around the room, as he let out a small yawn. ~he not back.~

Sasuke rolls his eyes at Kyuubi's actions, now regretting it because it sends his head spiraling. He blinks a few times to fully understand what Kyuubi first said, swallowing hard to speak. "That was so point." he says flatly, hearing Kyuubi say something about going back. "I'm not leaving. You can go back." he says, attempting to stand but giving up when he he can barely see straight let alone get the ground to stay still long enough for him to stand. He scowls. -This...isn't the...- ~You need more alcohol to completely erase the memories from your mind. Otherwise, you're just buzzed and dizzy.~

Kyuubi snorted as he turned back around facing sasuke, his body moving a few strides forward, as he can see the dizziness clearly, at the failed attempt to stand. Grabbing Sasuke shoulder, he pulls Sasuke body towards, his. Kyuubi leg swiftly going under sasuke knee~caps in chakara, before forming so he can press them out from beneath sasuke, and his hand quickly moving down to catch sasuke by the waist, before sliding down to the knees, as he picks Sasuke up in bridal style. "You are going home to get your rest, and clear that mind back up. And that final."Kyuubi states. Clutching the plushie to his chest, Naruto walked a bit lopsided out of the bedroom. His hair ruffled up with bed hair, as his shirt slightly hung off his shoulder from his shifting around, with the plushie pressed to his chest. "Morning..."he says to plain air, as that what he was so used to doing when he lived alone.

Itachi hears Naruto from his bedroom, slipping out of bed and padding over to Naruto. "Night." Itachi says, watching the groggy teen. "Did you sleep well?" Sasuke's cheeks are flushed from the alcohol, staring up dizzily at Kyuubi before just leaning into his chest. "I won't...be able to...rest...Even if you take...me home..." he says, taking it slowly because he can barely think. He's gracious that he doesn't weigh all that much considering the fact that he would've been stranded here until morning if Kyuubi couldn't pick him up. ~I thought you wanted to stay here all night.~ -I do...It's just...- ~You don't want to be alone, do you, Sasuke?~

Naruto stared sleepy gaze stared up at Itachi, beyond confused to why Itachi said "night." His brain trying to rack in "why," as he slouched his shoulder, staring down at the ground. "oh." he answered a bit undignified, as he nodded his head, muttering "night" before catching up with the rest of the words Itachi had spoke to him. "Mm." was his next answer, while his brain was responding "I slept the day away." and "good, what about you?" Kyuubi smiled a small sad smile. "I think we will have a special someone help you out on that."Kyuubi replied, knowing Kurama can invade the mind, not seeing the memories but a form of webs and release the knots, where your body and mind are both physically exhausted, and not able to contain you awake. "He has a way of placing people who are cursed to stay awake to sleep, thou those people die... so maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that." He stated, as he had recalled naruto horrified at the sight. It was a past mission, where they had to deal with a gang and this one guy they were working with was a drug addict cause he was afraid to fall asleep with the deteriorating brain he had, and well he was cursed by a senin from another village to stay awake, either way, while he took "ds" when Naruto tried help the guy to go to sleep, saying he would be there to wake him up, Kurama had pretty much taken over, and the guy died in his sleep. Kurama was stuck apologizing for a good few weeks to naruto.

Sasuke rests his eyes to think about what Kyuubi just said, wiping his eyes. "So...in other words...You're going to kill me...?" Sasuke asks tiredly, not having enough energy to care at the moment. Being awake for so many hours on end and engorging yourself in alcohol doesn't mix well. -Shut up, Madara...- Sasuke thinks to him, about to fall asleep but knowing he's far too tired to sleep if that makes any sense. "I didn't go to sleep." Itachi chuckles, smiling at Naruto. "Can I get you anything?" he offers, figuring Naruto might be hungry or thirsting after his slumber.

Kyuubi groaned, shaking his head. "Nono, thats not what I meant."he responds, mentally kicking himself, as he started around the complex to the front door. Naruto manages a grunt to Itachi's chuckle, as he moved forward, out of the bedroom completely. "Water?"

Itachi nods, walking to the kitchen and procuring a bottle of water for Naruto. He opens it and brings it back to him. "Anything else?" he asks. "I don't care. ...Don't touch...the tape..." Sasuke murmurs, the alcohol dragging him down. "What...happens when we get home...?" he whispers, slightly confused at the fact that he was just told that he was gonna be put to sleep and die, but not.

Kyuubi bit back on his lip, as he reached out toward the complex door, glad sasuke was partially drunk, as he had to form a piece of his body into chakra to reach out, and open it, before the chakra return to how it was before. "Just shut up, and go to sleep, now. If that possible."Kyuubi stated, moving into the house, and kicking the door closed. Naruto smiled lightly, nodding his head in gratitude, as he took the water into his hand, and popped the cap. "No...thank you."

Itachi nods, smiling. "Kyuubi and Sasuke should be arriving shortly." he says before going to the bathroom. He figures he should take a shower and get the smell of the lake off of his skin. -I wonder what keeps making him think of those sexual encounters.- he ponders, wanting to find the trigger. Sasuke sighs and leans into Kyuubi, resting his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of consciousness. Nevertheless, he can't fall asleep. His brain won't slow down long enough. "It won't work..."

Kyuubi sighed a little as he walked down the hall to where Sasuke and Naruto room is before coming cross Naruto. "Its ok its ok." he said slightly comforting, as he sees Naruto nodding his head to Itachi before he sees Itachi take off, and Naruto turning to him with a sleepy look, and the water part to his mouth, before the sight, dropping it. ~ohh... probably should of sent a heads up~ he mentally thought, as he gave naruto the impression he doesn't care what the kid does. "Ne~ Naru can you get foxy to help someone sleep."he bluntly said, just getting down to the point, for naruto to blink a few times, before nodding his head slowly. Naruto mind raced with possible answer of what just happen, as how Kyuubi was holding naruto was a bit off from a bridal style, almost in a sexual position, but of course he wouldn't know. ~FOXY? FOXY?~ Kurama shouted beyond pissed with the nickname.

Sasuke hears Kyuubi talking, absently clutching the front of Kyuubi's shirt. His cheeks are still flushed badly from the alcohol, and his breathing is slightly choppy from it as well. "Ngh...So..you are going to kill me...?" he questions, a little breathless and sleepy. Itachi chooses that moment to remember that he forgot to grab clothes for the shower, walking out of the bathroom and spotting Kyuubi holding Sasuke a bit intimately as well as the flushed 'Just Fucked' expression on Sasuke's face. Itachi blushes terribly, walking over and raising a brow. "What happened?" he asks, trying to convince himself that they didn't do it but having suspicion in the back of his mind. "Who is Foxy?" Sasuke murmurs, making Itachi's blush deepen because that actually did sound like a perverted nickname for Kyuubi. He slightly regrets asking what happened now.

Kyuubi groaned as he thought he had told the kid he wasn't gonna kill him. "No sasuke your gonna be just fine." he responded before seeing Itachi walk this way with a raised brow. "What happen?" about to answer, he catches sasuke's question. "He got just got a little drunk off rum, so I decided to bring him back, and were gonna have a friend of mine place him into sleep."Kyuubi explained suming up both question into one question, as he watches the emotions crossing Itachi face, making him confused about those earlier ones, so shrugging it off. Naruto hand shot up to his ears, covering them, with much hope to block out the sound that they can't, as Kurama shouting "who does he think he is" and blah blah blah.

Itachi relaxes at Kyuubi's explanation before the word 'drunk' hits him. His eye twitches, and he glares at Sasuke for a minute before sighing. "Alright. I'll talk to you later." he tells Sasuke, turning to Kyuubi. "You're going to have Kurama fix him?" he asks, not as dense as he looks. Sasuke has paid absolutely no attention to anything that anyone has been saying after Kyuubi said that they're not going to kill him. "Hn...So...You're still doing that jutsu...that killed the last person you did it on...and you don't expect me to die...?" Sasuke asks, saying each word carefully and getting a drunken 'wtf' look on his face.

Naruto stomach churned as dropped his hands in time to hear the mentioning, now fully awake and aware, as he moved forwards hissing "shut up!" to Sasuke as he flickered his eyes red for a moment with Kurama chakra, already sending Kurama into the maze. Kurama sucking his chakra from Sasuke back into him, seeing as the kid doesn't need it at the moment, as Kurama has been placed into the pitful form of a fox that oddly remind him of the plushie, in the maze of Sasuke mind. "Just my luck!" he mutters his lil paws moving forward starting to untie the chakra stream knotts and thoughts from eachother. Kyuubi chuckled nervously. "Was it that obvious?" he questions, feeling bad for the twerp, as he sure as hell in for a lecture.

Itachi shrugs. "Pretty much." he says, watching Sasuke with aggravation. -What reason does he have to get wasted? He's only sixteen years old!- He mentally rants, obviously not happy about the fact that his brother is drunk. Sasuke starts to tell Naruto to make him before Kyuubi enters his mind, his eyes widening a bit. He goes silent, stationary as Kyuubi goes through his mind.

Kyuubi frowned a little seeing the aggravation on Itachi usual calm face. "Itachi?" Naruto eyes coat in a hypnotize form as he allowed Kurama to do his work. Kurama frowned at the streams that were agitated as he pawed the at the last bit of strands, placing a little of naruto blue chakra in them, as his killed, to calm the mind, and rest it. "Im done. Bring me home" he growled, feeling his body be tugged back into his chamber in relief.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated." Itachi admits, running a hand through his hair. -Dammit, nothing I do seems to be enough to help him.. I thought bringing him home would help, but it only seems to have made it worse.- Sasuke's eyes roll back and he goes limp In Kyuubi's arms, finally able to rest for the first time in so long. His face goes somber, the dark circles underneath his eyes making themselves more visible when his eyes are closed. His breathing is so even, looking purely innocent and exhausted. Itachi's look softens when he sees Sasuke like that, taking him from Kyuubi's arms. He stares down at him a bit sadly, unable to remember the last time he's held Sasuke or seen him sleep for that matter. "I'll put him to bed."

"I know, but it wouldn't do him good if you placed your anger out on him. Right now he just need someone by his side, caring for him, and just being there."Kyuubi shifted his arms a little helping Itachi take Sasuke into his own arms, as he nods hearing Itachi last comment. Naruto groaned as Kurama returned to the chamber, slightly snickering mentally at the form Kurama had taken in Sasuke mind. "well someone beside me likes my plushie."Naruto chided, boredly, as he turned to look at Kyuubi and Itachi little scene.

"He never lets me be there for him. He'd rather do everything alone." Itachi sighs, frowning down at his younger brother. "Maybe he'll be more rational after some rest." he says, carrying Sasuke to the bedroom and laying him back on his bed. He pulls the covers over Sasuke and tucks him in, fixing his pillows and slipping Sasuke's shoes off. He places them by the bed and kisses Sasuke's cheek before walking out. "I'm going to take a shower. Do you need to take one?" he asks Kyuubi.

Kyuubi eyes widen as he muttered under his breath "stalk" recalling Sasuke earlier words "stalker," as he watched Itachi take Sasuke to the bedroom, turning to look at Naruto. "What are you gonna do?" he asked, gaining a shrug before Itachi returned back with his question. "Aw ya... that sounds good."

Itachi nods. "Okay. I won't be long." he tells him, going back to his room and getting his pajamas from his drawer: a baggy black sports jersey and black boxers. Sasuke is out cold on the bed, dead to the world. ~Hn. It's no fun if all my host is going to do is sleep. Might as well have a little fun.~ Madara muses, searching through Sasuke's memories.

Naruto twirled around on his foot, tilting his head back, like a child trying to entertain themselves ~ hmm.~ Kyuubi nodded his head "okay" looking down at his out fit, in wonders if he should snag another pair of clothes from the small duffel bag of clothes Naruto bought him, if he did go out, so he wasn't wearing the same thing over and over.

Itachi puts his clothes on the edge of the bed, grabbing a towel and taking it with him to the bathroom. He sets the towel on the edge of the sink, turning on the water before stepping in. He lets the hot water wash over him, his muscles relaxing. His day has been hectic, but he's had fun nonetheless. He swallows hard when he remembers the taste of Kyuubi, his body craving the kitsune once again. -How does he do this to me?- Madara fixes up a little jumble of memories to screw with Sasuke's mind while he sleeps, not satisfied with the fact that Sasuke's resting peacefully.

Kurama grinned when he felt the movement of his chakra in Sasuke mind switch up, as he pressed his paw down, unraveling them back. 'Fascinating. So there is someone in there.' Kyuubi eyes gazed around the doors, back to the twirling twerp. "So I haven't found the bathroom, where is it?"

Itachi rinses the soap out of his hair and begins lathering his body in the substance, letting the water slide it off of his skin before stepping out. He briefly dries his hair and body, wrapping the towel around his waist and going to his bedroom. Madara puts his finished product into play, grinning. In the nightmare, Sasuke coming is coming home from the academy on the day of the massacre. He had gotten a good grade and had been extremely excited to show it to his father, his smile falling when he walked through the streets of the complex with no one around.

"Down the hall."Naruto answered, as he points out one of the bathrooms, where Kyuubi nods towards him in gratitude, starting towards Itachi room, to see whats taking him so long, as he was waiting for Itachi, but was unsure. Naruto turned towards his bedroom, taking a step into it, as he looks over at Sasuke sleeping frame. "dream well."he muttered, moving over to his bed.

Itachi heads into his bedroom, closing the door to a crack as he goes to his bed. He takes the towel off and towel dries his hair, his pale skin flushed pink from the heat and his hair spiking out down his back. He wraps the towel back around his waist once he's finished to get dressed. *Sasuke walks through the streets of the complex to his house, scared because of how quiet it is. Then he smells it. The blood of the dead, racing into his house to check on his parents before seeing them drop to the floor with their throats slit. Itachi hovers over them, backing away as Sasuke screams and drops to his knees beside his parents. The betrayal and fright he feels are beyond comprehension, his world just being taken from him in front of his eyes. "N-Nii-san! Why did you kill mother and father!" he cries out.*

Kyuubi reaches his hand out for Itachi bedroom door, opening it as he takes a step in. His body freezes the moment he sees water trailing down Itachi's flushed chest. Kyuubi's eyes slightly follow the small pathway the water droplet trickles down to Itachi's abs, watching it disappear beneath the towel that barely wraps around Itachi's slim waist. The sight causes him to lick his lips in obvious delight, taking a few silent steps forward into the room until he backs Itachi up against the wall. He pins him to the wall, placing his hands on either side of Itachi's shoulders to keep the raven from escaping his lustful gaze. "Well don't you look delicious.." Kyuubi purrs huskily in Itachi's ear. Naruto collapses on his bed, rolling onto his side, to facing Sasuke bed, as he smiles a little.

Itachi looks up to face Kyuubi when he sees him in the doorway, smiling and starting to speak before the words die in his throat as he's backed into the wall. His eyes are as wide as a deer's in headlights, blushing badly and pressing his back against the wall. He looks over the situation and his breathing hitches. "Wh-What are y-" he whispers shakily, seeing the dominance and need in Kyuubi's eyes. 'Well don't you look delicious..' Rings in his eardrums, sending shivers up his spine at the deep and seductive tone. He looks Kyuubi over, swallowing hard at the lust written all over Kyuubi. In the midst of all the madness, his towel slips off and lands at his feet, shaking too badly to retrieve it. "Kyuubi..." he murmurs, searching his eyes for some guidance as to what the kitsune would like him to do. Sasuke watches the scene play over and over in his head, his breathing becoming a bit rigid as he relistens to the sickening sound of dead bodies hitting the floor and the splatter of blood. The dream skips ahead a few years. *Madara has his arm around Sasuke's waist and snaking into his pants, clutching his cock. "You like that...don't you?" he whispers in Sasuke's ear, molesting it with his tongue. sasuke's body is stiff, his eyes wide with terror. "D-Don't..." he whispers, trying not to get hard from it. Madara pulls away from Sasuke and walks over to the table, getting his drink before going back over to Sasuke. "You really think you're in any position to give orders, Sasuke-chan?"*

Naruto grimaced as he heard Kurama growl, with a much unsatisfied growl, that he hasn't heard in awhile. 'Kurama?' Kurama snarled as he could feel the binds around the irritated chakra web reacting, webs tightening, making his chakra start to form a small bi-en form in there, charging to the source of the un settlement to come across a small form of chakra gathered in the center of the webs and speckles of what looks like nothing, thou are chakra particles floating around the containment of the frame of this body, thou overpowering the frame.'Well well isn't this a delight. I seemed to have crossed paths, once again with the prick.' Kurama form spoke, watching the chakra source waver in the area, that whispered the hidden knowledge he couldn't understand quite yet, but catching onto the fact Madara was focus on creating Sasuke night terrors. Forming his chakra around the center core of his chakra body, Kurama created the fourth tail cloak, in raged with hatred, and raised it out, to spread across the small source of renaissance that he could tell was Madara spirit but not, making the cloak boil into small dissipated bubbles, that could remotely drawl Madara attention from the creations he was creating in Sasuke mind, 'This lovely prick set' up but not enough to protect him from Madara attack. Knowing this frame shall be attacked, as he needed to remodel himself in this dimension. Kyuubi grinned a lustful smirk, as he roughly connected his lips to Itachi soft moistened one's, his black frabic jeans pressing forward in between Itachi leg, seductively grinding themselves against Itachi's cock, as he slid his hands down to Itachi wrist, gathering them into his fingers, and vice gripping them.

Itachi buckles forward when he feels Kyuubi's knee, kissing Kyuubi hastily as a groan escapes him. His breathing picks up noticeably, and he shivers uncontrollably. His cock is getting hard pretty quickly from the heat and passion in the atmosphere, gasping and moaning into the kiss. His expression is pleading, his cheeks flushed and his eyes squinted closed from his erection. Madara turns his attention from the nightmares, anger flowing through him. "What is the meaning of this? He's still sleeping, isn't he? What's wrong with having a bit of fun with his influential mind?" he whispers to Kurama, his maniacal laughter flowing around Kurama's chakra. Sasuke's skin drains of all color, going as white as the sheets he lays on as Kyuubi's chakra boils. He slightly starts sweating, his breathing picking up. To top it all off, his body is too exhausted to grant him consciousness so he's trapped in his sleep. The dream plays on without Madara, his memories working on their own. *"Come sit over here and talk with me." Madara instructed Sasuke, sitting down on a cot in the corner of the dimly light room. Sasuke's eyes were glazed over but read fear, shaking his head slowly. Madara's look hardened. "Y-You said...You said that you would-" "In due time. So come sit." Madara demanded, watching Sasuke reluctantly move over to the bed and sit down. He swallowed hard, starting to speak before being thrown back on the bed and pinned down. His eyes were wide with fear, shaking and staring up at Madara, who only chuckled in reply. "Let's just..." He crashed his lips against Sasuke's swollen pinks ones, tearing his pants down as well as his underwear in one swift movement. In shock, Sasuke stiffened and made no sudden movements. Madara clutched Sasuke's cock, gripping it and sliding his fingers up and down. Sasuke's cheeks flushed and his breathing turned to gasps, squirming uncomfortably. He watched as his body betrayed him by leaning into it and getting hard, squinting his eyes closed to make the images go away. "Stop...!" he whispered into the kiss before feeling Madara's finger inside of him. "There you go, making demands and getting me worked up again.." Madara snickered and pushed something cold and big inside of Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened and he threw his head back with a screamed. "Stop!"*

Naruto mind darts back to reality, as he tosses his feet over his bed, and rushes to sasuke. "Sasuke? Sasuke?" he starts questioning, his hands going onto Sasuke shoulder, ready to shake him awake, not realizing the action had his chakra seeping in to Sasuke, like how he would seep it into Kyuubi. Kurama scowled, his chakra threatening wrapping around purely madara barely seen form of resonance, starting to actually cloak Sasuke physical body outside the body, around the curse form on Sasuke neck. "Whats the meaning of this? Hn the meaning is that this git should lay off before he finds his essence burning and draining your actions."Kurama snarled, his chakra reacting to the incoming penetration of naruto that, was guided to the irrational horrors of sasuke memories. Drawling Itachi hands up Itachi side with his own, Kyuubi brought Itachi hand up above Itachi head, pinning them down together, one hand releasing one of Itachi's pale hands, as his other hand take control of both of them, grasping them into a vice grip. Sliding his other hand back down Itachi nice fitted sides, he rounded his hand against Itachi waist, dragging his fingertips across the sensitive skin, to the front of Itachi jeans, as he nipped down on Itachi bottom lip, sliding his tongue against the pink soft lips, and pressing, demanding for entrance.

"I hate to break it to you, but the only way you can do away with me is to do away with the boy as well. And that's something neither of us want to do. Yet." Madara snickers, his chakra rising to fight off Kurama's that threatens to cloak over the curse mark. Sasuke starts sweating, his breathing shallow as his hair clings to his face. He's unresponsive to Naruto's calls, his face pained with the curse mark that remains hidden beneath the collar of his shirt. He remains unmoving, unable to awaken. *"That's not what everything else is saying," Madara chuckled, pushing the thing in further and mercilessly. Sasuke cried out again, his muscles contracting around the thing that pentrated him. "Get it out of me," he whimpered, tears blurring his vision, but he refused to let them fall. Blood stained the sheets as Sasuke started coughing for air, hyperventilating from everything. "Calm down, calm down. You-" "God, y-you're tearing me in half!" Sasuke screamed once more, being cut off as the thing was forced deeper. Madara leaned down to Sasuke's lips and looked into his eyes. "This is your punishment...Sasuke-chan..."* The dream ends momentarily, leaving Sasuke mentally drained. Itachi opens his mouth obediently, gasping at the feel of Kyuubi's fingertips on his senstitive skin. Not to mention the fact that his hands being pinned above his head is an extremely big turn on for him. "K-Kyuubi...!" he murmurs into the kiss, his head a bit dizzy from it. He desperately wants Kyuubi to fix his erection, feeling the tension in it.

Kurama snorted, rolling his eyes. "Actually its just you who doesn't want to do away with the boy. I rather do so." Kurama answered, raising his chakra knowing the curse was gaining Madara attention, as it was what he was trying to protect. Naruto gaining no reaction eyes widen in horror as the terror on Sasuke expression was becoming clearer. Shaking sasuke shoulder a bit rougher, his knee pressed down onto the beds cushion, Naruto breathing picking up a little bit. "Sasuke. Sasuke. Please." Naruto pleaded wanting to end the suffering Sasuke was in. Kyuubi crushed his full lips to Itachi and plunged his heated wet tongue into Itachi awaiting mouth. His tongue searched the walls of Itachi warm cavern, snaking itself around Itachi's tongue. Luring Itachi tongue into his cold mouth, and swept it across his hungry fangs. while his other hand at Itachi waist slid down to Itachi thigh, and grasped it pulling up Itachi slim leg and straddling the one around his waist. still grinding himself up against Itachi, Kyuubi pulled away hesitantly hearing Itachi "I need you," he whispered. His pair of lips hovering over Itachi's pink ones, "I want you. I want to take you and I want to give you what you want."Kyuubi responded., releasing Itachi hands, and bringing his hand down to stroke Itachi's cheek tenderly, gently brushing his thumb over the softness of it.

"But if you do so, then your host will be locked away until he dies. Sasuke is the only one they can use to watch you, and if we're gone, you are, too." Madara snickers, using more of his chakra to force off Kurama's. ~If this idiot thinks he can stop me, then he's wrong.~ Madara thinks, forcing more memories into Sasuke's head. A tear slips down Sasuke's cheek in his sleep, his head pounding with memories before his eyes slowly come open. He can barely see straight, his head hurting like hell as well as the curse mark from Kurama and Madara. The pouch keeps soaking up the chakra from Kurama and Naruto. Sasuke dizzily stares up at Naruto, slightly confused on what's going on. He doesn't remember falling asleep or going to the bedroom. Itachi moves his hands to Kyuubi's neck, draping his arms around them and panting. A shiver is sent down his spine as his tongue grazes Kyuubi's fangs. He shakily stares up into Kyuubi's eyes. "Wh-What's stopping you?" he, wanting it as bad as Kyuubi at the moment. "I'm all yours..."

Kurama snorts as if what Madara said doesn't matter to him. "Hn do you think I really care what happens to my host. The only reason I even bother to listen to him is for the fact that he blocking my chakra with your brats seal. If that wasn't in the way, you would know you were no match for me, as you would still be locked up in this human."Kurama responded carelessly, raising his chakra, as his twerp had given him some of his chakra for protection of this brat, which was making him snarky as hell, messing with the twit. Naruto raised a hand to Sasuke cheek from his shoulder, using his index finger to clear the tear away, as Sasuke obsidian eyes open. Watching the look wash through Sasuke eyes, Naruto stayed hovered above Sasuke, his own azure eyes softening from its panick to a mild worried, as he tried to smile a sad smile than frown. "Sasuke?"Kyuubi pierced Itachi's tongue with his sharp K-9, when Itachi tongue glazed over his tooth, nipping a little at it, as he stared into Itachi shade of obsidian eyes, a small smile forming into them, from the acceptance of Itachi's words. His hand released Itachi's thigh, that wrapped the leg around his waist, as his hand on Itachi cheek slid down, making its way to the other leg, planning to keep Itachi pinned to the wall, as he devious him a bit longer, before slamming Itachi into the bed.

"I was a match for you. I made you attack this village, whether you accept that or not. And do not be so cocky, beast. If you were to escape, Sasuke would lock you right back up inside another brat. You're no match for us, it's just life." Madara says cockily, scowling as Kyuubi's chakra is becoming hard to hold off. "My container is awake, so leave." he hisses, pouring what he can to the seal to keep Kurama off. Sasuke doesn't make a move to speak, everything sounding like it's underwater from his headache. He slowly pushes himself to sit up, his curse mark burning. Nausea washes over him, and he covers his mouth, buckling over. He has to take a couple of deep breaths to keep him from hurling, shakily looking up at Naruto. He can't get his throat to work so he lifts the front of Naruto's shirt quickly to see if the seal is showing on Naruto's sun kissed stomach, which it is. Making himself focus, he activates his Sharingan and looks up into Naruto's eyes, determined to get Kurama out of him. Itachi gasps when Kyuubi breaks the skin of his tongue, the sting actually giving him a kick as he watches the smile on Kyuubi's features. He slightly straddles him in this position, his breathing rigid with lust. -I-I'm gonna ha-ave sex...!- he thinks, trying to get used to the idea.

Kurama shakes his head snorting. "I made an agreement with you, you never forced me to do anything." Kurama states, as he feels Madara chakra press back against his, grinning at how hard it is for Madara, as he could sense Sasuke awake. "I'll be back, if you continue to persist haunting the uchiha boy." Kurama states, with drawling his chakra, as he turned around in his plushie form padding across the ground to the sore spot of Sasuke memories. Naruto watches sasuke sit up, his own body moving back to allow it, as he reaches a hand out wanting to comfort sasuke, but halted when Sasuke turned around and lifted his shirt, his blood running cold, as his eyes widen at the sudden action, sending shivers down his body. "S-Sa-Sasuke?" Kyuubi hands wrapped around Itachi's waist, shifting Itachi frame up a lil, as he with drawled from the kiss and began butterfly kissing down Itachi chin, licking the underside of Itachi chin back to the front, as his hands began to slide up Itachi's pale strong chest, enjoying the feeling of Itachi's abs beneath his hands.

Sasuke puts his hand back over his mouth, his breathing coming in nausea heavy gasps as he tries to calm it. "K-Keep Kurama ou-out of me," he says, taking more deep breaths and sweating. The curse mark stops burning, only leaving the nausea and a slight stomach ache from the chakra. Sasuke swallows hard, pulling the covers around himself. He's so tired, feeling even more tired now that he's been teased with a couple minutes of rest. He notices the look on Naruto's face, biting the inside of his cheek. -Did I hurt him again?- "Are you alright?" Sasuke asks him, looking up at him and deactivating his Sharingan. Madara hisses in dissatisfaction, draining his chakra back quickly. Sasuke's head spins from the action. -Dammit, stop playing fast and loose with your chakra.- Itachi wraps his legs around Kyuubi's waist, his breathing hitching as he throws his head back. He shifts a bit under Kyuubi's hands, the tension not helping his erection in the least. He swallows hard before grabbing Kyuubi's clothed cock bluntly, smirking the best he can without moaning.

Naruto frowned hearing how Kurama invaded Sasuke personal space, as he release the hitched breathe he had accidently held, lowering his head to look down at the hand that was once on his chest, as he hears Sasuke voice pipe back up. "I-I'm fine..." he starts, feeling guilty for Kurama crime. "I'll try talking to Kurama abo-about that." he answers, trying to take in more shallow breathes not deep harsh ones. Kyuubi slithered his soaked most-ion tongue back down Itachi soft skinned pale neck, before taking in a piece of Itachi's skin in between his teeth, and lightly nipping, his tongue mousing in a light circle, before releasing the nerved soft skin he had taken below Itachi ear, on his neck, gasping, when his hard length was taken into Itachi hands. His hand pressed against the upper torso of Itachi chest, his fingers slipping up beneath Itachi pink soft nipples.

"Don't...Just tell me next time, and I'll stop it." Sasuke says, wiping his eyes and feeling a wet spot on his cheek. He's a bit confused, not having realized that he was about to cry. The memories of his dreams don't help with the nausea, either. He can see the hesitance in Naruto's eyes, swallowing hard again. "Liar..." he whispers about Naruto's first statement. -Is it about the men again? Maybe he'll feel better when he hears that they're dead.- Sasuke ponders, holding his stomach. "What's wrong?" he tries again, still sickly pale as off now but starting to feel a bit better besides the icy depression that chills his core. Itachi's grip on Kyuubi's cock tightens when his neck is bitten, a loud gasp erupting from his throat as he bares his neck. "T-Take me...!" he whispers, pursing his lips and moaning when Kyuubi reaches his nipples.

Naruto lifted his head giving off a sad smile trying to prove that he was fine when the question was repeated, his heard clenching at the fact he couldn't control Kurama and Sasuke got upset about that. Reaching a hand out to sasuke abdomen and nervously pressing it to his stomach, as he seeped his own chakra in, noticing the nausea in Sasuke eyes, and trying to cloak it with something more soothing. "Nothing."he answered. Kyuubi pressed Itachi back further into the wall, a moan erupting from his throat, as his hard was becoming painfully agonizing. Kyuubi buried his head into Itachi crook of the neck, his teeth set into Itachi neck, as he grasped itachi's sides with his hands, pulling him and Itachi back for the wall, and twirling around, heading for the bed. "You asked."

Sasuke lets out a silent breath of relief, relaxing as the nausea dissipates. He lets his bangs fall over his eyes, extremely tired. -He doesn't trust me enough to tell me the truth...Has it always been like this between us? He said...we had a bond...Did he trust me before I severed it?- Sasuke thinks, not pressing any further on the subject. "You should get some rest." he tells Naruto, seeing the despair in Naruto's grave features. -You've never been good at lying...Have you..?- "I want you now," Itachi whimpers, clutching Kyuubi's shoulder and cock when he's bitten. "D-Don't hold back...Please...!"

Naruto frowns seeing the disbelief in Sasuke eyes still swirl around in them, as he watches sasuke breathe out in relief of the nausea going away. "Ok. I will." Naruto answers, taking a deep breathe in for a second, before letting it out, his arm reaching out around Sasuke shoulders, and dragging sasuke back down into laying position on the bed, as Naruto buried his head into Sasuke shoulder. ~were en-engage right so I should be allowed to lay with my fiance who doesn't want to be~ naruto mentally thought, he hides his face in Sasuke shoulder, laying next to him, slightly tensed. Kyuubi knees hit the edge of the bed, as he raised one leg, and hover it, pressing his knee cap into the cushion, as he leaned over, setting Itachi back onto the bed, and hovering above him. His head raising from the crook of Itachi neck, with another blossom hiki, and his hand drawling back, his right one reaching down to where his clothed cock is being gripped, taking Itachi's hand into his, as he goes to pull it away. Kyuubi raised his left hand, shoving his fingers out towards Itachi's mouth, ordering him to suck.

Sasuke lays down, resting his eyes before he feels Naruto on his shoulder. Shocked, his eyes snap open and he looks down at Naruto, not even blushing this time. It feels too...familiar to be embarrassed. He slowly wraps his arm around Naruto, pulling him into his chest. He gently rests his chin on Naruto's head and runs his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Is this anything like our bond?" he whispers. Itachi releases Kyuubi's cock and lays back on the bed, twisting his fingers in the bed sheets. He takes Kyuubi's fingers into his mouth, humming a bit as he takes one at first. He slides his tongue around the tip, grazing his teeth over the pad before doing the same with more.

Naruto felt the warmth of Sasuke touch oddly coarse through his body, as he was pulled into Sasuke chest ~its ok. He didn't kick me out~ naruto thought happily, buring his head into Sasuke chest, wondering why he even doing this, as he feels Sasuke fingers stroke down his hair. "No..."he answers Sasuke question, frowning, as he was sure if this was there bond he would of fell into more pieces when Sasuke left. Kyuubi eyes watch Itachi actions, as it painfully goes down to his cock even more, feeling the warmth of Itachi mouth over his fingers, soaking in Itachi Sylvia that gonna be going up Itachi tight ass any moment now.

Sasuke closes his eyes again, taking a deep breath and pulling the covers over him. "Did it hurt you? I mean...when I left...Did it..." Sasuke gets a little choked up, just wanting Naruto to talk and make all the memories and nightmares go away with his words. -I want to remember...I want to understand...how I was back then...And how he felt about me...- Itachi looks up at Kyuubi pleadingly, his cock throbbing now as he lays beneath Kyuubi. He pulls Kyuubi's hand from his mouth, kissing the palm. "Please?" he whispers heatedly, nipping one of Kyuubi's fingers and smiling lustfully at the remembrance of how he did that earlier. Although, it cause a different reaction.

Kyuubi released Itachi hand that he had held in his right, and brought it down to Itachi cock, as he wrapped his long fingers around Itachi length, and grasped the stiff hard cock. His left hand shivering as it was brought out of Itachi mouth, as his eyes watched the pleading sight of Itachi whispering heatedly to him a small "please." before nipping the tip of his finger, stirring the little control of his arousal he has left. Taking his fingers back from Itachi grasped, he slid his wet fingers to the entrance of Itachi tight entrance, sliding one finger into the tight hole, stretching the skin around his finger, to fit snugly, as he curled his finger, further deepening into Itachi hole. His right hand starting to stroke Itachi pre~ cummed cock, in a slow strained motion. Naruto slid his arms down from Sasuke shoulders, to wrap around sasuke stomach, as he curled inward into Sasuke's chest, closing his eyes as he took in a good strong scent of Sasuke, before letting it out, and nodding his head "yes" into the strong broad chest.

Itachi bites his lip as a finger is slid into him, wincing before he feels the grip on his cock. His mouth is forced open with a moan, twisting his fingers tightly in the bed sheets and gasping for breath. Another moan escapes his lips, the pressure building up in his cock. His long hair lays frayed out on the bed, his pale face covered in a blush as well as his swollen pink lips. His bare chest rises and falls in an off beat. Sasuke doesn't understand why his stomach twists at Naruto's reaction. -I've never felt like this before... It's the same feeling as before...- He swallows hard. "I've been thinking a lot about...the memories... And I remembered the time we were trying to see under Sensei's mask." Sasuke smiles lightly and allows a soft chuckle to escape his lips. "You were so mean when you kept trying to tempt me to go with you. I can't believe it actually worked. I think..I actually enjoyed that day...Do you remember?"

Kyuubi grinned, as he continued to pump Itachi lively cock, up and down, in a steady beat, that was beginning to increase, as his finger pulled out a little, before thrusting forward, trying to get Itachi used that one, before adding the other two digits. Naruto smiled softly hearing Sasuke voice seem to lighten up as he could feel sasuke smile lightly above him, while he let out a small soft chuckle. "Yeah, I remember that. We were so enthusiastic about the whole thing, and I couldn't help laughing all night when we all left for homes."Naruto answered.

"Yeah, well thanks to you, I was up all night thinking about what was under his mask." Sasuke snickers, smirking. "Do you think that we could get him to show us now? I mean, we've grown, right? Surely we can do it this time." Sasuke muses, a devious smirk on his features. On the inside, he's still trying to block out the memories. Luckily, he's a master of hiding any emotion he chooses. After all, no one expected him to leave the village."Ngh," Itachi moans, wincing as the fingers thrust into him before they hit his spot. His back arches unintentionally and he throws his head back with a loud, needing moan. His flush deepens and spreads all over his body, his mouth open as he breathes heavily.

Naruto snorted, as he drawled one hand to the front of Sasuke chest, tangling his fingers into sasuke shirt, needing something to do with his hands,"We can. After all he freezes up if your gonna reveal his latest new book." Kyuubi eye gleamed, as he with drawled his finger once again, thrusting back in, to test if he could hit the prostate again, before with-drawling again, and pressing the tip of his second finger into the hole.

Sasuke chuckles and buries his face in Naruto's hair. He thinks a moment, letting out a reluctant breath. "Was he mad...after I left?" he asks, not remembering much about Kakashi or if he even liked Sasuke for that matter. "Hah-!" a moan erupts from Itachi again, gripping the sheets tightly and burying the side of his face into the bed. He bites his lip, panting from the sudden bursts of ecstasy. His cock drips of cum, ready to expel the hot, white liquid it's pumped full of.

Kyuubi brushed his finger over the tip of Itachi pink tip cocked, that had the pre- cum leaking over the side. Pressing the tip of his finger down at the tip of it, he shook his head. "Not yet." he stated, as he slid his fingers in, his finger separating from the closeness, as he pressed them against the walls of Itachi arse hole, making scissoring motion, before he slipped a third finger in. Naruto tilted his head upward, releasing sasuke shirt, as he raised his hand up to Sasuke pale cheek, a small sad smile on his face, as he brushed his thumb across Sasuke cheek. "Sasuke its over. You don't need to think about the past anymore."Naruto stated, seeing where all these questions keep going. "You just got to keep your eyes on the future, and continuing creating your path."

Sasuke's eyes open when he feels Naruto's hand on his cheek, looking down at his a bit expressionless. He thinks about Naruto's words before looking away. "I don't want it...I don't want a future...And I don't want...a path...I don't want 'my' path." he specifies, the alcohol still in his system and making it somewhat hard to control what he says and thinks. Itachi squints his eyes closed, his muscles tensing around Kyuubi's three fingers. "I'm t-trying...!" he whispers, his cock throbbing harshly. He tries to control his breathing, hoping that the tightness will subside, and he won't cum before he wants to.

Naruto frowns hearing sasuke words slightly echo into his head, as he sasuke had turned his head away. Sliding his fingers underneath Sasuke chins, he wrapped them around and pulled Sasuke face to face him. "Than what do you want?" he asks, seriously. Kyuubi after thrusting his fingers into Itachi hole a few times, he slid his fingers out, bringing his hands back to his own pants, and began to un do them them, his body leaning forward to kiss Itachi lightly on the lips, as a distraction, as he allowed his lower half to turn into chakra, and kick the clothes off the bed, before forming back into his lower half, before with drawling from the kiss, and shifting himself to line up with Itachi entrance, Itachi legs wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke looks down for a moment, his eyes saddening a bit and his stomach churning. -To die...And end everything before I do anything else wrong...- He looks back to Naruto, trying to take the emotion from his eyes. "...I don't want anything anymore." Itachi closes his eyes as he kisses Kyuubi softly, trying to hold out. He's a bit nervous about cumming too quickly, pouting when Kyuubi pulls away from the kiss. "Don't go too hard...I haven't...done this before..." Itachi whispers, a little breathless as he looks up at Kyuubi.

Naruto body tensed, as his blood ran cold. 'death. He thinking he wants to die.' naruto thought eyes, widen with a bit of shock, but he knew exactly what those words meant. Wrapping his arm around Sasuke neck, he pulled Sasuke face down to his. His body shaking a little, as he brought their lips together, his chewed up ones, against sasuke soft ones. Kyuubi gave off a soft smile to Itachi, nodding his head, as he began to push his head into Itachi hole. His cock being swallowed up by the heat of Itachi contaction around him, as he went in slow, his fingertips brushing lightly across Itachi cock, as he leaned back down kissing Itachi swollen lips from all there kissing, as a distraction, once again. With drawling from the kiss, Naruto, began to push away from Sasuke, un wrapping his arms from Sasuke neck, as he brought them around himself. ~dammit. I went to far~ he mentally cursed as his mind before the kiss was processing "would you try this path with me." but knew that those words weren't gonna exit his mouth, as he had gone to fast, and sasuke didn't even want this whole bonding ship in the first place.

Itachi gasps and winces as he's penetrated, moving his hands to Kyuubi's shoulders and gripping them. He kissing Kyuubi back roughly, needing something to take the thing off the foreign thing that goes inside of him. Sasuke's eyes widen when his lips come in contact with Naruto's more plump ones, stiffening for a moment before leaning into it. His look softens as he kisses Naruto back, feeling a bit lost when Naruto breaks the kiss. -Wh-Why did he...?- Sasuke glances down at Naruto as the blonde pushes away from him. -Is he mad at me now?- Sasuke feels a bit angered at that and slightly confused, not understanding why Naruto kissed him and then cut everything off. -I want...I want more...- "You should get some rest. You know, so your head won't hurt again tomorrow." Sasuke says, closing his eyes and leaning into the pillow. But he can't come to terms with the fact that he misses the contact.

Kyuubi kisses back equally rough, his chakra going around his length as he continues seep into Itachi, as he went in pretty much dry. Naruto nodded his head before voicing out "yeah." making moves to move away from the bed, and head back to his or to the bathroom, as his body was shaking a little. 'He didn't want that. I shouldn't had done that.' Naruto was mentally thinking as he slid his leg off the bed, feeling the burning sensation from the back of his eyes, as he pushed himself up off the bed, and began to step away. "Ni-Night."he breathed out shakily, deciding bathroom first.

Sasuke bites his lip, knowing that Naruto's hurt and determined to know why. He sits up abruptly in bed, his body a bit achy from the chakra. He wraps one arm around Naruto, leaning his forehead against Naruto's back. He takes a deep breath before speaking. "Did I do something?" he asks, aggravated that he's hurting people accidentally now. Itachi bites Kyuubi's lip unintentionally, his rear aching and feeling like it's being ripped. He digs his nails in Kyuubi's shoulders a bite, his breathing picking up. Nevertheless, he doesn't tell Kyuubi to stop for the fact that he wants to feel the pleasure again.

Naruto body stiffens, when the two arms wrap around his frame, before something warm pressed against his back."Did I do something?" he hears Sasuke, his stomach churning in guilt as he must of placed guilt on Sasuke. "N-No no no, you didn't do anything,"Naruto responded frantically, as his voice was a bit shaken up. Kyuubi frowned into the kiss, seeing the held back pain, as he halted his movement in Itachi, that instant, his eyes filling up with concern, as he pulled back from the kiss. "I-Itachi?" he says slightly morrified, looking for the words for an apology, as he could feel his stomach churn in guilt, not moving as he knows it will cause pain, but knowing he gonna have to with drawl, wondering if he should just chakra himself out, and hope Itachi wouldn't noticed.

"D-Don't stop," Itachi whispers strained, wanting this as badly as Kyuubi. "Just hurry and get all the way in...I want this..." he smiles tiredly at Kyuubi, his breathing a bit shallow. "You're lying." Sasuke muses, wondering if Naruto lied a lot when they had their bond. "I don't understand why. What's wrong?" he inquires, knowing that something's wrong with him.

Kyuubi breathe was shallow, as he nodded his head "ok" thou his eyes were questioning if it was really okay, when he began to push himself all the way in, halting once fully entered, and awaiting Itachi adjustment or demand to get out. Naruto eyes widen a little, as he lowered his head, trying to keep his tears held back, "I'm not."He answered truthfully, as he was shocked being accused of lying when he just forced a kiss on Sasuke made him feel guilty, all thanks to his mistake of trying to correct it, when he wasn't even sure what to do.

"Hn. Then what's wrong?" Sasuke asks again, shutting his eyes as he leans into Naruto's back. -He's about to cry,- Sasuke thinks guiltily, mentally sighing because he always seems to make Naruto cry. Itachi bites his lip hard, waiting a minute before he's used to the feeling. "Ok, you can move now." he tells Kyuubi calmly, kissing him softly for proof that he's ready now.

Naruto took a deep breathe in and let it out, knowing he can't lie this time, as he slightly relaxed into the position they were in. "I-I ju-just don't want you to go. That why I... and than I was going to ask if... and I don't know... I don't know what I was thinking... I know you don't... so that why... I just don't know." (I just don't want you to go. Thats why I kissed you, and than I was going to ask if you would like to try this path with me and I don't know... I don't know what I was thinking... I know you don't want to be with me... so that why I retreated back... I messed up...sorry... I just don't know) Naruto said his pieces all broken up and mixed up as he admitted the truth, the tears slightly streaming down his cheek now, as he let out a stifled hiccup, feeling himself break down, as he attempted to open up his thoughts to Sasuke. Kyuubi smiled as he wrapped his hands around Itachi waist, and allowed himself to slowly with drawl back his hip, before thrusting his hip back forward, carefully, his eyes set on watching Itachi reaction.

Sasuke's stunned to see Naruto crying in front of him, paling. -I'm sorry- "Where do you think I'm going?" Sasuke asks, deciding to start with that question to help answer Naruto's unspoken questions. "And I kind of...I liked...your lips..." Sasuke's cheeks flush badly and he's glad that he's behind Naruto to hide it. "Don't cry, alright? Everything's fine." he assures, kissing Naruto's neck. Itachi keeps his arms around Kyuubi's neck, gritting his teeth when Kyuubi pulls back. He waits a moment before Kyuubi hits his spot, arching his back again with a moan that embarrasses him for the fact that he could make such a noise, biting Kyuubi's neck. "H-Harder...!"

Naruto let out a choked sniffle, nodding his head, as he was trying to restrain the tears, but mentally insulting himself for being a dumbass for failing at doing something so simple as holding tears back. "You sai-said you don't want anything anymore, your giving up, an-and I don't want to lose you because of that, it it just hurts even more going down that path,"Naruto started, before his eyes widen in shock of what sasuke had said after that, causing him to stutter out "Really," in momentarily shock, as he raises his arms to rub at his eyes harshly, trying to be rid the tears, as he tried to process what sasuke said. ~He really liked? He not just saying that? He really really did?~ Kyuubi groaned as he felt the teeth sink into his neck, "God your tight," he states pulling himself back from the overbearing heat, before thrusting back into it, grinning as he aimed straight for the prostate, feeling himself sliding against it.

Sasuke pulls Naruto back into his lap, still pretty drunk but slightly aware of what's going on. After all, a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. "What exactly is there for me to give up on?" Sasuke asks, leaning his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "Really. Just stop chewing them." he whispers, kissing Naruto's cheek and resting his eyes. "Kyuubi!" Itachi screams in ecstasy at how hard he hits it, having to bury his face in Kyuubi's neck to muffle it. The sudden pleasure makes him arch into Kyuubi, holding Kyuubi tightly.

Naruto felt his body become overwhelmed with the warmth of Sasuke arms, as he leaned back into Sasuke chest, his eyes abit wide in shock from being pulled down into sasuke arms, but oddly finding it hard to not smile at his touch. "Life." he answer solemnly, biting the side of his lip, before he hears Sasuke reply to his "really" slightly blushing, as he with drawled his teeth from His lips, before feeling the light kiss on his cheek, adding a small soft nervous, slightly scared smile. Kyuubi was containing his restrained moans in the back of his throat, making his breathe rigid, as he slid his length teasingly slow out, before slamming back into Itachi, his cock feeling as it might explode from the ecstasy of Itachi scream, as well as the constricting walls around him. Using his hand to embrace Itachi cock once again, he began to stroke the length between his fingers, a bit eagerly, as he brushed his thumb on the underside soft skin.

"I haven't given up on life. There's just not a reason to try anymore. It's not giving up when the game is over." Sasuke whispers, wiping his eyes. "I'm thirsty. Want anything?" he asks, slipping away to get his jacket. He wants Coke instead of water this time, deciding to walk to a 7-11 and get something. Itachi's shaking badly, throwing his head back with a moan and digging his nails into Kyuubi's back. His breathing turns into gasps when Kyuubi touches his length again, trying so hard not to come. He buries his face in Kyuubi's chest. "F-Faster!" he whispers, pursing his lips before groaning in pleasure again.

Kyuubi moaned as he increased his thrusting, sliding in and out, repeatedly, as his hand stroking Itachi's cock in synch with his thrusts, as he kept his chakra from restraining his cock to stretch Itachi any further, as he was dead hard, and barely could hold it in, as he pounded into the prostate. Naruto pushed himself away from Sasuke, hearing this is all just a game, his shoulders slumping, as he watches sasuke slip away from the bed asking him he was thirsty after what he had just said. "No. I'm not thirsty, thank you very much,"Naruto snarled, as he turned to go straight for his bed, collapsing face first. ~So this was all just a fuckin game to him? Does that mean my emotions was a game, that this is all shit? That he never really cared in the past, or anything. Well fuck him! If he wants to be suicidal than why doesn't he just get it over with, and leave me out of the damn suffering~ Naruto mentally shouted, his eyes burning, as he buried his head into the bed, as he snarled out "Night." barely wanting to even do that.

Sasuke slips on his jacket, not understanding fully why Naruto's upset again. Nevertheless, he know that it's his fault and decides to just stop trying to fix it. Every time he does, he ends up making people mad or cry. He walks out the door, turning out the lights when he walks out. He doesn't care enough to get his shoes, walking out in just his socks. -People always tell me that I don't open up enough. And then...when I do tell them what I feel...they get upset. I'll just stop.- Sasuke thinks, walking out of the house and heading down the street. The icy air beats his pale face, making him shiver as he walks. He starts thinking about the dreams he was having, starting to wonder what exactly he's accomplished in his life. Itachi gasps and cries out in ecstasy again, finally cumming. He blushes badly at his per-ejaculation, pursing his lips before another moan is torn from his throat. His chest heaves up and down, kissing and nipping Kyuubi's chest to his neck.

Naruto just lays there, head buried into the pillow, as his thoughts just wander off, wanting to end his thought process and fall asleep, as he feel like he could care anymore. Since he had just flat out kissed Sasuke and asked if he would take this path with him to find out what Sasuke consider on life is just a game, meaning he was just another pawn left in this game to suffer. Kurama frowned as he hadn't known naruto would start messing with his chakra memories, making him have to untangle it in secrecy, before Naruto passed out. Kyuubi came with Itachi, crying out "Itachi" name in pleasure, as his semen filled the inside of Itachi tight ass. His eyes coating over with a concern apologetic look, from cumming inside Itachi, before he felt the light smooth teeth bite into his skin, gaining him to groan, as he released Itachi cock, raising his cum coated hand to his mouth, licking the cumm off his finger. "Mm~" he hummed in delight.

Itachi falls back on the bed, panting huskily. His insides sting a bit from the cum, but he's too tired to notice. He pulls Kyuubi down to lay with him, suddenly extremely sleepy from their fuck fest. "Lay with me.." he whispers, smiling groggily. Sasuke walks into the store and grabs the Coke he wanted, paying for it before walking back out. He walks back to the house in silence, tired and frustrated. He goes straight to the couch, laying back on it and covering up with the jacket. He doesn't even drink the Coke, setting it beside the couch on the floor. He remembers Madara, wiping his eyes to keep the tears and anger back. -I've managed to lose my family, murder my brother, become a host for two...I don't even know what to call them...And end up engaged to a boy who hates my guts.- he thinks, turning on the TV. -I don't care anymore. I hate 'everyone.' They can all go fuck themselves because I'm not going to try to please them anymore.-

Kyuubi smiled softly, as he pulled is waist back to pull out of Itachi, before laying down next to Itachi, his arms wrapping around Itachi's waist, as he brings Itachi into his chest, nodding his head "yes" before leaning his chin on top of Itachi's head.

"That was fun." Itachi whispers, leaning into Kyuubi's warm chest. Kyuubi's soft, heated skin against his cheek makes him smile. "Did you like it?" he asks. Sasuke wipes his eyes, watching Criminal Minds on TV. He feels like screaming and puking and crying at the same time, the memories making his head ache. -I hate you the most...- ~You don't mean that, Sasuke-chan. You know you liked it...You liked knowing that I wanted you...I could see it in your eyes.~ -I hated it!- ~You don't hate anything except yourself.~ Madara hisses.

Kyuubi chuckled lightly, as he wasn't expecting to see a toweled naked Itachi when he entered the room, for him to pounce on. "I loved it." Kurama hissed slightly fueling in his chambers as he could feel his chakra collection being tampered with, causing him to set him to duck his head under his paw, just hoping the twerp would stop hurting himself, before he actually does come out and rip the kid to shreds, as he could feel his chakra plushie form in Sasuke head play pounce it to relieve each stress he could, to calm sasuke body back, only for it to hop again.

"What were you coming to my room for anyways?" Itachi smirks, kissing Kyuubi's chest and draping a leg over his side. "Shut up..." Sasuke whispers brokenly, tears starting to leak down his face. "Just...stop talking...I don't want to talk about this anymore..." Sasuke's whispers cracks, wiping his eyes as the tears keep pouring down. "So shut up..."

Kurama not able to take it any longer, pushed himself into standing position in his cage, on all four of his paws, and swiped his claw at the cage, with a screech, shooting Naruto up in his bed, eyes widen and awake. "What? huh?" Shaking his head, Kurama let out a small chuckle. "Go comfort your soon to be husband, brat." Kyuubi raised his right hand to the back of Itachi head, stroking his fingers through Itachi hair. "Shower. I thought I was supposed to wait til you returned."he answered.

"Well, if I knew this is what was going to happen, I would've asked you to join me." Itachi chuckles softly, smiling at the fingers going through his hair. Sasuke can't get the tears to stop, his prolonged lack of sleep starting to get to him. He finally stops wiping at them, only making his eyes red and sore. He rests him eyes, bringing his knees towards his chest and laying his head on the pillow. He brings the jacket over his shoulders and twists his fingers in the fabric, his feet cold from the blanket not covering them up but not caring. His pale face is drenched in tears, every once in a while letting out a shaky gasp to keep from sobbing while the tears fall.

Naruto scoffed hearing Kurama slightly ordering voice ~don't want to~ he commented dryly in his head, as his feet were already shifting off the bed, and he began to push himself up into standing position, shuffling his feet beneath him, before striding forward and heading for the living room, as that were he can feel Sasuke chakra. Kyuubi grinned, as he figured either way they would of ended up in bed. "Hn, so is this saying I'm allowed to touch you?"

"Not in front of the boys you can't." Itachi smirks, stealing a quick kiss from Kyuubi before burying his face in the crook of his neck. "You have to buy me dinner first." he teases, chuckling. Madara is a bit surprised at how easily it was to get Sasuke to break, staying silent and watching. Sasuke keeps his eyes closed, wanting to fall asleep. Everything's slowing down and he's half out of it, not trusting himself to fall completely asleep for fear of the dreams again.

Naruto made it down the hall, catching sight of Sasuke on the couch, and the tears streaming down his cheek. Frowning Naruto walked over to the couch, and crouched in front of it, as he raised a hand to sasuke cheek, his thumb brushing over Sasuke cheek, as his eyes were wide with concern and worry, from the sad sight. "Sasuke?" Kyuubi chuckled, leaning into the kiss, before it was with drawled, as he tighten his embrace around Itachi. "Well than, dinner first?"

"Yep. Whatever you feel like trying." Itachi whispers, smiling and pulling the blankets over them. "And you better...not forget..." He slowly starts falling asleep. Sasuke's grip on the jacket tightens, and he slowly opens his eyes. He sees Naruto, closing his eyes again. "I'm tired...I'm just tired..." he whispers, his voice cracking as he swallows hard. "I didn't...get you anything...I know I should've, but I didn't..." he whispers about the drink, taking a deep shaking breath and trying to get the tears to stop. He doesn't remember crying like this before, blaming it on no sleep and no complete way of chakra release.

Naruto had a small sad smile spread-ed across his face, as he lightly pushed sasuke over on the couch, against the back, and crawled onto the couch next to him, sliding into laying position, as he grabbed Sasuke shoulder, and pulled Sasuke into a small embrace, himself tense at the action, as he has never placed himself as a touchy person, always just getting the hugs and shiz without consent. Reaching a hand up to the back of the couch, he pulled down the covers over Sasuke and him, before his other hand wrapped around sasuke's side and was rubbing circles into Sasuke back. "Shh, shh its okay." he responded, with the best of his way of showing comfort, having seen a mother take a kid into her arms and hold him after he tripped, when he was younger. "Just relax." Kyuubi nodded his head softly against Itachi hair, as he began to close his eyes, muttering. "Can I at least kiss you in front of the boys?"

Sasuke leans into Naruto, hugging him back. He's confused and exhausted, kissing Naruto's cheek. "But...I'll get you something tomorrow...Okay...? I promise..." he whispers, pulling Naruto to his chest and rubs the fabric of Naruto's shirt between his forefinger and his thumb. He takes deep, shaky breaths, slowly getting the tears to stop. Everything is slowing down, like a child whose mother holds them after a crying fit, and the child gradually calms down and goes to sleep with the security of their mother. "Anything you want...tomorrow..." "Yeah...Once..." Itachi smiles before he's out like a light.

Naruto smiled lightly, feeling himself calm down from the few minutes of being near and holding Sasuke, as he slightly closed his eyes, shaking his head in response of Sasuke words. "No, don't got to get me anything. Just let it out, let out your tears, and allow me to hold you, and lay next to you."Naruto answered, his fingertips gliding softly against Sasuke back, up and down. "Night." Kyuubi whispered, before he was out cold.

"N-No one ever...likes to hear what I ha-ve to say..." Sasuke swallows hard, laughing softly. "And then they don't...like me..." he bites his lip, leaning his face in Naruto's soft hair for a moment before leaning in back on the pillow. "I'm still going to...I'll get you something...Because I already promised..." he slips out of consciousness, his breathing evening out and his body relaxing into Naruto's warmth.

Naruto heart clenches, a small frown appearing across his face from sasuke swallowed soft laughter, before hearing how Sasuke wants to keep the promise, as Sasuke breathing begins to even out, his arms tightening around Sasuke, as he held him close to his body. "I'll like you... I'll always will." Naruto whispered, his eyes opening with a cloak of sadness, as he takes in Sasuke figure, before leaning in and kissing the top of Sasuke head, wishing him sweet dreams.

_**Haha thanks people for continuing to read our fanfic, I hope to hear some more reviews from you guys and hear your guys opinion. I'll try updating faster, since i shouldn't lose it this time =) Okay. **_

_**Starglazingmaro: To answer your question, after these few pieces of the chapter i placed together, I don't know. Somehow it went from naruto was raped as well as sasuke. so O.o i have no clue where this rp is going, thou I know we have a few photo ideas for the rp, that i could add to ends to give you guys clues, but thats up to you guys.  
**_

_**Well thank~ you for joining us once again, Hope to see you guys read the next chapter to. Bye.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: The bird in the cage!

_**Ne~ sorry this is short, but I got my first job interview to go to, so i have to cut this chapter short. =) I hope you like it! and if any questions, about the last chapter, or this chapter please, message or review, and ill get back to you, and edit it =)**_

_**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto! or the tune!  
**_

_**And here it is:  
**_

Morning comes and the sunlight shines brightly through Itachi's white silk curtains, beaming onto their faces. Itachi blinks awake, sitting up and wiping his eyes. His bottom is sore and achy, but he can't shake the smile from his face. He pulls the sheets around his bare body, shivering. Sasuke's eyes slowly open, glancing down at Naruto. He can feel the dried tears on his face and the tired feeling that comes from crying. His body feels like it weighs a ton as he pushes himself to sit up. He leans back against the couch once he's sitting up, staring at the ceiling blankly.

Naruto arms slide down Sasuke frame, when sasuke moves into sitting position, his arms securely wrapped around Sasuke waist, as he was breathing heavily, lost in a dream. Kyuubi groans feeling the bright light hit his lidded eyes, as he shifted closer to Itachi, arms still holding him close to him, before feeling the shifting from his arms, causing him to open an eyes, as he raised his eyes to the beautiful sight of Itachi's body, that was pulling the sheets up to his bare body. "Well good morning, Beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Itachi blushes at that and smiles brightly back at Kyuubi. "Pretty good, sleepyhead. But I think I had sex, and I can't seem to remember who with." he teases, sticking his tongue out at Kyuubi and chuckling. Sasuke looks down at Naruto, wondering what kind of dream he's having. He wipes his own eyes, his head pounding from getting drunk last night. He doesn't really remember much of it, wondering why Naruto is clinging to his waist but not thinking much about it. He pulls the blanket up to Naruto's shoulders, making sure that he isn't cold.

Kyuubi eyes glanced up sleepily at Itachi like ~wait? Hold on, what you say?~ before registering the words into his mind, as he noted the teased tone. "Aw I see, so the person wasn't good enough, was he?" Kyuubi retorted, with drawling his arms from Itachi frame, as he started to slide his leg over the bed, and roll on to his side, planning to sit up. Naruto blonde locks are slightly hanging sprawled over his eyes, as he snuggled his body closer to Sasuke, his skin feeling the warmth of a blanket, being brought to his shoulders, as his arms around Sasuke, slightly tugged Sasuke, in away as if it was telling him to lay back down, with his leg curling around one of Sasuke legs, and Naruto mouth slightly parted, so he was breathing out a bit easier now.~sasuke~

"No, it was amazing. He just made me scream too much for me to see his face." Itachi chuckles, shakily standing up with the sheets wrapped around him. He goes over to his clothes and drops the sheet, slipping into some black boxers and a black tee shirt. "Need some clothes?" he asks Kyuubi. Sasuke reluctantly lays back down next to Naruto, trying not to wake him. He drapes an arm around Naruto's side, rubbing his back. His mind is a bit blank, not knowing what to think about at the moment.

Kyuubi snorted shaking his head, "Mm, I see. Well maybe he didn't want you to know who he is yet." Kyuubi responded, his hand pressing down against the bed, as he shifts to sitting position, as slides his other leg onto the ground. "Uhm uh yeah." Kyuubi answered the next question, blushing a little, as he didn't mean to. Naruto wearily opened his eyes, after a few minutes, feeling a soft warm touch on his back, as he lifted his head from Sasuke side, staring up sleepily up to sasuke, his arms still wrapped around Sasuke, as he tries to sink in his surrounding.

"Okay. So how was your night? Did you get laid?" Itachi asks, smirking as he gets a red shirt and some boxers for Kyuubi, handed him the pile of clothes that are neatly folded. "Hn. Hey." Sasuke says to Naruto, wiping his eyes again as he can't seem to fully awaken. "How did you sleep?"

Kyuubi takes the cloth into his head, nodding his head in gratitude, as he tilted his head back, and placed a finger on his chin, as if he was in thought. "No, I don't think I got laid. But I might of laid someone."Kyuubi answered after a few minutes. Naruto mouth opened a little froming a small yawn, as he yawn out a soft "morning." alongside a "good" before retorting the question back at Sasuke.

"You dick," Itachi laughs, leaning over and kissing Kyuubi roughly. "You so got laid. The hickeys say everything." he grins, chewing on Kyuubi's bottom lip before pulling away. "Are you hungry?" "I slept." Sasuke murmurs, trying to remember last night. 'I'll get you something...Because I already promised...' he recalls himself saying, sitting up. He sees his Coke on the floor, slowly remembering last night. "Damn. I didn't even drink it."

Kyuubi chuckled, as he felt Itachi lips roughly presses against his, "You so got hickeys say everything."he hears Itachi say, before taking in his bottom lip, and feels it slightly get chewed on, as he bites back lightly, grinning at the question. "Yes, I'm hungry. But not in the way you are." Kyuubi answers, a small devious smirk on his face. Naruto frowns hearing the response, as he releases Sasuke waist with one arm, and pulls his arm back, raising his hands to his eyes, to wipe the crust off of them, and hopefully the sleep. "No... you don't have to get me anything." Naruto answered in a barely audible whisper, as all he wants is sasuke to trust him.

Itachi blushes badly, sticking his tongue out at Kyuubi. "Dinner first. And I said dinner, not breakfast." he taunts, going to the bedroom door. "So get dressed, and I'm gonna go check on the boys" he tells him before disappearing out the door. "Yeah, I do. I think I'll go get groceries. Anything in particular you want?" Sasuke asks, yawning and standing up. He picks up his Coke and opens it, turning it up and drinking it.

Kyuubi broke into a soft laughter, not like his sarcastic cruel ones, but an honest true one, as he nodded his head "yeah" before shifting to get ready. Naruto felt the loss of warmth when Sasuke stood up, and grabbed the coke, draining it into his mouth, as Naruto shifted over on his side, staring into the cushions of the couch, as his eyes were coated a deep frown, while his mouth was just in a stoic look. "No. I don't want anything."

Sasuke picks his jacket up out of the floor, slipping it on to go. He sets his Coke down on the coaster on the coffee table, slipping his shoes on. "You're going to eat." he says flatly, heading for the door. "I'll get you something while I'm out." "Hey, where are you-?" "Groceries." Sasuke answers Itachi, watching Itachi nod in response. "Alright. Hurry back, Otouto." he tells him before Sasuke's gone. "How did you sleep?" Itachi turns to Naruto, unable to stop smiling now.

Kyuubi stood up off the bed, slipping on the shorts, before slipping the red shirt over his shoulders, and shifting around to head for the bedroom door. Naruto was about to protest, that he doesn't want food, before hearing Itachi voice invade the room, and Sasuke taking off, before the question directed to him. "I slept fine." he answered, trying to keep his frown out of his tone, as he just wants to ask why sasuke does that why can't he trust him, or anything.

Itachi frowns at hearing Naruto's sad tone, sitting down next to him. "What's wrong?" he asks, knowing that something must've happened. Sasuke heads out to the grocery store, just wanting to get out of the house. The sooner he starts moving, the sooner everything will start to clear up. Even if he doesn't want to remember all of last night.

Naruto shifts a little on the couch, before sitting up, and looking over at Itachi. His hand reaching for the plushie that wasn't on the couch, causing him to curl up, as he doesn't still feel comfortable talking with others. "Why doesn't he trust me? Why does he want to end his life? Why is all of this a game to him?" Naruto erupted with the questions, his knees curled back in his chest, as his arms are wrapped around them, and his head buried in between, as he just clearly stated all of it, bluntly. "Why does he hate me?" came a soft mutter after a few seconds, barely audible at all. Kyuubi walked down the hall, in time to see Itachi go sit by his brother, causing him to halt in the hall, and lean against the wall, to hear in on the conversation.

Itachi stiffens when he's bombarded with question, swallowing hard and trying to decide on one to answer first. "Why would you think he hates you?" he starts, frowning sadly at Naruto. Sasuke walks into the store, getting a buggy and pushing it down the isles. He just starts throwing things in it, not really knowing what some of it is but knowing it looks good. His stomach growls but goes ignored as Sasuke finishes shopping in record time. -Now I have to get Dobe something. What does he like?-

Kyuubi frowned hearing what erupted from his lil brother, as he could tell Itachi was racking through his brain, how to answer all this. "Why would you think he hates you?" he hears Itachi ask, as he peaks around the corner watching Naruto shift, uncomfortable, muttering something, he couldn't quite catch at first. "He forced into marrying something he doesn't want to. He cold to him, and doesn't really like talking to me, and when younger he was always an ass to me."Naruto answered, solemnly.

Itachi purses his lips before finding the answer. "Sasuke hasn't really been particularly sociable since the massacre. And he doesn't really want to break the habit now it seems because he's more vulnerable and self-conscious about what he says. He doesn't talk because he's never sure of what he's going to say. Compared to others, he talks a lot more to you." Itachi tells him. "And you weren't very nice to him either when you were younger. You called him names a lot to piss him off, and made him your rival instead of your friend." he tells him, remembering how he'd watched Sasuke and Naruto spar once and how after it was over, and they were supposed to shake hands, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's collar and yelled at him. Not that Sasuke gave a fuck, but still. -Dammit.- Sasuke scowls, having no idea what to get Naruto.

Naruto felt his stomach churn at the comment, as if Itachi was pointing out it was really all his fault, recalling the memories, but he had tried being nice, when he first saw sasuke, but sasuke had turned his head sitting at the bank with a small "hn" as if he was far more superior. Buring his head deeper into his legs, he shook his head, not wanting to talk anymore, just wanting to go find a solitude place, that would hide him from the world. Kyuubi watching the actions, took a step out, and maneuvered over to the couch, with a small sad smile. "So dinner. Where would you like to eat?" Kyuubi asked Itachi, leaning over the back of the couch, his elbow pressed down on the back, as his hand held his chin in them.

Itachi's face drains of color in the realization of how he said it. "That come out wrong. ...He's never hated you. He liked you more than anyone else in the village. When he was with Orochimaru, you were the only thing he'd ever talk about. Although he doesn't remember it right now, it's true. You were the reason that he-" his voice breaks off when he hears Kyuubi, biting his lip. -came back to the village.- he finishes in his head. "Anywhere is fine with me." he tells him, his mind still wondering if Naruto is going to be ok.

Naruto shook his head in denial, sitting up as he shifted his feet off the couch. "You don't have to lie, it okay. I shouldn't had said those thing earlier, I'm sorry."He states, before he starts to walk away from the couch, and heads for the door, needing to go somewhere to be alone ~ my apartment~ Kyuubi shook his head mentally going "tut tut tut" knowing that after you say the first thing, you have to wait for it to settle so than you can switch, cause going to fast, Naruto will think its pity, instead of finding out later, making him contradict whats what. "Whats your favorite food?"

"You want Sasuke to trust you?" Itachi stands up from the couch, looking at Naruto seriously. "You have to trust him first. You can't expect him to tell you everything when you never tell him anything. It only seems like you're judging him then, because you don't deem him fit to hear about you." he tells him truthfully, knowing how Sasuke works. "And you can't walk away from every conversation he has with you, because you don't like what he says. That's how everyone else does it, and if you want him to trust you, you've got to be different." He turns back to Kyuubi, biting the inside of his cheek. "Cabbage and riceballs with seaweed in them." he blushes lightly, knowing he sounds really weird. "How about yourself?"

Naruto bit his lip, as he ripped the complex door open, before turning his head to look back at Itachi, the side of his eye stinging. "I did try!"he hollered, before darting out the door, slamming the door behind him. Kyuubi titled his head at the answer, wondering if he should go restaurant searching now, as he sure as hell didn't know where to find a place that serves that. "aw uhm uh I don't know."he answered Itachi, trying his best to ignore his brother, as he wondered what happen when they were out if Naruto could answer Itachi back like that.

Itachi sighs at Naruto's holler, frowning at the door slam. "I'm not sure if their relationship is going to work." he admits, looking up at Kyuubi and ignoring his comment on the food. Sasuke goes through the check out line, waiting and thinking about what to give Naruto. -I promised. Stupid me had to promise.- he thinks, scowling. He racks his brain for something before it hits him, making him blush. -Ah. While it may not be the brightest idea to give to him while he's mad, he might still like it if he doesn't find me creepy afterwards for having it in the first place.- He sweat drops.

Kyuubi had something gleam in his eyes after hearing Itachi comment, and realizing Naruto and Sasuke attitude recently. "No...no, I think it will." Kyuubi answered, recalling how Naruto was actually concerned for Sasuke, as well as how Sasuke been acting drunk, and how of lately, it seems there both talking but just having a hard time talking to each other. "I just think its gonna take time..."he answered, as he smiled, a sad one but a smile nothing less. Naruto ran a good distance, before he started to slow down, taking in air greedly, as his eyes caught sight of the academy. "Well damn." he thought, as he had to run a quite a distance to get there, without realizing, meaning he wasn't to far from his home. Shaking his head, he decided to walk over to the gate of the playground for the academy, seeing how the kid were playing around, and the swing to the side was abandon, as always, except when he sat on it, before seeing this little kid dart up to the swing, and plop down, with a huge groan, causing him to chuckle, as the kid, started to swing, with a lil ramble under his breath.

Sasuke pays for the food and carries all of the bags out in his arms, watching people stare like he's on steroids for being able to carry so much. "Must not be too hard for him since he already carries everyone's hatred." He hears someone mutter, scowling as he walks out. -Bastard. I should- He remembers murdering all of those people last night, just now thinking about it. -I wonder if the papers have hit yet.- he ponders, carrying the groceries back to the house. -The mail should be running soon. Maybe they were smart and figured out it was me.- Itachi nods, running a hand through his hair. "I hope so. Naruto seems to have trust issues of his own." Itachi says, frowning a bit as Naruto doesn't talk much either.

Kyuubi chuckled as he leaned a bit further over the couch, reaching a hand out to Itachi chin, and pulling it to face his face, as he leans down and softly presses his lips against Itachi, before with drawling from the small kiss. "I think, he did try talking last night."Kyuubi states, smiling lightly, as he lifted his head to look up at the ceiling releasing Itachi chin. "So a restaurant that has your food, do you know any?" Naruto leaned against the post, crossing his arm, as he watched the kid swing, and the other kids dance around, singing a small legend story, in a circle, as there was the kid in the middle they were going around. "The bird in the cage...when will you come out?" They sung out the first line, there voices in synch, as naruto couldn't resist starting to sing along when they began, remembering watching them do this game when he was younger, always the one wanting to join."In the evening of the dawn...the crane and the turtle slipped... who is behind you now?" he sung with the kids, before they halted, none of them acknowledging his presence, but the lil boy from the swing, looking up wide eye. "Fumihiro." The boy in the middle answered.

Itachi kisses him back and blushes terribly. "You don't have to eat my kind of food. Not many people like it. Why don't we try McDonald's or something?" Itachi offers, knowing that pretty much everyone likes that. Sasuke goes into the house with the groceries, going straight past Kyuubi and Itachi to the kitchen. "You guys want breakfast?" he calls to them, starting to put the stuff away.

Kyuubi scowled, shaking his head. "No, I want to try your food." He states, as he wants to taste what Itachi been able to taste, instead of feeding off chakra, and stuff, and doing what others do. His head snapped up when he hears Sasuke enter the house, heading for the kitchen and the question erupts through the hallway. Tilting his head he looks at Itachi for an answer. "Nope. Wrong." The little kid chanted, chuckling, as the little boy moved from the swing, and started towards Naruto. His hair was brunette and unrurly, as he had big emerald eyes staring up into Naruto Azure ones. Nervously taking a step towards Naruto he looked up at him, with curiosity."It might be just like a bird in the cage..."Naruto hummed out, in the same childish tune the other were using, as the kid tilted his head in confusion, if it was he naruto was singing at, or was trying to sing with the other kids, but wasn't sure as naruto was staring into the emerald eyes when the next line came out."The bird in the cage...when will you come out?….In the evening of the dawn...the crane and the turtle slipped... who is behind you now?"Naruto sang, smiling down at the little kid, who eyes widen in bewilderment, but a small smile spreading the kids face, as he chuckled, and began to point happily at Naruto. "You...you behind me." he exclaimed, only to frown when Naruto shook his head. "I should of sang who is in front of you now... as im not behind you."Naruto explained, just glad he could make the kid happy, as he seemed so lonely on the side.

_**Thank you, who are still following, I hope to read see you read the next chapter, when i can get back on =) Please review your thoughts and opinions on here, and ill get back to you. Bye.**_


	10. Chapter 10:sorry for the delay in update

_**Author note:Hey guy's sorry for the wait for the next chapter. i just have sort of been out of it, and i never know what to type at the top. so yeah.**_

_**well heres the story and no we do not own naruto.**_

Kyuubi scowled, shaking his head. "No, I want to try your food." He states, as he wants to taste what Itachi been able to taste, instead of feeding off chakra, and stuff, and doing what others do. His head snapped up when he hears Sasuke enter the house, heading for the kitchen and the question erupts through the hallway. Tilting his head he looks at Itachi for an answer. "Nope. Wrong." The little kid chanted, chuckling, as the little boy moved from the swing, and started towards Naruto. His hair was brunette and unrurly, as he had big emerald eyes staring up into Naruto Azure ones. Nervously taking a step towards Naruto he looked up at him, with curiosity."It might be just like a bird in the cage..."Naruto hummed out, in the same childish tune the other were using, as the kid tilted his head in confusion, if it was he naruto was singing at, or was trying to sing with the other kids, but wasn't sure as naruto was staring into the emerald eyes when the next line came out."The bird in the cage...when will you come out?….In the evening of the dawn...the crane and the turtle slipped... who is behind you now?"Naruto sang, smiling down at the little kid, who eyes widen in bewilderment, but a small smile spreading the kids face, as he chuckled, and began to point happily at Naruto. "You...you behind me." he exclaimed, only to frown when Naruto shook his head. "I should of sang who is in front of you now... as im not behind you."Naruto explained, just glad he could make the kid happy, as he seemed so lonely on the side.

"Sure. You want me to cook or you?" Itachi asks from the living room, glancing towards the kitchen. "I'm going back out. I'll be back by the time you're done, though." Sasuke says, figuring that he shouldn't have to cook considering he just got the groceries. Itachi turns to Kyuubi, draping his arms around his neck and kissing his nose. "Alright. You can try it, but I'm not sure if you'll like it. If you don't, then I'll give you something else." Itachi smirks, nipping Kyuubi's bottom lip. "Now let's go cook." Sasuke goes to his bedroom to change clothes, getting into a black fishnet shirt and black jeans. He goes to his closet and digs for the present, hoping that he didn't put it somewhere else. When he finds it, he just stares at it. -Why did I keep this in the first place?- He blushes, taking it out and holding it at his side. -I wonder where the idiot went.- He ponders, heading out of the house towards the source of Naruto's chakra. He's not that hard to spot considering Sasuke's body is drawn to the Kyuubi's chakra.

Kyuubi pressed his upper body strength down on the couch back, before lifting himself in the air, balancing on the front of his hands, and flipping over the back of the couch, to the front, landing on his ass, as he sets his leg down on the floor, sitting next to Itachi, listening to the two talk for a moment, before he spots Itachi turn towards, him, and drape his arms around his neck, making him smile lightly, as he kissed on the nose. "Alright. You can try it, but I'm not sure if you'll like it. If you don't, then I'll give you something else." He hears Itachi say, a small smirk sliding across Itachi face, as he feels Itachi teeth nip don on his bottom lip, causing him to lean forward, wanting to take advantage of this kiss, but frowns when Itachi with drawls announcing their cooking. "Uhm uh okay." Naruto smiles watching the lil emerald boy, jumping up and down, smiling. "Ne~ sir can you do it again?" came the little voice, as the boys eyes should a small plead in his eyes. Naruto chuckled, nodding his head. "Sure." he answers, before grabbing the fence frame, and pushing his right arm down, as he kicks off the ground, hopping to the other side of the fence, and kneel down in front of the amazed little boy. "But I can only play til your parents come to pick you up."he states, knowing the parents would be furious seeing him, but the kid nodded enthusiastically.

Itachi stands up from his position on the couch, taking Kyuubi's hand and pulling him with him towards the kitchen. "Alright, so you're gonna get to try eggs and bacon for the first time. Right?" Itachi asks him, going and getting out a pan. He oils the pan and turns on the stove, getting out the ingredients as well as a spatula. Sasuke heads towards the feelings of Naruto's chakra, finding himself in front of the academy. He glances around, seeing the children playing and then noticing Naruto. -What's he doing?- He hops up on the top of the fence silently, standing on it and watching him play with the child. He masks his chakra so he'll go unnoticed.

Kyuubi chuckles, as he tangles his fingers around Itachi's following him into the kitchen, as he listens in on whats going, taking a side step out of the pathway, once Itachi start moving around. "Yeah..." Naruto nodded his head okay, as the boy sits down on the ground, eagerly taking this position wanting to, even though this game meant for more than one person, he just wants to play with someone. Naruto chuckles, as he sees there gonna play like the lil kids, and began to move in a circle, around the boy. "The bird in the cage...when will you come out?….In the evening of the dawn...the crane and the turtle slipped... who is behind you now?" Naruto sung out in a childish, but sweet melodized tune, catching the other kids attention, who halted and looked over at him, as he sang it louder on purpose. "Uhm uhh you." the boy cried childishly, not knowing Naruto name, as the kids start to move over towards, them. "Hey hey we want to play." they chanted causing the lil boy to jump startled. "Well than its my turn, so you guys line up in a circle, and I'll sit in the middle. "He says, reaching a hand out to the lil kid, who looked nervously around him, as the kid started to form a circle. Naruto leaned down on a knee moving his head to whisper into the boys ear. "Its okay."

Sasuke watches Naruto, looking over each face of the children. -Why was that kid by himself?- he thinks, finding it odd because the only usual outcasts he'd seen were the jinchuuriki, but then again, Konoha has changed since his earlier childhood. He glances at Naruto as he comforts the child, noticing the soft look on his features. It makes him feel out of place, watching a bit curiously. Itachi lays out a few strips of bacon on the pan, the grease popping as he sets them on it with his long, pale fingers. He turns to Kyuubi and smiles. "Want to try orange juice while the bacon is cooking?" he asks, liking the fact that he can introduce Kyuubi to new things.

The lil boy nodded his head, before going and joining the circle that surrounds Naruto and connecting hands with the other kids. Naruto smiles a warm smile, sitting criss cross on the ground as he closed his eyes. "Ready." a little girls voice peaked up. "Yes..." he answers, wondering how he gonna answer who behind him, as the kids start to take baby steps around him. "The bird in the cage... when will you come out?... In the evening of the dawn... the crane and the turle slipped... who behind you now?" The kids start to chant ish sing, their steps increasing around him, as he swayed to the tune, mouthing the words, before the song ends. "Uhm... the red hair with a green bow tie in her hair, and blue kahaki's on her." Naruto answered clueless on names, but remembering he saw a few off-its. A few of the kids giggled, before shouting "wrong" leaving him to frown on how to guess, as they started another round around him. Kyuubi eyes are glued to the delicate long pale fingers, that place down something greasy and moisten brown thing, causing his nose to wrinkle at the sight. 'That's bacon?' he thought, as he watches each one gets laid out, before a question erupts through the air. "Uhm... does it burn your throat?" he asks nervously, hating the taste of rum as he felt he was gonna die from the vile thing.

Itachi chuckles at the look on Kyuubi's face. "It won't be raw like this after it's cooked. It's actually pretty good, so don't judge it by its appearance." he tells him, moving to wipe off his hands. He hears Kyuubi's question and half laughs, raising a brow at him. "Not unless you're allergic to it. Which I highly doubt. It's cold, and bittersweet." he tells him, fixing them both a glass and holding Kyuubi's out to him. "Just try it." he tells him. Sasuke watches, unfamiliar with this particular game because he himself had never been into the sort. -Naruto seems to like children.- he notices, thinking about how he himself can't stand them. -We're complete opposites.- ~Opposites attract.~ Madara's voice sends shivers down Sasuke's spine, biting the side of his lip and deciding to ignore him. He ties the rope around his waist like he'd done with the clothes he wore at Orochimaru's, deciding to ask if he can try it with them. His eye twitches as well as the side of his mouth, not believing that he's about to ask to run around in a circle.

Kyuubi nodded his head in response to the first comment, as he stared at the bacon, raising a brow at the sounds its supposed to taste good, before he hears about the allergies causing burning in throat. "So does that mean I'm allergic to rum?" he asks, taking the cup of orange juice in his hand, nodding his head to try it, as he stares down into the cup for a moment, before taking a small sip out of it, finding a nice cold sensation running down his throat as it has a weird fascinating taste. "Mm."he hummed in delight. Naruto body was staring to sway as hears them chant the word "Kogome" part before going into the main detail, where he supposes to respond. A tiny hand, brushes against his shoulder, as they go in a circle around him. "Who behind you now?" came the tiny childish voice, as he raised a hand to his lip, placing the index on his lip, as if thinking and humming a small "hmm" as he had recongnized the green eyed kids touch, in attempts to help him, as his mind tries registering what the kids next to him looked like.

Itachi takes a drink with Kyuubi before hearing the word rum, his jaw clenching as he pulls his cup away from his mouth. "Is that what Sasuke was drinking? And he had you try it as well?" he asks impatiently, obviously pissed off now that he just remembered about Sasuke drinking. -I've still got to talk to him about that.- he fumes. -Wow, I feel like a pedophile.- Sasuke thinks as he starts walking toward the children, still blushing. He stays beside the tree, watching them curiously but not wanting to be noticed just yet. He goes over the words to the song in his head, listening to them sing before Naruto has to figure out who's behind him. He doesn't even notice the smile tugging at his lips from watching Naruto play with the children.

Kyuubi doesn't realize the clenched jaws or anything, as he already taking more sips of the orange juice, because of the after taste that left in the mouth, makes he want to drink more, and it just feels so refreshed with his system. "Mm... yeah rum and wine... mm no beer. Uhm I don't know the other. He handed it out to me, and it reeked but he said it was good so I tried it. Felt like I was gonna die for a moment, it hurts like a bitch. Maybe im allergic to it."he states in a semi half talk to himself, as he stares down into the empty glass with a small pout of its emptiness. "aww." Naruto tilted his head in a small frown as he thought hard, hearing them start to say "hurry up hurry up" before he decides with the person to the right of emerald eye boy, about three over. "Eh three over to the right of the first boy who came up to me." he just answers what he thinks, as the he could hear the silence in the kids, knowing they were looking at each other for answers, before one of them gasped. "Aw. He right." a girl voice exclaimed, as the boy who was behind him, stared wide eye, when Naruto look behind him to see he was correct. "Your turn."Naruto states, as he watches the lil boy giggle at how he answered, before saying his name. "Mizu."

Itachi scowls at hearing that. -Not only is he an alcoholic, he's fucking retarded.- he thinks, pursing his lips and making himself calm down. -I'll deal with this later.- "Want more?" he asks Kyuubi, noticing his pout and chuckling. He turns back to the bacon and turns them over. Sasuke slowly walks up to them, scratching the back of his head with a dark blush on his cheeks. "Can I um play this with you guys?" he asks, his eye twitching as he keeps his gaze elsewhere, embarrassed but making himself do it anyways.

Kyuubi eyes glanced back up at Itachi with a pleading look, as he held out the glass childishly, nodding his head eagerly. Naruto pushed himself up from the ground, as he saw the little boy take a seat where he sat, before hearing sasuke voice come from behind him. "Aw sasuke." he said in mild shock, before recollecting the question and grinning, as he grabbed Sasuke hand and dragged him into the small group of kids, one girl snatching the other hand. "Of course baka."

Itachi smiles and pours Kyuubi more of the OJ, kissing his cheek. "Drink up, babe." he tells him, getting a plate and setting a paper towel on it as he slips the bacon onto it. He goes to the sink and rinses out the pan so that he can fix the eggs in it. Sasuke's blush deepens and his bangs cover his face. "Shut up," he mumbles, pouting but following Naruto to the children. He takes the girl's hand as well as Naruto, swallowing hard. "So we just go in a circle?" he double checks, still not able to believe he's going to do this.

Kyuubi face slightly blushed from the response, catching he was being immature, as he brought the cup to his lips, drinking a little of it, as he watches Itachi movements, around the kitchen, oddly finding it hot how Itachi able to move around, like that, in graceful steps. Naruto chuckled, as he tighten his hands around Sasuke, and the little emerald boy who snagged his other hand. "Yep... and sing a little tune."Naruto answered, as he could feel the kids already starting to take steps, to motion the circle, making him grin, as he decided to get the tune started. "Kagome Kagome, The bird in the cage...when will you come out?…."he sung out softly, a lil blush spreading across his face for doing this in front of sasuke, but wasn't gonna just stop when the kids were all happy about him doing so..

Itachi cracks the eggs into the pan, listening to them sizzle around. "I think I'll make toast, too." he comments, figuring that the boys will be home soon and will most likely be hungry so why not go all out? He pops some bread in the toaster and goes back to the eggs, flipping them over. "Not all drinks will burn your throat. Only the things Sasuke tries to get you to drink. Unless I've offered it to you before, say no." he tells Kyuubi, not wanting his lover to get mixed up with alcohol. Sasuke steps awkwardly around in the circle with them, listening to Naruto's soft voice say the words to the chant. Although he sounds off key, Sasuke accidentally smiles at how cute it is. It makes his stomach flutter with butterflies, holding Naruto's hand more firmly and listening to him. ~You've a thing for the blonde.~

Kyuubi eyes widen slightly at the yellowish white molten thing that was sizzling in the pan, wondering how the hell a chicken created out of that, as he moved forward, taking a closer sight of the food he will be trying, as he listened to Itachi words. "Aw...ok." Kyuubi answered, as his stomach churn in remembrance of the bad tasting drink, making him tilt his head back, and swallow the rest of the orange juice. Naruto was grinning as he hadn't ever thought he would play this game, as he sung the next line. "In the evening of the dawn...the crane and the turtle slipped... who is behind you now?" Naruto flinched towards the end, from how his voice just sorta squeaked when the little boy step on his toes, before they halted, his hand tugging Sasuke to the halt, as the kid in the middle hummed out a "uhh" unsure who voice was resonating through out the circle the most, when behind as he could clearly hear naruto voice, loudly.

Sasuke blushes, glancing at Naruto like 'Shit, I didn't sing. Was it cheating?' He looks back at the kid, biting his lip. -Well, I didn't exactly know the words...- he thinks flatly. Itachi watches the expressions on Kyuubi's face, chuckling and kissing his cheek. "Just try it, alright." he smiles, getting out two plates and placing the eggs on them before the timer on the toast goes off, and the toast pops up.

The little kids stare up at sasuke with menacing looks that declared he was cheating, as naruto had to release the emerald eye kid hand, and cover his mouth, stifling a laugh. The kid in the center raised his hand to his mouth, biting his lip like ~mommy I don't know~ as he tried the best his lil mind can to figure it out. "Alice..."he responded, as he knew she was cheater and could of hid her voice in that light rumble, completely oblivious sasuke sang. "Wrong."came the echo cries of the kids. Kyuubi face fluactionate between a blush and a nervous smile, as he nodded his head, wanting to flat out kiss Itachi back, but remembered dinner first.

"Maybe." Sasuke snorts, blushing. He pouts at the fact that Naruto's laughing at him, biting the side of his lip. Itachi fixes the plates and turns off the stove, going to the table and bending over to set the plates down. "Alright, ready to try it?" he smiles warmly back at Kyuubi, taking a seat.

Kyuubi hand covered his mouth as he had to turn away from Itachi, when Itachi bent over the table, showing him that lovely ass of his. "Uh aw ya."he answers, abit stuttering as he knew he was caught guilty, as started to take steps to the table. Naruto stared at sasuke blinking a few times, as the little boy in the middle looked back at Sasuke, wide eyed. "You have a girls name."he exclaimed, as naruto snorted, unsure what to think of this new revelation of a lie. "Yep. He does."Naruto answers, before pushing sasuke forward to take the kids place, as the kid giggled jumping up going. "Hah I did win."

"What, am I not pretty enough to be an Alice?" Sasuke taunts, going along with it. He watches the kid jump up and down happily, unable to say that he's lying now. It frustrates him for having these feelings, but he knows he can't and takes a seat. Itachi takes a sip of his drink, standing up again and getting their eating utensils as well as more juice for Kyuubi. "So take a seat, babe."

Naruto chuckled, shaking his head, as he watches Sasuke take his seat, and the kids connected in joy. "Now no cheating."Naruto tutted, getting the other kids going "mmhmm" Kyuubi nodded his head, drawling a seat from the table, as he slid into it, and smiled at the sight of more juice. "Well damn if it aint clear it has got to be orange."he commented, liking both of those very addictingly.

Itachi chuckles and sets Kyuubi's glass down, sitting down in front of him at the table. "Glad to see you take an interest in something." he smiles, handing him his fork and beginning to eat after saying 'itadakimasu,' "Alright. So no Sharingan." Sasuke mutters the last part, smirking and closing his eyes.

Naruto released the kids hand reaching down and scooping a dirt clump off the ground, and tossed it at the back of sasuke head, as he re took the kids hand and started the movments. "Kagome..kagome." Kyuubi snickered as he muttered his "itadakimasu" taking the fork. "Yes I have took-en an interest in a very pale sexy ass male."

"Oomph," Sasuke's head swings forehead from being hit upside the head with a rock of dirt, scowling. "You're mean." he tells him, snorting and sitting up straight again to play. Itachi blushes terribly, smirking. "Really? Cos he was pink all over last night." he teases, meaning how flushed he was after sex.

Naruto chuckled as he continued the song, swaying the kids arms. "The bird in the cage...when will you come out?….In the evening of the dawn...the crane and the turtle slipped... who is behind you now?" Kyuubi snickered, shaking his head. "Yes, that was the touch of sweetness" he answered, smirking.

Itachi snickers, shaking his head and taking a bite of his food. "So eat up before I jump you." he tells him, rolling his eyes. Sasuke thinks a minute, trying to tell who's behind him. "The brunette with the freckles and glasses." he guesses, hoping that he's right.

Kyuubi grinned at the delightful sound of that. "Promise." The brown boy with freckles and glasses took in a sharp breathe, re-leaved he didnt take one more step, as he was the next one who would have been behind Sasuke. "Nope."

"Damn." Sasuke says, not used to having to censor his words around children. "Do I guess again or what?" he asks, wondering what he's supposed to do now. Itachi smirks. "After dinner." he hums, taking a drink of his juice extra slowly and extra sexily.

"Damn."Kyuubi cursed, seeing Itachi teasingly ways, as he scoops up a piece of the egg on his fork, lifting the fork to his mouth, and biting down on it. "Tut tut tut, Naughty sasuke your not supposed to curse,"Naruto reprimanded, grinning as he was enjoying this. "and nope you get to listen to us sing as a choir again."

"Ah. Oh. Well than, beep." Sasuke corrects, saying 'beep' instead of damn. He rolls his eyes even though they're closed, sighing. "Alright. Naughty Sasuke is gonna get it this time." he smirks. Itachi chuckles, watching Kyuubi take a bite. "What do you think?"

Naruto broke into a small laughter, starting the circle again, as he had a small blush cross his face, the kids starting the song again, as the rounded towards the end again." who is behind you now?" Kyuubi snorts, swallowing the food. "its slimy and weird, thou the yellow stuff, taste fascinating."

Sasuke bites the side of his lip in thought, listening to what kind of shoes they have by the rustling of their feet on the grass. He listens to their voice, and tries to peg out boy or girl. -I'm over-thinking this.- he tells himself. "The red head with the converse." he guesses. "Oh, well thanks. Nice to know you like my cooking." Itachi snorts, taking a bite of his own eggs and smirking at Kyuubi.

Kyuubi frowns a little as it was Itachi who asked for his opinion, making him have to take a double take on what he said, wondering what he said wrong. The red head girl, look down at her feet, tilting her head to read the side, before squealing, "Nooo," not wanting to pick, as she squirmed in her spot. Naruto chuckled shaking his head. "Its your turn now. So don't denie it,"he declares, wondering where the teachers are for these kids.

Itachi smiles at Kyuubi. "Aw, don't frown. I was only joking." he tells him, taking a bite of his toast. He messes with Kyuubi's foot under the table, trying to keep a straight face and not smirk; playing footsie with Kyuubi. "Ha. Alice sees all." Sasuke smirks, standing up and moving from the circle.

Kyuubi bit back a smile, as he took another scoop of the meal, collecting bacon on it, as he swallows it down, his mind wandering to the variety of taste, as he lightly taps back against Itachi foot. The red hair girl chuckles, as she goes and sits down in the center. Naruto grinned, as he raised a brow to there surrounding, hearing shifting from inside the building, and his eyes glancing around them for signs of people arriving.

"How does it taste?" Itachi chirps, blushing because he's eagerly awaiting for Kyuubi's opinion on food. Sasuke stands up, hearing footsteps coming towards the door of the school. His keen eyes steal a glance at the school teacher that approaches the door. -Shit.- "Naruto," he whispers, giving Naruto a look and tapping his hand like 'We have to go.' "We'll have to play again some other day."

Kyuubi chewed down on the bacon with his side tooth, feeling how it poked at his gums, while tasting the oddly bitter but strong taste of bacon, as he shook his head at the eagerness of Itachi. "It taste good. Itachi."he answers, as he smiles lightly, like ~its alright me like your taste in food~ Naruto nodded his head in agreement, as he released the grip on the emerald eyes boy hand, for the other kids to groan at sasuke words. "But aliceee," they whined, while the green eyed boy gripped tighten around Narutos, his eyes looking pleadingly up to Naruto. Naruto frown at the action, as he knelt down to the kids that began to surround Sasuke and Naruto. "Its okay. I'll come back another time." he says, meaning it as he enjoyed the time spent there, and had released him of his earlier morning stress. Still getting the desperate looks, he turned his head away sighing. "Tomorrow." to get a few moans but the rest cheering, as it was an answer this time.

Itachi smiles at that. "I'm glad you like it." he grins guiltily, knowing damn well he's ecstatic that he found something Kyuubi likes. He goes back to eating his food happily. "In the mean time, show him how to play some other games so that he can show us how to play with you guys." Sasuke tells them, ruffling the emerald-eyed boy's hair and blushing. "Let's go." Sasuke tugs Naruto's hand, wanting to leave before the teachers see them.

Kyuubi chuckles, as he picks at his food with the fork, taking small bites, liking the food, but being a chakra eater, your stomach not accustom to eating to much food. The emerald eyed boy smiles, as he releases Naruto hand, nodding his head, as the kids start to move away, seeing sasuke tug Naruto hand. Naruto grinned, as he pushed himself back up, nodding his head ~ready~ as his finger slid in between Sasuke, ready to tug Sasuke in a direction, as he could hear the teachers opening the doors. "Ja nei."

Itachi stands up and goes behind Kyuubi, waiting for him to swallow before hugging his neck. He leans around and kisses Kyuubi softly, pouring chakra through his lips into Kyuubi. "Is this better?" he whispers, smiling into the kiss. Sasuke holds Naruto's hand, looking down at the ground with a deep blush. "Uh, so you know how...I promised to get you something last night? ...I um found something that I thought...you might like...It's not really a 'something', but I thought...that it would..." He swallows hard, trying not to get choked up as he still looks down. "mean something,"

Kyuubi eyes watch Itachi walk around him, as he gulps down the next bite, before warm arms wrapped around his neck, causing him to tilt his head a little, as soft moist-ion lips claim his. Feeling the chakra seep through their lips, his boy seems to go limp a little in delight of the treat, "Mmhmm," he hummed, in response, pressing his lips back against itachi's, for more of the kiss than the chakra. Naruto halts a few feet from the academy, catching sasuke head lowering to the ground. . "Uh, so you know how...I promised to get you something last night? ...I um found something that I thought...you might like...It's not really a 'something', but I thought...that it would..." Naruto hears sasuke start to speak, as he smiles, reaching a hand out to Sasuke chin, raising his head, as he catches the last part. "mean something." causing naruto to smile, lightly, "and what meaning did you place into it?"

Itachi smiles and stops pouring chakra in after a minute, settling for kissing Kyuubi. He blushes and pulls away, smiling. "Breaking my own rules." he kisses Kyuubi's cheek, giggling softly. Sasuke's eyes widen when his chin is raised, his whole face flushing over as he pulls back. "Uh, well..." He unties the rope from his waist, trying not to chicken out. "This was the rope you tied me up with on the day we got put in the same team together...Remember? I don't exactly remember why I kept it...But I thought...it may have some sentimental value of some sort..." he says, cursing himself for gushing slightly.

Kyuubi slid his foot to the side of the seat, turning away from the table, as he placed a hand on Itachi arm, pulling him forward, in front of where Kyuubi was sitting, and into his lap. "Of course you are." he answers, wrapping his arm around the giggling Itachi's waist, as he leaned his chin on Itachi shoulder. "you want me as bad as I want you." Naruto frowned when sasuke pushed away, before he sees sasuke untangling something around his waist and holding the rope out, making his eyes widen, hearing where sasuke got that. "The rope i-i tied you with?" he stutters out in shock, not understanding why sasuke has it, but was enough for him to reach his hand out, and run his fingers down it, feeling the old chakra of his wavered in the core, with the memory fresh.

Sasuke nods, biting his lip. "I know it isn't much...So if you want something else, that's fine as well." he says, looking away before turning his attention back to Naruto. "That was the day we kissed, too, I think." he murmurs, remembering the day. Itachi blushes lightly and leans back into Kyuubi. "I know," he mumbles, biting his lip as he's craving Kyuubi's taste and body again. "Last night was really...amazing,"

Naruto eyes shot back up to sasuke, as the rope was tugged to naruto chest, his hand clutched around it. "No. I don't want anything else." oddly finding himself over protective of the rope, as it was the day, and it was so much more than just a day to him. Kyuubi grins as he lifts his head, so he can tuck sasuke head under his chin, and kiss the top of Itachi head lightly. "yes yes it was."

Sasuke releases the rope and nods, a little shocked at Naruto's reaction. "Ah okay." he says, stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking away with a slight smile tugging at his lips. "So Itachi made breakfast for when we get home." he tells him. "And maybe...tonight...after dinner..." Itachi's blush deepens. "we could...do it again?" he thinks he'll die of embarrassment, still wanting it.

Naruto grins as he wraps the rope around his right hand, before shoving it into his pocket, and reaching his other hand out, and grabbing Sasuke arm, tugging sasuke near him, as he releases the rope in his pocket, pulling his right hand out, and grabbing sasuke chin to look him dead straight in the face, as he leans in and plants a soft kiss on sasuke cheek, scared to try the lips again, but still oddly trying this. "Thank you." he whispers before releasing sasuke and pulling away, starting to turn away for the complex. Kyuubi slid his hand from sasuke waist up his chest, til his fingers were beneath Itachi chin, and lightly tilting his head back, as he placed a small kiss on Itachi lips. " anything you want, love." kyuubi seemed to answer not catching his words til to late, and causing him to release Itachi chin, and pull his head back, as if he did something wrong. ~love? Does that mean I love him? No he just wanted to play...hes the one that got me yesterday. But I wanted it, and I want to hold him and kiss him, and be near him... does that mean im in love with him?~ kyuubi started to menally question, lowering his head, as Itachi must be thinking he pathetic or something.

Itachi's eyes widen at the word 'love,' his cheeks flushing and his eyes going half lidded as he kisses Kyuubi. When Kyuubi pulls back, he frowns for the lack of warmth and turns around on Kyuubi's lap. "I love you," he sort of chokes out, not used to saying that to anyone besides his brother before hugging Kyuubi and burying his face in his neck. Sasuke's eyes widen as he turns to face Naruto, feeling his soft lips brush against his cheek. He relaxes into it, the feelings coming naturally. As Naruto turns away, Sasuke takes a deep breath, trying not to blush. "You're..." he whispers, his heart beating faster. ~Kiss him, dumbass.~ Madara scolds. Sasuke bites his lip, turning to Naruto and grabbing his shoulders. He crashes a deep kiss on his lips, a bit flustered and stiff as he expects to be shoved away. -Why did I-?- "welcome..."

Kyuubi body freezes at Itachi's word, never being told that before, at first, as his arms starts to tighten the embrace around Itachi's waist, and his face buries into Itachi soft fluffy hair. "I-I-I love you too." he mummbles back, feeling his body heat up from the mere words of truth he spoke, and his eyes clenching close, as he wasn't used to this feeling. Naruto eyes shot up wide as saucer, being pulled back by the arm into a deep kiss, as his eyes stared deeply into sasuke's for a moment, before they soften, and he leaned into the warm moisten-ed kiss, smiling lighly.

Itachi leans into Kyuubi, letting out a breath of content as he hugs Kyuubi. "Really?" he whispers, wondering if he's just saying that because Itachi said it or if he actually means it. Sasuke's grip on Naruto's shoulders loosens as Naruto kisses him back, kissing him for a few moments before pulling away, panting slightly. He pulls away, settling for holding Naruto's hand. "So I think-" Sasuke's voice squeaks higher from kissing Naruto, clasping his hands over his mouth and turning tomato red. ~AHAHA!~ Madara rips a gut, not caring if he's embarrassing Sasuke more.

Kyuubi took in a sharp breathe, mentally nodding as he positive this time. "Really."he answers, seriously, his breathing slightly rigid, as he sure as hell isn't used to this. Naruto eyes are slightly gleamed with delight, as he had a small smile on his face, and his eyes watering a little ~ does this mean he likes me? He really really likes me? Or am I fooling myself?~ Naruto mentally begins to think, but shrugs it off, before hearing Sasuke voice squeak through the air, causing a light giggle to erupt from his throat, his hand shooting to his mouth, as he muttered a quick apology, seeing Sasuke face flush. Kurama chuckled a little watching both sides of the uzumaki and uchiha's at the moment, for his own amusement.

Itachi leans up and kisses Kyuubi's cheek, slightly wondering if anything changes because they've said it. "I've never said that to anyone besides Otouto," he admits. Sasuke scowls, letting his bangs fall over his face to hide his blush. "St-Stupid puberty," Sasuke stammers, blaming it on puberty instead of being flustered.

"Thank you," Kyuubi spoke in a soft careful voice, not sure how to respond, fully, but just felt overwhelmed with happiness. Naruto raised his right hand up to sasuke bangs, brushing them to the side, with a small goofy grin. "Aw, no need to get grumpy. So before puberty hit what were you going to say,"Naruto asked, as he was starting to get the weird feeling eyes were watching them.

Sasuke pouts a bit. "Hit? Puberty bitch-slapped me..." he mutters, trying to recall what he was going to say. "Ah, I need to get a newspaper. So we have to stop at the store first." he tells him, still wondering about the murders and if he's been discovered yet. He glances through the streets, scowling as people are glaring at them. Something's different this time, though. They don't leave their door steps, fear-stricken from the murders. It makes Sasuke's blood curdle and a shiver runs up his spine. He has to resist grinning. -Fear is power, and I have at last obtained it...!- Itachi smiles at that. "For what?" he asks, seeing as how he didn't mean to love Kyuubi. Kyuubi just seemed to draw it out of him in such a short period of time.

"For allowing me the honors of having you,"Kyuubi answered, leaning forward and kissing Itachi softly on the lips. Naruto snickered at Sasuke response, shaking his head, before catching the newspaper part, making him raise a brow. "You read newspapers?" he asks, as he tilts his head in thought of closes stores, even though his eyes were glancing to the people in their door fear-stricken, catching one saying "You think its them. It has to be. The monster is the one that contains the kitsune, why wouldn't he wear that. After all it was a fox on the mask. "and another saying "no its the traitors fault."

Sasuke catches one of them suspecting Naruto, glaring at them with his Sharingan. He gives them a brief image of himself in the kitsune mask, not about to have them blaming Naruto for it. He grins at them before going straight faced again, de-activating with Sharingan. -I am their macabre murderer. They have no ground to accuse Naruto.- he thinks flatly. "On occasion. Like when the villagers become unruly." he tells Naruto, walking with him to the small shop at the convenience store. No one is in the store, or rather, No one let's their presence be known in the store. Sasuke goes to the front and puts the dollar in the machine, taking out a newspaper with the headliner titled "Carnage in Konoha." -This is it.- "Thanks for letting me be with you." Itachi murmurs into the kiss, draping his arms loosely around Kyuubi's neck.

Naruto chuckled nodding his head, catching the lady look after he spotted sasuke sharigan. Raising a brow, he followed sasuke to the convenience store. ~unruly? Hmm wonder what got them that way?~ naruto thought, watching sasuke retrieve the page, as he turned on his heel, directing his direction to the complex. Kyuubi grinned, his hand sliding to the side of Itachi hips, and grasping them, as he pulled Itachi closer towards him, planting another kiss on those beautiful pale pink lips.

Itachi slips his hands up Kyuubi's shirt, feeling around his abs as his breathing hitches. -I-I want him...!- he kisses Kyuubi back roughly, trying to control himself. Sasuke walks with Naruto, scanning the newspaper. There are pictures of the scene that are covered in blood. 'The citizens of Konoha were struck with fear last night as 63 men were violently slaughtered in their homes. Calls rang in the Konoha Police Department approximately every 2.5 minutes for almost 3 hours straight. Reports of a male about 6 ft in height wearing a kitsune mask belonging to an ANBU Blackops member. After further investigation, it has been discovered that the mask had been missing and still remains missing at this point. The ANBU member was reported being at the Hokage Tower during the hours of the crime. Upon further investigation of the victims, Police found teeth marks and lip imprints on the necks of some of the victims. Bystanders report seeing the alleged murderer drinking the blood of their victims,' Sasuke stops reading there, biting the side of his lip. -They had to include that part...- "Some villagers were murdered last night." he tells Naruto as they arrive at the house, opening the door for him.

Kyuubi parted his lips, sliding his upper teeth out, and taking in Itachi bottom lip, in between his teeth, lightly nipping down on it, as he slid his tongue across it comforting. His hands sliding up from Itachi's waist, and dipping his finger beneath Itachi shirt, gaining a smirk on his face, at how he wants to do the same thing. Naruto eyes shot wide open, his head turning to sasuke, as his hand reached out and snatched the paper from sasuke hands, before moving quickly into the house, hollering out Kyuubi name, as he had recalled Kyuubi was out for a bit. "Are you an Idiot," Kurama hissed, as he rolled his eyes like, oh no need for the other members to start questioning why you holler for him, of all people, and right after you were told about a murder issue.

Itachi gasps and his face flushes with the heat, taking his nails down Kyuubi's abs and shivering as Kyuubi's hands sneak up his shirt. He nearly falls in the floor when he hears Naruto shout, tripping over himself to get off of Kyuubi. He quickly straightens his clothes out, licking his lips and running a hand through his hair. He tries not to smile, the side of his mouth twitching as he takes Kyuubi's hand and tries to pull him up. Sasuke swallows hard, guilt setting in but trying to keep a straight face. -Maybe they won't suspect me...The villagers deserved it for torturing him...They needed this...- he tells himself, keeping an apathetic expression. ~Drinking their blood was a bit savage, though, wasn't it?~ Madara teases as Sasuke walks into the house. Sasuke swallows hard, taking a deep breath. ~Just the mention of blood makes you hungry...Does it not?~ he mentally torments. "Why are you calling Kyuubi in here?" Sasuke questions Naruto, going and sitting on the couch. He resists the urge to bite his lip, not wanting to look ruffled by this. He now has the urge to go find his bloody clothes, wanting the salty, hot liquid again. -Damn you...!- ~Don't go soft on me now. You were not the murderer here. They brought this upon themselves. You were the justice.~

Kyuubi jumped startled out of his wits from Naruto holler, glad Itachi did fall out of his lap or else he would of bit right through it. Taking Itachi offered hand he pulls himself out of the chair, bring Itachi arm in towards his frame, and hugging him, before turning around to face the exit of the kitchen. Naruto scowled at how right Kurama was, taking a seat on the soft cushion as he turned to Sasuke, "don't worry about it," he grumbled, before facing the kitchen entrance sensing kyuubi chakra come through the door. "Yes, Naruto." Kyuubi asks nervously, feeling the murderous aura, as he stands in the door frame, holding Itachi hand in his, as Itachi was pulled in front of him.

Itachi looks straight to Sasuke, who is having trouble with his act. -How am I supposed to act? Grieving? Worried? Fuck.- he thinks, standing up and starting to walk out before Itachi steps in front of him. "Wait, what happened?" he asks, generally concerned. "Something's got the villagers all riled up." he tells him, only to having his brother grab his hand and pull him to the sofa with him. Itachi notices the paper in Naruto's hand, glancing at the title as his eyes widen. "Carnage...!?" he whispers. "Someone slaughtered the villagers."

Naruto eyes caught glance of the Uchiha's, as Kyuubi came over and sat down on the side chairs, looking at Naruto and than down to the page, before catching Naruto eye, and shaking his head. Naruto nodded, passing the page to Kyuubi to read first, since he a slow reader, catching Kyu eyes trial down the page, and a small snicker come out, as he tossed the page back into Naruto hand, and glanced over at the Uchiha's shaking his head. Naruto lowered his head reading the title, as his stomach churned, causing him to frown, villagers were murdered.

Itachi frowns when Kyuubi looks over at them. "What was that look for?" he questions, not very happy with the looks of it. Sasuke stays quiet, not knowing really what to say. "Does it list the names of the victims?" Itachi asks. Sasuke relaxes a bit, knowing that there's nothing that ties him directly to the crime. No one saw his face, no one got accurate bite marks because he sucked from the wounds, and no one would know his motives. Except Tsunade, but she was under a Genjutsu the entire time. -They can't prove a thing.-

"Nothing nothing at all." Kyuubi answered, panicking slightly, as he brought his hand up, shaking them in defence like a child does. "so does anyone know what happened?" Naruto glanced up at Itachi for a second commenting "let me check," as he looked back down towards the paper scanning for names, before his eyes came across the victims names. His eyes widen as big as saucers, as he felt his blood run cold. Nodding his head "yes" stiffly and slow, as his eyes were glued to the page in horror of who they were, catching the pictures and names on the side, as he held back in sort of signs of shaking, just allowing his face to show shock at the moment.

"64 villagers were murdered last night. There's more on the second page." Sasuke says, meaning the page about the body he hung and carved. He's eerily calm about the matter. Not that he would care if the villagers were dead in the first place, but he's just serene. Itachi stands up and goes over to the paper, reading over the names. He bites his lip. "These men were all sex offenders and child abusers..." he says quietly, a bit eager to get to the next page now. "Well then who the hell cares?" Sasuke says flatly, a bit cold on the matter but uncaring. ~They'll figure it out that it's you. And both your bloodlust and your hatred will be out in the open.~

Naruto hand slightly twitched, as he turned the page seeing the next crime list and pictures, his hand now starting to shake, as he raised his hand and shoved the page into Itachi chest. "Here. Have it." he states bluntly, dropping his hands, and shoving them into his pocket, as he stands up and off the couch. "I'm gonna get some water." he states. Kyuubi tilted his head at Sasuke response. "Did you know them when you were here when you were a kid?"

"Some of them. I had seen a few in the act." he says, pretending he has no personal grudge against the criminals. Itachi takes the paper and reads down the rest of the names, his eyes widening. There's a picture of the body that's hung by its feet from the Hokage Faces with a message engraved in its skin. "Your justice will fall as blame goes to all because of the fear that you feed from your jinchuuriki, and your sins will bleed red; take the message from the dead." he reads, the thought sending shiver up his spine. "This man was killed differently than the others. Bloodletting hasn't been common for years now." he says more to himself, wondering who would've done this. -And not to have been caught...- "Has anything every happened like this in Konoha?" Sasuke asks. -Besides the Uchiha massacre...- His anger flares briefly before he gets it under control. He bites the inside of his cheek at Naruto's reaction. -So he's upset that his rapists and abusers are dead? They can never hurt him again. I took care of all of them.-

Kyuubi lolled his eyes slightly back to stare at the ceiling, thinking over what was just said. "aw so we have a jinchuurikan fan do we?" he hummed, as he heard Naruto shuffle about in the kitchen he had entered a few minutes ago, as he thought on the question. "No, I don't think this has happened, unless..." Kyuubi was answering before trialing off on his case when he murdered for the jinchuurikan not as gruesome as 69. " it was the same weak killer than was in the report a few years, ago thou I hardly doubt it is."Kyuubi said, knowing if he covered that up than he would be on the suspect list, as he looked at Sasuke. "So sasuke, what flavor?" he states, as if this was a normal chat format, and that sasuke murders on daily bases, without him knowing if he did so. Naruto body broke into shakes, as he moved out of sight of the kitchen entrance, with a class of water in his hand, that was starting to splash everywhere. "Kuso,"he muttered under his breathe.

Itachi sets the paper down and goes to pacify Naruto, frowning at the sight of the shaking boy. "Are you alright?" he whispers, biting his lip nervously. Sasuke takes in the information, analyzing it. -That's what he meant by the way I had the same look as his 'friend.'- he thinks before hearing the question. "What flavor was what?" he asks, raising a brow. ~He knows, idiot. He smelled the blood on you when you came in. But do you think he'll tell?~

Naruto eyes snapped up to Itachi, startled, as the class fell out of his hand, crashing against the ground. "aw uh uh Ill clean it up." Naruto stutters, dropping to his knees, and using his hand to cup around the class to sweep it inward. "so-sorry." Kyuubi eye twitched at the shattering of glass as he hollers into the kitchen. "I'll pay for that." before turning back to Sasuke. "You know, the blood that man leaked?" he teases on, as he starts to shift to get up to go check on them, only to sit down, as he has been realizing naruto been getting comfortable with Itachi than him.

Sasuke's heart skips a beat, his mouth watering and his stomach growling at the mention of blood. It's like he can taste it again, bursting and painting his taste-buds with its warmth and relief. He swallows hard, scowling as he tries to calm his breathing. -D-Dammit, Orochimaru...!- "How would I know?" he questions, willing his stomach not to growl anymore. -This thirst...It makes me sick to my stomach...!- ~You share my hunger, Sasuke-kun. For our thirst can not be quenched with the blood of the sinners. No...The blood needs to be of the innocent.!~ -Shut up!- Sasuke hisses, aggravated now and hungry. Itachi shakes his head, sweeping Naruto's hands away. "Don't worry, love. I've got it." he tells him, picking up the pieces of glass and tossing them in the garbage before tossing a towel over the water. "It isn't much. Are you going to be ok? Maybe you should sit down," Itachi offers, figuring Naruto would much rather be in his bedroom than in the kitchen.

Kyuubi chuckled, shaking his head. "Oh I don't know, It reads all over your face."Kyuubi answered in a semi laugh, seeing how sasuke just falling for this. Naruto hand went forward went it was being swept away from the glass wanting to do it, but the opportunity taken away from him, biting the side of his lip, he restrained himself from breaking into a yell, that, that was his to clean up, not wanting to sound hysteria. Raising his head, Naruto looked into Itachi obsidian eyes, his eyes a bit watery, as he wants to ask for something but can't, so lowers head, nodding his head "yes" to Itachi questions.

Sasuke scowls and swallows hard again, trying to get Orochimaru to leave him alone. "There's no proof; therefore, I'm innocent." he says flatly, not about to admit to anything. "And why is this such a joke to you?" he asks quizzically, aggravated at the fact that Kyuubi can figure it out so easily. His stomach churns. -Why did I have to fucking...!- ~Drinking blood is nothing.~ -It's disgusting! I just ate people, and that's all you've got to say!- ~Yes, because eating people is normal for what you are. It's like your meth, except with no negative side effects. Why shouldn't you have it?~ Itachi takes Naruto's hand, hugging him for a moment as he's already put the pieces together that these men are the ones who raped and hurt him. "Let's go," he whispers, leading Naruto out of the kitchen and to the bedroom without a word so Naruto doesn't feel pressured to say anything.

"Oh I don't know about that. There was the other day you came in bloody," Kyuubi chuckles, retorting back to sasuke flat "I'm innocent comment." as he frowns mentally for not thinking about that earlier. ~hmm maybe it was him? He did reek of blood~ "And why is this such a joke to you?" he hears sasuke ask, causing him to chuckle a bit more. "Well~"he starts to answer, a smirk spreading across his face. "I can't tell you." Naruto eyes were slightly wide with shock, from the warmth that erupted around him, as he was embraced in a small hug, leaning slightly into the hug, his trembles started to go down, as he relaxed into it, before Itachi started to take him out of the kitchen, heading for the bedrooms.

"There are plenty of reasons that I could be bloody. That doesn't prove anything. Besides, you're the only witness and not the best at that." Sasuke tells him. "And why can't you tell me? You've told me that you've killed before, so I"m sure it wouldn't shock me." he says, trying not to be shaken up. -Fuck, he knows! He's going to piece it together now, isn't he?- "So tell me why you find this amusing." he growls out. Itachi takes Naruto into the bedroom and to the bed. "Can I get you anything? More water?" he asks softly, drawing back the covers on Naruto's bed for him.

Kyuubi snorted shaking his head for a moment, "Blood that coated your entire body, smelling like the stench of villagers, is hardly enough reasons that you could be bloody. And who said I killed before? Last time I checked, I said my friend killed, not me."Kyuubi retorted, as he tilted his head back on the couch, ignoring the rest of the questions. Naruto mind was going in and out of reality, as he curled on his side, feeling the cushion seek, as his finger entangled into the pillow, that he had drawn to his chest, embracing it. "N-no." he stuttered out his answer, unsure why he in bed, but wasn't gonna bother asking.~shouldn't I be delighted their dead?~

"Yes, but you were lying when you said it. You were stammering, and then there's the point you made earlier about a previous murderer. You were obviously talking about yourself. So don't think you can pull something like that over on me. And the blood could have very well been mine. I could've cut myself, or gotten hurt- people bleed for many reasons. Even seeing something they like can cause them to bleed, sometimes profusely, so there's no indication that it belonged to anyone other than myself." All the mentioning of blood is making Sasuke hungry, frustrated with it. He doesn't bother telling Kyuubi where he's going, walking to the fridge and getting his Coke before returning. -Pretend...It's not so hard. Children do it.- Itachi covers Naruto up, kissing his forehead. He sits beside him and rubs his back, thinking a bit. "Pardon my asking, but if they weren't particularly nice to you, what is making you feel despair?"

Kyuubi slightly broke into a small soft laughter, scared to rough he might not return to talking from air lost." First off~"Kyuubi hummed "That clearly wasn't your blood, as that was the blood of some fathers, who did girls, second your not that bad of an alcoholic that I could tell apart those stenches, and alongside, I know very well the smell of your blood, from the others. And if that was yours, you would already be at the execution ground from the horrid stench I couldn't stand."Kyuubi states a bit cheerly, before moving on to the next topic." Second off~ I did not stutter when I said my friend had killed through the process of untangling other minds, che, if that was me, well we wouldn't be having this conversation, as I would of accidentally made your brain more of a mess and possible used to much charkra, and much more. That would of killed you. Now the weak murder case I told you about, was a previous even that happen when Itachi asked if their was others. The guy killed for the jinchuurikan, and had fled last time I checked from Konoha to suna village. If that were me, I would of just stayed here, and flaunt it around to konoha, don't mess with my baby brother, wouldn't I?" Naruto slightly leans into Itachi leg side, his body being relatively calmed by Itachi presence oddly, as well as the comforting hand on his back, before tensing at Itachi question. "I-I-I don't know." Naruto answered, unsure and uncomfortable with the question, as he was questioning himself. ~Maybe its the fact these are the villagers that you protected, and thought they could just suffer with what they had done.~ Kurama purrs out, as he lets out a light chuckle ~ or it could be the fact, someone knows~ kurama bluntly states erupting in laughter as naruto had tried so hard to hide it.

Sasuke scowls, ticked off at the fact that Kyuubi knows it was him. "So what if I killed them? I'm not saying I did, but who the hell cares? They fucking deserved it." he hisses, taking a drink of his Coke when his stomach growls. -It's their fault for sealing the snake inside of me...They should've know there would be some negative side effect like bloodlust.- he broods, and broiling inside of him. "You did stammer. And I know that you've killed before. I don't know why, but I know that you did so cut the act. And if that's what you would've done, why didn't you?" Sasuke questions quizzically, mad as hell now. Not solely towards Kyuubi, but towards Orochimaru as well. -I will not take the blood of the innocent. Not anymore.- ~And why not, Sasuke-kun? You're just going to get hungrier and hungrier until-~ -Shut up!- Itachi purses his lips. "It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. Just relax." he instructs, watching Naruto argue with himself in his head.

Kyuubi breathed out a small sigh, shaking his head for a moment, before looking back up at Sasuke.  
"There's nothing wrong with killing the people who deserve it, until you felt what guilt naruto gonna place on you, as well as the fact if you get caught and executed for this, theres gonna be a lot of upset people in this house who cares for you. So if I were you I be careful, and maybe not do this again. Cause im not sure if I want to lose my new baby brother in law."Kyuubi exclaimed as if Sasuke did this, but didn't, as he was waiting for Sasuke to admit that he did or not. Sitting up a little more on the couch, he reached a his hand out to sasuke head, and ruffled his hair. "Hn... yes yes I did kill before, but sadly if I wanted to flaunt that around, I would be in the same position as you." Kyuubi answered, before pushing himself up off the couch standing, and looking over at the kitchen, "If I were you I would stop listening to the voices in your head... So do you want anything?" Naruto nodded his head, looking up at Itachi as he murmured out "I don't know." closing his eyes a little, wondering why Itachi can get closer than kyuubi, without getting lashed out at.

Sasuke glare down at the ground before hearing the part 'Cause I'm not sure if I want to lose my new baby brother in law.' "I've nothing to feel guilty about. Those men deserved everything they got. And there's no way I'll get caught, because no one knows it was me. No one has any proof. Besides...I would destroy the village if they dared try to execute me." he hisses, obviously hating this wretched place. The only reason he came back was because it was Itachi's wishes. He hears him talk about the voices in his head, biting his lip. "They aren't voices. They're real people. You make me sound crazy." "You don't have to." Itachi soothes, kissing Naruto's forehead. "You don't have to say anything." he whispers. "But...Maybe you should talk to Sasuke about this?"

Kyuubi flickered his tongue in that "tut tut tut" form, he recalled some humans do, as hysterical joke, but not, as he shook his head. "No you should have nothing to feel guilty about."Kyuubi hummed in agreement, before sighing,"thou that doesn't matter, as it seems no matter what violence we do, theirs always a guilt that can be placed on are soul." Kyuubi explained, his mind hazing back to the night he was creating, and how depth those eyes were when they penetrated his own in a lecture. Turning back on his heel in the kitchen entrance door frame, he looked back at Sasuke snickering. "Well lets hope those people can mild themselves down on the blood thirst. So what would you like?" Naruto hummed "alright" sounding a bit tired, thou all the stress seemed to be taking a toll on him, making it hard for his mind to stay focus, with gentle touches, and the caring tone of the elder above him.

"Why don't you sleep?" Itachi murmurs, brushing Naruto's hair from his face and tucking him in. "I'll make sure no one disturbs you." he says softly, rubbing Naruto's back. "I won't take any guilt. Everyone can go fuck themselves." Sasuke mumbles, still brooding about this. "Orochimaru's blood thirst knows no bounds." he says quietly, his look softening. "I can get it." he stands up and walks past Kyuubi before stiffening, his whole body going pale. -F-Fuck, he really knows tha-at I- ~He knows that you ate those people.~ Madara muses.

Kyuubi raised a brow from the sudden speaking, as he could hear admittance, but the voice thing, he was sure sasuke was losing it, until that irritating name appeared off Sasuke tongue. "So It was you?" Kyuubi exclaimed wide eye, following behind sasuke. "well damn... who knew messing with you would be close to home base,"he snickered, pressing his back back against the cream color wall. Naruto mouth opened a little wide, letting out a small yawn, as he nodded his head "okay" his mind shutting down on him."night."

"Sh-Shut up," Sasuke growls, covering his mouth in attempt not to throw up. The thought of him eating someone makes him sick to his stomach, turning a pale green color. "You kn-knew it was me, s-so don't act so st-unned," he says, trying not to retch. "Night." Itachi tells him before standing up, turning the lights out and leaving Naruto to rest in peace.

Kyuubi body shot forward towards sasuke's, his arms wrapping around sasuke frame, as he tried to weave the little chakra he ate from Itachi and Naruto together, and pressed his hand down against Sasuke abdomen, flowing the other chakra in, to calm his stomach down. "Purely no, I didn't know it was you... so yes I will show my stun, but my appraisal for showing how highly you will go to teach this village a lesson. So no worries that I will turn you in, and less im ready to turn in my history as well."Kyuubi exclaimed, his fingers sliding against his abdomen, as he streamed the little chakra he had fully dissolved into sasuke stomach, settling down. "Now I think if we don't want you to get any greener, we should head to Itachi or my brother for there chakra help."

Sasuke pulls away from Kyuubi, swallowing hard. "I puke all the- time; this is n-no big deal." he tells him, taking a few deep breathes so he won't double over and heave. He turns away, not wanting to bring Itachi or Naruto into this. "I'll be fine." he mumbles, walking out of the kitchen aggravatingly. ~Why does it make you sick? You were ready to suck the man dry-~ Sasuke rushes to the bathroom, locking the door and buckling over the toilet. His stomach wrenches and he coughs as he pukes, clutching the toilet. -I d-don't want to talk about it!-

Kyuubi frowns, as he slid out of the kitchen after sasuke when he started from the bathroom, evaporating himself into small particles of chakra, before the door closed, and appeared on the other side of the bathroom in the tub, his body forming quickly, as his nose wrinkled in disgust, at the sight of Sasuke hurling. "ugh..."he groaned, his hand reaching for his nose for a moment, before lowering it down, and just crouching his body down the side of sasuke, reaching a hand out, to rub gentle circles in Sasuke back. "I'm sorry... to hear this happens often... but I don't think you suffer anymore of this alone."kyuubi states, as his other reaches for a slightly soak wash cloth on the side of the tub. Bringing it into his hands, and reaching to sasuke forehead, to press the coldness of the rag to his head.

Sasuke drops to his knees in front of the toilet, retching harder as he shakes uncontrollably. He's insecure about letting Kyuubi see him sick, the only other person who's seen him like this being Naruto and Itachi once. He gags, his knuckles white from how hard he grips the toilet. He feels the cool rag on his forehead, relaxing a bit and trying to catch his breath. "I-It's repulsive th-that I drink blood, isn't it?"

Kyuubi pressed his right hand against sasuke back, trying to stable him a lil, as he moved out of the bathtub onto the floor, and used his left hand to press sasuke head back from the toilet, allowing the last bit of his meal to exit him, with a pout as it untangled the nerves and went to his stomach settling a nice calming draught effect, as he pulled sasuke back into his chest. "No its not." he answers truthfully.  
"blood is like chakra, like food depending on the person. Orichimaru, has the delight in it, as you don't. You appeal to like tomatoes, as I like chakra, and naruto likes ramen, your brother likes something with seaweed and rice or something, I don't know, and kurama just likes the whole attire itself. So there nothing wrong with it."Kyuubi states, calmly, pressing sasuke back to his chest, and rounding his arm around sasuke, placing his hand on sasuke neck, as he used his thumb and index finger to Mauser the kinks, in the dried out throat, in a comforting style.

Sasuke leans into Kyuubi a bit tiredly, swallowing hard and resting his eyes. He's slightly pallid, his throat sore from retching until it was raw. "There is..." he whispers hoarsely, scowling a bit at how his voice is cracking up. "I don't know if I liked it or not...It felt better to drink it, and it tasted...amazing...but thinking about it disgusts me..." he mumbles breathlessly, grabbing the counter and pulling himself up from Kyuubi. "I'm fine now." he tells him, splashing water in his face and starting to brush his teeth.

Kyuubi sighed a little hearing the scratchy voice from the soar dried throat sasuke has, as he pushed himself off the ground. "Its gonna be a disgusting thought to you, so think tomatoes and don't worry about it." kyuubi grumbled, as he would offer his blood, but his was just purely chakra. "and no your not fine."kyuubi hissed as he placed a hand on sasuke shoulder, standing up. "after this, its straight to bed mister, and from there, we will deal with how to make you feel comfortable in your new situation."

"I am fine, alright. I've done this enough to know. I just have to catch my breath." Sasuke persists, scowling at the help as it makes him feel weak. Although he's trying to push Kyuubi away, this is closer than he's been with Itachi since he was 5. 'your new situation' he hears Kyuubi say, glaring down at the ground and flushing the toilet. "What exactly is my new situation?" he asks, frustrated that someone knows about his bloodlust. -I don't want to talk about...I don't even want to think about it...-

"Damn to hell your not fine. You might have done this enough, but I won't fuckin tolerate you sufferin alone on this anymore,"kyuubi hissed a lil bit pissed, at how sasuke trying to shrug him off. "I know I don't like getting into others business, that I wont force other to talk, but hell, I wont back down to at least be near them, when I care for them!"kyuubi stated, pulling sasuke back into his chest, as he raised his other arm and wrapped it around sasuke abdomen, so he cant escape. "Once your done brushing your teeth its bed, and that final." he states, before sighing as he would have to explain the next bit. "Yes new situation. Being dragged into this filthy place everyone so calls home, when all I can think is 'damn kurama why didn't you just destroy this when you had a chance' only for the fact it was madara fault it never was completed, as that not the point. Its new cause you finally left, for yourself to be dragged back, because Itachi wants you home with him, and now you got to settle back down in the dump, which has changed, unlike how the other here don't, so your not doing well just mentally, but than you got physical, that needs to be helped."

Sasuke grits his teeth when he's pulled to Kyuubi, finding himself paralyzed in his arms. "Dammit! I don't have to do anything! Nobody owns me! No one can tell me what to do! I wasn't dragged back; I agreed to it! I'm doing just fucking fine mentally and physically, so I don't need anyone's help! I don't 'want' anyone's help! Why can't anyone believe me when I say that I'm fine! There's nothing wrong with me!" Sasuke shouts, snapping before he realizes what he's doing. His eyes widen a bit, not recognizing the person who's speaking. He bites his lip, his eyes watering. He's never had emotions before, so he has no idea on how to hide them. He always feels exposed and vulnerable with them, and he can't mask them anyone. He doesn't understand what he's become, and it's driving him insane. "I don't know me," he repeats brokenly, tears slipping out. "I don't cry...And I don't shout...And I don't stay sick...And I don't have emotions...And I don't drink blood...And I don't drink alcohol...And I don't break...And I don't know who I am anymore"

Kyuubi lowered his other hand form sasuke shoulder, wrapping his arm around sasuke upper torso, as he held onto him tighter. "Its ok... its ok. Your just lost."Kyuubi said keeping his voice calm, as he, used his other hand to shift sasuke where, sasuke facing his body and not outward, as he slid down dragging sasuke with him, in his arms. "i know you don't think you need help, thou its just your emotion trying to protect you for being alone so far, that it hurts right there in your chest. In truths you just want someone you don't want to be alone. I cant help you here, as this path is for you to find, even if your confused and don't understand whats going on. Itachi, naruto and I can only be here for you. So take this time to take in everyone and your surrounding, release what bid up feeling you don't believe you have, and just allow some one to hold you, and talk to you, or you talk, whatever you want, til you can get on path again, okay?"

Sasuke swallows hard, frustrated with how much he's cried lately. He wants to feel free like he can do what he wants; like he's not owned. When he was at Orochimaru's, he was told what to do and was told that he belonged solely to Orochimaru. Then, he belonged to Madara. He was always consumed by his hatred, and it controlled him. He never wants to feel like someone's pawn again. -I don't want a path; I want to end everything before I turn into someone I don't want to be- he thinks, coughing as he wipes at his eyes. He doesn't know what to say so he just nods, trying to stop his insipid crying. "You're not supposed to care," Sasuke murmurs, not fully understanding how Kyuubi knows what he's feeling.

"God I hear that so much,"Kyuubi groaned at the response he got, when he was trying to care trying to feel, and trying to help, but It always came back to those simple words. "Your not supposed to care, your not supposed feel, your not supposed to still be there, you shouldn't exist, you don't know anything. Its always the same damn repeating words," kyuubi hissed, as he heard them so many times, and it doesnt matter how many times he repeats he does, they just don't listen. "Well hell I do care, and Its not because im not supposed to, its because I want to. So shut up and let me try to help, cause I want to, cause I do!"kyuubi almost but all yelled, at sasuke, as he was becoming irritated how irrational and thought less these kids were, when he still trying to learn, just to piss him off more.

Sasuke doesn't react to Kyuubi's words, going a bit emotionless now. "I know you care, but I don't understand why." he tells him, getting the tears to stop as apathy takes over. He's recently been switching between bubbling over with emotion and losing all of them. It doesn't help with his confusion. "I don't know why you would want to care if you're not obligated to." he says. "I'm not judging you for it. I just don't understand it."

Kyuubi arms untangled themselves from sasuke, releasing sasuke, as his hands shot up to his head, his fingers ruffling his hair as he growled,"I don't know I don't know," kyuubi muttered as the reaction reacted to quickly for him, causing him to shake his head, as he didnt know he doesnt get feeling he just doesnt know, he just does.

Sasuke pulls himself to stand up, drying his face and eyes. "Can we leave now?" he asks, not saying anything more on the subject. Itachi sits on the couch, reading a book boredly. He wonders about Kyuubi and Sasuke, having heard Sasuke's voice rise but was unable to hear what was said between the two.

Kyuubi hand drop from his head, feeling sasuke shift off him and pull himself back up, questioning him, as kyu tilted his head back to look up, with a small defeated sigh. "sure." he answers, reaching a hand out for some sort of help, before already starting to drop it, as he could tell sasuke just wants out of here.

Sasuke takes Kyuubi's hand, pulling him to stand up. He doesn't look at Kyuubi, simply helping him up and opening the door. He walks out, stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading out.

Kyuubi smiles lightly nodding his head in thanks, as he follows sasuke out of the tight cramped bathroom, already starting his way down for the living room, as his stomach let out a small rumble. "Orange juice," he accidentally muttered, with a new destination in mind ~kitchen~

Sasuke walks straight to the bedroom, feeling oddly tired now from his earlier emotions. He goes to his bed and is careful not to wake Naruto, getting into his bed and covering up. He doesn't go to sleep, though. He simply can't when his mind is racing. It keeps playing over his dreams from last night, making him feel depressed. -All I've ever done has amounted to nothing...All of it has been worthless...Everyone has lied, and I based my life around fairy tales...- Itachi glances back to see Kyuubi, smiling when he sees Kyuubi's happy expression. "What's up?"

Kyuubi eyes gleamed hearing Itachi voice, as he looked over at Itachi on the couch. "Sasuke settling down. And me craving orange juice,"he answer bluntly, his feet taking him to the kitchen. "and once I get my orange juice, than im coming back for you."

Itachi chuckles at that, finding it adorable that Kyuubi likes orange just so much. "Alright. I'll be here. Reading a book. All alone." he smirks, pulling a blanket over him and leaning into the side of the couch as he reads. Sasuke closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. -I'll end it all soon. Before anyone gets hurt, and before I lose myself.-

Kyuubi smile half crooked into one of those half frowns and confusion looks, his eyes glancing at the kitchen, than back to his lover, as his face begin turning into a pout. ~ so not fairrrrr~ he whines, as he dragged his feet from the kitchen entrance, over to the couch.

Itachi laughs and puts his book down, standing up and taking Kyuubi's hand. "I was joking." He kisses his cheek, tugging him with him to the kitchen to get his orange juice.

Kyuubi face slightly coated in a light blush, being kissed on the cheek, as well as embarrassed being told that was a joke, before his hand was taken, and dragged to the kitchen. "sooo nottt fairrrr,"he whined childishly.

"Oh?" Itachi raises a brow. "And how is that?" he muses, pulling him to the fridge with him. He gets Kyuubi's glass and pours it full of orange juice.

"Its just not,"Kyuubi exclaimed, shaking his head, as he didnt understand either, but was lead on towards the fridge, where he could smell that ever essence poured into the cup, causing his eyes to shoot to the cup. "You know one day im gonna find the creators of that stuff, and kill them, as that as addicting as me wanting you."

"So I'm being compared to orange juice now?" Itachi asks, trying not to smirk as he hands Kyuubi the glass. He's just too kawaii when he's confused for Kyuubi to resist.

"No. I'm comparing the facts that you and orange juice are my top favorite tastes."kyuubi exclaimed, taking the cup of orange juice, and tilting his head back, as he leaned the tip of the cups rim against his lips, and began draining it down his throat.

Itachi chuckles at that, smirking. -Hn. I wonder what I taste like.- he muses, watching Kyuubi drink the orange juice. Oddly enough, he finds it irresistibly sexy. -I don't know if I can wait any longer...!-

Kyuubi gulped the last bet, letting a small moan of delight exits his lips,as he pulled the cup back from his mouth, and looked back over at Itachi, with a refreshed look, chuckling lightly. "So~ love what do you want to do?"

Itachi grabs Kyuubi's collar, crashing a kiss on his lips. He blushes badly, having too much trouble trying to control himself. "Kiss you," he murmurs between kisses, in love with Kyuubi's new taste. It's his normal sweet, but tangy from the orange juice as well. It explodes across his taste buds, and he craves more of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi eyes were slightly wide in shock for a moment, before he grinned leaning into those kisses, his arms snaking around Itachi waist, to pull him into him, and to deepen the soft pair of lips against his.~well I can grant you that, anytime~

Itachi drapes his arms instead around Kyuubi's neck, twisting his fingers in Kyuubi's hair as he teasingly chews on Kyuubi's lip with a smirk on his face.

Kyuubi chuckled a little, as he bottom lip being gnawed at, as he allowed Itachi to do as he please for a bit, his arms embracing Itachi waist to his, as he slipped his finger beneath the cloth of shirt Itachi was wearing, sliding the tips of his finger across the skin.

Itachi slowly grinds his hips against Kyuubi's groin area, grinning. "You like this?" he purrs seductively against Kyuubi's plump lips.

Kyuubi groaned, as he thrusted his hip back, eagerly grinding their groans together in synch. "Ohh hell yes, but what happen to dinner,"kyuubi sly responded.

"I don't know if I can wait that long, Kyu~" Itachi whines, pouting as they grind. He gasps, starting to get a bit hard now. "Dinner is too far away...!"

Kyuubi grinned sliding his foot to the other side of Itachi leg, and dragging his other, that was in between Itachi's, so he could switch positions, pinning itachi to the fridge door, as he grinded his thigh into Itachi thigh a bit more, "well then..."he hummed, interrupting his own wording, as he leaned forwards capturing Itachi lip again, this time taking Itachi bottom lip into his own mouth, between his teeth, as his hands unraveled themselves moving to his sides, as he whispered lightly into Itachi lips, chewing on his bottom lip a little, before sliding his tongue against it, and dipping into the crevice of Itachi mouth against the teeth asking for permission,"lets play."

Itachi surrenders to Kyuubi, pressing his head back against the fridge with a muffled moan. His mouth is forced open with it before his lips are captured again, twisting his fingers in the fabric over Kyuubi's shoulder. He listens to Kyuubi's words that send shivers raking down his back, his cheeks flushed and his eyes squinted with his growing erection. "What-" he gasps. "do you want to play?" he whispers, parting his lips at Kyuubi's command.

Kyuubi slips his tongue into Itachi dark warm carvern, licking the insides of Itachi mouth, as his right hand rimmed his finger tips around the jeans collar, to the front, his thumb hooking under Itachi latch to the jeans, as his index finger loosen them up, snapping the button open, as he slid his hand down the front of Itachi pants, his finger tips scraping lightly at the skin. "shh you'll see."his eyes bluntly read, coated in lust, to the response Itachi asked. Naruto groaned slightly, shifting his weight to his side, as he raised a hand to his eyes, rubbing at them while letting out a small yawn.

Itachi breaks the kiss and leans forward, burying his face in Kyuubi's shoulder and whimpering a bit, flustered now. "Wh-What if-Ah..!" he gasps when Kyuubi's fingers touch the sensitive skin, biting his lip and clutching Kyuubi's shoulders. "the b-boys...wake up?...Ngh!" He purses his lips and swallows hard, his cock throbbing mercilessly by Kyuubi's hand. Sasuke is asleep somewhat. His eyes are closed and his face is somber, facing upwards to the ceiling. His mind is half gone, but half remains in consciousness. It's what separates him from being awake, although he's not conscious of anything around him at the keeps thinking over his life, every mistake, every failure.

Kyuubi finger slid dipped beneath Itachi boxer not bothering with a clothed cock, as they wrapped themselves around Itachi long pale length. "shh, shh well be fine,"he hushed Itachi in reassurance as both boys were supposedly out, and if they kept it down, they wouldn't be caught. Cracking one eyes half dazed sleepily eye open, Naruto let out another yawn, as he motion his body to move. Sliding one leg over the edge, and pressing himself into sitting position."m'nin."he barely muttered out audible or clearly.

Itachi can't suppress a moan, small whimpers erupting from his throat as he buries his face deeper in Kyuubi's neck. He's slightly trembling, his face hidden within the light tan that is Kyuubi's neck. "B-But they could-" Itachi gasps again, his teeth slightly shattering together. It's hard enough to stand when he's erect, let alone take a hand job stand upright. Nevertheless, as long as he gets rid of it, he doesn't care. Sasuke is a bit out of it, his eyes remaining closed as he thinks.

Naruto rubbed his arm against his eyes, before blinking them both blearily awake, as he glances over to sasuke bed, before pushing himself up, and standing. He lets a wave of suppressed chakra of his own silent his feet, as he moves over to the bedroom exit. Kyuubi chuckles lightly, as he slid his thumb on the underneath of the cock soft skin, his hand starting to stroke Itachi legnth, in nice slow rhythm, just for a short tease, his other hand slipping up Itachi shirt, as it trials his way to Itachi pink nipples.

Itachi's forehead slips to Kyuubi's shoulder, his mouth forced open as he pants breathlessly in heavy gasps. He can't speak, his shoulder shaking badly as well as his knees. "K-Kyuubi," he whimpers before moaning uncontrollably, shivers going through him as Kyuubi strokes his length. His face is flushed, swallowing hard between gasps and trying to control himself. It obviously isn't working as he digs his nails in Kyuubi's shoulder. He couldn't stop if he wanted to, Kyuubi's touches too good to pull away from.

Naruto feet are sliding across the rug, thou there muted, as he slips into the living room, motion towards the kitchen, his head lollling to the side a lil, as he still half asleep, but mostly woken up to move around, as his arms is still wiping at his face. Kyuubi slid his hand back towards his body, to the tip of Itachi cock, as he slides his thumb against the slit of Itachi head, the boxers coming down over Itachi length, from the angle, not able to hide it, as light cold air in the kitchen can hit it. Naruto reached a hand lazily to the door frame, grasping the side, as he turned the angled to come in sight with Itachi pinned to the fridge, head on Kyuubi shoulder, as his eyes trialed down to Kyuubi hand stroking Itachi clear and visible cock, making his head glance back up at the two of them, with that few second dumbstruck moment, to wide fricken azure eyes, and a tense frame, of shock.

Itachi sucks in air harshly as the breeze hits his hot, erect member. He shudders, whimpering loud and shifting uncomfortably with the cold air. He's trying not to let his knees buckle together, about to blow but trying to hold out a little longer. He swallows hard, his chest heaving and his hands shakily grasping Kyuubi for balance. "Kyuubi," he moans lightly, his mouth slightly parting with the pleasure and tension. "Hah," he gasps, biting his bottom before hiding his face in Kyuubi's neck once more.

Kyuubi fingers teasingly run across lightly against Itachi chest, before finding one of the small pink stubs, and taking it in between his thumb and index finger, pinching it lightly, as his other hand starts to gain some speed on the long tightening length of Itachi's, his ear perking at the different sounds, before hearing shock horrified gasp. "are you okay?"he asks, his head slightly in Itachi shoulder, trying to support him. Naruto whole mind was raging in horrified screams, as he let out a shock horrified gasp, his eyes beyond wide, as his body shaking a lil ~is he raping him? What the hell? Kyu? What are you doing~ he thought question continuing to bombard his mind, as he opened his mouth trying form words but ended up gaping, his body frozen dead to the spot, before he let out a shrill scream his mind screaming out for Sasuke, oddly not knowing why but was to paralyzed to acknowledge.

Itachi buckles over into Kyuubi's chest when he pinches his nipple, another whimper being pulled from his throat at the action. He swallows hard, his breathing a bit choppy as Kyuubi's hand speeds up. He tries to speak but can't seem to get the words out, nodding shakily. But Naruto's scream sends shivers down his spine, digging his nails into Kyuubi's shoulders and stiffening. Sasuke is beside Naruto in a heartbeat after hearing the scream, standing in front of him in all his protective glory. (lol) He sees Itachi buckled over with Kyuubi holding his...privates. -H-He's...raping Itachi...!?- he thinks like 'what the hell!' He goes over and shoves Kyuubi away from him, catching Itachi so that he doesn't fall from the sudden action. Itachi thinks he's going to die from embarrassment, his face tomato red and he pulls his pants up. "What were you doing to him?" Sasuke asks Kyuubi, still in a bit of shock. "He wasn't-" Itachi starts to say, but is cut off when Sasuke speaks again. "Did you want that?" he asks Itachi, not helping with Itachi's blush. Sasuke glances over at Naruto, slightly concerned from the scream. He looks Naruto over, seeing no visible wounds. "Are you alright?"

_**Hope to see you guys come back for the next chapter =)**_


	11. Chapter 11:We will be back this week

_**Author note:Sorry for the delay my brain been fried and couldn't find the update. Also school starting soon, as my partner in the rp, she already started school. so its gonna be a bit slow. lol she three hrs ahead of me, on time wise. Well I'll try harder to update faster. Thou were at a stump point, well more like I am... Sadistic. I can fuckin do sadistic, I just don't know how to rp it. well i do but i cant at the moment, so were gonna be slow for a bit =( sorry.**_

_**Well lets begin: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS! thou i do own the movies and manga and posters and figures cards and episodes, so bleh =P I can at least say i own something from naruto.  
**_

Naruto body was broken down into pure shakes as his mind flickered from the time he was raped to the scene that was before him. Naruto eye wide in disgusted horror for his brother, as his mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to form the word "why?" to his brother, but not managing, as his eyes gave an apologetic look to Itachi, as he attempts of keeping himself together. Kyuubi groaned from his shoulder being pulled back ruthlessly and shoved away from Itachi, his eyes wide in shock, as he glanced to his Itachi, seeing the flush spreaded across his face, and than spotting the shock in Sasuke look, who next to him. "wai-wait what huh?" kyuubi stuttered, completely confused as he tried process things in his head, than catching a glance of his brother in horror, mouthing why, to him with such disappointment, causing his stomach to churn. "ehh... I think theirs a misunderstanding."

Itachi bites his lip, holding the fridge as his knees are still a bit weak. "He wasn't raping me," he says, looking at Sasuke who has an eyebrow raised. "So it was-" Sasuke's own cheeks flush, and he releases Itachi. "Y-You liked-" he swallows hard, trying to comprehend what just happened. "Er-Uh-Y-" he stammers, moving away and heading back towards Naruto with his face cherry red. "Can we leave now?" he asks Naruto, his voice squeaking a bit as he keeps his back turned towards the two lovers.

Kyuubi right side of his lip turned into a half crooked smile, as he let out a nervous chuckle, looking at Sasuke with an apologetic look. Naruto face was slightly blanched at the response, as his feet shifted beneath him, uncomfortably in small shuffles, while sasuke came up towards him. "Can we leave now?" he heard Sasuke squeak, as he nodded his head "yes" eagerly, his feet trying to turn, but he was still torn between horror and shock, he wasn't sure what he should do, beside reach a hesitant shakily hand to sasuke, clasping onto Sasuke shirt sleeve. His hand slightly shaking forcefully shaking Sasuke to get him out of there now.

Sasuke pulls Naruto with him to the bedroom without another word, keeping quiet as he tries to calm his blush. -I-Itachi likes...Kyuubi?- he thinks, the thought not completely registering as he leads Naruto to the bedroom. "Are you gonna be alright?" he asks, swallowing hard. -I suppose it's better than rape..- Itachi winces, still holding the fridge. "Do you think Naruto will be ok?" he asks Kyuubi, glancing over at him with the flush still across his cheeks.

"He hates me!"Kyuubi flat out blanches to Itachi, slightly in mild shock, as he looked over at Itachi with concern, if he okay, but also like ~fuckkk~ Naruto tighten his fingers around the material cloth, grasping on for his life, he follow sasuke to the bedroom to halt outside the bedroom door, not liking any facts with being someone alone at the moment, as he released sasuke shirt, and allowed him to walk in by himself. "Are you gonna be alright?" he catches sasuke voice, as he shakes his "no" rapidly, with a look stating ~ MY BROTHER JUST TRIED TO FUCK YOURS~ bluntly, as if that shouldn't be processed so well.

Sasuke turns to Naruto and sighs, running a hand through his hair. "My brother didn't seem to object to it. And as long as they're happy, and it's consensual, I'm fine with it. We don't get to have a say in their sex lives." he tells him, standing at the doorway with Naruto. Itachi takes a deep breath, trying to get his erection to go down so he can think properly. "He doesn't hate you. He's just shocked." Itachi reassures.

Naruto took a deep breathe in and let it out, trying to calm himself down, as he nodded his head "okay," seeing how sasuke okay with his brother in this situation. "I-I'm sorry... I did't mean to scream earlier. I just didnt see that coming,"naruto says after a few second regaining himself, slightly feeling guilty for the scream, as it just erupted from him, but than just horrified kyuubi would do such an act. ~Kuramaaaa~ he childishly whined in his mind needing answer from the fox. Kyuubi sighed, shaking his head to Itachi response, as he doubts that, knowing naruto, he probably disgusted with him. "eh uhm... are you okay?" he asks Itachi nervously, after all he did make Itachi painfully hard.

"I'm fine." Itachi assures, starting to get his erection to go down. "Are you ok?" he asks, wondering if Kyuubi regrets this. Not necessarily this moment, but their being together. "It's fine." Sasuke tells Naruto. -Just gave me a miniature heart attack.- "I didn't see it coming, either. It would've been alright if they did it in their room, but the kitchen...That's just paradox..." Sasuke says, wondering why Itachi would do it so openly. -Although, I've never seen him with anyone before. Perhaps, he trusts Kyuubi.-

Kyuubi concern slid off his face, being replaced with a gentle warm smile, as he back up to Itachi. "yeah im fine." he answers, taking Itachi hand into his. "lets go." he states, hinting out of the kitchen, and maybe relax on the couch. Naruto hummed out a "mm" as and answer for okay, as he took a step into the bedroom, heading over towards his bed, to sit at the edge of it. ~yes kit~ came the following irritated voice from kurama, as kurama lifted his head from his paw in his chamber.

Itachi follows Kyuubi, holding his hand and smiling lightly. "Mmkay." he says, bringing Kyuubi's hand to his lips and placing a kiss on it as they go to the couch. He takes a seat on the couch, pulling Kyuubi to sit down next to him and leaning into Kyuubi's side. "Want to watch a movie?" he asks, curling up to Kyuubi. Sasuke goes to his bed, sitting down and crossing his legs Indian style. "So...How are you feeling about the whole...massacre thing?" he asks, averted his eyes to the closet as if it holds all his answers.

Naruto grimaced hearing the mentioning of the massacre, before sighing, and shrugging his shoulder. "I-i don't know, I mean some of those people had families. And well now the kids will just remember them murdered, which isn't a friendly feeling. I mean sure they did wrong, but I think they were already suffering just living with the sins they had. It would be dued time the family members would of found out, and well than they would of felt it full blast, but it seems they just got cheap skated. Thou I think they were better off dead... I just oddly don't feel as if they should."Naruto grumbled, still unsure what all he thinks, so isn't really there to answer the question itself. Naruto mind slightly wandered in thought. ~kit.~ kurama whined finding himself being ignored. ~kit.~ Kyuubi snorted shaking his head. "I think that is reveresed," he commented, as itachi soft lips pressed against his hand, before being tugged to the living room couch, and pulled back into it with Itachi, as he felt Itachi curling into his side, while he draped his arm around him. "sure...we can watch a movie."

"Or you can go talk to Naruto," Itachi offers, looking up at Kyuubi for him to tell him what he wants to do. Sasuke listens to Naruto talk, not allowing one sliver of guilt to show on his features although he feels it. "They could've molested or beaten their own children, though. The murderer could've stopped the crime before it happened, or gotten justice for them." -Or for you...- he thinks, still not looking at Naruto.

"NO! Ehhh uhh sorry didn't mean to yell... just lets watch a..movie?"Kyuubi answered a bit to quickly to his liking, but wasnt ready to talk to naruto about anything, as he looked down at Itachi pale framed face, smiling, at the obsidian eyes that highlighted, as well as the details that came across itachi face. Naruto frowns shaking his head, "I uhm sorta got to know them..."naruto started hesitantly not knowing sasuke knows and didn't want to tell so was trying to place it in a different perspective. "Th-they wouldn't have done It to there kids, except two of them, but there wives already divorced them... they like putting things back into there places or uhm such things, its not about what they done. There. Its they wouldn't hurt there kids, at least most of the guys I got to meet up frequently with... if they had an issue they would leave the house to allow it to calm down to. So yeah... I cant vouch for all but the guys I did see a lot... even though they did wrong, some of them fought for there family during some wars in konoha..."naruto said slightly defending them, and slightly gagging, as it was he was the play toy, so why should they hurt there family when they can take it out on the monster. Naruto shuttered at mere thoughts, drawling his legs back into his chest, as he lowered his head to look down at the ground. "thou that was the few that had family and that typically showed disgust to there enemies, and didn't touch but did something else."naruto muttered under his breath lowly, recognizing a few faces that did, but he was giving more credit to a lot more men than the few he knew through eyes.

Sasuke bites his lip, trying not to show the remorse that washes over him. -I murdered the innocent? Then why didn't- ~Why didn't the blood quench your thirst? Because, Sasuke-kun, they're not completely pure...They were tainted...Unlike your friend over there...~ Orochimaru purrs, sending chills up Sasuke's spine. He's suddenly aware of everything in the room from the sound of Naruto's blood racing through his veins to the sound of his heart rapping lightly in his chest. It makes his swallow hard, trying to numb the hunger by ignoring it. -Naruto is...Naruto's not someone that I would...!- "It doesn't matter if they didn't do it to 'their' kids. They did it to children PERIOD. They can't justify it, and you shouldn't have to stick up for them. They paid for what they did to y-" All the color drains from Sasuke's face as he realizes what he almost said, turning away. "The temptation is always there. They could fight it, but when the time came, they would fail and ruin someone else's life. They deserved what they got." he says a bit coldly, unable to contain or hide the hatred that he feels burning for them. Itachi frowns a little, nodding. "He's not going to be mad at you. You didn't do anything wrong. Maybe he's talking about it with Sasuke to calm down." he reassures him, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

Naruto sighed listening to sasuke words, his eyes closing as he took in sasuke thoughts, before capturing the cut off "y-" making his blood run cold. ~no. no he doesnt know. No he cant~ naruto began mentally thinking, before hearing how sasuke went on. "No I shouldn't defend them, but isn't that what you want to hear. That there bad people. That they deserved it. Well than how about kurama he tried murdering a village, out of greed, does he deserve to die. No. I don't think so. Haku from are mission with zabuza he died protecting zabuza, but he and him killed, thou I don't think they deserved to die. Or you and me we killed people, some were innocent, but we don't deserve to die. It just are sins that we have to bear, and accept that we have to live their lives out for them. We already know what he had cause, we repented on it, and we were forgiven because we forgave ourselves and we apologized to them, and took are punishment. But we don't deserve to die for it. Its just the way of life, we have to learn how to get back on the right path. What they did, the person to them could of deserved it. But they wouldnt had known cause they hadn't got to remorse, and repent for what they done, and tried to change, they didnt get saved from there sins they were murdered to die with there sins, and now couldn't apologize or whatever. Personally I don't think anyone deserves to die as long as they can place them selve back on the right path in the near future."naruto responded, before kicking his legs on his bed, and laying back in it. "i don't know. That my judge meant, I guess. Well at least I believe that, or I would have been killed along time ago."naruto stated sadly, as he would of paid for the crimes for what kurama did, and as well as the accident innocent murdered that he couldn't smiled sadly, nodding his head in agreement. "I'll just wait til later," he responded feeling Itachi lean up and kiss his cheek, as he turned in time to capture those beautiful lips.

Sasuke listens to Naruto speak, glancing at him briefly before hearing him say 'We don't deserve to die.' He can't help but snort at that comment. "Speak for yourself." he says, as he feels that he deserves to die, but not by the village's hand. He takes in the rest of what Naruto says, his stomach churning and anger brewing inside of him. "You always think that there is good in people. You want to believe that humanity can change." he grits his teeth, keeping his eyes to the floor. "Some people can't. They were cursed from the moment they sinned. They chose to sin. They continue to sin. Why should they get to live if all they do is cause suffering for others? Sacrificing one worthless life for the sake of others is the least they could do to repay what they've done. There was no goodness in their hearts. They were consumed by their need to rape children and beat innocent people. It's no one's place to judge them and make them pay for their sins, but they can do it to help someone else. They'll pay for it. It's their burden to bear. Did you think those men could really change? That they wouldn't rape another kid for their own vile pleasure? Tch." Sasuke says, grinding his teeth before he makes himself calm down. "And don't you even start to think that you and Kurama are the same fucking person. You didn't murder the village. You weren't even born yet. He's the one with the track record, not you. I don't care if he's sealed inside of you, that doesn't mean a damn thing. You were born innocent, and absolutely nothing you have ever done can change that." Sasuke tells Naruto a bit harshly, not at all happy that the village put such a big burden on Naruto, and then had the guts to blame the hero of the village. -Those shameless bastards!- Itachi nods, smiling softly as he kisses Kyuubi. "Everything will be ok." he whispers, pulling the blanket around them and cuddling to Kyuubi.

Naruto scowled sitting back up in his bed, hand pressed tightly against the sheet, as they slightly fist-ed themselves into the white sheets, his eye flickering red for a moment. "They don't change cause no ones there for them! they still do have innocent hearts, just coated in sins, that need help from others to release, but people are to stubborn to even think past it to get to the main core. Yes I do believe humanity can change, but sadly it seems im also wrong with to many doubter just in my own lifestyle,"naruto hissed, sliding a leg over the edge of the bed getting ready to stand, as some how sasuke words just nerved him, and the thought that sasuke thinks he deserves to die further in graded on him." there always goodness in people heart, they just don't see it, as the world keeps on forming into a dark place, and no one makes an effort to bother help it change it back. Those men would most likely halt raping kids and molesting them if there was someone there, or people attempting to change this world, than wanting more power more money more dominace or anything. "naruto exclaimed as he felt kurama chakra trying to calm him down a little, for the fact he was probably giving kurama another so called "headache" as he ranted. Standing up, he moved towards the door, and turned to sasuke with a slight hiss." I was born innocent, but if kurama deserved to die, they would of killed an innocent newborn to berid of the sins, as well no one stays innocent forever."naruto stated loud, and clearly turning the door handle, and clicking it open. "besides if those men wanted to still be viled, and it meant protecting others, I would of taken the place for those others, until those guys could realize their sins."was naruto final words before stepping out of the bedroom, and closing the door harshly. Kyuubi arms draped around Itachi pulled itachi more into his lap, holding him closer to his chest, as he shifted his feet to lay up on the couch with them, and wrapped the blankets tightly around Itachi mainly.

"So you're going to leave like you always do when I tell you what I think?" Sasuke spits icily, sore to the fact that every time he talks to Naruto, Naruto leaves. "No one's allowed to think any differently than you, right? Because you understand everything, right?" he hisses, standing up from the bed and glaring at Naruto's back. "You don't have to talk to me, and you don't have to listen to what I think. And you don't have to pretend to care, either." he growls, going out the window fuming and not wanting to go back through the living room where Kyuubi and Itachi probably are. He has to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything else he'll regret, wanting nothing more that to say "You wanna know how innocent my heart is? I'm the one who murdered those second rate pedophiles!" He stuffs his hands in his pockets, shutting the window behind him before heading off. -He's such a fool sometimes! That idiot wants to blame everything on himself and take all of everyone's hatred, when he doesn't need to! How will they know that it's a mistake if they're not punished! All they're doing is hurting yet another person! Like they'll give a flying fuck if someone tells them they don't have to fuck children to be happy! They know that, but they don't want to change! They can't be helped! They aren't innocent anywhere- not their heart, not their brain, not their soul! They're all the same; they don't give a fuck who they cause pain to!- he mentally rants, swallowing hard and trying to control his anger because at the moment he just wants to drive his fist into someone's skull. Itachi breaks the kiss, leaning his head on Kyuubi's chest as he turns the movie "Where the Red Fern Grows" on. He smiles lightly. "You're so warm..." he whispered

Naruto scowled hearing sasuke voice through the door, and slamming the door back open, when sasuke hopped out the window, darting across the floor, he crouch down, and slid under the window into the opening and hopped out, just a few feet in front of sasuke, his head turned away, and lowered to the ground but scowling, as he not good at this, he doesn't mean to run away, but it just ends up that way, without him thinking." Look I wasnt leaving because what you were telling me. I just couldn't think."naruto states flatly, casting a glance at sasuke than back at the ground."Its not no one allowed to think differently.. I just got used to taking off and thinking over the others words, since as you guy's called me "dobe" aka dead last, I flattered in trying to think quicker in presence, and just find a place, since it was always hard to process your guys words so quickly. But I didnt mean for you to blow on me... I like hearing your guys opinion, and I do care for you and I do listen and much more, I just get irritated more when I don't know things, and then those irrational question come up out of nowhere,"naruto explained, as he remembered Itachi saying they should try to get along, and than how sasuke was fun earlier, playing with the kids and him. He was liking sasuke like he liked him back in when there younger, but this one more. Kyuubi snorts as he leaned his head onto his right shoulder, looking at the screen,"no that purely you love."he responded, wondering what this show was.

Sasuke grits his teeth when he sees that Naruto's going to follow him, making an attempt to calm down. "Well than why didn't you ever do that to anyone else? You and Sakura could talk without you leaving, and you and Gaara, and even you and the mutt. You only leave when you're talking to me." he says, biting his lip as he hears Naruto's next statements. "I didn't...call you Dobe because you were dead last." he says, glaring at the ground as his eyes twitches. "I did it because I was jealous of you." he admits in a mumble, the words leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "You make it hard to talk to you when you just up and leave. It makes me want to stop talking to you. You make it seem like what I say isn't good enough, and what you think is so superior." he says, glancing up at Naruto. He's a bit calmer now, his glare softening. "Irrational questions? Like what?" he inquires, only now having that part register in his mind. Itachi chuckles and twists his fingers in the front of Kyuubi's shirt, turning his gaze toward the movie. "This is a really nice movie although it's sad."

"I only left you, because your words were the one that mattered to me,"naruto mumbled a bit shyly under his breathe, abit embarrassed. "sakura was a pink headed whore, and gaara, well if I tried to leave during a conversation with him, I would be afraid not to wake up the next day, in fear of suffocation by sand. Kiba was cool a bit but I didnt listen to his words much as it was repeat..."naruto was silently explaining, more as if talking to himself, as this was a harder than he thought, express yourself, damn who came up with it."and if you were jealous of me, why did it have to be dobe. Everyone always knew I was slow, and a bit of dead last on things, though It wasn't my fault, and than you say its jealousy. How? I was the one jealous of you, you had ….."naruto mind was slightly trialing from what he was gonna say, as he shuffled his feet beneath him uncomfortably, before his head snapped up to look at Sasuke, trying to regain composure. "There is no good enough or not, you just fine as who you are, and the irrational questions doesn't matter, so yeah... uhm I don't know what to say,"naruto head lowered down again, as he was trying to fix this but was finding himself more embarrassed than before. Kyuubi eyes watched the screen of colors flicker, with the moving people, his mind trying to figure out how its doing that, thou seemly mildly interested. "how it sad?"

"It's sad because he goes through hell with his dogs, and one dies, and then the other mourns itself to death." Itachi explains, loving this movie but not liking the end too well. Sasuke listens to Naruto talk, swallowing hard. -He cares about what I have to say?- he thinks, a bit confused before he hears the part about Kiba. "I don't even know why I said Kiba. Like anything I said could ever be compared to what he barks about." Sasuke says flatly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What did I have, exactly?" he asks Naruto, a bit interested now. "What did I have to be jealous of?" -I had no one, and you got everyone to like you. You could talk to people, and you always believed in your worth. No matter what people said, you kept going and you never let it get to you...I wanted that...-

Kyuubi blinks a few times, glancing down at Itachi like ~he likes this movie, bu-but the dog!~"aw I uh see..."he says his eye flickering to the screen not sure he wants to watch knowing that ending. Naruto bit the side of his lip, as he was mentally discipline himself from his foolish action, as he listens to sasuke insult kiba for a moment, causing a small chuckle to come out of nowhere from him, but shaking it off as he could hide that he just did that about his friend, before catching the next question, and going ~damn not what I wanted to say~ "uh ah uh eh..."he opened his mouth to speak, eh but ended up closing it back, his knees bending so he was in a crouch position. "Do you remember... when you were on the docks, down by the water, and it was like after something big, I don't know, but I was coming back from the park, and well are eyes met, and its like there was something there of understanding but much more... it it just something that seemed, eh you only had, but it just felt so I don't know, warm.. and safe, something I never had in life til that second. I don't know but afterwards I started to realize you didnt have to earn your way into people life for respect, you already had the knowledge to become a ninja and much more, i- I just don't know, I was so irriated and and jealous, because it seemed like you everything I wanted to be, but not."naruto began to slightly answer, but stopped as he couldn't do it, as he was sounding beyond confusing to his own. "maybe its just that I wanted you..."naruto whispered to himself, not knowing the answers, but knowing it and was becoming slightly frustrated by it.

Sasuke listens to Naruto, his eyes widening a little when Naruto says he had something no one else had. -I wonder...- "The whole village was ashamed of me. They just wouldn't say anything... They kept me a secret because I was a mistake. I was supposed to be dead because of my blood, and because I was alive, I was part of a failure..." He grits his teeth, hating to say it but he knows it's true. "I never felt good enough." He remembers Itachi tell him that he was too weak and lacked hatred, making him swallow hard. "That's why I left.. And you were always so happy even though people hated you. You got people to like you without even trying...I was...really jealous of you for it...It wasn't fair that you seemed so happy all the time...I wanted that..." Sasuke admits, turning his head away before he catches Naruto's last statement. "You...wanted...?!" His eyes widen, and he looks over at Naruto. "Why?" "It's a really good movie, I promise." Itachi tells Kyuubi, smiling lightly. He notices the slight dread in Kyuubi's deep crimson orbs. "You'll like it."

Naruto reached a hand out to the ground, poking his index finger at the ground, as he heard Sasuke start back up. Listening to each word clearly his eyes began to widen at the village neglect and abuse it caused on sasuke, wanting to bite there heads off even thou it was just a lil piece sasuke had told him, "I never felt good enough" etching into his head, as he swallowed hard. ~ you were one of the reason I was outgoing and happy... because it was all about you that I mentioned, besides asking the whore out over and over.~ a small frown formed on his face, hearing how sasuke was jealous of him, when he just chased sasuke through out most of his life back than. "You...wanted...?!" he hear sasuke voice break apart, causing his head to snap up seeing the wide eyes, before the words hit him, and his eyes widen not even realizing he had said those word out loud. Naruto pushed hand pushed back down against the ground pushing him into standing positon as he opened his mouth to make some sort of excuse, before swallowing hard and turning his head away, as his eyes scanned for a clear exit, but enough where he could respond to prove he heard, but not respond to the question. Kyuubi hearing itachi trying to reassure him it was good, and smiled lightly, made him sigh as he trusted in Itachi word. "okay."

Sasuke watches Naruto turn away, frowning at that. -Did I hear him wrong? ...No.- "I wanted..." He swallows hard as his heart rate picks up, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I-I wanted..." he stammers, trying to get the words out. "you, too...I just didn't think I could have you.." he says, turning away so that Naruto can't see how hard it was for him to say that. "Why would you want me? You acted like you hated me." -But then again...I acted the same way...- he thinks, biting his lip. "Don't make it sound like such a big decision to watch this." Itachi smirks, kissing his cheek and turning back to the screen.

Naruto brain stopped recollecting sasuke words, as shock rang through his body, before he turned to face Sasuke, seeing him turned away, as naruto eyes cloaked like "really" knowing sasuke can't see them, as he hears sasuke continue on, before questioning him. "I uh... uh... "naruto stuttered out in attempt to answer, as he dropped his head again, his fingers coming up the end of his shirt, and beginning to play around with the rim, lightly. "i didnt hate you."he manages to state, instead of saying I liked you, as he could feel the pressure on him, from all sasuke question, but not questioning sasuke back. Kyuubi snorted rolling his eyes lightly. "Im not."

Sasuke turns back to face Naruto, watching him stammer from embarrassment. "I didn't hate you." he hears him say, watching him closely and realizing he's not going to say anything else. -Why doesn't he ramble on like he used to? I could never get him to shut up back then.- "You're a lot more...timid than I...remember..." Sasuke hears himself whisper, caressing Naruto's cheek to tilt his chin up before placing a chaste kiss on his lips. It takes a few moments for his to realize what he's doing, his cheeks flushing badly. "Right." Itachi smirks, mocking Kyuubi's eye rolling motion.

Naruto opened his mouth a bout to retort, before he felt sasuke pale long fingers, go under his chin, causing him to close his mouth, as he follows sasuke hand lead him face to face to sasuke, before feeling a pair of lips against his, placing a small chaste kiss, his eyes staring up at sasuke obsidian ones, like is this really happening, before gleaming at the blush on sasuke face, causing him to lean into the touch, nervously. Kyuubi bit the side of his lip seeing itachi mock him, as he let out a small "tch"

Itachi snickers and grins up at him. "Don't bite your lip. I do it enough for you as it is," he nips Kyuubi's lip, chuckling before pressing his lips against Kyuubi's briefly. "See?" he pulls back, smirking. Sasuke pulls back reluctantly, a little stunned himself. "Er- I...S-Sorry," he says, his blush deepening as he swallows hard. "I didn't mean to..." he breaks off, not knowing what exactly to say now. ~Score!~ -SHUT UP!-

Kyuubi snorts shaking his head, as he faces itachi again and leans down kissing him lightly. "I'll try."he responds, finding the urge to bite his lip a habit, but willingly to end it for itachi. Naruto has a light blush spreaded across his face, as he shakes his head hiding his eyes beneath his hair,"nono its fine... don-dont need to apologize."

"Okay." Itachi smiles, kissing him back softly. Sasuke turns away and scratches the back of his head. "Liar..." he mumbles childishly. ~Maybe you're just a bad kisser.~ Madara muses, not expecting Sasuke to actually take it seriously. But something pops in Sasuke's head. -Well I've never kissed anyone besides him, so I wouldn't know. I wouldn't think I'm a bad kisser. And my lips have to be somewhat kissable considering all the chics who wanted my first. Maybe I don't kiss right.-

Naruto frowned being called a liar. "eh eto im not a liar."he whines childishly back, his right hand fisting the side of his shirt from the temptation to raise his hand to his lip. "che." Kyuubi chuckles lightly into the soft kiss, pulling back. "it seems we cant get enough of eachother."he states quite bluntly.

"Did I kiss ok?" Sasuke finally questions, looking at Naruto as if he's heard none of what Naruto just said. Madara facepalms, shaking his head at his somewhat dense captor. "Is it a bad thing?" Itachi asks, trying not to smirk. "Because that would mean we're in the clear. Afterall, too much of a good thing can be bad." he smirks.

Naruto mouth dropped open in a slight gape, as he struggled for words, for the questioned that popped out of the blue, his mouth slightly looking as if trying to form words, but was speechless. ~omg really~ he mentally thought, as he was dead stunned, not expecting that question. Kurama broke into a small laughter, not believing this kid, as he could see his kit struggling. 'well I guess the uchiha is so great that he leaves a person speechless.' kurama comment dryly. Kyuubi shifted his upper weight to turn to face Itachi a little more, with a small devious smirk. "of course love, its not. Its neither good or bad." he retorted, as afraid if he answered yes its a bad thing it would be taken from him.

Sasuke furrows his brow in thought, thinking about it a moment. "Well the only person I've ever kissed is you. I mean, I could get someone else's opinion but that doesn't sound very appetizing." Sasuke says blatantly, glancing upwards in though. Madara is heaving for breath as he bursts into laughter. ~Oh god, y-you're such an-~ He just starts laughing again, unable to stop as he watches the two embarrass each other. "You're such a terrible liar." Itachi laughs, moving on to Kyuubi's lap and kissing him.

Naruto mouth snapped closed his bottom lip in his mouth, slightly chewing on it, beyond confused nervous, and embarrassed to say anythings, his mind wheeling in answers before he slightly blurts out. "You better not kiss anyone else!" turning on his heel to face the other direction, as he had no fuckin answers to the question but didn't want sasuke even think of kissing another, and was wanting to run from embarrassment. Kurama had to take a few breathes in and let them out to keep his laughter under reign as he could swear he was hearing madara burst into laughters, making it harder on him in this arm snake around itachi waist, pulling his hip closer to him, as he leaned forward kissing Itachi back with the same amount of pressure. "me a liar, haha in your dreams."

Sasuke is thinking about the way he kisses and how hard he kisses and how soft his lips are before he hears what Naruto says, arching a delicate brow at his fiance. "Does this mean I'm allowed to kiss you then?" he asks, reading way between the lines of what Naruto said. Madara thinks he's gonna hyperventilate, shaking as he laughs and gasps for breath. ~Oh God, somebody help me!~ he cackles. "No, in my dreams you're something else." Itachi teases, grinning and chuckling playfully.

Kurama buries his head into his two soft paws, shaking his head from side to side, as he just saw the whole kid fume up in a blush, as his mind ran red alert, already having a hard time in this situation. ~dear god save me! I don't think I can last much longer~ Naruto mouth was gaping abit dumbstrucked how to answer that, as he felt his face burning beyond the normal light warmth, causing him to shake his head and squeal like no no no this cant be happening, his knees buckling underneath him, as he buried his face to the front of his knees. "eh aw uh yes." Kyuubi snorts raising a brow. "oh really? And what ould that be?"

"Ah, ok." Sasuke says like it's not a big deal, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Cool." he stands beside Naruto, holding a hand out to help him up. "So what do you want to do now?" he asks like nothing ever happened, making Madara face palm. ~You're retarded, I swear.~ he snickers. "I don't have to tell you that," Itachi laughs, smirking. "It's my fantasy. What am I in your dreams?" he retorts.

Kurama felt a wave of anger and shock flow throu naruto, as naruto mouth just dropped open, hearing the change of topic and all, after being beyond fully embarrassed. Glancing up at sasuke, naruto spotted the hand that was held out to him, as he watched sasuke expression, how he shrugged it off, causing him to frown a litle, as he shrugged his shoulder in response to the question, taking the hand, as he regain his composure hinding the lil sandness from the reaction that just happen. "Well I don't have to tell you."Kyuubi retorted chuckling, as he used his own words back against him. "i asked first."

"I asked last." Itachi smarts off, smirking. "You'll think I'm dirty if I tell you about my dreams." he snickers. Sasuke helps Naruto up and entwines their fingers, smirking. "Then let's do something fun. Want to go swimming?" he asks, still holding Naruto's hand gently and a bit possessively.

"Not how it works."Kyuubi exclaimed about itachi smart mouth, before hearing the light snickers. "Oh well than I think were on the same page, so tell away." Naruto eyes widen when sasuke hand entwined with his, feeling how caring and gentle they were, before feeling the possessive touch. "aw um sure,"he answers the first half, before thinking on the question and frowning, "but not swimming."

"Why not swimming? We could walk to the Valley of the End." Sasuke says, thinking of all the memories they had there. -We could make new ones.- "Well, we're playing a game..." Itachi purrs in Kyuubi's ear, smirking and taking the lobe between his teeth. "A game that takes two people..." he whispers heatedly, slipping his hands up Kyuubi's shirt and tracing his fingers over his abs. "A slave and a master..." he chuckles seductively. "Now what is your dream about?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, as he recalled valley of the end, liking the sounds of a walk. "we could do that. Walk around there, and maybe spar a little."naruto states, avoiding the question why not swimming, as he didnt think he had guts to say he cant swim, but he can walk across water and live. Kyuubi grinned at the feeling of Itachi hand slipping beneath his shirt and running up his chest, before light soft tipped fingers started to trace over his abs, causing a light shiver, as his mouth was slightly parted, holding any gasp from his ear being taken into the warmth of Itachi mouth. "Oh I don't know, my dreams sounds quite, pathetic, I think we should focus on yours, maybe... re an act it."

"Sparring sounds great, actually." Sasuke smirks, his chakra flickering a bit playfully now. "So let's go. We can practice talking on the way." he says, figuring that if they're going to have to be wed, they should at least know each other and know how to talk to each other. "That sounds fun.." Itachi murmurs, grinning as he traces his tongue around the rim of the ear. "Master..." he bites Kyuubi's neck. "Where should we play at?"

_**So this is where I'm stuck at, I'm sorry. I combined the rps chapter in one of these last chapters so your caught up to where we are, but I need to get my style back so it might take a bit, a few days or hours at most. I hope you guys can bare that, and trust me will update i wont make you wait months on end... that just irritates me so yeah, few days tops, probably tomorrow or the day afterwards. so dont give up on us!**_


	12. Chapter 12:binds part 1

_** Author Note: Hey peoples long time no see~ haha ~ sorry about that, It's just schooled started again, there's been a bit catastrophe at my house, thanks to roommates ~cough cough~ (hell) ~ but that beside the point i got the next chapter, sorry its a bit scrambled, we had no clue how to write this at first ~ lower head in shame~ its just well we haven't been able to talk til today, thanks ~side glances to the roommates~ so yeah, and I also had grades to deal with friends, and internet loss to. So we will be trying to update again. The slave and master part, we had to epically change since both of us were well killed at that point. Since we didn't get to fill it out last time, I have to catch up with comments, so next chapter will be responses to comments, than the chapter after will be story, Ill label what ever that chapter is "Review answers" or something, so you people who don't want to read it can skip. So yeah, sound good. well than here we go with the next chapter.**_

_**Oh ya has not been edited, like other chapter, but worst this time sorry~ really am were in search of an editor, and one person told us its fine if we dont have one to continue posting, but if against that idea, all of you msg us, and help us find an editor. I would do it, but since my writing deflated I'd most likely delete it all. (Lost inspiration) Haha so yeah, now for reals here's the next chapter, no more author note!**_

Naruto grins feeling sasuke chakra flicker playfully, while his excitement began boiling inside of him. "Okay!"he respond childishly excited, before catching the next part about talking, causing himself to roll his eyes, like of course we need help there but im not making the first move. "since you mentioned it you can start it." he declares. Kyuubi gasped feeling the heat all go down into his pants, as he was becoming hard, just by the second. Itachi tongue seducing him with how it rimmed across his ear, and than feeling those teeth sink into his skin. "bedroom...now!"

Itachi pulls back and raises a brow at Kyuubi, placing a hand on his chest in mock astonishment. "Uhm, you must be mistaken because it looks like I'm in charge here." Itachi smirks and nips Kyuubi's neck before getting up and taking off to the bedroom, a smirk firmly placed on his features. -Kyuubi is the best I've ever had- Will ever have..- Sasuke chuckles at Naruto's childish response, grinning before he hears Naruto's declaration. "Hn. When I was younger, I would only eat onigari if Itachi made a face on it with seaweed." he says, starting with something simple and smirking

Kyuubi groaned at the pressure Itachi applied on his chest as the overflowing heat of lust that was running through his body, that ached, in desperate need for Itachi body. Kyu tilted his head back enough to look up towards Itachi paled complexion face, taking in the nice raised brow Itachi had directed at him. "Uhm you must be mistaken because it looks like I'm in charge here." Letting out a small snort, Kyuubi opened his mouth to retort, only for him to bite back on his lips, holding back another gasp, as he felt Itachi nip his neck to quickly for him to process what just happened, before Itachi was sliding off his harden clothed member, trialing back towards the bedroom. Kyuubi clenched his eyes closed from the burst of heat that erupted through his system for a moment, before taking in a deep breathe of air, about to let it out, only to find himself choked up on the air, and his upper torso back to leaned forward, where his upper half of his body was hovering over his knees, and he was rapidly choking a lil bit on shallow intakes of breathing. His head having a slight throb from such actions, as his body was beginning to rack in trembles. 'What the?' Naruto smiled lightly hearing sasuke chuckle, before smiling a sad smile to the memory sasuke spilled to him, for a start. "Mm... when I was younger old gramps at the time who was hokage, would drop by my house from time to time, when he could, and we would um make ootoro together, if he had the time."naruto said, recalling the times gramps would do that, and the other times, it was more he was leaving him and himself just pissed off with him.

Itachi waits in the bedroom for a moment before he hears Kyuubi choking on his breaths, his eyes widening slightly as he rushes back to him. "What's wrong?" he questions him a bit frantically, kneeling beside him and rubbing his back. He bites his lip because he can feel the fever radiating through Kyuubi's shirt. -Something's wrong,- "You're burning up," he whispers, checking Kyuubi's forehead and resisting the urge to yank his hand back from the burning sensation. -I've never felt anyone get this hot before- He watches Kyuubi's state of health deteriorate in moments as Kyuubi struggles for breath and starts trembling, his own heart racing a bit. "You're shaking- We need to get to the hospital." he tells him, keeping his infamous Uchiha composure as he tries to determine how he wants to do this exactly. "Like a father" Sasuke inquires, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he focuses to the road ahead of them. -Sarutobi was his family. Maybe I could've been, too.-

Kyuubi right arm raised up to his chest, as his fingers wrapped around his shirt soft fabric, tangling his fingers into a fist around the fabric, as he tugged it, his lung burning, as his eyes were beginning to water, as he felt the light hand pressed against his back he let out a small yelp, at the emerging large amount of pain the hand caused from the simple touch, his eyes blurred itachi figure, splitting itachi into two slightly, as the colors were blending. Kyuubi choked a little more on his air as his lung filled with a burning sensation of flames warmping up them in spirals, alongside the rest of body, except for the agonizing churning in his stomach that felt as if something was trying to break him from the inside of his stomach. Clenching his eyes close as his heart hammered into his chest in synch with the throbbing migraine, while he tried to recapture his breathe again, finding his body, slightly falling to the side, as his shakes grew. "-We need to get to the hospital." was the only words he managed to catch from Itachi voice, before his void of darkness turned black. "no..."Naruto wrinkled his nose at the thought of the old man treating him as a son, as he shook his head a little. "no...i think I was more of a mission to watch out for than anything else."he answers a bit sadly, as he did look up to the old man, but it seemed he nuisance the guy.

"Lay back." Itachi instructs Kyuubi, lifting him up into his arms and placing him correctly on the couch. He goes to the kitchen and wets a rag, dabbing it on Kyuubi's hot neck before folding it neatly and placing it on his forehead. "If you get any worse, you're going to the hospital." he whispers, brushing Kyuubi's bangs from his face and debating on what should be done. -Maybe I should just knock him out?- He starts to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan before he realizes that he no longer has his eyes, and they now belong to his younger brother. He sighs at that, deciding that he'll have to use drugs instead this time. Slipping into the kitchen and to the drawer, he opens it up and takes out a Tylenol PM. -This should work. Now...How to get it inside of him...- "I saw the way he looked at you. He really cared about you. You were special to him. You were almost as close to him as Konohamaru. Or at least it looked that way." Sasuke tells Naruto, having seen how Naruto was the exception to everything when it came to Sarutobi.

Kyuubi vision was totally darkness, as he could hear voices but not managed to process the words that were being said, besides figuring some out after being shifted backwards, possibly, in a bettter position on the couch, he recalls he was on, he cringes slightly as the stabbing pained daggered in harder as if a kunai or needles were inside his head attacking, while he could feel his chakara frame waver for a second, praying to all lords it didn't alter on the outside where his shape would look off. The press of something cold and wet hitting his forehead, in forced the pained to dagger as isicles, as his stomach did another painful jolt, causing him to gasp for air, his hand clenching in his shirt harder, as took in another sharp breathe, brutally burning his lungs. 'Its hurts it hurts...why' he mentally cried, as he felt like he was losing consciousness. Naruto sighed shrugging his shoulders, not really sure what to say, but it didn't matter.

Itachi goes to the sink and fills a glass with water, going back to living room with Kyuubi. He places the pills on the very back of Kyuubi's mouth and pours the water in, massaging his throat lightly so that he can swallow it without complication. -Something's extremely wrong here...I'll wait after he passes out to see if there are any changes with him. If not...it's off to the hospital.- he thinks, watching the pained expression of Kyuubi's face and wondering if the wet rag helped at all. Nevertheless, it was in the hopes that it would break his fever that it was placed there so he leaves it. "I strongly dislike animals." Sasuke changes the topic, deciding to admit something else. "Especially dogs. I can get along with cats, but no other animal. Dogs hate me. But that's no surprise."

Kyuubi eyes shoot open when he feels the light powder off the pill press against his lip, as a glass pressed behind it, shooting water down his throat alongside the pill. Kyuubi eyes were coated in held back tears, watching Itachi worried expression through the blur, as his tense frame started to relax, signing the pill was placing him to sleep. His eyes lid lowered closed once again, as all the pain immense as if on a timer to make him suffer til he out ten times stronger, before he gone to the world, lost to the unconsciousness. The trembles stretched out a lil longer after he out, before they began to sink back in, to small quakes to none at snorted hearing sasuke change of topic, how well his voiced seemed to velvet his dislike for animals. "I like animals, a little, but was never one to go up to them. So I stick with liking foxes, even thou there beyond annoying."naruto states his opinon, chuckling at kurama growl. "when was the first time you came across an animal, and what was your reaction?"he asks.

Itachi takes a seat beside the couch, holding Kyuubi's warm hand in his and kissing the back of it softly as he watches him nod off. "Shh," he whispers, watching until he sees the tremors stop. His own body visibly relaxes, sighing in relief and covering Kyuubi up. -That was so sudden...Maybe Naruto would know something about this,- he thinks, getting to his feet and running a hand through his hair. -I'll ask him when they return. For now, I'll let Kyuubi rest.- "You stick with the mutt, and I bet he's a hell of a lot more annoying than Kurama." Sasuke comments, chuckling before hearing the next question. He has to think a moment. "Mm, I was four. Itachi was carrying me around the compound on his back, and we found a kitten. I was afraid of it, but Itachi was there so I pretended I wasn't and played with it, too." he smiles at the memory, knowing how silly he must've looked, but he loved his brother. "What about you?" he asks him.

Naruto snorted, shaking his head. "no no, you can ignore him, better than a voice in your head."naruto remarked, as he smiled hearing sasuke was afraid of a kitten at first, finding it cute, that he tried to cover it just for itachi. "eh me... first time was probably when I heard scratching at my door, cause I hadnt learn how to retain scent, and opened the door to find two big foxes and a small fox right there, to hear kurama grumble "damn you been honored to be seen by them." because nine tails being the demon fox they looked up to. It scared me shitless, being chased by the lil guy, for awhile, as he thought the scent I was cloaked in was of a kit, blasted kurama. So yeah. I can seal fox scents now, thank god."naruto answered, finding that day strange, as he just plopped the door open to be pounced on, and trying to scramble away from the kit with sharp white teeth, being chased into his bedroom and into his closet for protection.

Sasuke points out, smirking and listening to Naruto's story. He stifles a chuckles, grinning. "And how old were you when the stalking first began?"

Naruto grinned hearing sasuke words point out he can ignore something sasuke cant, "oh come on, its not that that hard,"he exclaimed, biting the side of his lip, thinking of what age he was when he began to become stalked by foxs. "ehh eto, six or seven."he answers, unsure.

Sasuke stuffs his free hand in his pocket, scoffing at that. "Speak for yourself. He never shuts up. I swear one day I'll just slap the hell out of him." Sasuke exaggerates, listening to the age. "Nice." he smirks before catching sight of Kiba walking through the streets towards his house. -What does he want?- he thinks irritably. "Speak of the Devil." he mumbles.

Naruto chuckled shaking his head at the exaggeration, "and I thought I was the loud routy one back than,"he comments slyly, smiling when he hears sasuke say "nice" about his age, not understanding why, before more laughter breaks through his mouth, from "speak of the devil." his eyes glancing over to kiba, seeing him head towards the uchiha compound, causing him to frown, "whys he going that way?"

"I don't know. But he won't get two feet past the gate." Sasuke says flatly because his security system will kill Kiba, glaring and watching the boy. "Yo, mutt!" he calls rudely, watching as Kiba turns around. The dog boy scowls before he sees Naruto, his scowl turning to a slight smile. "Hey, Naruto!" he jogs over, making Sasuke's eye twitch. "I was talking to you.." he mumbles, not exactly liking to be ignored. Kiba walks right past Sasuke, only looking at Naruto. "Hey, Tsunade-sama sent me to tell you guys that you're due in her office at 4 o'clock." he tells him. Sasuke's eyes are glaring daggers in the side of Kiba's face, determined to burn a whole in those weird red triangles.

Naruto snickers listening to sasuke plain out threat through his flat tone, before he sees sasuke rescue the mutt from security system, who turns around scowling at sasuke, before shifting face once being spotted, "hey naruto." naruto mentally groaned, hearing kiba voice, as he ignores sasuke completely, coming up to them, naruto hand tighten around sasuke's, out of bad habit, before Kiba reported the news to him, as he gave kiba a blank look, with the stupid fake goofy grin on his face. "aw thanks! kiba!"he responds loud and annoyingly.

Kiba bows, smiling brightly before darting off. Sasuke covers his mouth, snickering and looking the other way to and hide it. "What the hell was that?" Sasuke asks, his lips quivering and his eyes watering as he tries not to laugh.

Naruto bows lightly back rolling his eyes, before coming back up and meeting Kiba smile, and giving a short small friendly fake smile, finding it ridiculous how slow kiba taking to notice that he's not there, but than again the others haven't in years, so he shrugs his shoulder carelessy watching kiba dart, before turning to sasuke, seeing him looking another way with a stiffled snicker being held back. "what the hell was that?" he hears sasuke ask, as he blinks a few times confused for a moment. "what was what?"

Sasuke snorts and shakes his head, looking up to the sky in though. "I thought that I'd noticed it when we were younger, but I was skeptical. Mainly because I had never once seen it directed at me." he talks to himself and to Naruto, going silent for a moment before he turns his gaze to the blonde beside him, amusement flickering in his obsidian orbs. "It's even more obnoxious and annoying when you lie so blatantly like that, usuratonkachi." He throws the nickname at Naruto, his eyes challenging Naruto to say anything to contradict his theory. "You've gotten so accustomed to using those fake smiles and that goofy tone- I doubt you even notice that you're doing it." he drawls, resting his eyes for a moment before they snap open. "It only proves my point that these people are nothing but ignorant fools."

"I thought that I'd noticed it when we were younger, but I was skeptical. Mainly because I had never once seen it directed at me." Naruto tilted his head in confusion for a few minutes trying to process what sasuke was trying to say, before his fake goofy grin did drop of his face into a grin, making him slightly tense up that sasuke recognized it. "So teme, what about it?" Naruto grumbled under his breathe, as sasuke continued on, making him twitch a little from the use of that gruesome nickname "usuratonkachi." Shaking his head he let out a small snort. "Not like you weren't lying yourself, with your stupid pride and arrogance, baka~" he retorted, offically turning his head away to look anywhere that wasn't sasuke. "Not everyone can what everyone wants them to be." he added in a bit lower tone of a whisper "You've gotten so accustomed to using those fake smiles and that goofy tone- I doubt you even notice that you're doing it." Biting back on his lip, Naruto head snapped back up red glowing in Naruto eyes, as naruto mentally screamed "shut up" instead for him to shout "YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME SO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO CRITIZE ME!" Before dropping sasuke hand roughly, and turning on his heel, towards where the academy was and darting back towards it, his comfort back at the swing, oddly at the moment.

"Criticize you?" Sasuke spat at the words, shaking his head and kicking the dirt underneath his foot. He stuffs both his hands in his pockets, darting right to where Naruto is. "That's what you think I'm doing? As if I would find reason in criticism. It's beneath me." he says icily, having caught the red eyes Naruto had beaming at him before. -His temper really is as short as himself.- he mentally snorts, running his long, pale fingers through his hair. "My pride was based upon a lie, so what would you expect from it. And I had every right to be arrogant; look what I grew up in." he says to himself more so than Naruto, meaning the entire village as a whole. "My accusations were right on the mark, weren't they? Though, they were intended to criticize you." At this point, he doesn't even know or care if Naruto's listening, keeping his pace right up with the blonde as he speaks. "I just...wanted to ask you why. Why...you tried so hard to uphold this facade."

Naruto froze at Sasuke speed when his hand grabbed the top of the fence, and was about to flip his frame over it, only to catch sasuke there "That what you think I'm doing? As if I would find reason in criticism. It's beneath me." Shivering at the tone of sasuke voice, he bit back on the side of his pink chapped up lips. "My pride was based upon a lie, so what would you expect from it. And I had every right to be arrogant; look what I grew up in."Naruto clenched his eyes close hearing his himself mentally shout 'I grew up here to! Its not like I don't village has standards, but at least you could of showed yourself, unlike me!' "My accusations were right on the mark, weren't they? Though, they were intended to criticize you." digging his heel into the ground and turning to face sasuke face to face, he let out a small "che" like yeah that was damn obivous. Before catching Sasuke last line, knowing sasuke didnt care if he was listening or not, his eyes glowed red but not kurara chakra just kurama eye color that faded in over time. "I just...wanted to ask you why. Why...you tried so hard to uphold this facade." Why?Why would I hold one up? Well lets see you werent the monster of the village, shunned away, or raped, or harassed, or beaten, or fuckin buy food, or anything, at least you could do something~ Naruto screamed in side his head, before shaking his head. "You wouldn't understand." he just stated, dropping his hand from the top of the fence, showing the wood was not very splinter free, as he could feel them biting into his skin. Turning his head upward to look towards the sky for a moment than back down in sasuke obsidian eyes, he shook his head. "tell me, have you ever been abused towards death in both formats, that you wouldn't have minded to end it, but recalled the one person that was like you that you wanted to be friends with and bring them back home to live again?" he asked in a serious tone, before shaking it off, "no never mind... don't answer that I'm going home."

Without thought, Sasuke takes Naruto's hand in his delicately with grace that seems surreal coming from him. He hols the palm face up, feeling over the surface for any source of splinters or cuts. Gently, he plucks one from Naruto's thumb. "Sometimes I think you forget who you're talking to." he whispers under his breath, his face lacking emotion as well as his eyes. -We're the same, but he doesn't see it...He acts like I haven't changed, but perhaps that's the problem...I've changed a lot, and he hasn't changed at all...He chooses to be alone.- He listens to Naruto interrogate him briefly before second guessing himself and shaking the question off to Sasuke's dismay. "I understand you more than I'll ever let on." he says, placing a chaste kiss over the little pin prick where the splinter once was, his eyes going back to Naruto's. He can hear his own heart beat and pulsate in the air around him, the chill of the autumn air chilling him a bit. "A house is made of brick and stone, but a home is made of love alone." he recites the poem his mother told him on impulse, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Naruto's. His hands go to Naruto's upper arms, holding his firmly so that he can't pull away. A light flush breaks out on his cheeks, and he breaks the kiss for a moment. "Naive as ever...Dobe..."

Naruto body jolted for a moment, startled as his pale hand was taken delicately into sasuke soft but rough hands. Watching his hand as his palm was held up and being searched, listening to sasuke words, as he watched sasuke gently pluck the blasted splinters out."Sometimes I think you forget who you're talking to." Raising his gaze to sasuke eyes as he heard shook his head towards what sasuke said, he was ready to actually speak his thought, for him to halt, to see its was just all so emotionless, making him have a hard time to actually listen, as it looked as if maybe sasuke was reciting something with no care. "I understand you more than I'll ever let on." You wished~ naruto thought, before his eyes widen watching sasuke place a chaste kiss on his once splinter hand. A small dusted blush spread-ed across his face as he lowered his head, biting the inside of his cheek to hide the small warm smile that was trying to appear out of nowhere, as he slightly trembled from the light breeze. "A house is made of brick and stone, but a home is made of love alone." Naruto head slightly lowered a bit more at the sounds of that, not actually knowing the true meaning home in that sort of way, always just believed konoha was his home, as he wanted to protect them all, before his head rises to see sasuke face inch closer to his before soft lips pressed against his chapped one. Taking a second to process what happen, he closed his eyes nervous a bit on kissing back, before pressing his lips back against Sasuke, feeling how Sasuke hands went up his arms to a grasp a firm hold on him. Naruto body trembled a little at the restraint, before his body actually leaned into sasuke, before sasuke broke it off, naruto eyes weres till clenched close, as he so as hell was not used to this, the different moods, the different times he was kissed, it just was so..so different, "Naive as ever...dobe..." he hears sasuke, as he shook his head like in the motion "shut up" only feeling all warm and weird inside not able to comprehend why this happen, when he was so pissed a few seconds ago. 'damn sasuke.' Kyuubi let a groan slip through his lips, his frame slightly turning over on the couch, as he felt a small ache run through his body, before cracking one eye open, for them to immediate close from brightness of the room.

Sasuke pulls back from Naruto and straightens himself, allowing his bangs to cover his face. He lets out a sighs, watching his breath condensate in the air, realizing that the degrees is dropping by the minutes. He let his eyes fall on Naruto's blush, a smirk tugging at his own features. "Nice to see that my lips still work. I'll be testing them a lot more now that you don't have a say in the matter considering we're fiances." he muses arrogantly, smirking as he takings his jacket off and places it around Naruto's shoulders. "Hn. Let's head to Tsunade's office. I want to know what she needed us for." he drawls stoically, tucking his hands back in his pockets to keep them warm. -More like to see what the elders have been saying about me lately.- Itachi sees Kyuubi start to wake up and goes over to the light, turning it off before going over to him. "How do you feel?" he asks softly, watching Kyuubi nervously.

Naruto has one of those dumbstruck flushed face, as he barely caught what sasuke said or done, after the coat was lightly placed on his shoulder, causing him to gape for a moment like "aw uh eh" before just plain out nodding his head "okay" beyond embarrassed, as he lowered his head and softly padding his feet back and fourth, feeling confused and lost but was gonna follow sasuke to tsunade's. Kyuubi released the tense fist around the fabric of his shirt hearing the crack and pops it makes, and reached his arm slowly up towards his eyes, as he tries to open his eyes again. "How do you feel?" he hear itachi voice pound into his head. "sore..."he answer honestly, trying to decipher what happened.

Sasuke can't wipe the smirk off his face at having rendered his baka speechless, leading Naruto to Tsunade's. "I want to get ramen afterwards." he declares out of nowhere, glancing back at Naruto briefly to see if it cheers him up at all. He still hasn't been getting hungry a lot lately, but still eats occasionally to keep Naruto off his case. He looks Naruto over, blushing himself because Naruto looks so kawaii in his jacket, turning his attention back to the street in front of him so Naruto won't catch his blush. -Idiot...- "Is there anything I can do to help?" Itachi whispers to Kyuubi, careful as not to touch him or anything that could possibly cause any excess pain.

Naruto feet are slightly dragging across the ground, the dust of the dirt spraying up onto his shoes, like a little kid pouting, before hearing Sasuke announcement. "I want to get ramen afterwards." Naruto head shot up, with wide eyes, before his face broke into a grin. "You can only eat a cup full, you know?" Naruto question, not realizing it was odd that he knows how much Sasuke can eat at the moment before sasuke can eat whatever. His feet padding up faster, so who stood next to sasuke, as he tilted his head back to stare up at the sky as if what just happened didnt happen. Kyuubi eyes cracked open, a small smiled propped across his face. Reaching his left hand out, he hinted to Itachi hand. "I'll be fine."he states.

Sasuke blushes lightly at Naruto telling him how much he's going to be able to eat, raising a brow in suspicion. -So, he knows me?- he thinks, satisfied in the knowledge that Naruto simply must be falling for him because that's the only explanation for it. He gets the door for Naruto like a gentleman without noticing, smirking lightly. "Now I do." he says to Naruto's question, finding it interesting how the blonde changes moods so easily. -He really is a fascinating creature.- he muses, waiting for Naruto to head up with him. "Ah, Naruto, Sasuke!" Shizune exclaims, rushing up them with Tonton by her side. She bows awkwardly, looking between the two boys. "Naruto, you're overdue for a standard check up, and Sasuke, she wants to check the chakra pouch." she tells them, knowing Naruto's going to freak when Naruto hears 'check up.' "Mind you that she's just going to check your height, weight, and blood pressure." she assures him. Itachi blushes when Kyuubi realizes he was worried, taking Kyuubi's hand. "I know," he whispers, kissing his cheek softly. "What happened?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, hearing sasuke "Now I do," as sasuke opens the door for him, taking a step in he, turns looking back at sasuke like ~I'm not stepping any further than this~ before hearing Shizune shout, causing him to lower his head in defeat, not really wanting to deal with these people. "Hi shizune~" he calls back placing his goofy grin back up and looking around the room to see if they have to go to Tsunade. "Naruto, you're overdue for a standard check up." he catches halting his position eyes widening. ~Shit!~ ready to turn he hears her go on about what the check ups on, but is slightly panicky as kyu supposed to be near by so the blood pressure is right for the check in. "Haha really I didn't know that, uhm I think I'm gonna go," he starts to say nervously turning on his heel. His mind freaking out as his blood pressure lower with out kyuubi near by, since Kurama and him are still trying to figure out how they created him. Kyuubi fingers tangle around Itachi's in a small but tight vice grip, "Uh... I.. Don't know." Kyuubi answers Itachi question.

Sasuke steps in front of Naruto when he tries to run, stopping him where he is. "It's just a check up. Take it like a man." he says a bit boredly, wanting to hurry and get this nuisance over with. Shizune frowns at that, clutching her clipboard to her chest. "Naruto-kun, if you would like to reschedule that for another time, you can just speak with Tsunade." she offers, not wanting Naruto to feel too pressured. Sasuke wipes his eyes sleepily, frowning slightly. "Let's get this over with. You can just tell her you'll do it another time. It's not like she can keep you here against your will." he presses. Itachi purses his lips at that, just happy that Kyuubi feels better now. "Anything I can do for you? Need me to take you to the hospital?"

Naruto scowls when Sasuke blocks him, hearing Kurama erupted laughter inside him, before hearing the reschedule plan, bewilder Tsunade does that, as he been forced the last few times. "Aw shut it teme," he muddered, turning back around, looking like a dejected puppy with his head down. "Okay, reschedule."he answers. Kyuubi pulled on Itachi hand a bit harder to pull Itachi face close to his, and smile lightly. "I'm okay. No hospital, just sit next to me, please." Kyu answer, his eyes horrified at thought of hospital, wondering slightly when naru next check up, randomly at the mention of all this.

_**Author: walla hope we didn't lose viewers, well update soon! glad you guys read the next chapter, and I'm gonna stop my rambling, til next time.**_


	13. Chapter 13:Review answers

SkyglazingMaro : You are fricken Epic! Thank you for staying with us this long, I hope to see more reviews. Thanks also for telling us about the switched names on itachi and sasuke ya that is a bit embarrassing and awkward, the kid was actually expired by the song in "tactics" don't remember what episode but there were these kids singing it, and doing the circle and all. Haha and thanks for waiting and not giving up on us, well idk if I should say this till seen response but heck, your epic so ill type up and hope you review soon! or my theory provin wrong but yeah. So yes lots of thanks thanks, oh give all credit on fluff and cuteness to sasunaru kawaii or whatever her new name is mentally or over review cuz the only thing I might of done good, no epically probably didnt was the children thing so yea. Well Thank thank you very much, hope to hear more opinions and stuff from you, and tell us if we need help in areas or need to change something, but yah THANK YOU!

dragonfire04 : Hehe~ so calling you out on this you only reviewed once, and if your still reading this, than we better here more comments, otherwise so sorry for losing you, but thanks for the review back =) it boosted my partner energy up that day to write more lol. Well hope to hear more from you.

Princess Merleen : You did wonderful with the editing words and area's, don't worry with the misses, we owe you for helping us with as much as you did, and were glad to know you read it so yea ^^ Thanks for the support and reading are roleplay.

TheNickoftime :I'm sorry we lost you in confusion, if I was back to my original self, I swear I would have had this edited and clarified just since 8th grade my writing gone down the drain, and so its hard to handle editing at moment. We will try to clarify this as best as we can, but well I don't know how much we can help, this is the sort of fanfic, that will have to be revised later on and stuff when we find someone that can help. So if you choose to read on, thank you very much, but if you drop, we understand. Thanks for reading.

So well there's my gratitude to all of you, no really big questions, and me shouting thanks over over, but if do have question I will answer you guys, and stuff. So just say in reviews. Well glad you guys have made it this far, thanks for reading so far.


	14. Chapter 14: Smartass Naruto screw upchap

_**Hey guy's were back with another scrambled chapter, So I'm thinking of in a few weeks from now about editing, revising and switching the layout into something more easier for you guys to read. To help you people who are lost (that would be me if i didnt know the storyline) but besides that, just a heads up.**_

_**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO CHARACTERS, OR TACTICS OR ANYTHING THAT ISN'T ARES LOL!**_

_**Let the story begin:**_

"Why don't you shut it for me?" Sasuke snorts, rolling his eyes and leaning in the doorway. "Hai," Shizune tells them, bowing and smiling. "What was this about a pouch?" Sasuke asks Shizune meticulously, making Shizune pale. -She didn't tell him yet?- "Ah, don't worry about it. It has something to do with how much chakra you use." she lies through her teeth. Sasuke obviously doesn't buy it but doesn't care, nodding. "Alright, let's go, dobe." he tells Naruto, ushering him slightly in the direction that Shizune came from. Itachi's blush deepens when his face is close to Kyuubi's, nodding and smiling lightly. "Alright. But if it happens again, you're going." he tells him with no room to argue. He sits next to Kyuubi, running his fingers through the thick red locks.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Shizune lie, tilting his head for a moment, before grinning a real devious smirk ~ So pouch is it?~ he thought, thinking of all the new ways he could possibly pester Tsunade for answer, as he shrugged sasuke retort to the side, nodding his head and taking a step forward, ready to head for the office, as sasuke declares "let's go." him doing so with no argument now. Kyuubi smiles a soft warm smile, nodding his head in agreement, as he closed his eyes, allowing Itachi to stroke his long pale fingers through Kyu hair. "Mmkay. How are you doing?" he answer, but question wanting to know if itachi worried himself sick or actually did mellow down, finding the etch kawaii ness of Itachi blushing face in his head.

Sasuke tucks his hands in his pockets, following Naruto as he glances around. Shizune leads Naruto up the flight of stairs and to Tsunade's office, knocking before she walks in. "M'lady, Naruto and Sasuke are here." she tells her, getting a nod in response. "Shizune, bring me an Aspirin. Lord knows I'll need it..." Tsunade sighs, leaning back in her chair as Shizune hurries off. Sasuke walks up to the office, watching Tsunade meticulously as if she could pull off a mask and be someone else. -What did she mean by pouch?- Itachi kisses Kyuubi's cheek, smiling lightly as he stares into his fierce crimson eyes. "That depends on how you're doing." Itachi tells Kyuubi honestly, not wanting Kyuubi to lie and say he's fine if he really feels like crud.

Naruto grins watching Shizune open the door and do her formal routine, before sending her off and him waltzing right in. "So pouch is it, oba san? Your new hidden secret?" Naruto non Chantilly says, as he strides over to her desk, grabbing a desk chair, and pulling it around so he can sit in front of her. "Man I thought the last secret of us being wed would be enough, but I guess theres always something new?" Naruto rambles, kicking back in it, and tossing his feet up carelessly onto Tsunade desk, "but really placing a chakara pouch inside Sasuke, what you trying to do, contain something, or is it really for his chakra, talk talk, I wanna know. Kyuubi snorted at the chided response that retorted back towards him. "Im alright, the pain is limiting, its just felt like I was burning in flames earlier and that something was trying to shred me, so ya im fine now." he answer honestly.

Sasuke takes a seat on the ouch in Tsunade's office, feeling out of place in the cluttered little office- Or it's cluttered in Sasuke's mind, rather. He listens to Naruto interrogate Tsunade, the last part making his eyes widen. -Chakra pouch?- he thinks, wanting to know how the hell he could be so naive as to not understand what Shizune meant. -What could it be for?- Tsunade scowls at Naruto, running a hand through her hair. Her look reads 'You little brat!' -If I tell him, he'll be more cautious. If I tell him, he'll blame himself every time Sasuke's in pain or can't sleep. If I tell Sasuke, Sasuke will be on edge constantly. If I tells Sasuke, he will be more attentive to Naruto and Kurama.- she weighs each side in her mind, pouting because she can't decide if it's a good idea to tell him or not. "Is it really any of your business? You're here for a check up, baka." she retorts. Itachi sweat drops at the answer like 'Oh really that's it? Not like you were burning in a gas chamber in the Holocaust? "You feel alright now, though, right?" he double checks, looking Kyuubi over quickly.

Naruto grin grows into more of an evil smirk, watching each expression that runs by Tsunade face, reading them clear as day light. Shaking his head at the scowl that Tsunade gave along with the famous 'you little brat' look, Naruto clearly knew he was dead on. "Is it really any of your business? You're here for a check up, baka." Naruto leaned his head back, tossing his hands behind his neck, as he added another shaking of his head in his body reaction like 'shame shame' before opening his mouth to respond, before closing to catch a glance of sasuke than look back at Tsuande. "Haha yes yes it is very much my business. Since the only time you overreact is when it involves Kurama, so let me guess, his pouch is somehow connected with me, or you wouldn't have care so much on holding back, since knowing you, you don't care for sasuke. And yes Im here for a check to be reschedule as im not going through the check up today."Naruto retorted back, with victory in his eyes, as he cheated, Kurama was giving small hints of clues to him, even if they can't hear. 'Now don't get to carried away kit' he hears Kurama warning, but shrugs it off. Kyuubi chuckles, releasing Itachi hand and reaching out to Itachi side of the cheek, cupping the one side, slightly running his hand down. "I'm fine, don't worry. Kay?"

Sasuke frowns as he listens to them, swallowing hard as his heart beats a little faster. -That's really it, isn't it? It has something to do with Kurama- Or Kurama's chakra...Could it somehow be connected to mine? Even so, that would put me in excruciating pain...His chakra is nothing but a toxin to humans...But perhaps that's the use of the pouch..- Sasuke's eyes widen as the realization hits him, his stomach churning. -But when? When did she get the time to insert such a thing into my body?- he questions himself, flashing back to the last time he was in the hospital. -She couldn't have done it without running it by Itachi- Did he give her permission? And then he didn't tell me?- he jaw clenches at that, hoping that his assumption is wrong. Tsunade's eye twitches in irritation for the boy before her, imagining herself strangling him. She actually takes telling Naruto into consideration, though, she knows Naruto will be overcome with guilt. -You're the Hokage. You can take some pathetic interrogation.- she assures herself, hearing Naruto hit the nail on the head which makes her bite her nail. "How do you know I don't care for the Uchiha?" she questions, frowning. "Keep this attitude and you'll get a check up AND a prostate exam." Tsunade threatens, scowling slightly at the blonde. It's eating her up that she can't tell him, wanting nothing more than to get it off her chest. Itachi nods a little, the feeling making him relax and lean into Kyuubi's hand. "Is it someting I did?" he can't help but ask, wondering if he did something to hurt Kyuubi in any way.

'Naruto' Kurama called in a silky tone sending shivers up Naruto spines, as the tone spoke clear intentions of a warning, that Naruto was near home base from what he read off Tsunade. Frowning Naruto turned his head, after seeing all the answers run by Tsunades eye, and kept his face in a different direction from Sasuke. "So that what it is." he muttered, biting the side of his lip, before gripping the arms of the chair, kicking off the desk, and pushing him self back up into standing position. "I don't need to hear it when I had to beg for his and Itachi acceptance back into the village" with a threat of killing myself if you don't~ he finished in his head, recalling the uneventful day he admitted to an anbu of rel easement on Sasuke. "Keep this attitude and you'll get a check up AND a prostate exam." He heard Tsunade retorted back her threat, causing his body to tense, as he knew the answer to his question not, but never had her resist hiding it so long, shaking his head, horrified at the thought of a prostate exam, he turned on his heel, ready to walk out of the office,"Aw fine me drop it, you can do the exam on him, since me rescheduling I'll leave you two to whatever you have to deal with, ciao."Naruto spoke non nonchalantly as if what happen did not just happen, waving a hand to Tsunade, before walking right out the door with a careless stance. 'So this is how your going to leave it, all toned serious to, hey deal with sasuke on your own is it, kit?' kurama chuckled, getting a "shut up" for the retort of response. Kyuubi bit back on the inside of his cheek, not sure how to answer that without even knowing what happen. "No, no you didn't" he answered, more of reassurance to himself, and protection to Itachi, as he believed that was not it.

_**Sorry super short, temporarily waiting for someone internet to be restored! also trying to edit this and all, but this is non edited so no change yet.**_


End file.
